Atropa Belladonna
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: 3 years post war. Harry travels with his sister Hermione and Fred, the last surviving Weasley along with George, to Forks to escape the outbreak of Deatheaters in hopes getting some peace and quiet but only find werewolves and vampires. Harry finds his soulmate and together with his family uncovers a hidden dark secret that will shake the wizarding/vampire world to their core.
1. Hello Forks

3 years post war. At Ministry orders Harry travels with his sister Hermione and Fred, the last surviving Weasley along with George, to Forks to escape the outbreak of Deatheaters in hopes getting some peace and quiet but only find werewolves and vampires. Harry finds his soulmate and together with his family uncovers a hidden dark secret that will shake the wizarding/vampire world to their core.

Pairings: Harry/Emmett, Hermione/Paul, Draco/Jacob, Edward OC, Fred W./ **JS59 OC** , Rosalie/ **JS59 OC** , Esme/Carlisle, Alice/Jasper, Luna/Neville.

 **I do not own the worlds or characters of Harry Potter and Twilight. They belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I just own the plot and my OCs that I created for this fanfiction story. I'm also using a OC from JS59, one of my readers, who asked me if I could put one of her characters into my story so I did. I am NOT making any profit from this I'm only doing this for fun, as we all do.**

***Hello guys. **1)** Some of my readers have been PMing me to pair up Harry with someone other than Edward and Jacob. Looking around the webpage I noticed there weren't many Harry/Emmett slash stories so I thought it would be interesting to get those two together. So here we are. **2)** My reader **JS59** asked me to use some of their OCs into my stories so I with their approval I'll be using two of them (Brent Swan and Michel Cullen) here. JS59 I hope you like it. **3)** I will be going back and forth between the twilight books to tell the story lines of several characters, it's been like a rollercoaster ride so far. Quite fun! **4)** Also I'm also specific scenes from Lotus, which I love, that I thought would be apropos to this story as well. **5)** There is no prologue, we're just diving in. **Please review!** ***

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – Late September…The taxi drove into the town of Forks, even during the ride in people stared. The atmosphere wasn't bad, it reminded them of home. It's been three years since the final battle Harry, Fred and Hermione made names for themselves as Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But after the recent escape of high level Deatheaters from Azkaban, the country being was once again, they decided to leave the country and let the Ministry handle it. After searching the Black family estates they found it, it the farthest place from Britain which was perfect for them. Forks, Washington in America. Fred and George were the only surviving members of the Weasley family and Hermione was an orphan given that she irrevocably obliviated her parents minds to protect them from Voldemort. Harry used a blood ritual to make them officially Potters, by blood law and magic, so they could all be together. "So what do you think?" asked Fred.

"It seems quiet." said Harry. "I need quiet in my life."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "I think we all do." Fred nodded.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – CULLEN HOUSE – Alice froze, everyone walked over to her, they knew when she got a vision. "Alice." said Esme.

"We're having new students in school today." said Alice.

"Really?" asked Carlisle. "But it's already late September."

"Who are they?" asked Jasper.

"It's a boy with a girl who look similar and a third red hair boy, who seems older." aid Alice. She tried to look further on but she got nothing.

Edward walked downstairs with his backpack. "I'm gonna go pick up Bella for school." He how all the family nodded but he felt some indifference from several of his siblings. He walked out the door with Carlisle. _'Why can't they just accept Bella?'_ he thought as he walked into the garage and into the car. He sighed. _'I guess it just takes getting used to.'_

Esme turned to her 'children'. "Can't you all be a little more supportive?"

"No." said Rosalie. She leaned into her boyfriend Michel.

"Calmez vous amour." said Michel.

"Sorry." said Rosalie. "I'll go get my purse so we can go." She said storming up the stairs.

"She's not the only one mom." said Michel. "There are some of us who can't ignore the danger of bringing that girl into this house."

Esme turned to Jasper. "Jasper?"

"She's difficult to read, usually her thoughts are either tedious and boring or of Edward. She's very obsessed with him. But…"

"But?" asked Esme.

"It's a feeling…I can't put my finger on it." said Jasper.

"A feeling?" asked Esme. "Of what?"

"Darkness." said Jasper. "A feeling of great darkness, like a cloud around her somehow."

Esme kept looking at him. Alice decided to break the moment. "Come on lets go to school."

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – Reaching school Harry walked into the reception area, not looking where he was going he bumped into a girl and they both fall on their butts. "I'm sorry." getting up and extending his hand.

The student looked up and smiled. "No it's ok." She took Harrys hand and got up. "I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"The new kid." said Eric. Nice to meet you. "Didn't know you were a Brit. Cool."

Harry smiled awkwardly when Hermione and Fred walked out of the main offices with their schedules. "Bella this is my sister Hermione Potter and one of my brothers Fred Potter."

"Hello." said Hermione shaking her hand.

Fred smiled. "Hi."

The first bell rang. "Ooof…Gotta go! I have a test. I'll see you guys later." smiled Bella as she ran off down the hall.

"Ok…" said Hermione. "Well Harry, you and I have almost the same classes."

"What's our first class?" asked Harry taking his schedule. "…English."

"A bird course really." said Hermione.

"I've got math." said Fred. "Catch you later at lunch." After quick goodbyes they went on opposite directions.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – CAFETERIA – The Cullens arrived with Bella. Edward picked up on several thoughts about the new kids since they arrived. "So have you heard much about the new kids?" asked Michel in his French accent.

"Just that they're from Britain and very smart and though they're quite reserved they are nice." said Edward.

"It's their first day." said Alice.

"I'll say." said Bella. "I remember my first day, it was horrible. Everyone staring at you cause you're new….Now they stare for different reasons." She smiled at Edward. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Jasper turned his head, he got so much pride from Bella it was sickening, she saw Edward like a trophy more than a boyfriend.

Immediately they all, except for Bella, caught the smell _. 'What is that smell?'_ thought Jasper. The doors of the cafeteria opened and in walked two of the new students.

 _'It's them.'_ said Alice. _'They're the smell.'_

Edward sniffed _. 'clean air, roses and…lightning?'_ He looked at his siblings who shook their heads confused. _'who smells like lightning?'_

 _'They're not human.'_ said Rosalie. Her voice on alert.

 _'How do you know?'_ asked Alice.

 _'No mere human smells like that.'_ said Rosalie. _'The smell is too potent, pure and of raw nature.'_

"The girls name is Hermione and the boys name is Fred" said Bella. The Cullens looked at her. "I met them in the hall when we got in today."

Looking at the girl, Hermione, she was about five eight, statuesque, with ivory cream skin, long layered raven hair and piercing green eyes. The boy, Fred, was about six feet tall with a slender figure with some muscle definition, though not much. He had ivory cream skin with light freckles, turquoise eyes and long layered shoulder length red hair.

"I thought there were three?" asked Bella. "Where's the other one?"

They sat back and listened.

* * *

Hermione and Fred headed for the table with Eric and Angela. The boy Mike Newton pulled out the chair for Hermione. "Your seat my lady."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks…"

As the table got to talking about mindless subject, she started looking around the room her magic went crazy, she turned to Fred who had the same look in his eyes. He felt it too.

* * *

Over on the Cullens table, they were feeling some strange vibes, which was magic though they didn't know yet, and were looking right at the new kid table. Bella was chatting with Edward though he was also paying close attention to what was happening and what was being said.

* * *

Hermione and Fred's eyes stopped at a certain table. "Who are they?" asked Hermione.

"The Cullens." said Angela.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids." said Jessica. Who Hermione disliked already given her vulgarity and general impulse to flirt most of the boys in school. "They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." said Eric.

"Yeah cause they're all together." said Jessica. "Like together together." She took a sip of juice. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the black haired one is Michel. They're kind of thing. I'm not sure that's legal."

"Jess they're not actually related." said Angela.

"Then the little dark hair girl is Alice." said Jessica. "She's really weird and she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

"Then there's Edward the copper gold hair guy, he's with Isabella Swan." said Mike.

"We met her in the reception this morning." said Fred. "She seems nice."

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." said Jessica.

Angela grinned. "Maybe he'll adopt me."

Hermione focued on the last Cullen, who was basically a lean bodybuilder. "Who's he?"

"That's Emmett Cullen." said Jessica. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." she joked. "Like I care." She laughed nervously. "Seriously like, don't waste your time."

Hermione scoffed. "I wasn't planning on it." She picked up her books and left the table with Fred, crossed the Cullen table and went outside to breath. The Cullens turned their ears to the outside tables.

"Hermione calm down." said Fred.

"That girl is insufferable." said Hermione. "Not only have I seen her batting her eyelashes to some young teachers but I've also seen her flirt and flaunt her assets to every good looking guy. Then she has the audacity to think I would follow in her footsteps and jump at the so called Emmett Cullen just because he's single. Please, I have morals and common decency!"

"I know that Herm, just ignore her, come on." said Fred. "Breath…" Hermione does so. "Have you seen Harry around?"

"No." said Hermione. "He actually went to the library to check out some books."

"So he's skipping lunch?" asked Fred.

"No." said Hermione. "I think had a sandwich and a chocolate milk from home in his backpack."

The school bell rang.

"Come on. The day is almost over." Said Fred patting Hermione on the back and leading her back into the building.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – BIOLOGY– Emmett sat in at his bio table, the scent of the new kids were strong. _'Why didn't I go hunting last week!_ ' he thought to himself. _'I can't risk hurting them.'_ Closing his book his nose caught the most amazing smell he ever came across in his almost 100 years. It smelled of clean air, roses and lightning but this one also had warm cinnamon and luscious chocolate layer that melted his pallet. Looking up he gasped, the boy which he knew was called Harry walked in looking for a pass.

Harry was taller around five eleven, his hair was longer like he had in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, pale ivory skin, elegant dark eyebrows.

Emmett could tell the boy worked out given the lean but impressively muscular build outlined by his clothes. Emmett he bit his lip as he outlined the boys pecs under the white sweater, not to mention the frontal bulge and delicious bubble butt outlined by the denim jeans.

Harry gave the slip to the teacher. "Welcome to the class." said Mr. Molina. He signed the slip. "Here's your stuff ok." Handing him a worksheet. "And I got a seat for your right here, so come over." Harry nodded. "Just follow along till you catch up." Harry nodded and sat down as the teacher went back to the front of the class. Looking at the big buy sitting nex to him he felt intimidated.

Emmett was covering his nose and mouth, trying not to jump the boy and suck him dry right there. _'Must not kill, must not kill, must not kill!'_ he kept repeating himself.

"Today we're gonna be observing the behavior of planaria." said Mr. Molina to the class.

Harry sat down next to Emmett who extended one of the samples of planaria towards him, holding in a breath. 'Is it my hair?' he thought checking his hair to see if it smelled bad to Emmett.

'How can someone smell so amazing?! Just one bite!' Emmett thought as he turned to Harry. He was struck at Harrys eyes, they were bright electrical green eyes, like living glowing emeralds jewels. 'So delicious and beautiful…'

 _'What's with this guy?'_ thought Harry. _'How can he hate me when I just got here?'_

20 minutes in Harry was freaking out, Emmett hadn't stopped staring with hungry eyes at him. Then Emmett grabbed his books a just a moment before the bell rang and he stormed out.

* * *

After History, French and P.E. Harry checked his watch. "The end of the day finally."

Mr. Byron, his history teacher walked by. "Harry remember to turn in your pass. It's only just for today."

"Thank you Mr. Byron." Said Harry. He made his way to the office. Opening the doors he heard him.

"There must be something open. Physics? Biochem?" asked Emmett.

The secretary shook her heard. "No, every class is full." She turend to Harry. "Just a minute dear." Harry saw Emmett stiffen. "You'll just have to stay in biology."

Emmett saw Harry standing there. "Fine. Just…I'll just have to endure it." He argued to himself as he stormed passed Harry and out the door.

Harry was furious. He turned in his passes and stormed out himself.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – PARKINGLOT – The Cullens and Bella made their way to their car when the three new students walked out of the school and hit them with their scent. As Bella checked her books the vampires chimed in on their conversation.

"So Hermione…" said Fred. "What do you think was that in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know but whatever it was, it was strong…" said Hermione. "…and it has to do with those Cullens."

"You don't' think they're human do you." Said Harry.

"No." said Hermione. "Considering their pale marble complexion, their beauty and their odd liquid gold eyes…"

The Cullens looked at each other. _'How do they know?!"_ was the question they were all thinking.

"Could they be Veelas?" asked Fred. "They have similar characteristics…?"

"They could be…" said Hermione. "Though Veelas are generally not aggressive."

"Generally…" muttered harry.

Fred stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know it's just a feeling…" said Harry. "I got to biology and the big one, Emmett, he looked violently ill and he was staring at me in a way…"

"What way?" asked Fred.

"Like…Like he wanted to eat me." said Harry.

"Hmm?" grinned Fred. "Interesting…"

Harry hit him on the arm. "Not like that!" he grinned. "It was like menacing, like he was holding back from ripping my throat out. And…his eyes were not gold they were black as night."

They both turned to Hermione, waiting for her to talk, while the Cullens looked at Emmett who looked terribly guilty.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I…I don't know." said Hermione. "We don't know what creatures they are and from what you tell us Harry, they could be a threat."

Harry shuttered slightly. "Great…" he said sarcastically as Fred put an arm around him.

"I want to research more on what they could possibly be." Said Hermione. "Maybe this weekend we can go to the local library and tourist shops to see if we can find any books on local mythology and folklore. That is to determine if they coincide with any native creatures."

They all shook their heads and rushed towards their cars. Emmett growled at the thought of Harry being afraid of him. Harry was seemed like a nice guy, someone he could be friends with, and the last thing he wanted was to have the boy be afraid of him.

Rosalie and Michel got in Rosalie's red BMW and turned to Emmett. "Go feed." She ordered. "Now." Before turning on the car and racing off.

***Wooow that was looooong! Hope you like it. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	2. Questions Smash Forks

Harry planned to confront Emmett and demand to know what his problem was but he never showed. Every morning he saw the Cullen siblings show up but no Emmett. Three days passed and nothing. More days passed and things were getting strange.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – CAFETERIA – Harry Fred and Hermione sat down at their usual table. Once again Harry noticed the lack of Emmett at the "Cullen" table.

"So Hermione." said Fred. "You've been reading most of the books at home on magical creatures and you still haven't told us what your 'Cullen' theory is?" He spoke in a low voice, only for their ears, but of course the Cullens heard them perfectly.

"I'm stuck ok." said Hermione.

"You?" asked Harry and Fred unanimously.

"Yes. Me!" smiled Hermione. She quickly cast a silencing charm around them before speaking more. "Up until now I have nothing bad to say about them, they all are nice people…" she looked at Harry. "…except for this Emmett person. But, I suggest that we all get to know these Cullens to see if we could get any clues. Tomorrow is Friday, we've got excellent grades we could skip a day and start researching around town tomorrow."

"I prefer to stay here and keep an eye on them." said Harry. "You two go." With a nod of their heads she undid the silencing charm. He overheard Bella and Edward arguing with Bella about her hanging out with the Quileutes over on the reservation. "Edward, what are you insinuating?" said Bella. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." said Edward. "I just want you safe and I can't protect you on their lands with so many dogs."

 _'Dogs?'_ mouthed Harry and Fred to Hermione.

"Fred you think you should start going to the Forks Book Shop?" asked Harry.

"Sure why?" asked Fred.

"Check if in the local tourist guide there are stories or myths about dogs or wolves." said Harry. They Cullens turned to this, surprised that Harry had overheard them considering they was so far away. This confirmed to them as well that they were certainly not normal.

"I'll ask around." said Fred.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – BIOLOGY– Harry walked into the classroom and was surprised to see Emmett sitting in his seat in a pale blue sweater and jeans. With a deep breath he walked over and sat down. ' _Patience Harry…'_

"Hello." Harry turned to Emmett. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Emmett Cullen. You're Harry."

Harry exhaled, Emmetts tone was not aggressive or threatening, it was soft and respectful. "Yes."

They turned to Mr. Molina. "Separate and label the sampled into the phases of mitosis and the first partners that get it right are gonna win the Golden Onion!" They heard students mocking the joke. With all respect, it was lame.

"GO ahead." Said Emmett.

Harry took the microscope. "You were gone."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

"Prophase." said Harry. Emmett wrote it down. "You don't want to check?"

"I trust you." said Emmett. "So are you enjoying the rain? "

"You're asking me about the weather?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I guess." said Emmett.

Harry chuckled, which was music to Emmett ears, and decided to loosen up at least for a moment and throw the guy a bone. He was trying to make conversation after all. "It reminds me of home. My old school was in Scotland so you an imagine how similar it is. I like it, it makes me home sick at times."

Emmett chuckled checking the microscope. "It's anaphase." Harry wrote it down. "So if it reminds you of home, why did you move here?" Harry looked at him. "I mean, from the UK to Forks…it's a pretty loooong distance."

"I just wanted to get away." said Harry. "It's…It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." said Emmett.

My family and I haven't had the easiest life and we just needed a change of scenery. Far away from home, where we could find some peace and quiet."

Emmett checked the next slide. "It's metaphase, you wanna check it out?"

Harry grinned. "I trust you."

* * *

FORKS – Hermione drove into town, parked her car under the shade of a tree and looked around. She saw a large brick building with for white pillars in front with assign above that read FORKS PUBLIC LIBRARY, smiled and headed straight for it.

* * *

FORKS PUBIC LIBRARY – Paul was looking up some information on community gardens for a school project. He suddenly caught a whiff of an unknown, inhuman scent. Though it wasn't a vampire, his inner wolf perked up with caution. His nose directed him to the door and saw a beautiful young woman walk in. She wore a white turtleneck sweater under a brown leather jacket, warm winter denim jeans and black high heel boots and black gloves. She had long smooth raven hair tied back in a ponytail that draping down to her lower back, pale vanilla cream skin, striking emerald jewel eyes. In that moment, the world became a second priority, his wolf howled with happiness and his heart beat faster as he gasped knowing he had imprinted. _'Who is she?'_ he asked himself.

Hermione looked around, there was no one on the CUSTOMER BOOTH. As she looked over to his section Paul grabbed a few books and pretended to be interested in them. "Excuse me."

Paul inhaled as he heard her British accent, the girls voice was soft feminine but with a deep undertone of great strength and character. He turned and tried to act like a normal guy. "Hi."

Hermione looked at the young man dressed in a dark green sweater and winter jeans and good quality shoes. He was handsome and incredibly well built, he made her blush.

Paul noticed the effect he had on her, his inner wolf growled with pride. "May I help you miss?"

Hermione smiled, making Paul grin like an idiot. "Yes. I'm looking for the section on the local legends, folklore and myths of Forks."

Paul was quite familiar with that section, being a werewolf, he was happy he knew he could help her. "Yeah. This is the west wing… He pointed his finger on the opposite direction. "You'll want to go across the hall to the east wing."

Hermione made a mental note and gave him a quick smile. "Thanks." She turned to leave.

"Are…Are you new in town?" asked Paul. Trying to make conversation to prolong her stay with him.

"Yes." said Hermione. "I just moved here with my two brothers."

"You go to Forks High?" asked Paul.

"Yes." said Hermione. "I have top grades so I decided to skip a day and check out the town for personal research. I saw the library and had to come in."

"You like books?" asked Paul

Hermione smiled. "I love them." Paul saw the twinkle in her eye and smiled. A smart girl, he liked that. "Well I see you're busy so I'll be going."

Paul extended his arm. "I'm Paul Lahote."

Hermione smiled. "Hermione Potter." She shook his hand, Paul noticed her strong handshake, she had quite a grip on her. She also noticed his grip and the heat of his hand, he was hot to the touch. Her magic also felt strong supernatural waves coming from him, but it was warm and welcoming. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Paul. "Hope to see you around."

"Likewise." said Hermione. She gave him one more friendly smile before walking away.

Paul sighed and slipped down the bookcase plopping down on the floor. "Hermione Potter" he sighed, smiling like an idiot to himself. _'Mate!'_ growled his wolf. Just then Hermione became the center of his universe, his life, his reason for breathing and living.

Hermione reached her destination she still felt the heat pulsing on her hand from his touch. "Paul Lahote…" she smiled before snapping back to reality and diving into the aisle between to begin her heavenly research.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – PARKINGLOT – Harry stood by his car, earphones in his ears listening to Pink while checking his books for the weekend. Looking around he saw the Cullens. They were missing Edward and Bella and…Emmett staring at him…again. Harry turned back to his backpack, oblivious to a van speeding in, the Cullens were not. He turned around and saw the van skid out of control sliding towards him at high speed.

"Harry!" Emmett gasped as he ran at high speed towards the are.

Harry stared, frozen waiting for the impact, which never came. He looked up as Emmett jumped in front of him, wrapping a big muscle arm around him and stopping the van with the other, stopping it and pushing it back leaving a dent on the door. He looked up into Emmetts perfect face and liquid gold eyes and gasped. He had no words. As the crowd realized what happened and ran towards them

Emmett jumped out and ran to his family undetected by average muggle eyes.

Harry was still in shock not by the car but by Emmett. ' _Superhuman speed, superhuman strength…Veela or…could he be a vampire?'_ Harry thought. He came back to reality when students broke his train of thought asking if he was ok and teachers inspecting him and calling 911. He had a cut on his cheek but that was it.

Mr. Molina turned to Michel who was the closest student. "Take him to the nurse." Michel nodded and escorted Harry inside.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS BOOK SHOP – Fred had around ten books in his hands about the local folklore and Quileute legends. As he walked to the check out counter when he bumped into a young seventeen year old boy. He apologized while he kneels down to pick up the books.

"I'm sorry." said the boy. They looked at each other and feel a spark, a magical spark, Freds eyes flashed blue. "I'm Brent Swan. Bella swans twin brother."

"Fred Potter." said Fred. He took in the boy, they had certain identical physicalities but not identical. Brent had a slight pale complexion with wavy brown hair. Standing about 5'6" tall and had an average build and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. His eyes, chocolate brown, are large and widely spaced while his eyebrows are darker than his hair and are straighter than they are arched. His nose was thin and his cheekbones are prominent. His lips are a bit full for his slim jawline. Fred admitted to himself the guy was pretty as he no doubt unintentionally attracted the attention of boys and girls. "Twins you said?"

"We're fraternal." smiled Brent. They both knew they were both supernatural but they handled it well. "Are you…a werewolf?" Fred looked around and nodded. "Are you a child of the moon?"

"No." said Fred. "I'm not bound to the moon. I'm a shifter. I shapeshift into wolf whenever I want."

"But…I feel something more besides that." said Brent.

Fred looked around, he saw a pen on the floor and with a quick flick of his hand made the pen levitate into the air.

"You're a wizard?" asked Brent.

"It must be my magic you also smell." said Fred. "But…I also smell magic on you, are you also a …?"

Brent nodded. "My mom Rene is a witch, I got it from her."

"Is Bella a witch?" asked Fred.

"No." said Brent. "No. She and Charlie are squibs." He noticed the stack of books. "What are you researching?"

"Local folklore." said Fred. "Mostly focusing on animal mythology."

"I've heard rumors of giant wolves deep in the forest, but I've never encountered any physical evidence." said Brent. He looked at the books. "Half those books are crap." He walked over to a shelf and picked up two books from the shelf, leaving Fred with five books instead of ten. "Why are you researching?"

"I overheard some people at school and I want to research if it's true." said Fred.

"Well I wish you luck." said Brent. "I…I hope so see you soon, again?" He blushed.

Fred gulped, blushing as well and nodded his head with a cocky coy smile saying "Me too." They exchanged numbers and just then his phone rang. "Hello…Yes. I'm his brother…" his smile faded. "…what?...when?...Where is he now?...Oh my…I'll be right there!"

"Is everything ok?" asked Brent.

"My brother had an accident." said Fred. "I need to go get my sister." He paid for the books. "I'll call you."

"Ok." said Brent. "Bye."

Fred ran towards the library and dialed Hermione.

* * *

FORKS PUBIC LIBRARY – Hermione had a good ten pages of notes on the mythology of the Quileute lands when Paul walked over. "Any luck?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. You're a Quileute right?"

"Yes." said Paul.

"I'm actually researching your lands." said Hermione.

Paul smiled sitting down. "Oh?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "It's quite fascinating."

"What in particular?" asked Paul.

"For now the magic of the land itself." said Hermione. Paul stiffened. _'Why is she researching this?'_ he thought. "It's amazing Paul."

"Do you…do you believe in the supernatural?" asked Paul.

"Yes." said Hermione. "Unequivocally yes."

Paul smiled. "Just like that?"

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Maybe I can take you up some time so you an see the Quileute tribe house and the waterfalls that are said to have healing powers." said Paul.

"Sounds interesting." said Hermione.

Paul wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper. Hermione took it and looked at him. "My number."

"Thanks." said Hermione. Just then her cel phone rang. "Hi Fred…" Paul's inner wolf growled. "…I'm still at the Public Lib…what?…when? … I'm on my way out!" She hung up and quickly grabbed her things.

"Is everything ok?" asked Paul.

"No." said Hermione. "That was by brother Fred, my other brother Harry had an accident. I have to pick him up at school."

Paul nodded. "I hope he's ok."

Hermione rushed off before she turned the corner she ran back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for your help." And ran off.

Paul gasped and turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

FORKS WASHINGTON – FORKS HIGH – INFIRMARY – Harry sat as the nurse revised the tests in her private office. "I'm sorry for keeping you here."

"It is ok." Said Michel. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes." said Harry. "It's just the shock of the moment." Michel nodded. "You can sit you know." Michel smiled and did so. "You're from France."

"Oui. (1)" said Michel. "Parlez-vous français? (2)"

"Oui. Je fais, pas beaucoup mais je suis d'apprentissage. (3)" said Harry.

"Well you're doing perfectly." said Michel. "If I didn't know you are English, I could swear you were French."

Harry chuckled. "I have a friend, her name is Fleur. She was the one who made me want to study your language. It's quite beautiful."

The nurse came back. "Ok. Mr. Potter I'm happy to say you will live." She joked. "All you have is a small cut on the cheek and a bump on the head. But nothing to be alarmed about. I suggest you get home and rest during the weekend. You'll be fine by Monday."

"Thank you." Said Harry, he went to grab his backpack but Michel stopped him.

"Permettez-moi de porter ce. (4)" said Michel.

"I can carry it." said Harry. "Ne t'inquiète pas.(5)"

"Are you sure?" asked Michel

"Yes." said Harry. He left the infirmary. Down the hall they reached the corner. Harry and Michel heard and saw Rosalie arguing with Emmett and a blonde man Harry had no idea who it was. "Fifteen kids saw what happened." argued Rosalie.

"What was I supposed to do then?" asked Emmett. "Let him die?"

"This isn't just about you." said Rosalie. "It's about all of us."

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

"My father." said Michel "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I think we should talk about this at home." Said Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett turned to see Harry and Michel at the corner of the hallway.

Harry looked at Emmett. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Rosalie." said Carlisle, escorting his daughter out the door.

Emmett walked over to Harry. Michel patted Harry on the back. "Je vous verrai plus tard, Harry" giving harry his backpack."

"Merci de m'aider (6)" said Harry shaking Michels hand. He then noticed how icy cold his skin was but put on his poker face to not show he noticed.

"Au revoir. (7)" Said Michel letting go of his hand and walking out towards his girlfriend who by the looks of it was still arguing with her father outside.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" asked Harry.

"I was standing right next to you harry." said Edward.

"No you weren't." said Harry. "You were next to your car. Across the lot."

"No I wasn't." said Emmett.

"Yes. you. were." said Harry. "I know what I saw Emmett. I'm not an idiot."

"What did you see?" asked Emmett.

"You stopped the van." said Harry. "You pushed it away with your hand…I just want to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" asked Emmett.

"Thank you." said Harry.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Emmett.

"No." said Harry.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." Said Emmett. AS he started walking away, he was stopped by Harry.

"I know you're not technically normal." Said Harry. "I just want you to know that I know what it's like to have to hide who and what you are from everyone out of fear. I respect your decision to remain silent, but eventually I will uncover what you are." He said pushing past him towards the parkinglot.

***I have to say it was fun having Harry face that van! lol I also like how he's started bonding with Michel over French! lol Lucky Harry learned it thanks to Fleur. I'm thinking maybe Bill and Fleur are alive...just lost out there maybe captured? Hmmm?Also someone asked me to put the French translations to English so here goes: (1) Yes. (2) Do you speak French? (3) Yes. I do, not much but I'm learning. (4) Let me carry that. (5) Do not worry. (6) Thank you for helping me. (7) Goodbye. **PLEASE REVIEW!** *** 


	3. Answers

FORKS WASHINGTON – BLACK COTTAGE – "What the hell happened Harry?" askd Hermione.

"The teachers said you were hit my a car?" asked Fred.

"Are you all done?" asked Harry. "Merlin, you sound like Malfoy."

"Hey!" called Fred.

"You started it!" said Harry.

"Boys!" called Hermione. "Can we get back to the point.

"Ok." said Harry. "I was listening to my ipod while I was checking my backpack. I this van came up fast just as a car was getting out if a parking space in reverse. The van didn't' see it it started spinning out of control and headed straight at me." He took a breath. "That's when I confirmed. The Cullens are not human.

Harry tells them that though he has confirmed they're not human, he can confirm they're not evil though several of the family are terrified that there secret would be discovered.

Paul and Brent texted Fred and Hermione about their brother.

They both texted back.

Harry asked what happened. They blush and he can tell where it's all going.

Fred tells them about Brent and they are surprised yet relieved that they're not the only ones in town with powers. If anything happens they can use him as a contact to reach the corresponding magical authorities. Harry tells them he's happy for them and hopes to meet them soon.

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Fred picked up Harry from school and they drive home. When they get home they sit down to eat with Hermione and Fred tells her about Brent. Hermione told him she'd love to meet him, Harry agreed seeing having another wizard in town would be beneficial and helpful. Hermione agreed saying that with all the supernatural energy in the air it wouldn't hurt. Fred jumped to the phone, which Hermione and Harry noticed but remained quiet about, Fred called Brent and asked if he wanted to come over for dinner to meet his siblings. Brent agreed.

Brent hanged up and Charlie asked who it was. He told them about Fred and his family. Charlie said it couldn't hurt him to meet and hang out with people especially if they were wizards like him. Bella, who was listening in from the hallway she was fuming with jealousy for she was a squib, a pathetic squib, with nothing special about her. She gritted her teeth as Charlie told Brent to extend and invitation for dinner as well. She inhaled thinking she had Edward and soon she wouldn't be ordinary and pathetic no, she would be a vampire. Immortal and perfect forever. She entered the room in a green dress and crystal chandelier earrings, she wanted to look perfect for Edward and that she was invited to the Cullens for a party. She promised she'd be home at 10 sharp. Charlie was surprised that Bella had established a curphew. He said it was Saturday and that 11 was fine. Bella smiled gave him and her brother a hug before heading out. By the time she stepped outside Edward was there.

He gave her a kiss and a hug before escorting her to the car and driving off down the road.

* * *

FORKS The Sunday paper reports of another murder this one closer to town. Animal attack. Harry turned to Fred. "Did you see this?" he asked flinging the paper his way.

"Yes." said Fred.

"Dogs, wolves, animal attack?" asked Harry. "This can't be coincidental can it?"

Fred shook his head. "No. Something is definitely out there in those woods."

"Something not human." said Harry.

* * *

October

FORKS – FORKS HIGH PARKINGLOT – It's Field Trip Day and Harry is excited to go exploring around town. The class was standing around in line, giving the teacher their permission slips.

"Harry." said Mr. Molina. He saw harry signed the slip himself. "Your parents need to sign this."

"I'm an emancipated orphan Mr. Molina. Me and my siblings, our parents left us very well financially so yeah…" said Harry.  
"Oh..um…Of course." Said Mr. Molina. "Thank you." Taking the permission slip. "Just hang around while we go." Harry nodded and stepped aside.

Emmett heard this and was concerned, wanting to know why he was an orphan and anything else he could find out.

Mike Newton walked over to Harry. "Look at you huh? You're alive!" He said prentending to be Frankenstein.

"I know yeah. False alarm." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Mike. "I wanted to ask, you know, now that it's October…" He laughed nervously, Harry noticed Emmet was watching him. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Harry didn't hear a word he said. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Do you want to go? To the ball? With me?" asked Mike.

"Oh…a ball…dancing…not really my thing." laughed Harry. "I have something that weekend anyways. I'm going to Salem that weekend."

"You can't go another weekend?" asked Mike.

"Non refundable ticket." said Harry. "Why don't you ask Bella or…or Jessica, I know she wants to go with you."

* * *

FORKS – FORKS GREENHOUSES – They were walking around the greenhouses and it gave Harry good memories of his Herbology classes with Professor Sprout. He missed her and in a way longed for his days as a Hogwarts student.

"Eggshells carrot tops compost, it's cool!" said Molina. "Not stuff that in there Eric."

"Yes sir!" said Eric as he pumps all the crap into the bucket.

"Now I'm gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea."

"Give me that!" said one of the students.

"This is recycling in it's purest form." said Molina. "No don't drink it! It's for the plants."

Harry walked by Emmett. "What's in Salem?"

"What?" asked Harry. "How did you know about that?"

"You didn't answer my question." said Emmett.

"Well you don't answer any of mine so…" said Harry _. 'Who does this guy think he is?'_ he thought. "Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"

"Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush." said Emmett. "It's very common with guys like me who work out at the gym. You can google it."

Harry was about to respond but tripped over a bag of dirt. Emmett caught him immediately. "Will you at least watch where you walk?." He sighed clearly irritated. "Look I'm sorry that I'm being rude all the time. I just think it's the best way." He walked off.

"What?" asked Harry.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS GREENHOUSE PARKING – Harry made his way to one of the buses, he saw Edward and Bella arguing their way into one of the busses. Emmett walked over to him.

"Harry we, we shouldn't be friends." said Emmett.

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier." said Harry. "I mean why didn't you just let the van crush me and save you all this regret." He gently barked.

"You think I regret saving you?" asked Emmett. It hurt him that Harry thought that about him.

"I know you do I just don't know why." said Harry.

"You don't know anything." said Emmett.

Alice and Jasper walked over. "Hi. Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No.' said Harry. "That bus is full." He gave Emmett a cold stare and walked over to the other bus that was Cullen free. Emmett stepped onto the bus, passes the arguing Bella and Edward and slid into his seat. After a moment he banged his hang on the seat in front of him with frustration.

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Two days later Harry waved his wand making the dirty breakfast dishes start washing themselves independently on the sink. Hermione and Fred were sitting on the kitchen table. "Narcissa flooed again." said Hermione.

"Well it's your fault, you shouldn't have told her about the almost accident." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Fred. "She does worry a lot about us."

"She's gotten so much better since Lucius was given the kiss." said Hermione. "How long has it been? A year and a half?"

"More or less." Said Harry.

"Should we invite her for Halloween?" asked Hermione. "Her and Draco? It would do her some good to be around us. She considers us her children."

"Sure." said Harry. He checked his watch. "Lets go."

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – LIBRARY – Harry had a free period before lunch so he decided to check out the library. At the moment he was checking out a book about the solar system. "Bonjour Harry. (1)" said Michel.

"Hi Michel." said Harry.

"Looking for your destiny in the stars?" asked Michel.

Harry chuckled. "No. I decided not look into my future on purpose. Knowing too much too soon can be dangerous. I know from experience."

Michel found this answer curious. "Aliens?"

Harry turned ot him. "Pardon?"

"Do you believe in aliens?" asked Michel. "Do you believe there are beings like that?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I believe in many things, even here on Earth. I believe that there are creatures hidden in the shadows and…even in plain sight. Creatures that are beyond the natural?"

"And…should these creatures, should they exist, be evil?"

"Everything that is alien to our understanding is not evil Michel." said Harry. "Humans tend to label creatures they don't' understand as evil or dangerous. But, hwo do they know that. These so called mythological or alien creatures aren't evil, they might have dark tendencies but don't we all? Aren't we all capable of darkness? It's how we are treated and what we are taught that defines us. Who we hang around with and who we love." Michel is impressed and the other Cullens listening in were impressed with his answer and theory. The lunch bell rang. "À plus tard Michel. (2)" He said as he packed his book and headed out the door to the cafeteria.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – CAFETERIA – Harry was at the fruit table, admiring the vegetables and fruit arrangement. "Edible art?" asked Emmett from behind. Harry turned knocking an apple down. Emmett kicked it with his foot before it hit the ground making it go up into his hand. "Harry?" he cocked a small grin.

"You know your mood swings are getting on my nerves." Said Harry.

Emmett put the apple on Harrys tray. "I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry. "You're so confusing."

"It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from me." said Emmett.

"Then why are you here?...and…" asked Harry. "…what if I don't' want to. That I'm not smart, would you tell me the truth?"

"No, probably not." said Emmett. Harry turned to pick up a chocolate milk. "I'd rather hear your theories." Mike, the Cullens, Fred and Hermione along with several others in the lunch room was looking at them from their tables.

"Radioactive spiders and kryptonite…" said Harry. "To start with."

"That's all superhero stuff right." said Emmett.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "You do physically look like Superman."

Emmett grinned. "Really? Hot?"

"Yea…" started Harry looking over Emmetts body. The man had a dark blue tight sweater and jeans his muscles clearly define by the fabric. He was a god. He then blushed and turned back to his chocolate milk. "I mean you do stand out given your bulk."

Emmett nodded. "But…What if I'm not the hero" What if I'm…the bad guy?"

Harry put his milk on the tray and turned to him. "You're not."

"How are you so sure?" asked Emmett.

"Because I know what it's like to be judged by what you are. I can see what you're trying to put off, I can see that it's just to keep people away from you. It's a mask…Why don't we just…hang out?" Emmett smiled. "Everybody is going to the beach. Come." Harry moved to the checkout coutner. "You can have fun, loosen up?"

"Which beach?" asked Emmett. Something in him liked very much the idea of spending a day at the beach with Harry.

"La Push?" said Harry. "I've heard it's good for whale watching and surfing."

"I don't know…" said Emmett.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" asked Harry.

"It's just too crowded." said Emmett, walking away to his table. _'It had to be the dog beach! Damn!'_ he argued in his head.

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – LA PUSH BEACH – "I keep thinking Eric is going to invite me to prom and just doesn't." said Angela.

"You should ask him." said Bella. "Take control, you're a strong, independent woman."

"I am?" asked Angela.

"Of course you are." said Hermione as she finished getting her wetsuit on.

Just then Paul and his friends Jacob and Seth and Quil at the beach parking lot, just a few feet away from the cold sand.

"Bella!" cheered Jacob.

"Hi Jacob." greeted Bella.

"Hermione." smiled Paul.

Hermione grinned. "Paul."

Jacob sat next to Bella. "What are you like stalking me?"

"You're on my rez remember?" said Jacob. "Are you surfing?"

"Uh…no!" said Bella.

Paul turned to Hermione. "Are you?"

"Yes!" said Hermione. "I learned a year or so ago and I'm quite good!" Mike and Eric stared at her, along with everyone. "It's simple mathematics." She looked at Paul. "Are you?"

"Got my trunks on!" smiled Paul.

"Paul these are my brothers Fred and Harry Potter." said Hermione. "Fred, Harry, this is Paul Lahote."

"Hi." said Paul. He shook Freds hand. Looking into his eyes he saw blue eyes flashing slightly. _'Wolf'_ he thought. His wolf was growling but then sensed the red hair guy was not a threat, just smelled protective of his sister which Paul respected. _'Hermiones brother is a wolf?! Maybe she'll be open to me! How do I explain what I am without breaking the rules of secrecy?! How?!'_

"You guys should keep Harry company." said Bella. "His date bailed."

"What date?" asked Mike.

"Hi invited Emmett." said Angela.

"To be polite." said Harry.

Angela stepped in to help Harry. "I think it's nice he invited him. Nobody ever does."

"Yeah cause Cullen's a freak." said Mike.

"You got that right." said Quill.

Harry looked at Mike with a not so pleasant look. Then he looked at Hermione. Paul saw the look in Harrys eyes. He was upset they made fun of the Cullen. "You guys know him?" he asked coldly to the two Quileute boys mocking Emmett with Mike.

"The Cullens don't come here." said Quil. It was more of a direct statement as if they were forbidden to be there instead of anything else.

* * *

After Hermione caught and surfed around eight large wave she decided to rest from the water and walk around with Paul. Pau liked having some alone time with his mate. "What did your friends mean by 'the Cullens don't come here'?"

"You caught that right?" asked Paul. "I'm not supposed to say anything about it alight?"

"I can keep a secret." said Hermione. "I want to know."

"Did you know that Quileutes are allegedly descendant from wolves?" asked Paul.

"I've read something about it from one of the library books I checked out." Said Hermione.

"Well that's the legend of our tribe." said Paul.

Hermione was deep in thought. "So where do the Cullens come in?"

"They're supposedly descendants from this 'enemy clan'. My great grandfather, the Chief, found them hunting in our lands. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay out of Quileute lands then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the palefaces."

"I thought they just moved here?" asked Hermione

"Or moved back." suggested Paul. He gave Hermione some answers to her theories but left her with many new questions. "You really believe in all this hocus pocus stuff?"

"Oh yeah." said Hermione. "I definitely think that believing in the supernatural is definitely a plus." With a wink she took her surfboard and raced off into the water. Paul watched her sail the waves like a mermaid.

***Well... I have to say I'm happy I put Paul with Hermione. I like the way he's attracted to THE SMART GIRL. lol I'm also liking the love hate push and pull relationship Harry and Emmett have up to now. lol We'll see what happens. French-English translations (1) Hello (2) See you later. **PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS!** ***


	4. More Answers

A week later…The town was buzzing with the animal attacks on another Forks resident. People were getting a little uneasy. Harry was sure it had to be supernatural based on the descriptions, Hermione was decoding the newspaper for clues. Fred was sniffing out the forest around their cottage to make sure no one was prowling outside.

For now it was a sunny day, Harry, Jessica and Mike were sitting in the benches in the school yard facing the forest. Harry was looking around. "They're not here." said Jessica. "Whenever it's sunny the Cullens disappear. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking."

"Oh, I asked Eric to the prom." said Angela rushing over. "He said yes."

"That's great!" said Harry. "Hermione gave you the boost didn't she."

Jessica nodded. "We should go to Port Angeles this weekend, to check out the Halloween merchandise, before all the good costumes disappear." Angela agreed, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Port Angeles?" asked Harry. He remembered a book and a book shop Hermione wanted him to check out "Can I come?"

"Of course you're coming." said Mike. "We should look at costumes together." Harry, smiled fearing the ball.

* * *

WASHINGTON STATE – PORT ANGELES…After Mike and Harry looked at costumes. They walked the girls to the female section of the shop. Harry stopped before entering they started leafing through the racks. "Actually. I'm gonna go to a bookstore." He started to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

It got to be 7:00pm. The bookstore was rather parted from the central part of town decorated in native American adornments, Harry loved the feel of the store. He paid the book on local QUILEUTE FOLKLORE when he spotted a bush of mistletoe and decided to take it. The Indian looked at him and smiled.

With his book and his mistletoe plant he made his way back to the central part of Port Angeles, he turned down a dark alley that lead to the main street when he was stopped by a gang of guys, in their late twenties and early thirties. His instincts tell him they were up to no good. He turned around and walked away, but they followed. His brain yelled…DANGER.

"Hey where are you going" said the first guy.

Harry turned but they he was surrounded. "Hang out with us." said the second guy. He tried to leave but bumped into a third guy.

"What's the problem?" said the third guy

"How old are you baby?" said the fourth guy. "Where are you headed?" He got closer to Harry. "You're a cute one!"

"Don't touch me." said Harry. They guy got closer and one grabbed his arm. "I said don't touch me!" Harry said using his power to blast him into a wall.

"Wow!" said the second guy. "Powerful beastie are you?" Before he could get close he too went crashing into the wall.

Just then a jeep raced in, stopping in front of them. Emmett got out of the car. "Get in." he ordered. Harry obeyed. He knew not to argue with an angry vampire. He could hear his growl from inside the car and the guys ran off. Once on the highway, Emmett raced down the street heading back. "I should go back and rip those guys heads off."

"No you shouldn't Emmett…." said Harry.

"You don't know the vile repulsive things they were thinking." said Emmett.

"And you do?" asked Harry. _'Hmmm? Can he read minds?'_

"It's not hard to guess." growled Emmett. Harry saw his hug biceps clench and tighten as he held on to the stirring wheel. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around?"

Harry started talking about their Spanish class all the while thinking how odd Emmett was. Odd in a good way.

* * *

The next day Hermione shows Fred and Harry all the research she did on the Quileute mythology, that she read Harrys book, the one he picked up in Port Angeles and figured out what the Cullens were. Harry was shocked but he also suspected it long before.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Fred. "You obviously like this guy."

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"Oh come on Harry." said Hermione. "A blind witch could tell. Plus…what's not to like. Have you seen him?" Harry looked at her, she gave him a wink.

"What do I do?" asked Harry.

"Confront him." said Fred.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – PARKINGLOT – Harry saw Emmett arrive with his family. He noticed Edward arrived without Bella. He and his other sibling went into school. Emmett looked at Harry as the raven hair boy signaled for him to follow. Emmett and Harry made their way up into the woods behind the school.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS FOREST – "Impossibly fast and strong…your skin is pale white, marble white and cold." said Harry. "You're eyes change color, sometimes you speak as if you're from another time. You never eat or dink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight…" Harry turned to him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." said Emmett.

"How long have you been twenty?" asked Harry.

"A while." said Emmett. Harry stared into his eyes. "Say it out loud."

"Vampire." said Harry.

"Are you afraid?" asked Emmett.

"No." said Harry.

"Then ask me the most basic question." said Emmett. "What do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me." said Harry. Emmett too him by the arm and led him deeper into the forest. "Where are we going?"

"Up the mountain." said Emmett as they started going up and up the path. "Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He took Harry and pulled in over his shoulder onto his back and then he was off. Racing through the forest up and up and up at high speed like a locomotor. They went up tot eh tip of the mountain where the light was pure and shielded by the clouds. Letting Harry go, Harry was thrilled, it was like riding a firebolt. "This is why we don't' show ourselves in sunlight…." He made his way up to a elevated rock where the sun shinned bright. "…people would know we're different." He removed his shirt and turned around to look at Harry.  
Harry gasped. Emmett skin was glittering and twinkling and sparkling, as if a million diamonds were embedded in his skin. "It's like diamonds…" said Harry. He marveled at Emmett. "You're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" scoffed Emmett. "This is the skin of a killer Harry…" he said putting on his shirt and jumping down into the darker shades of the forest, away from the light. "I'm a killer."

"I don't believe that." said Harry. "Yes. Technically you are but not an intentional killer." They started walking around the zig zag path of the forest.

"I'm the worlds most dangerous predator." said Emmett. "Everything about me invites you in, my voice, my face, my body even my smell…As if I would need any of that." He whooshed at high speed around Harry up to a rock. "As if you could outrun me!" he shouted. He whooshed around again running three laps around Harry before stopping in front of him. "As if you could fight me off!" He ripped out an entire tree from the roots out and threw it away like a cannonball. "I'm designed to kill. I've killed people before, I've wanted to kill you since the fist moment we met." Harry gasped as Emmett got closer, not out of fear. "I trust you." said Harry. "I'm here, I trust you."

Harry walked over. "Why did you hate me so much when we met?"

"I did…" said Emmett. "Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself." He put his arms up on both sides of Harrys face. "You have to tell me what you're thinking. Please…"

"I'm happy." said Harry.

"Happy?" asked Emmett.

"I finally found someone to love." said Harry.

"Love?" asked Emmett. "I'm flattered beyond words…but…Have you heard nothing I just said?!"

Harry chuckled to himself, stepped forward. "You can hurt me, but you can't _kill_ me."

"What?" asked Emmett.

"You say you're the worlds most dangerous predator that's true. But you're not the only dangerous predator…I can outrun you…" Harrys eyes glowed bright green and whooshed as well at high speed, equal to that of Emmetts in a cloud of green smoke. "I can right you off." He took out his wand pointed it at Emmett and chanted. "BOMBARDA!" blasting Emmett into a huge builder size rock. "FINITE INCANTARTUM!" Emmetts arms fell to his sides and fell like a block of ice. Harry chanted a "FINITE!" canceling the spell. Before casting "REVILATO!" a revitalizing spell.

Emmets eyes were wide, almost bugged out of his sockets. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a wizard Emmett." said Harry. "I can fight any creature I come across…" said Harry. "I've seen more darkness and evil than probably anyone, a darkness and evil that had hunted me since I was a baby, that sill hunts me to this day. I know what it's like to hide from the world."

"Then what is it I smell? I've never wanted someones blood so much in my life…" Emmett. "My family we're different from others of our kind." said Emmett. "We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst…"

"Magic courses through my veins like water in a stream." Said Harry. "That might be the scent you smell. Pure air, flowers and lightning?" He asked. Emmett nodded.

"But it's you, your scent, so inhuman, so pure raw and unstained…" started Emmett. "That's magic." said Harry.

"…it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." said Emmett.

"I'm so touched…" joked Harry.

Emmett chuckled. "Why can't I kill you?"

"I'm immortal." said Harry. Emmetts eyes widened with shock, joy and warmth. "it's a long story. Not a happy one at all…But neither me nor any of my siblings are mortal…We are not afraid of you because though we can identify the darkness we can also see the good in people…I see the good in you." He walked closer to Emmett. "Which is why I'm telling you I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of losing you…"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you…" said Emmett. He put his hand on Harrys cheek, Harrys magic responded to his touch, he felt the magic it was warm and soft like a gentle caress. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

"No…" smiled Harry. "…with the dragon." He wrapped his arms around Emmett and leaned in for a kiss. A passionate kiss that Emmett responded to. It was fire and ice, passion and lust all in one. Emmett kissed down his throat. "Emmett…" he moaned.

"Harry…" Emmett growled in response to the wizards moans, his inner vampire puffed up with pride that he was causing those reactions. "Mine…" he muttered in Harrys ear.

"Yours…" moaned Harry. He felt the vampires strong arms wrap around him and he let him, he leaned into the embrace.

"Mine!" growled Emmett as he dived in devouring Harry slips with his while his wizard retaliated with the same passion.

***FINALLYYYYYY! I was waaaating for these two to finally come clean! Urff... lol The sexual tension was killing me! And them as I can see!... **PLEASE REVIEWWWW!** ***


	5. Meeting the Families

By the time they get back school is out and Emmett drove Harry home. Emmett noticed Harrys house is not far from his. It's a large cottage hidden deep in the forest off the road. He parks the car outside, nervous.

Harry takes Emmetts hand. "Come on…" He escorts the Cullen in.

Hermione's voice boomed from the house. "Harry James Potter where have you been all…!" she turned the corner and saw Harry with Emmett. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"You talked?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry.

"and he knows you know he's…?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry.

"…and he knows you're a…?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry.

"…and you two are….?" Asked Hermione.

Harry took Emmetts hand in his. "Yes."

Hermione smiled and clapped happily. "Yes! Congratulations Harry!" she rushed over and hugged her brother. She then turned to Emmett. "Emmett Cullen, if you break his heart there will be nothing left of you but a pile of ash…" Emmett gulped. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" said Emmett. "I'm not planning on hurting him for anything in the world now that I know he's my mate."

"Your mate?" asked Hermione. She saw them both nod. "Oh this is amaaaaazing Harry!" She took Emmetts arm and escorted him into the living room. "Now you must tell me all about you and your family, your eating and hunting habits, do you sleep, how long have you been…?"

"Hermione…" said Harry. "We just became a couple, can you please not scare him away with your endless questions?" he joked.

"Oh I'm sorry…" giggled Hermione.

"It's ok…" said Emmett. "The person you should talk to is my father."

"Your father?" asked Hermione.

"Well…our sire." Said Emmett. "But we treat each other like a family, it helps us blend in more."

"Fascinating…" said Hermione. She looked into his eyes and waved her wand over the table conjuring a glass of blood. Emmett looked at her. "I see your eyes are not as gold as they should so I thought you'd need a boost."

Emmett took the goblet and drank… "Mmmmm. Tiger!" Harry and Hermione giggled and Harry wrapped both arms around him. He leaned into his wizard without a thought.

* * *

The next day, Friday was a teachers council meeting and they gave the students the day off, with homework of course. Hermione and Fred left on Ministry business that came by owl. Harry who did his homework and handed it in before the day was up was washing his car when he saw Emmett jump on the roof of the cottage then down to the ground next to him. Harry chuckled. "Could you act human? What if someone saw?"

Emmett chuckled giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow."

Harry dropped the sponge. "Wait like with your family?"

"Yeah." said Emmett.

"But what if they don't like me?" asked Harry.

"They will." said Emmett. He hugged Harry and kissed him. Then he stopped and looked towards the driveway of the house and stiffened.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A complication." said Emmett. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok." said Harry. Emmett made his way to his car and drove off. Turning into the main road his car crossed paths with a ford truck driven by Paul. Both he and Paul stared at each other menacingly before driving on.

Paul worried raced down the driveway up to Blackpine Cottage. He arrived to see Harry washing his car, and jumped out of the car and ran over to him. "Did he hurt you?" he growled.

"What?" asked Harry.

"The vampire?! Emmett Cullen!" growled Paul. "Did he hurt you? Tell me and I'll rip his balls off!"

"No!" said Harry. "Of course not! Besides if anyone is going to do be handling his balls it's me."

"What?" asked Paul.

"Emmett is my boyfriend." said Harry.

"What?!" asked Paul. "You know what he is?" Harry nodded. "And you're not afraid he'll hurt you or Hermione or Fred?"

"No." said Harry. "Though I know he wouldn't, I might hurt him far more if he does."

"How?" asked Paul, still agitated.

Harry dropped his sponge took out his wand and waved it. Paul saw how the car was immediately cleaned and waxed and all the cleaning supplies vanished.

"Witchcraft?!" asked Paul.

Harry nodded. "I'm a wizard." Paul was looking for the right words. "Come in. I'll make us some tea and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

A while later Hermione and Fred arrived. "Harry…" We're home!"

"Is dinner ready mate?" asked Fred. "I'm starving!"

They walked into the living room to find Harry and Paul and Harrys patronus stag prancing around the room. "Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hi Hermione!" smiled Harry. "Paul and I were getting acquainted."

"How acquainted?" asked Hermione walking in.

"Totally." said Harry.

"He knows? "asked Fred.

"Yes." said Harry. "Everything. It's just that he arrived when Emmett was leaving, and thought he hurt us. I had no choice…I showed him everything in the pensieve."

"And you don't…?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not thrilled that Harrys boyfriend and mate is a vampire." Said Paul. "I would've preferred he hooked up with a Quileute but…what can you do."

"And you don't mind that I'm a…?" asked Hermione.

"A witch?" asked Paul. Hermione nodded. "No. I actually find it sexy." He nudged her as she blushed. He then turned to Fred. "…and you're a fellow wolf?" Fred nodded. "Good. May I see…?"

Fred smiled, he took Pauls hand and pulled him from the couch. "Come on." They ran out to the front courtyard of the cottage and in a puff of red smoke he turned into a huge scarlet red fur wolf with ice blue eyes.

"Awesome!" said Paul. Then in another puff of red smoke Fred was back to his wizard self. "Wait…You turn back with clothes?!"

"Yeah." said Fred.

"Damn." said Paul. "Can you teach me how? All my clothes rip off into shreds when I turn."

"Really?" asked Hermione.

Paul cocked a smile. "Butt naked…everytime." He winked.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sure there's a spell I can find in the books to fix that. But I'd have to meet your pack so I can cast it on all of you."

"Whenever you want." said Paul hugging her. "Why not tomorrow?"

"Um…Tomorrow is not good. Emmett invited us to the Cullen house to meet the rest of his coven." said Hermione. Paul stiffened. "Nothing to worry about. How about next weekend?"

"Ok…" sighed Paul.

"By the way Herm What did the Minsitry want?" asked Harry.

"We didn't get to see the Minister." said Hermione. "There was an emergency in the Department of Magical Transportation…"

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Six knight busses have been found wrecked." said Fred.

"What?!" asked Harry.

"All of them burned to pieces, everyone onboard dead." said Fred. "Hermione and I have a meeting tomorrow night. It's best we meet the Minister after hours." Harry looked at them. "Don't worry we'll meet you at the Cullen house."

Harry nodded. "Ok."

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Saturday night Emmett arrived home and ran into the house. "Sooooo!" said Alice. "Tell us everything? Something is blocking my visions with you two and I'm going crazy! Up the waall crazy!"

"What?" asked Emmett. Everyone was there except for Bella. Their eyes pushed the subject. "Ok! Ok. We're a couple ok. Harry and I are dating!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Rosalie. "Do you have any idea the risk? What if you attack him? The entire family could be implicated if this ends badly."

"It won't happen." said Emmett.

"Why?" pushed Rosalie. "Why are you so sure?!"

"Because Harry can't die!" said Emmett.

Carlisle rose from his chair. "What?"

"He's immortal." said Emmett. "An immortal wizard. Who has more ammo in his wand than anything imaginable. He could kill us if he wants but he's not like that. He suspected what we were but gave me the space to tell him. I…I invited him and his family over for dinner tomorrow night."

Esme was smiling from ear to ear. "Yes! Of course." She picked up her purse. "What do they like?"

"Well Hermione likes Italian and Harry likes French food." said Emmett. Esme was out the door in less than a moment and speeding out in her car towards town. He saw the look in Rosalies face. "Rose, I know you're very protective of us and of me…But, Harry is very important to me, he's my mate. He's kind and caring and thoughtful with everyone. He knows about us, he's a supernatural creature like us, an immortal, he part of our world, we don't have to hide with them. They understand us. Please…" his tone was begging. "Give him a chance."

Rosalie saw how important this was to Emmett, she couldn't refuse. "I will."

* * *

Later that night Edward was on the phone with Bella. He was already dressed for dinner. In a white shirt and expensive grey jacket and pants. "Bella…" sighed Edward on his cel phone. "I know we had plans but Emmett is bringing Harry and his family over for dinner and…because he asked for it to just be the family…" He was frustrated. "Fine…if you wanna go to the reservation…I can't stop you…Bella please…" The Cullens unintentionally listened in on the conversation, thanks to vampire hearing it was like it was on speaker phone. They couldn't believe how intransigent Bella was threatening Edward with going to the reservation hoping he'd stop her, claiming he's keeping secrets from her like a jealous wife. "We're not having that conversation again…I'm not going to turn you…Bella…" She hung up.

He saw everyone staring. "Sorry…"

DING DONG DING DONG

Emmett went to open the door. He wore a brown dress shirt over black pants. "Hi. Come in." he said with a goofy smile.

Harry walked in a red shirt and black pants. "Hi." He leaning in for a kiss.

Emmett kissed him back he was so happy. "You look amazing. I love you in red."

"Good to know." smiled Harry with a wink. "Hermione and Fred are away in Britain. They'll be here any minute… Where is everyone?"

Emmett close the door. "Everyone is upstairs." He led them up the stairs to the living room. Carlisle a whit shirt over fine jeans, Jasper a purple shirt with black pants, Alice a purple dress with crystal jewel suite, Rosalie a brown silk dress with black pearls, Michel a black shirt with grey charcoal pants.

Esme stepped forward, she wore a white dress with gold accessories, "Good evening. I'm Esme" Carlisle stepped forward. "This is my husband Carlisle…You know everyone?"

"Yes I do, hi guys…" Everyone greeted him. "Good evening Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry." said Carlisle. "Please call us Carlisle and Esme."

Harry nodded. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." beamed Esme.

"No coffins?" joked Harry. Everyone laughed.

"No." said Alice.

"So you're a wizard?" asked Rosalie. Everyone turned to her.

"Yes. I am." said Harry. He turned to Carlisle. "I guess you want to know everything about me to know if I'm safe to date your son."

"Please Harry, don't let Rosalies…" started Carlisle.

"No." said Harry. "I admire her for looking out for her brother." He took out his wand and chanted. "REVLO PENSIVA." A pensieve materialized on the table. It was large enough for all of them. He then took out a glass vial with glowing smoke like hairs.

"What is that?" asked Emmett.

"My memories. All my life up to now." said Harry. "I showed Paul this yesterday."

The vampires stiffened. "The werewolf?" growled Rosalie.

"Yes." said Harry, quite calm. "He is Hermione's mate. I had to. Plus after I explained the situation and he saw my memories, though he still didn't like it but he's ok with us hanging out with you here, at school or at my house."

Alice hopped over. "So how does it work?"

Harry poured the memories in the pensieve. "Just put your heads inside. You'll see my entire life."

"Will it hurt us?" asked Carlisle.

"Not at all." said Harry. "I wouldn't offer it if it were dangerous."

Then the Cullens were off into the pensieve. Five minutes later they were back. All stunned and shocked at the beauty and horror they had just witnessed. Emmett whooshed over to Harry and wrapped him up in a hug. "No one will ever hurt you again!" he growled.

"Oh my dear!" said Esme. She hugged him like a heartbroken mother.

Harry started to cry. "Harry?" asked Emmett.

"Do…do you still want me?" asked Harry. "After all you know?"

"How can you ask that?" asked Emmett.

"I've killed people Emmett, dozens. I've…" started Harry.

"So have we." said Emmett. "Weren't you saying to Michel the other day that not everyone is totally evil or good. That it's due to our environment and who we surround ourselves with?" Harry nodded. "Well… You acted on your circumstances, you did what you had to do to survive. You did it to protect your loved ones, you're a hero and…" he lifted Harrys head up so they looked into each others eyes. "No one will take you away from me. Never. I love you Harry."

Harry was in tears, he hugged Emmett. "I love you too!"

Rosalie walked over and kneeled next to Harry. "Can you forgive me?" Harry looked at her. "For doubting you? For being so cold and vile?"

Harry hugged her. "Of course I do. You were just looking out for your family."

There was a loud pop and Hermione and Fred apparated in. "Sorry we're…" started Hermione, she wore a blue pant suit with simple pearl suite, then she saw Harry crying. "What happened?"

"I just showed them the pensieve…" said Harry.

"Oh… what a relief." Said Fred, he wore a blue shirt over black pants.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is my sister Hermione and my brother Fred." said Harry.

"Welcome to our home." said Esme greeting them with a kiss.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "Any news?"

Hermione and Fred shook their heads saying no.

"What news?" asked Edward.

"My brother, my older biological brother, Caleb. He was on a mission for the Ministry last spring and he hasn't returned." Said Harry. They told them about the outbreak of Deatheaters from Azkaban and the crisis that's happening. "…and we fear he…" His voice cracked. Jasper was panting, he felt the wizards fear and pain at losing his brother.

Fred took over. "That he's in trouble."

"Oh my dear." said Esme. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"Harry they have over a hundred Aurors, just from Britain alone, scouting Europe. The Ministry has alerted all the euproean ministeries from France as far as Turkey. They're all sending Aurors out to look for him."

"So… do they have any news at all?" asked Harry.

"Well… Draco has a lead." said Fred. "He's on his way down to Italy."

"See…" said Carlisle. "…I'm sure he'll return with good news.

"So are you all hungry?" asked Hermione.

"We don't eat." said Jasper.

"You will tonight." said Hermione. "Come to the dining room."

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – DINING ROOM – The Cullens watched as Hermione took waved her wand over the dining room table. It was magically transformed, adorned with several three tiered hors d'oeuvres serving trays going down the table with platters with red colored sandwiches and cookies, fine tall crystal champagne glasses with blood red champagne. The table was adorned with white roses and gentle candlelight.

"How lovely!" smiled Esme.

Hermione smiled. "Please sit down."

"So what is all this?" asked Emmett taking his seat next to Harry and his father who sat at the head of the table.

"Hungry Em?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." said Emmett. He wiggled his eyebrows insinuating something else.

"Boys!" scolded Hermione, Esme, Rosalie and Alice in unison.

"Sweet Merlin now there's four of them!" joked Harry.

"Sorry…" said Emmett holding out his hands in defeat.

"As I was saying…" said Hermione. She pointed the first silver platter. "Here you have salmon sandwiches." She pointed to another platter. "Here you have parmesan bites stuffed with goose paté." She pointed at the first three 3 tiered silver platters. "On the tiers you have tapas. First one there you is tuna nicoise crostinis, the second had Spanish pork ham with olives and orange zest crostinis and the final is grilled scallops wrapped in crocodile prosciutto."

"How delicious." said Esme. "But food tastes horrible to us."

"Try it." said Hermione, she said with a wink.

Jasper looked at Harry, Harry nodded his head. Jasper took a salmon sandwich and ate it. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, this is amazing!"

The Cullens took some of each and started eating. Harry smiled with their eyes of surprise.

"Mon Dieu! (1) " said Michel. "C'est délicieux. (2)"

"Thank you." said Fred.

"How did you do this?" asked Carlisle.

"We fused the sandwiches with animal blood." said Fred.

Hermione nodded. "The salmon with salmon blood, the paté with goose blood, the tuna nicoise with tuna blood, the pork ham with pork blood and the prosciutto with crocodile blood. We cast simple enhancement spells and potions on ordinary food like the breads, the parmesan cheese, the corstinis, the olives, the orange zest and scallops to adapt it to our vampire pallet so we can taste it."

"Oh my God!" said Jasper. He turned to his parents. "Can we keep you?!"

"Sure!" said Harry. "I'm not leaving Emmett for anything." Emmett winked at him.

"I agree we're keeping them!" said Alice. "To taste food again!"

"Where does it go? " asked Carlisle.

"Well, from what I've read." said Hermione "Once you guys eat it, it slowly dissolves into nothing once reaching the stomach, so nothing is digested. But you do get to feel and remember the taste.

"Yeap." said Edward. "We're keeping them!"

Everyone laughed.

Alice took the champagne glad. "What about this?' asked Alice.

"That is Plaspagne." said Hermione.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Blood champagne." said Harry.

The Cullens took a sip. " Yuuuuum!" said Alice.

"It's delicious." said Esme.

"It really is." asked Edward. "How did you get this?"

"Harry and I invested in a small vampire company in France, called NUITPAGNE." said Fred. "They make the wine and champagnes the same way muggles do. The exact process is a secret but we do know that they add a special blood mixture into it. What the recipe of the mixture is, it's a mystery to us all."

"Fred's idea. He has an excellent eye for investing." said Hermione "He's better at that stuff than I am."

"W always take his opinion into account when investing. The NUITPAGNE deal was a goldmine for us." said Harry.

Everyone started talking, different conversations deep into the night.

***Well, I thought it would be fun for Bella to start getting on Edwards nerves, and everyone elses for that matter. I like the family interaction and the new bond that Rosalie has with Harry. French/English translation: (1) My God (2) It's delicious. **I'll be answering all your reviews in CH. 6. So PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	6. A Bitter Anniversary

**maya31 –** Thank you Maya.

 **davycrocket100 –** Hi Davy. Nice to see you here! Thanks!

 **Seth Clearwater –** Hi Seth! Another story, thanks for the support! I'm working on it! lol Stay tuned!

 **mattcun –** I'm on it matt!

***Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming. I was waiting to write this capter to answer them all since I posted chapters 1-5 all at once. If you have question please feel free to ask. BIG NEWS! OMG! I was told that my story **LOTUS OF THE NIGHT** is nominated for a Energize W.I.P. Award for "Most Promising Slash FanFiction Crossover"! Wooow! So happy that my story is liked by so many. I'm so honored and humbled. Thank you to all who voted for me enough for me to be nominated and thank you to all who are voting for me to win. I'm so happy truly touched, I cant' tell you how! Hope you like this chapter. It's short but more is coming up soon!***

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH PARKINGLOT – Harry was waiting for Fred outside school and was talking to Emmett and the Cullens. Surprisingly Rosalie and him have gotten very close, they're best friends now which is still weird not just to the Cullens but to the entire school. They see Edward and Bella walk out and leave in his Volvo.

"So what are you all doing tonight?" asked Jasper.

"Fred wants to talk to us." said Harry. "I think it's about this guy he met in town the other day. So we'll se how that goes. What about you all?"

"It's Bella and Edwards anniversary so we're making a party for her at our house." said Alice. "You're all welcome to join us."

"I don't know." said Harry.

Emmett hugged Harry around the waist. "Why?" he kissed Harrys neck. "You're welcome anytime you want."

"Yeah, but it's just I don't think Bella like me very much." said Harry. They Cullens look at him. "You know, how she's been dating Edward for over two years and most of you still haven't warmed up/accepted her and I come along with my family and completely gain your trust and you all welcome us into the family over night…I think she's jealous of that."

"How can you tell?" asked Michel.

"She's been giving me these looks…" said Harry. "Not very pleasant, almost threatening."

Emmetts grip tightened. "What?"

"Please, Emmett. I don't want to cause trouble." said Harry. "Plus I'm not threatened at all. I've beaten a dragon and killed the most dangerous dark wizard in history."

"Don't remind me." said Emmett.

"So I'll skip tonight." said Harry. "Why don't you all come over for dinner tomorrow night if you're all free."

"We'll ask mom and dad." said Alice. "I'm sure they'd love to see where you live. As do we all, only Emmett has seen your house."

"Sure." Said Harry. They all see Fred drive in. "I'll call you all tomorrow."

"Where your care babe?" asked Emmett.

"At the car shop getting fixed, something with the motor." said Harry.

Fred got out of the car. "He doesn't know anything about cars, he's used to riding firebolts."

"Why didn't you tell me, I could've fixed it." said Emmett. "Cars are my obsession."

"Thanks. I'll remember that." said Harry. "Plus, that's just your excuse so I could see you all dirty and sweaty in a tank top."

"Would you mind?" winked Emmett with a cocky grin.

"No." said Harry. "But I'll remember for next time." He gave Emmett a kiss before jumping in the car. "Have fun tonight." The Cullens smiled and waved as Fred drove off the lot.

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – When they get home they sat down in the living room and Hermione brought in some tea. "Ok Fred." She sat down. "What do you have to tell us?"

"It's about Brent." said Fred. "We'll we've been dating for a a while now since we met at the book shop and I've decided I want to ask him to be my boyfriend."

"Really?" smiled Hermione. "That's serious stuff."

"I know." said Fred. "That's why I wanted you two here, I wanted to ask if I could have him over for dinner tonight so you can meet him."

"We'd love to." said Harry. "But Fred, this is your house too, you can invite whoever you want."

"I know Harry." said Fred.

"Go on, call him." said Hermione. "I'll go to the kitchen and see what Harry and I can cook up." She took Harrys hand and pulled him off the couch and towards the kitchen as Fred jumped to the phone and called the Swan house.

* * *

FORKS – SWAN HOUSE – KITCHEN Brent hanged up and Charlie walked in. "Who was that?"

"That was Fred." said Brent.

Charlie took out a beer from the fridge. "The wizard you met at the book shop?"

"Yeah." said Brent. "We're getting pretty serious and he invited me over to his house for dinner to officially meet his family. So could my curfew be a bit later tonight?

"Well you have good grades and you've never missed curfew before." Said Charlie. He saw his sons pleading face. "Ok. Fine. Be home by 11. Plus I'm glad you met him. It couldn't hurt you to meet and hang out with new people especially if they were wizards like you."

Brent jumped and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Bella, who was listening in from the hallway, was fuming with jealousy. She was a squib, a pathetic squib, with nothing special about her. She gritted her teeth as Charlie told Brent to extend and invitation for dinner as well. _'I have to have Edward, he has to make me a vampire. Then I won't be ordinary or pathetic, no, I'll be a vampire. Immortal, perfect and beautiful forever.'_ Taking a deep breath she entered the kitchen dressed in a green dress and crystal chandelier earrings, she wanted to look perfect for Edward.

"Bella!" cheered Charlie and Brent.

Bella smiled. "Hi guys."

"Why are you all so dressed up?" Asked Brent.

"It's Edward and my anniversary and Alice is hosting dinner for us." They looked at her. "She was so nice to do it. I couldn't say no."

"Ok." Said Charlie. "Since Brent is going out past curfew I guess you can come home by 11 too."

Bella smiled. "Thanks dad!" She heard the car honk outside, she smiled kissing her dad and brother. "I'll see you all later!" and ran out the door.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Bella walked in. She was swarmed with flowers from Edward and Carlisle. Esme took pictures of her with Edward. "Happy anniversary Bella." She said with a hug.

"Thank you Esme." said Bella.

"Come in." said Carlisle. "Dinner is served."

Edward offered Bella his arm and escorted her upstairs to the dining room. She felt like a princess with her immortal prince.

Jasper rolled his eyes, the amount of vanity and pride in that human was unbelievable. Edward looked at him menacingly. _'Hey don't look at me like that! I can't help how she feels and how annoying it is!'_

Bella sat down and Carlisle raised his glass, filled with blood. "To Isabella and Edward on their anniversary! May it be one of many more to celebrate!" They all clinked glasses.

"Thank you Carlisle." said Bella. As she sat down to eat she saw Esme bring out sandwiches and what looked like tapas and hors d'oevures for each one of her family. They all digged in. "Since when do you guys eat?"

"These are hors d'oevures Harry Fred and Hermione brought over last week when we had them over for dinner." said Alice.

"You had the Potters over for dinner?" asked Bella.

"Yes." said Michel.

"Why?" asked Bella. "Why didn't you tell me Edward? I could've come over." She smiled. Everyone could tell she was forcing it.

"It was a private affair." said Rosalie. "Just family. I'm sure you understand." Her tone was ice cold. Bella shot daggers at her, which didn't bother her at all.

"But why invite Harry over with his family?" said Bella. "Why are you all so welcoming to him and giving me such a hard time? Why?!"

Jasper could barely breath with such jealousy and hatred coming from Bella.

"Because…" started Alice.

"Forget it." said Rosalie. "We don't have to explain ourselves to her." She looked at Bella. "We don't need your approval to invite people over for dinner especially if they are our friends."

"But…" started Bella. She was in tears.

"Bella…" said Edward. "Just let it go. We're here now, we are celebrating. Please…"

Bella took a breath, a sip of wine and got back to her meal.

The Cullens looked at each other. They were starting to see a side of Bella they never thought they'd see before, a side Rosalie and Michel said they thought she had. How sad to confirm she had it.

***Again, I know it's short. But I wanted to just focus more on showing a little bit of what's behind Bellas mask. For the Cullens to start seeing what's back there and if she is good for Edward. We'll see what happens. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	7. A Sunny Fight

Hi guys.

 **Seth Clearwater –** I'm happy you're happy! lol

 **Rori Potter –** Yes you're totally right. I think the magic he says he "feels" for her is gonna start wearing off soon. I mean Jasper already senses her feelings are not so good really. So I do hope he snaps out of that "Bella fever" sooner rather than later. But Edward IS stubborn. Lol

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks!

 **mattcun –** I'm on it Matt. Never fret.

 **Padfootette –** I'm glad you like it.

 **Lilnathy12 –** I'm glad you like it. I promise to continue. I'm liking this Emmett/Harry pairing.

 **serenaphoenix –** Thank you so much Serena. I'm happy about the nomination too!

***Thanks for the great reviews. I want to keep hearing from you so keep them coming! That goes to all those who haven't reviewed as of yet.***

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Harry woke up and realized he was alone in his house. Going down to the kitchen he read a note.

 **Hi Harry,**

 **Left early to run some errands in town.**

 **Hermione went down to the reservation.**

 **See you later.**

 **Fred.**

Harry looked outside, though the say was cloudy it was tolerable. "Perfect for a jog." He went upstairs. Put on some sweats, an old Gryffindor t shirt and sneakers. On his way out he wrote a note.

 **Went for a jog.**  
 **Harry.**

He put the note on the foyer table and walked out the back door into the forest. Little did he know it was near the Cullen house and within the lands belonging to the Cullens. Seeing a pleasant trail out of the corner of his eye, he decided to go deeper and deeper into the forest, he could always apparate home if he got too tired or lost. After a while he came to a small river and decided to stop to drink some water. After cooling his body off he heard a noise, he took out his wand. Looking up he saw a massively large wolf with sun gold fur. Remembering the legends from the books Hermione had mentioned on her endless monologues he remembered. "Werewolf." he muttered.

The wolf growled and got into a pouncing position and jumped down into the water knocking Harry away into some rocks.

Harry felt a bone break on impact. He saw the wolf coming at him, scared, he summoned his wand from the wand holder on his arm, pointed it at the animal and chanted. "REDUCTO!" magically blasting the wolf away into a tree, on the other side of the river, and breaking the trunk in two on impact.

The wolf growled, barked and ran back down to the water after him. Halfway in, it crunched down and leapt into the air again straight at Harry. But this time the wolf was punched back to the other side and into a boulder size rock by another force.

Harry looked up and saw Emmett standing in front of him, he was growling and is usual liquid gold eyes were now pitch black. He looked around and Rosalie, Michel, Alice and Jasper, all standing in a half moon circle around Harry.

The wolf shook his head and jumped back towards Emmett. Harry pointed his wand and chanted. "STUPIFY" A small beam of white light blasted from his wand hitting the giant wolf on the chest in mid air, knocking him back into a tree by the shoreline leaving him unconscious.

Emmett turned around, they all smelled blood, he looked down to see Harrys leg was bleeding. Alice was already on the phone. "Can you move it?"

"No…" muttered Harry. " I think my ankle is broken." Emmett growled.

"Take him home. Call Carlisle." ordered Rosalie.

"Already called him." said Alice. "He's on his way to the house."

Michel walked over and scooped Harry up. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez amende."

Harry, who was fluent in French thanks to Fleur, understood every word enough to know he said _–Don't' worry, you'll be fine.–_ He couldn't walk home, apparating was out of the question. "Thanks. I hope so."

"Good." said Michel. "Hold on to me." Harry did, in moments they were off at vampire speed to the Cullen house.

"We better go before he wakes." said Jasper. Alice nodded. "What did Harry do to him?"

"Stunned it." asked Rosalie. "One of the stunning spells. I remember from the pensieve." She felt Emmetts rage, the muscle vampire was still in the water panting and growling at the unsconscious wolf. She walked into the water. 'Come on Em, it's fine."

"Did you see what that mutt was going to do to Harry?!" growled Emmett. "He was going to kill him! Had we not gotten here when we did…"

"But we did." said Jasper. "Harry is fine. Lets go. He needs us." Emmett growled. "Emmett, come on, now." said Alice. "I sense the wolves are coming." Emmett wanted nothing more than to snap the wolfs neck, but agreed.

All the Cullens ran off at vampire speed. By the time Paul arrived with Sam and the pack the vampires were gone.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Carlisle examined Harry. "It's nothing serious."

"Is it broken?" asked Harry.

"No." said Carlisle. He shoed him the x rays. "It's just sprained." Emmett growled. Harry took Emmetts hand. "I'm sure Fred can fix it when I get home." said Harry. "A relaxant potion will do." Emmett growled. "Fine…" He took out his wand, pointed it at his ankle and chanted. "EPISKY" magically healing the injury.

"How did you do that?" asked Alice.

"Healing charm." said Harry. "My friend Luna taught it to me back in sixth year."

"Fascinating!" said Alice.

"You don't seem shocked Carlisle." Said Harry. "Even the other night when I showed you my memories you didn't seem totally shocked…Have you met a wizard before?"

"Ha…Haven't you ever met one?" asked Harry.

"Once." said Carlisle. "Long ago. I was a wizard, I attended Hogwarts."

"Really?!" asked Harry. "You went to Hogwarts?" All the Cullens were just as surprised.

"My parents were English witches and wizards." said Carlisle. "I guess since I wasn't born a muggle I was able to keep most of my memories. Like 90% of them."

"What house were you in?" asked Harry.

"Ravenclaw." said Carlisle. "I was a bookworm." He joked.

"Why didn' tyou tell us this?" asked Esme.

"Because it has been so long since I've met a wizard and…I never thought it would come up." said Carlisle. "I miss it so much some times, it's painful to remember."

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – Hermione and Paul arrived at the river with Jacob. They saw Jacob and Seth down by a young man, his name was . "What happened?" asked Paul.

"He was attacked." said Sam.

"By who?" asked Paul.

"We don't know." said Sam.

Hermione walked down to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Steve Vann." Said the boy. "But you can call me Sunny."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I was patrolling and saw a guy here drinking water, on the vampire side of the river." Said Sunny. "He smelled odd. Like…you."

"Me?" asked Hermione. The wolves growled. Paul was next to Hermione immediately. He was glaring at the pack to back off.

"Yeah." said Sunny. "He smelled not human and…I just attacked." He looked down. "Halfway to him I heard his heartbeat but it was too late to back down. He, he got scared and used a stick to blast me into that tree." He pointed to the fallen tree by the river bank.

"What did he look like?" asked Hermione.

"Tall, well built but lean…Pale, black hair and green eyes…" said Sunny.

"Harry." gasped Hermione.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Harrys cel phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Hermione._

"Yes I'm fine." Said Harry. "Just jilted it's all."

 _"Oh my…" said Hermione. "We found the wolf in the river. He told me what happened and…he wants to apologize. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the Cullen house." said Harry.

 _"May we come over?" asked Hermione._

Harry looked at the Cullens. The Cullens looked at Carlisle. He nodded a yes. "Yes."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Esme led Hermione, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth and Sunny into the house and up to the livingroom. Harry sat on the couch with Emmett standing behind him like a hawk, ready to protect his mate.

Hermione hugged Harry. "You ok?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Hi Paul."

"Hi Harry." said Paul. He walked over and stood behind Harry, next to Emmett, behind the couch.

"Harry I'd like you to meet Samuel Uley." Said Hermione. "The Alpha of the Quileute pack."

Sam walked over, the man was huge. "Mr. Potter." He shook Harrys hand. "I'm sorry about the mix up."

"Thank you." said Harry. "Now, who's the wolf that jumped me?"

Sunny stepped forward, Seth was right behind him. "Me."

"What's your name kid?" asked Harry. The boy was tall, slender, of a delicate frame. His features formed with perfect symmetry; the countenance cheerful and friendly; and they move with a becoming grace and dignity. Like all Quileutes he had a copper complexion, short coarse black hair. His black eyes, though rather small, but active and alert and full of fire.

"Steven Vann." said Sunny. "But you can call me Sunny." He looked nervous and ashamed. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that. Given your paleness and beauty I thought you were a vampire and when I jumped towards you I heard your heartbeat but by then it was too late."

Harry sighed. "You're forgiven Sunny. Just be careful next time. I can see you are a newborn werewolf, recently turned. You're very young and need training. I'm sure your alpha or any wolf in the pack can ensure you're guided in the right direction."

"Thank you." said Sunny.

Harry looked at Seth. "And you are?"

"Seth Clearwater." said Seth. "I'm Jacob best friend."

"And…Sunnys imprint?" asked Harry.

"How did you…?" asked Seth.

"Hermione lectured us already on the Quileute legends and the basics of the werewolf terminology. Imprinting was among the vocabulary words of her lessons." He joked. Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "Plus. I could tell the way you stand over Sunny, watching him like a hawk, like the big guy behind me is doing…" Emmett put his hands on Harrys shoulders. "…I can see the love and devotion towards in his eyes." He turned to Sunny. "What's your story Sunny?"

"I'm the son of a rouge wolf shifter and my mom, Amanda Vann, is a Cherokee woman from the Vann clan. After I shifted, mom brought me here, she had a house here in La Push, so the wolves could help me to learn to control my change."

"And you father?" asked Harry.

"He's…he left us when I was nine." said Sunny. "I haven't heard from him since."

"You don't know anything about him?" asked Hermione.

"All I know is that he's from Europe." said Sunny. "From England actually, like you all. My mom doesn't talk much about him. Grandma said he was a useless sperm donor."

"I'm sorry to hear than." said Harry. "I'm sure it must be hard."

"The Quileutes and the pack are my family now." said Sunny. "Mom has rejoined her old friends and has enjoyed being back in her hometown and her community. So it's all been good. I started hanging with Seth and Leah and I got a crush Seth." He blushed. "…but hide it from him and the others thinking they wouldn't accept me. But when Jacob was very supportive and helped me…" Jacob gave him a supportive wink.

"How did you know Seth was your imprint?" asked Hermione.

"A Vann imprint works different then a Quileute wolves." Said Sunny.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Unlike them who imprint upon sight. We imprint by a kiss." said Sunny. "Which is what happened when I kissed Seth for the first time."

"Fascinating." said Hermione. "You must tell me all about the Vann pack. It must be fascinating to compare their behaviors and biology to the Quileute pack."

"Oy…" said Harry. "She's at it again."

Esme walked in with a tray of drinks. "Ice tea everyone." The pack thanked her and sat back to enjoy their drinks before heading back to the reservation for their nocturnal patrols.

***I know this was a short one. But besides the fight scene I was focused on introducing **JS59** 's OC, Sunny Vann, and how his story interlaces with the main wolves of the Twilight world. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	8. A Baseball Game Gone Wrong

**mattcun –** thanks I'm on it. Expect two more chapters this week.

 **Seth Clearwater –** Thanks Seth! Stay tuned.

 **Davycrockett100 –** Thanks Davy.

 **Padfootette –** Thanks. I love that you love it.

 **PM –** Yes. Harry and James will fight. There will some something interesting that's gonna happen.

 **PM 2 –** Yes you're right. There is a reason Harry and the gang arrived in Forks, yes it has something to do with the Ministry…as usual. More information will be revealed.

***Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter, this is another loooong chapter, Enjoy!***

* * *

Edward drove with Bella towards the forest road. About four days prior they'd had another fight, yet again about her turning and it was getting tiresome. He hoped that an afternoon of fun would help them work out their problems. Bella at the moment was talking with her mom on the phone. Edward dried to zone her out as he looked at the landscape. _'Emmett was so lucky. He had an already immortal mate, who was born raised and belonged in their supernatural world. They knew about vampires, and they embraced them without fear. Bella…she is so desperate to belong, to be more and to be greater, she doesn't think of the consequences, of the price that entails. Why can't I find an immortal mate like Harry? So kind, brave and beautiful…'_

Bella hung up. "Mom says hi." She sees Edward lost in thought. "Edward."

"How is she?" asked Edward.

"Good." said Bella. "Phil's training is going well. His arm is better than ever, his teammates are quite pleased with him."

"He sounds nice." said Edward.

"He is." said Bella. "Mom said she can't wait to meet you."

"That would be nice." said Edward.

"It's nice that you invited me to be with your family today." said Bella. "Who's gonna be there?"

"Just the family." said Edward.

* * *

BASEBALL CLEARING – CULLEN PART OF THE FOREST – The Cullens, were already over on the large clearing of land which only they used. Edward put a baseball cap on her head. "Since when do vampires like baseball?"

"Well, it's the American pastime." said Edward. "And there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

They met at the clearing within the Cullen part of the forest to play a game of baseball. Jasper, Michel and Emmett were goofing around with the baseball bats. Everyone was dressed in baseball outfits.

Bella smiled to Esme. "Hey."

"Glad you're here." said Esme. "We need an umpire."

Bella looked around, the day was the farthest thing from a thunderstorm. All of them were shinning like diamonds under the sun. "I thought you said there was gonna be a thunderstorm."

"There is." said Esme.

Smiled Alice. "It's coming."

"With who?" joked Bella.

Rosalie grinned. "With them."

Bella turned and saw four moving figures in the sky, moving fast. Looking up she saw it was Harry, Hermione, Fred and her brother Brent flying towards them on brooms. "I thought you said it was just family."

"Bella." scolded Edward.

"Bella, Harry is Emmetts mate. Hermione Fred are his brother and sister. Your brother Brett just happens to be Freds boyfriend. Technically they're all family." said Esme.

"Can you be more jealous?" growled Rosalie.

"Awesome!" gasped Emmett, oblivious to Bellas screechings with Rosalie. He'd never seen Harry on a broom before. The way he moved, with such grace on the wind, made him hard.

"Jeez Em!" argued Jasper and Edward.

"Sorry…" said Emmett. They saw the wizards and witches land in perfect unison. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him.

Harry felt Emmetts excitement and casted a silencing charm before talking. "What's going on down there?"

"I'm sorry babe, but you got me all _hot_ after swooping in like that." said Emmett, biting his lip.

"Mm…" purred Harry. "You make me think of all sorts of nasty things."

Emmett growl with lust. "We can get out of here!" he said with enthusiasm. "Go somewhere and bring all those things to life." He bit his lower lip and wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled. "Down boy."

"But Harry…" whined Emmett.

"I put a silencing charm around us, our families are watching, and plus. I don't plan on doing any fucking…" Emmett growled at that word, it was so hot especially coming from Harrys lips in Harrys British accent. "…until we are married."

"Married?" grinned Emmett.

Harry smiled. "That was my plan some day."

"That sounds so far away." said Emmett.

"I'm an old fashioned guy." Harry. Emmett started walking away. "By the way…" Emmett turned around. "…you look hot in that baseball outfit."

Emmett grinned. 'You think so?" He started walking back slowly.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"You should see me out of it." said Emmett. "Wanna find out?" He leaned over and kissed Harrys neck.

Harry gasped. "Nice try…" he backed off. "You're good though."

"I try." said Emmett. He kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry canceled the spell and they walked back to join the rest holding hands. "Where is Jasper and Alice?"

"Do you really need to ask?" asked Carlisle. He looked at Emmett.

"Sorry." said Emmett. Jasper and Alice returned from the forest. Both had goofy looks on their faces.

Carlisle smiled. "Harry, we need a thunderstorm please."

Harry turned to Brent. "Ready?" Brent, Hermione and Fred nodded. Harry pointed his wand at he sky, the other three did the same and chanted. "WETTER MAXIMA THUNDA DURI" A white energy ball blasted out of each of their wands and into the sky. Soon the sky clouded and thunder and lightning fill the sky. "Ready!"

"Where were we?" asked Brent.

"We needed an umpire." said Esme. "Bella?"

"She thinks we cheat." said Emmett.

"I know you cheat." said Esme.

"Sure." said Bella dryly. _'Like I can compete against them?!'_

"Call them as you see them Bella." said Esme patting her on the back.

The Cullens took positions as the wizards flew into the air, hovering above them. Thunder cracked through the sky.

"It's time!" said Alice. Alice threw the ball; Rosalie hit it, the metal bat made a thunderous sound.

"Ok. Now I see why you need the thunder." said Bella. The ball blasted into the forest. Rosalie started to race her way through the bases. "That's got to be a home run, right?" Edward whooshed into the forest at lightning speed.

"Edward is very fast." said Esme.

As Rosalie passed second base the baseball came flying out like a cannon from the forest and into Esmes hand just as Rosalie touched third base.

"You're out." said Bella.

"Out!" cheered Emmett.

Rosalie got up with eye blazing at Bella. "Rose, il est juste un jeu. (1)" called Michel.

Rosalie dusted herself off. Harry flew down, hovering above Rosalie. "Are you ok?"

Rosalie looked up, and saw the concerned look on Harry. "Yeah. Je viens dont 'comme elle. (2)"

"Je sais…(3)" said Harry. "Give her a chance."

"You should've seen the things she said about you at dinner." said Rosalie.

"Just one Rose." said Harry.

Rosalie sighed. "For you Harry." With a quick wink Harry flew back up into the air to watch the game.

After another thunder boomed it was Carlisles turn to bat. Alice pitched, Carlisle hit it and was off to first base. The ball flew and Emmett was off after it. Brent flew down and hovered next to Harry with Fred. Emmett jumped up, anyone would mistake his jump for flying, into the air to catch it. They watched Edward jump after it, they clashed int eh air as a bolt of lightning cracked the sky and fell to the floor.

Edward laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Safe!" called Hermione from above third base.

"Yes!" muttered Carlisle.

Jasper hit the next ball and Emmett was after it, climbing up a tree trunk and grabbing it in thin air before jumping down and throwing it back. "My monkey man!" joked Harry.

"More like a Tarzan." joked Fred. Brent looked at him. "What? He's hot."

Brent looked back to see Emmett winking at Harry. "Ok, you're right there."

Alice had a vision. "STOOOOP!"

Everyone was on alert as the vampires sensed nomads coming towards them in the forest. Hermione, Fred, Brent and Harry flew down. Hermione muttered. "AROMA OCCULTA" a shielding charm to protect her family scent from the incoming vampires. They all shrunk their brooms and put them in their pockets.

* * *

"They were leaving but they heard us." said Alice.

Edward grabbed Bella. "Let's go."

"It's too late." said Carlisle.

"Get your hair down." said Edward.

"Like that'll help." said Rosalie. "I'd smell her from across the field."

The Cullens gathered in front of Bella. Emmett was in front of Harry. All the wizards and witches had their wands ready on the wand holders under their sleeves.

"I shouldn't have brought you here." said Edward. "I'm so sorry."

"What? What are you…" started Bella. "If you had changed me, you wouldn't have to worry about me." she argued.

"Can we not talk about this now?" growled Edward. "Just be quiet and stand behind me."

"I believe this is yours." said Laurent. He threw the ball at Carlisle, who caught it sharply. "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James." Jasper and Harry analyzed the nomads like soldiers.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." said Carlisle."

"Our apologies." said Laurent. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." said Carlisle.

"Really?" asked Laurent. He saw how James was studying Edward. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east." said Victoria. "You should be safe."

"Excellent." said Carlisle."

"So…Could you use three more players?" asked Laurent.

"Sure." Said Carlisle. "A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first." He threw the ball.

Victoria caught it. "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Oh I think we can handle that." said Jasper. Brent and Hermione started to lead Bella away when a strong wind blew passed them.

James smelled the air. "You brought a snack." As he moved forward the Cullens made a protective barrier around Bella.

"The girl is with us." said Harry. "I suggest you leave."

"I can see the game is over." said Laurent. "We'll go now." James stared at Edward then at Harry. "James."

James got up, put his arm around Victoria and started walking off. Brent and Fred were already at the car turning it on. Hermione and Harry led Bella away. Halfway there, James turned and whooshed towards Bella.

Hermione summoned her wand and waved it around her and Bella and chanted a protection spell. "PROTEGGO MAXIMA." magically creating a protection dome. James hit the protective dome and was blasted away. As they hurried towards the car, James tried again but was blasted away just the same. Edward tackled him to the ground.

Harry ran towards Edward. James saw his move and went for the wizard. Emmett started to run towards the nomad, but Harry was quicker, seeing a clean shot he summoned his wand and chanted. "BOMBARDA!" blasting James like a canon ball into the forest.

"Witches!" gasped Laurent. Victoria growled. "Run!" He grabbed Victoria and whooshed away.

Fred arrived with Emmett jeep. "Get Bella out of here!"

Edward was already in the car, he went to put Bellas seatbelt on. "I got it, I got it!" said Bella. Edward whoosed into the drivers seat in less than a moment. "What, now he's coming after me?" Edward stepped on the gas and raced off.

Fred turned to Brent. "We better get to you house to protect your dad." He and Brent summoned their brooms, resizing it, mounting it and flying off into the air.

* * *

"Listen to me James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind." said Edward. "My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

Bella offered him her arm. "Bite me Edward!"

"Please Bella." said Edward.

"Now!" said Bella. "It's the only way to keep me safe."

"There's more than enough of us to protect you." Said Edward.

"But if I just…" started Bella.

"No!" said Edward. "You're transition isn't immediately. Your body will suffer for days as it dies. There's not time."

"If you had bitten me and turned me when I asked…" said Bella.

"Stop it Bella!" said Edward.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Bella.

"We have to kill him." said Edward. "Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?" asked Bella.

"Away from Forks, we'll get a ferry to Vancouver." said Edward.

"I have to go home." said Bella. "Now."

"You can't go home." said Edward. "He's gonna trace your scent there, it's the first place he's gonna look."

"But my dad is there!" said Bella.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Edward.

"Yes it does!" said Bella. "He could get killed because of us!"

"Fred and Brent are there already." said Edward. "They set up protection wards around the house. He's not getting in."

"Fine." said Bella.

"We're going to my house." said Edward. "While we figure out a plan."

"Ok." Said Bella. "But when we get there you're…"

"I'm not biting you!" yelled Edward. "Just drop it now!"

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – After Laurent's warning upon their arrival. They gathered in the garage. "I've had to fight our kind before." Said Jasper. "They're not easy to kill." Harry and Hermione flew in from outside on their brooms to join the coven.

"But not impossible." said Emmett. Harry walked over and kissed his boyfriend before starting the protection wards around the house.

"We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces." said Emmett.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature." Said Carlisle. "Even a sadistic one like James."

"You're too noble Carlisle." said Harry. "Sometimes there's no choice." Carlisle turned to face him. "I was like you…long ago. But…We do what we must to protect the ones we love."

"What if he kills one of us first?" asked Rosalie.

Hermione walked over to Rosalie, pointed her wand. ""PROTEGGO ROSALIA CULLENA MAXIMA." A white misty dome surrounded Rosalie before it faded into nothing. "It's a protection spell…" she explained. "I casted one on Bella but given that she's a squib, it didn't last long." She waved her wand again and the same magical protection ward surrounded each and every Cullen.

"I'm gonna run Bella south." said Edward. Harry was talking to Alice.

"No Edward." said Carlisle. "James knows you'll never leave Bella. He'll follow you."

"I'll go with Bella." said Alice. "Jasper, Harry and I will drive her south. Hermione will stay behind to look after the town." Edward hesitated. "We'll keep her safe Edward."

Edward nodded. Alice led Bella to one of the cars. Edward took out three jackets. "Rosalie, Esme, Hermione…could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?"

"Why?" asked Rosalie. "What is she to me?"

"Rosalie." said Carlisle. "Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now, and like Harry said… we do what we must to protect our family."

Bella got in the car. "If anything happens to you I swear…"

"Nothing is going to happen." said Edward. "There's eight of us, plus a witch and a wizard and just two of them. And when everything is done I'm gonna come and get you."

Before Bella could say anything the cars were off.

* * *

PHOENIX – HOTEL ROOM – By mid day the next day. The plan failed. Alice got a vision. "The tracker, he changed course."

"Where Alice." Said Jasper. He gave Alice a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Mirrors…" said Alice. "A room full of mirrors."

"So the course of the tracker is going to lead him to a ballet studio?" asked Bella.

"You've been here?' asked Harry.

"I took lessons when I was a kid." said Bella. "The school I went to had an arch just like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah." said Bella. RING RING RING RING. Bella answered her phone. "Edward are you ok?"

"We've lost the tracker." said Edward, he was racing down the highway with Michel, Emmett and Carlisle. "The woman is still in the area. Rosalie, Esme and Hermione are going back to Forks to protect the town and your father. Then you and I will go somewhere alone, and the others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

They hung up. Harry took charge. "Ok…Um…Bella pack your bags. Jasper Alice and I will check out and head to another place." Bella nodded. He and the two vampires left the room.

* * *

PHOENIX – HOTEL LOBBY – The line was terrible at the front desk. Jasper turned to Harry. "Why don't you get Bella. We're almost at the desk."

"Yeah." said Harry.

* * *

PHOENIX – HOTEL ROOM – Harry walked in Bellas things were still unpacked. "Bella?" ….Nothing…."Bella?" He looked around. "Where could…" then it clicked. "Damn muggles!" He waved his wand at the terrace doors. "ALOHAMORA!" The doors magically opened. He casted an invisibility charm on himself, took out his broom and flew out into the night. He pointed his wand and casted a tracking charm. "TRACKIA LOCATIA BELLA SWAN!" A small mist of bright glowing light zigged zagged through the streets towards Bella.

* * *

Hallway towards the stairs Alice got another vision. She decided to call it in.

* * *

HIGHWAY NEAR PHOENIX – EMMETTS JEEP – RING RING RING RING. Edward answered it. "Hello."

 _"Edward. It's Bella!" said Alice._

"What happened?" asked Edward. He was too far away to read her mind.

 _"She tricked us and went after James." said Alice._

"Alone?!" asked Edward. He looked at Carlisle who stepped on the gas.

 _"No." said Alice. "Harry went after her!"_

Edward turned to Emmett, the tank of muscle in the back seat was growling with violent anger.

***Whoooo! What a chapter! Some fun and then action and a lot of magic. Up next a interesting rescue. It'll be the last TWILIGHT chapter before we head into NEW MOON. Caleb and Draco are coming up soon. French/English translations: (1) Rose, it is just a game. (2) Yeah, I just don't like her. (3) I know. **Please review!** ***


	9. Bye James

**mattcun –** Thanks Matt. More is coming.

 **Guest –** I'm not planning on killing her YET, she has a looooot of evil to do before I kill her. lol Which I will enjoy doing!

 **jk –** Thank you for loving it!

 **Seth Clearwater –** Hi Seth. Glad you liked it!

 **jgood27 –** I'm glad you love it!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks for calling it awesome! Glad you like it!

 **Padfootte –** Here is your update! More is coming!

 **Lauren Saint –** Hi Lauren! I'm glad Emmett is Emmett now! lol The game was fun!

***Thanks for your reviews you guys! Keep them coming! This is a short one, but more is coming! **I'm posting chapters 9 and 10 back to back so keep reviewing and I'll answer your questions and reviews on chatper 11.** This one is short but sweet. Enjoy!***

* * *

PHOENIX – BALLET STUDIO – Bella arrived at the studio, the place was dark only the moonlight through the crystal windows above her illuminated the place. She started walking deeper into the studio. _"Bella? Bella? Bella, where are you?"_ it was her mothers voice. "Mom?" called Bella. _"Bella?"_ She reached the closet next to a wall mirror. _'There you are. What are you doing in here'_ She stopped outside the closet. _'Everyone makes fun of me.'_ That was her. It was Bellas voice as a child. She opened the closet to see it was a video recording. She heard James laughing, turning she saw James walk out to the center of the studio.  
"Now that's my favorite part." Said James. "You were a stubborn child weren't you?"

Bella looked around. "She's not here…"

"No." said James. He pushed her to the wall "You know, but you really made it too easy." Bella was trembling. "So, to make things more entertaining, I'm gonna make a little film of our time together." He showed her the small film camera. "I borrowed this from your house, I hope you don't mind." He set it up. "And… Action." He started recording her. "This'll break Edwards little heart."

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" yelled Bella, angry.

"But he does." said James. "His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you."

Bella took the mace from her pocket and sprayed him, stunning him while she made her escape. But James recovered in seconds and flew up over and in front of her to grab her by the hair and throw her against a column. "Beautiful, very visually dynamic." He kept recording her in pain. "I chose my stage well. It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. It's cruel really."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James was magically thrusted off into a column on the far side of the studio. Bella looked to see Harry standing there with his wand pointed at the vampire.

Jamed whooshed over. "Well, well, well. I never expected to have a wizard for dessert!" He whoosed and punched Harry off into a mirror, Harry smashed into it falling to the ground. He turned. "INCENDIO AVELARIA!" a fireball burst out of his wand taking the shape of flaming hummingbirds. They flew at lightning speed picking and pecking James, burning him with scorching sharp bites, they were too quick for James to fight off. Soon you could smell the scent of burnt flesh. Harry got up and rushed over to Bella. "Are you ok?"

"Y…yes." muttered Bella.

The spell was canceled and Jamed grabbed Harry from behind throwing him into a wall before stepping on his leg and breaking it. "Aaaaargh!" cried Harry.

"Hey!"

Harry looked to see Hermione standing there. James turned to see a beautiful witch, dressed all in black pointing a wand at him.

Hermione. "Get away from my brother." Jamed whooshed over, slapping her to the floor.

"Hermione!" cried Harry.

Hermione swished her wand. "INCENDIO INSECTA" magically conjuring flaming fire ants to swarm onto James. The looked like tiny glowing fireballs biting deep.

Harry pointed his wand, but just as he was about to cast a spell a giant grey wolf smashed into the screaming James. "Paul…" he muttered. His visions was blurry given the loss of blood from his leg. He also felt a piece of glass embedded in his arm and stomach. He then heard seven BOOMS and knew the Cullens had jumped and landed in the studio.

He saw Edward and James headed towards him with full force. He pointed his trembling hand and chanted. "AQUAMENTI" magically shooting soapy water on the floor making James slip and fall on his ass giving Edward the chance to fight. James was stronger, yet Edward was quicker. Though James was good he wouldn't fight both Edward and Paul… and then… Emmett got in.

Emmett used his strength to bam, pow and punch the lights out of James, especially when he saw Harry, who was being tended to by Carlisle.

Michel was next and so was Jasper and Alice giving Paul the chance to guard his imprint, Hermione, and Edward the chance to go check on Bella. Emmett was squeezing James head. "Son." Said Carlisle. "Remember who you are." A growling Emmett looked at him. Edward was with Bella while Hermione and Paul were with Harry. "Your brothers and sister will take care of him." Emmett growled before whooshing away.

"I got him!" growled Jasper.

"Start the fire!" called Carlisle. He ran to tend to Bella. Hermione was casting quick healing charms while they got to the hospital.

"Get the floorboards!" called Michel.

Hermione pointed her wand at the pile of floorboards. "INCENDIO MAXIMA!" sending a huge fireball and lighting it up.

"Alice!" called Jasper.

"Now!" yelled Michel.

Alice whooshed up and ripped James head off casting it into the fire while she, Michel and James ripped the body apart.

"His femoral artery's been severed, his arm is broken and he's still loosing too much blood." Emmett held Harry in his arms.

Hermione ran over. "EPISKY!" magically healing Harrys arm with a snap. "We have to get him home!"

"Carlisle!" called Edward.

Carlisle ran over to Edward and Bella.

"Em…Emmett!" grunted Harry.

"You'll be ok baby…" said Emmett rocking Harry in his arms. "Hermione?"

Hermione put a potion vial to Harrys lips. "Drink love." Harry drank the potion. "I've given him a blood replenishing potion to replace his the loss of blood. I've healed his arm and outer wounds…" said Hermione. "…but healing magic was not my major. It's the best I can do until we get him home."

"Herm…" started Harry.

"I'm here Harry."

"Paul…?" asked Harry. He felt the grey wolf nudge him and whimper before he blacked out.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Harry woke up to find Luna and Neville binding his leg. "Urgh…"

"Hi Harry." said Neville. "So you're now a vampire slayer?"

"Very funny Nev." joked Harry. He jumped, startled, when the door of his room opened and in whooshed Emmett.

"Harry!" panted Emmett. "You're awake. How are you? Do you need anything? Talk to me!" Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him in to a kiss. "Mmm…" He whimpered when Harry broke the kiss.

Harry smiled. "I'm better now."

"He's up!" called Alice. Soon Esme, Rosalie, Hermione Fred and Paul ran in.

"How are you Harry? Do you need anything?" said Esme.

"I'm thirsty…and hungry" said Harry. Emmett whooshed out the door and whooshed back in with a glass of ice water.

"I'll go make you some stew." said Esme.

"Thanks." Harry gulping down the water. Esme gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. "So what's the verdict?"

"That leech, James, broke your leg." said Paul, through his teeth. Emmett growled, clutching onto Harry.

"But thanks to Dr. Longbottoms herbal healing salve…" said Fred with a wink to Neville. "…and a small but intense skelegrow injection, from Luna, your leg will be good as new in a week."

"A week?" asked Harry.

"Count your blessings Harry." said Hermione. "It could've been worse."

"You must rest that leg Harry." said Luna. "If you move it you could risk it breaking and since the skelegrow is still in your system you could risk it regrowing abnormally wrong." She looked at Emmett. "He doesn't move from that bed." Emmett nodded. "Got it."

"But…" started Harry.

"You heard the lady." said Rosalie.

Luna turned to Rosalie. "Can I count on you to watch him?"

"Oh yeah." said Rosalie.

"I hate this." argued Harry.

"If you don't lie still I'll get Madame Pomfrey." said Luna.

"I love this!" smiled Harry. Everyone giggled and chuckled. "Why are you doing this to me Luna?!"

"Because I love you Harry, you're my friend." said Luna. "Fred gave us a room at Blackpine Cottage and Esme offered us a room here while you recover. So you're stuck with us."

"You're not so bad." joked Harry. Luna and Neville got into bed, followed by Hermione and Fred, and hugged him.

"You're stuck with us Harry." said Neville. "So shut up and stay in bed." Everyone laughed, even Harry.

Emmett smiled, he was happy Harry had such good family and friends.

***I know I said it was short. But really, this was about the fight with James and the rescue of Harry/Bella. I added a sweet moment at the end with Harry and his friends because I thought it was sweet and that it was good for Emmett to SEE the people who surrounded his mate, that they did love him like family. More is coming. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	10. Betrayal & Loss

***Happy 4th of July everyone! This is another short one but really fun! A lot of tension! **WARNING – THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT!** I'll answer your reviews in the following chapter as I said before! Enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – SWAN HOUSE – It's been a week or so since the attack with James. Only Edward Alice and Carlisle have been to visit her. Bella gets ready for junior dance at FORKS HIGH. She thinks how the rest of the family, even Esme, hasn't gone to see her. Jasper Alice and Edward are downstairs. "I have to get back in somehow. Get rid of those Potter people."

Jasper can feel the emotions coming from Bella and it's not pretty. Edward is sensing what he is thinking and he doesn't like it either.

* * *

FORKS HIGH – The gang gathered for the AUTUMN DANCE, a prequel to the HALLOWEEN BALL. Hermione was there with Paul, Brent with Fred, Rosalie with Michel, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Harry and next to them was Luna and Neville. Also near the bar was Mike and Jessica with Angela and Eric along with some of the Forks High kids. After two hours of talking about prom the Cullens ask for a private table for some private talk, not school related. They notice Edward and Bella arguing once again by the bar.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Brent.  
"I mean, is her life really so empty that all she wants is to be a vampire?" asked Hermione. "Does she even love Edward at all?"

"I don't think so." said Jasper.

"I think she's always been jealous of me." said Brent. "Since I was born with powers and she was born a squib, she's never gotten over it."

"Sometimes people need professional help love." said Fred.

They saw Edward storm over to their table and Bella look at their table with rage before heading for the bathrooms.

"Come on let's check on her." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Paul.

"Despite her attitude, she is Brents sister." said Hermione. "I have nothing against her yet. So I'll try to be nice."

"I'll go with you." said Luna.

* * *

When they reached the bathroom hallway in the back of the GRILL they heard noises coming from the MENS room.

"Bella," said moaning voice.

Hermione looked at Luna. "What is that?" They looked at each other and peeked in to see what was happening and what they saw shocked Hermione. Luna of course knew.

Bella was on top of the sink naked with an equally naked Mike Newton. She was thrusting harder him in all the right places.

"I have wanted this for so long Bells…" moaned Mike. "You're so hot." he hissed sucking her nipple.

"Mike…" moaned Bella. She lifted his face to look into his eyes. "Look at me. Take my mind off Edward Mike! Take my mind off him and Jacob and all the other losers in town!" she moaned. "Show me you care. That you want me." They saw her hand move down to stroking his cock. Mike played with her breasts and she let out a moan in reaction. "You're good Mike, so big!"

She climbed off of the sink, kneeled down, taking his cock in her hand jerking it with passion. Mike panted as she swallowed him hole. They heard her choke and gag, but not stop.

"Oh Bella, oh I've wanted you ever since I saw you in gym class." cried Mike. His face was scrunched in pleasure as he fucked her mouth. His breath was coming faster but before he was going to cum, he stopped.

"Mike…" moaned Bella. "I need you inside me. Make me yours." she whimpered. Mike positioned his cock and forcefully entered me, and started pound her. "Yes…" she smiled.

"Oh Bella…" moaned Mike. "Oh yeah baby!" He raped her lips. "So good!"

"Mike, Mike I'm gonna cum," cried Bella. Mike sped up. "Fuck, Miiiiike!" she screamed out before she collapsed on him.

* * *

Hermione and Luna ran to use the ladies room and calmly walk back to their table. Harry, Michel, Edward and Emmett are at the bar. They see Bella and Mike rejoin the party.

"Hey." said Hermione to Rosalie. She slipped a note to the vampire and walked out with Luna towards the back yard of the school which was lit with white Christmas lights. In five minutes she was joined by Fred, Paul, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper outside.

"What's happening?" asked Alice.

Hermione took out her wand. "SILENCIO." Everyone saw an invisible dome appear around them. "I'm sorry, I had to cast the silence charm, I don't want the others to know what happened."

"What did happen?" asked Rosalie.

"Luna and I went to the bathroom and found Bella having wild sex with Michael Newton." said Hermione. "Right there in the boys lavatory."

"You're joking." said Jasper. Hermione waved her wand and magically projected the memory of the event into their minds.

"That bitch!" said Rosalie.

Jasper was fuming. "How dare she."

"What do we do?" asked Fred.

"We'll let her have tonight." said Hermione. "But I think we should talk to Edward tomorrow."

"Good." said Alice. "That might give us time to figure out what to do."

Hermione broke the silencing charm and they all walked back to the party. Suddenly there was a big argument and they saw it was Edward and Bella and Edward storming off.

"Damn!" said Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul. His wolf concerned for his mate.

"I forgot to cast occulmency shields on our minds." said Hermione. The Cullens looked at her. "

"He knows." said Jasper. "He read our minds." He was panting. "I can feel his pain. It's horrible!"

"Time to go." said Harry. "Paul, you might want to warn the pack. She might be going there and who knows what she'll come up with."

Paul kissed Hermione and ran out into the woods, shifted to his wolf form and ran towards the reservation where he knew the pack was on patrol.

Halfway home Alice got a vision.

"What is it Alice?" asked Michel.

"It's Edward." said Alice. "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die."

"Faster Emmett!" cried Rosalie. Emmett stepped on the gas.

* * *

VOLTERRA – ITALY – Draco, using a _notice me not spell_ had snuck into Volterra. Calebs magical signature led him there. So far, being the excellent Slytherin that he was, he had yet to be discovered. Finding the correct room, he walked in and gasped. Caleb was a wreck, beaten with bruises all over. "Draco…" He muttered.

"Caleb!" said Draco. He gently hugged his best friend. "Come on I need to get you out of here."

"I can't." said Caleb. " They broke my wand. I don't have the strength, they my blood for disgusting beauty treatments and…I lost my child."

"You were pregnant?" asked Draco.

"Only a month." said Caleb. "Which is why the Ministry refused my petition to abandon the mission. They only allow pregnancy leave at the end of the second month…" He cried saying "I lost Viktor to Travers and now he lost our child, my only link to him I had left."

"I can't leave you here." said Draco. "Not in your condition."

"A Deatheater binded my powers when they gave my wand to the Volturi." said Caleb. "Only a blood related wizard with my same magical family signature can unbind my magic. Go get Harry."

"I can't leave you here." said Draco. "My mission is to rescue you."

"Your mission now is to get Harry." said Caleb. "Plus I still have on more thing I need to do here."

"What?" asked Draco.

"My anger is helping me through this." Said Caleb. "I'll be fine. Go get Harry, please." He begged. Draco gave him a kiss on the forehead and slipped out the door. Unfortunately he was found out but managed to escape. He apparated to Rome and took an emergency international portkey to America.

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Harry and the gang were packing to head to Volterra when the Cullens arrived.

"Ok." said Harry. "Hermione, you Luna Neville and Brent stay here to look after the town and keep an eye on Bella. I don't…" He was interrupted when a fast flyhing broom flew down an landed on the back yard. The vampires were on alert. The uninvited visitor removed his hood. "Draco?"

"Harry!" called Draco running to his friends side.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"It's Caleb!" said Draco. Harry's smile faded and the house went silent. "He's in danger. I need you to come with me now."

"What happened?" asked Harry. "Where is he?"

"He's in Italy, captured by the Volturi." said Draco. "He's hurt pretty bad and he's emotionally broken Harry."

"Why?!" asked Harry.

"He lost his child." said Draco.

"Wait what?!" said the Cullens.

"Yes.' said Neville. "In our world, male wizards can get pregnant."

"They beat him so bad it made him lose the child." Said Draco. Rosalie growled with rage. "Harry! Vampires!" he stepped in front of his friend and pointed his wand at the Cullens.

"It's fine Drake." said Harry. "They're family now. Emmett…" He pointed to his mate who waved. "…is my mate and boyfriend."

"Vampires Potter?!" said Draco. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"But why didn't you bring him?" asked Harry.

"When the Deatheaters found him and took him to the Volturi, one of them binded his powers before the Voltrui broke his wand." Draco explained. "Only a blood related wizard with his same magical family signature can unbind my magic.

"Then lets go!" said Harry.

"Wait!" said Emmett. "Babe you can't just walk into Volterra."

"He's right Harry." said Draco. "I was discovered and barely got out. I'm sure they've doubled their security around the city."

"You'll have to go to Hogwarts for help. Follow the proper channels…" said Hermione. "…and the Ministry, they can get you in touch with the Ministry of Magic in Rome."

"But we can't all go." said Harry. He looked at the group. "Michel, Alice, Emmett, Fred, Neville, Draco and I…" he called. Freds cel phone rang. He wend out to answer it. "…four wizards and three vampires. That's more than enough."

Fred came back. "That was Brent. Bella went by your house…" he gestured to the Cullens. "Esme was furious and told her what happened. She's on her way to Italy to get Edward and he's gone after her."

"Then lets go!" said Harry.

*** **PLEASE REVIEW!** I will answer all your reviews in now chapter 11! Show your support and **REVIEW!** Thanks!**


	11. Slytherin meets Cullen

Wow. A lot of reviews! So happy! I'm on a role so if you didn't review by the time I posted this chapter, do not fret, submit your review of chapter 10 and 11 and I'll answer them on chapter 12.

 **Davycrickett100 –** Hi Davy, from sweet to awesome! Wow! Thank you.

 **Seth Clearwater –** Thank you for the support. Don't worry, they will.

 **Lauren Saint –** Hi Lauren. I thought the fire ants would be a funny yet deadly attack. I'm so happy James is gone too, he pissed me off though not as much as Bella! lol I'm sorry about the George thing, it was a typo, I meant Fred. Sorry. All fixed now.

 **mattcun –** thank you.

 **Padfotette –** I'm glad you love it stay tuned!

 **Charmedguy1993 –** Hope you liked chapter 10 and I hope you like this new chapter.

 **Anguis Reginam –** Who doesn't loathe Bella?! Haha. Most of my readers do. I can't either. I know it's coming. Emmett is HOT, I know it, we know it and Harry knows it. The sexual tension is there, I'm letting it simmer away until it explodes and when it does I have a feeling those two will be at it like rabbits until the story ends. Hahah. Who wouldn't be with Emmett Cullen as a immortal mate. Caleb will be ok. And in regards to mpreg, I can say that is a definite yes. Magic works in mysterious ways.

 **PM –** All I can say is, it will be awkward for Bella when she gets to Volterra. Will she make it out alive? I don't know.

 **nola –** Thank you. Stay tuned to see what will happen with Bella. Hope you like this chapter.

***Great reviews you guys. Please check out my story SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS, I'd like you to review that one too. It's my latest project, it's very hard work that one and I'd like your support and feedback on that story please. Again if you didn't review by the time I posted this chapter, submit them anyways, I will answer them in chapter 12. This is a looong one. Enjoy! ***

* * *

ITALY – VOLTERRA – Caleb laid in his luxury bed curled up in a ball. He had a terrible day. Aro once again tried to get him to turn into a vampire, but he refused. Given his status as noble Count of Hexton and lord of the Most Noble House of Cromwell, Hexton and Potter, the vampire leaders have a deep respect for him. Noble aristocratic blood is something they hold on high regard, they also admire his resistance and determination. Of course that didn't mean they didn't torture him. He still felt the lashings on his back, the stinging on his broken lip and the swelling on his eye. Pain took over him as he drifted off to sleep.

 _–DREAM–_

 _Caleb found himself in a dark room. "Caleb…" said a voice. He looked around. "Caleb…" From the shadows out came his fallen love Viktor.  
Caleb cried. "Viktor…" He hugged his Bulgarian fiancé tight. "I'm so glad to see you!" he wept. _

_"My lof." Said Viktor. "Dis iz just a dream."Calebs smile fell. "I do not haf much time." Caleb took Viktors hands. "Viktor…our baby is gone…" he wept._

 _Viktor cried too. "I know…How I vould haf loved to haf helped you…"_

 _"I miss you so much." cried Caleb. "Take me with you. Please!"_

 _"Der iz noting more I voudl like in de vorld dan to haf you vith me, but I can not." said Viktor. "Zou know zou are cursed to lif forever…" Caleb nodded his head. "It iz vhy I haf come." He took Calebs hands. "I know zou haf been mourning me, I know zou haf suffered de loss of our child but zou must live. Vefore I died I made a wish on a vallen star, dat someday zou vould find lof again." Caleb looked at him. "De greated vish my heart dezires iz to zee zou happy…Dat vish iz about to come true."  
"What do you mean?" asked Caleb. _

_"Zou must let me go my lof." said Viktor. "Zoon, zou will find a new lof, someone who has been hurt by lof, quit recently, zomone who haz been searching for true lof for over von hundred years. Zomeone who I know vill lof you more dan life itself. He vill make zou happy and I vill vrest in peace knoving zou are well."_

 _"Who is this person?" asked Caleb._

 _"Zou vill know him vhen zou zee him." said Viktor._

 _"I don't know if I can." cried Caleb "I can't let you go, I don't know how." He wept. "But…I the thought of you cursed to be a ghost because of me, because of me keeping you from moving on kills me even more."_

 _"I vant you to be happy. Zou dezef it." said Viktor. "Pleaze promise me."_

 _"I…I promise." said Caleb. They heard a clock, like big ben, start chiming midnight. Feeling Viktor start to move away, he lunged forward and kissed his Bulgarian lover to death, he melted into Viktors arms letting him kiss him everywhere. He then heard Viktors voice in his head. "I lof you Caleb…"_

 _–END OF DREAM–_

Waking up from his dream, Caleb felt a weird. He felt sad because he knew he had said goodbye to Viktor, he had promised him and himself he would move on and work hard to rejoin the world of the living. Second he felt as if a huge weight of guilt and sadness and emptiness was lifted off his shoulders. He slid out of his bed and limped to the bathroom for some water and a warm bath.

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – Jacob stormed into his house, Seth and Sunny behind him. They were all shifted as wolves when Paul ran into their trail, they saw the vision Hermione and Luna saw. They saw Bella in the bathroom at FORKS HIGH, fucking Mike Newton.

"Jacob calm down." said Seth.

"You heard her Seth!" said Jacob. "She heard her moaning, begging him, ordering him to make her forget about Edward and me as he fucked her!"

"It's not your fault." said Sunny.

"How could I have been so blind." said Jacob. Paul walked in. "To think so highly of her. Someone I barely even know." He turned to Paul. "What does Jasper say? What vibes does he get from her?"

"He gets greed, envy, jealousy, pride and desire." said Paul.

"Desire for why?" asked Sunny. "Money?"

"Bella was born a squib." said Paul. "Which according to Hermione and Fred and Harry is a muggle born to one or two magical parents. In a nutshell her mother was a witch, her bother was born a wizard but she was not born with powers. That's made her feel ordinary and pathetic. All her life she's lived jealous of her brothers powers and gifts and has desired in an almost psychotic way to have and possess what he has or dare I say be even more."

"Is that why she wants to be with Edward so much?" asked Jacob

"That's what the majority feels." Paul nodded. "We believe that she wants to get Edwards love so he could then turn her into a vampire and…"

"…then she'll stop being ordinary and human." said Jacob "She'll be a vampire powerful rich and beautiful."

"That's all she's ever wanted." said Paul. "Beauty and power and wealthy. Everything to surpass her brother."

"You're lucky she doesn't know you're a wolf Jake." said Seth.

"I agree." Said Sunny. "She might have been seducing you, begging you to bite her and turn her into a werewolf so she could be part of the pack."

Jacob kicked his backpack across the floor. "How could I have been so stupid!" He sat on the couch. "Fooling myself. Forcing myself to change."

Sunny sat on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"I was trying to force myself to love her to love a girl." Said Jacob. He looked at Sunny. "I'm gay. I was, I am scared Sam will find out and kick me out of the pack. He'd say it's unnatural, a pack wolf must marry a Quileute girl or she wolf to make more wolves for the future of the pack…I tried to do that, denying myself and rejecting my feelings to please him…and now to see and hear what the girl I picked was capable of doing to Edward, who I never had a grudge with…"

"What?" asked Seth.

"Sure we had some tension, given the vampire werewolf thing but I didn't hate him." said Jacob. "It was all her."

"You dodged that bullet Jake." said Sunny. "It's ok if you're gay Jake. Sam accepted us."

"Sure because you two were in front of Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard we've ever seen." said Jacob. "But I could tell Sam hates it that you two are together. I know dad won't mind. But Sam will kill me even more since I'm descendant of the original Quileute werewolf and tribe leader." He sighed. "I'm just so tired of hiding. I just want find someone and be happy."

"Whatever happens Jacob." said Seth. "We're with you."

"Me too." said Paul. He and Seth too a seat next to Sunny and Jacob and hugged Jacob. Jacob smiled, welcoming his friends support.

* * *

SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS – Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, Michel, Alice and Emmett walked into Hogwarts. All the vampires gawked at the magnificence of the place. "Harry this place is…" smiled Alice.

"Magical?" asked a female voice. They turned to see a tall thin woman in her seventies with emerald velvet robes and a black conical hat.

"Professor McGonagall." said Harry. He walked over and hugged her.

"Harry." said McGonagall. "My dear boy what are you doing here? You know it's not safe with the Deatheaters out there."

"Believe be professor I wouldn't have come if it weren't necessary." said Harry. "I'd like you to meet Alice, Michel and my boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

Emmett smiled. He liked Harry calling him his boyfriend. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Alice and Michel nodded a hello.

"Cullen?" asked McGonagall. "Are you related to Carlisle Cullen?"

"He's our father." said Alice.

"Father?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, our sire." Said Alice. "But we consider ourselves a family, it helps us blend in with the muggles."

"Understandable." said McGonagall. "He was a brilliant wizard and a excellent student."

"Professor, I hate to break this up but we need your help urgently." said Draco.

"Certainly Mr. Malfoy." said McGonagall. "Come to my office. Classes are in session so we can talk freely." She led them towards the Headmistress office.

* * *

VOLTERRA ITALY – After almost revealing himself to the humans Edward was taken to one of the chambers deep within Volterra. Aro decided to keep him within the city to observe him while he decides what to do. The Cullen boy was just too valuable to kill.

Edward walked though the halls of his luxurious underground prison when he heard crying coming from the room next door. Opening the door, with a step as light as a feather, he walked in to find himself in a beautiful room. He over to the bed where the crying came from. A young man sat up on the bed, who made him stop in his tracks.

The guy was beautiful, though his beauty was shrouded with marks of abuse. His perfect pale ivory skin, he was thin and marked with bruises and angry lash marks, his luscious lips were broken with cuts. His body He could tell the guy had black raven hair though it was unevenly cut short by brutal force. His eyes were chilling iceberg blue what carried deep sadness and pain. He didn't smell human, he didn't' smell like food to Edward. He smelled, like Harry did, like vanilla, pure air and lightning with something only Edward knew he could smell…leather and wine. It was Caleb.

Edward's inner vampire growled with lust and an overpowering desire of protection, someone for him to take care of. _'Mate!'_ he thought. He had found his mate. _'It was not that witch Bella, it was this beautiful broken angel.'_ He thought, he noticed the boys eyes were swollen and red from crying. _'I'll make sure he'll never suffer again.'_

Caleb backed away from him.

"It's ok…" said Edward. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who…who are you?" asked Caleb.

Edward turned to mush at the sound of his British voice, it was like some tragic symphony. "I'm Edward Cullen." said Edward. He tried to get close. "Please, I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

Caleb was a good reader of people, he could tell this vampire would never lie to him, he could see it in his eyes. _'This is the boy Viktor sent me.'_ He thought. _'My mate. He's beautiful.'_ He saw Edward was wearing a green sweater and worn jeans. _'He's not a Volturi.'_ He thought. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." said Edward. "You're a wizard?"

Caleb nodded and shyly extended his hand. "Caleb Cromwell."

Edward sighed, it was the most perfect name he'd ever heard. He smiled, shaking his hand. They felt a spark, it was warm and strong. Edward backed away. "S..Sit down Edward."

Edward sat on the chair next to Caleb bed. All he wanted was to jump in to the bed and hug his mate and protect him. "Why are you here Caleb?"

"I…" started Caleb but he heard a noise outside. He sensed vampires were coming. He jumped out of bed and limped over to Edward. "You have to go!"

"But why?" asked Edward. He didn't want to leave his mate, his true mate, ever.

"The Volturi forbid me visitors." said Caleb.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Edward.

"Not today." said Caleb.

"What?" growled Edward. If Aro put his hands on his mate he would kill him.

"They I'm a treasure to be hidden and admired by only the high guards of his city. A treasure also to be disciplined…" said Caleb. Edward growled. The noises were getting louder. "Please go, Mr. Cullen. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Can I see you again?" asked Edward.

"Go!" begged Caleb. Pushing him out and closing the door.

Edward bolted back to his room, at vampire speed, and closed the door. He sat by the small fireplace in the corner and only thought of Caleb with worry. _'What did they want with him? Why was he so treasured by Aro? Did they plan on turning him? Why was he disciplined? How was he disciplined? Why did he carry such scars and sadness in his eyes? How much have they hurt him?'_

* * *

SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS – "This is most serious Harry." said McGonagall. She showed him the note the Ministry owl sent them. "The Ministry will not help. They fear this could motivate the Deatheaters and cause another attack. All the aurors are after them and are unavailable to help us."

Draco sent his international patronus, a silver mist snake. "Then we shall have to look elsewhere for assistance."

"Who do you have in mind Drake?" asked Harry.

"Our friend Blaise Zabini." said Draco. "He lives in Italy and his mother Lady Selena Kent Zabini has strong connections in the Italian Ministry of Magic not to mention the wizarding Underworld."

"Perfect." said Harry.

Fred walked in with Neville. "We've got some stuff from the joke shop."

"What do you have?" asked Alice.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Said Fred. "When thrown the powder covers everything in darkness, it can sheild the Volturis eyes and powers from us. Handy for an escape."

"We've also got Wildfire Whiz bangs." said Neville.

"What does that do?" asked Michel.

"When released it creates unstoppable fireworks that violently explode." Said Neville.

"George and I charmed with stinging jinxes specifically for Volturi guards. The sting intensity is multiplied by ten." said Fred.

Then a snake patronus slithered in at high speed, swirled around Draco and hissed in his ear and vanished into thin air. "Blaise said everything is set."

"What else?" asked McGongall.

"Lady Zabini got us fifty aurors from the Ministry in Rome." said Draco. He reached into his pocked and took out a silver spoon "There is a safe house in Sienna, this portkey will take us from Volterra to the safe house. From there we can apparate to his home in Ravenna. From there we can floo back to Hogwarts."

"Ready?" asked Emmett.

"Yes." said Harry.

"Good luck Harry." said McGonagall. "Professor Snape, Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey will be waiting in the hospital wing when your return."

"Thank you professor." said Harry. He gave her a hug before turning to his family. "Lets go!"

* * *

VOLTERRA – ITALY – A wizard, who wore a slave collar, walked into Calebs room and healed him completely. He was then escorted away by Felix. Caleb was ordered get dressed and meet them in the hallway.

Caleb walked out in a rey turtleneck and dark charcoal pants. They escorted him to the throne room. He pleased to be out of his room, looking around, he tried to memorize all the hallways and corridors, piecing them together to find a away out. Caius introduced him formally to the guards. After dining with Aro, Caius and Marcus, which was uncomfortable enough. Caius told him not to bother escaping, people had tried to come and get him but they handled them.

"Who?" asked Caleb.

Caius waved his hand signaling Demitri to come forward.

Caleb gasped when he saw the head of Kingsley Shackelbolt, in a jar.

Marcus looked concerned. "Did you know him?"

Caleb swallowed his grief, pain and anger and shook his head. Putting on his "Malfoy mask", he shook his head. "No."

"There is no escaping Volterra, it is a fortress." said Aro. "You are family now, you are at liberty to explore the place which is entirely at your disposal. You may even visit the library, which is quite impressive."

Caleb clung to his mask as much as he could. "May I retire to my room my lords?" He formally asked "I am still quite tired."

Aro hugged him. "Of course, my son." Caleb went to the door. Jane and Alec motioned to follow. He stopped them. "No. Let him go alone. This is his home now." Caleb turned to look at him. "You know the way."

Caleb nodded, gave a small bow and walked out. He rushed back to his room holding back his tears. Once inside he collapsed by the bed remembering his friend Kingsleys head in the jar. He started screaming and crying and sobbing. In less than a moment he felt an icy hug wrap around him. Looking up he saw it was Edward.

"Caleb…It's going to be alright." said Edward. "I'm here."

"Thank you." said Caleb. "Thank you for your kindness." He gripped Edward tight.

Edward felt Caleb wrap his frail arms around him and through tears curl into him. After hours of crying the wizard fell asleep. He took Caleb to the bed and tucked him in. Looking at his sleeping angel he was livid and furious with the Volturi. Hearing footsteps, he wrote a quick note and slipped it under the sheets before laying back down and kissing Caleb on the head. "I promise to get us out of here my love." He muttered, kissed him again on the lips. "Somehow."

*** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!***


	12. Volterra

Oooh I love juicy reviews!

 **Mattcun –** Thanks Matt. Here's more for you.

 **Lauren Saint –** Of course she's stupid. She was stupid in the books and in the movies too! lol I guess when people are angry, envious, jealous they don't think, they just DO and that's part of her flaws, she just does what comes naturally. I think after she was discovered and confronted with her fling with Mike, she's desperate to get Edward back no matter what because she sees her plans about to crumble to nothing and her "golden ticket" opportunity is gone forever. That fear will make her do whatever it takes having nothing to lose and that will make her a dangerous enemy. YES they need help but I'm optimistic.

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks for the awesomeness!

 **Seth Clearwater –** Thanks again Seth!

 **Padfootette –** Thanks a lot! More is coming this week!

 **rentamiya –** Oh oh oh! More is coming! Love your enthusiasm and I'm so happy you like the story! Welcome!

***Hi guys. Great reviews and comments. Remember, I'll be posting constantly this week so if I don't get to your reviews here, post them anyways, I'll answer them in the following chapter! Please check out my HP/TVD crossover **SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS** and show your support there too with your reviews and kinds words. It's been a hard project that one and I'd appreciate it... This is another looong chapter. Enjoy and review!***

* * *

SIENNA – ITALY – Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, Emmett, Michel and Alice stood outside the terrace of the safe house, all the wizards wore their auror robes which were charmed for magical and supernatural battles. A falcon patronus flew in to Freds shoulder chirped in his ear and vanished into thin air. "The aurors are within the city."

"How are they hiding from the guards, I mean I can smell your scents from a mile away." said Emmett. "It's quite rare."  
"Notice me not charms." said Neville. "Handy to conceal your scent from enemies."

"They will meet us in the plaza outside the clock tower." said Fred.

"Once you get us there, I'll get you in." said Draco. "Notice me not charms must be used at all times. Also…" He took out another silver spoon. "I made this extra portkey, identical to the one Blaise made us. In case it gets ugly and have to take Caleb out of there before the rest of us can."

"Good thinking." said Harry. Blaise apparated in a puff of green smoke. "Everyone this is Blaise Zabini."

"Are we ready?" asked Blaise.

"Let's do this!" said Emmett, flexing his muscles ready to fight. Harry secretly felt that was totally hot.

* * *

VOLTERRA – ITALY – The seven heroes walked down the streets of Volterra. "Why are they all in red?" asked Harry.

"Saint Marcos day festival." said Blaise. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city."

"Alice?" asked Harry.

A red hooded man walked over. "Lord Zabini."

"Auror Contini." said Blaise. "Grazie per essere venuto (1)." The Auror nodded respectfully. As they were about to cross the street a yellow sports car raced passed them. "Damn it!"

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"Bella." said Alice. "She's gonna try to get in first. Brent it with her."

"She's not our concern." said Draco. With that he led the team up the uphill stone steps towards the clock tower.

* * *

VOLTERRA – ITALY – CLOCKTOWER – Halfway up Blaise managed to get them red hooded robes to blend in with the muggles. It was a perfect way of sneaking into the building. Crossing the plaza Alice stopped.

"What is it Alice?" asked Michel.

"They've got Bella and Brent." said Alice. "They're taking them to Aro." Harry sent an notice me not patronus to Brent. "What was that Harry?"

"Notice me not patronus." said Harry. "Just told Brent to stall while we get to Caleb." "Lets move!" said Draco. He led the team into the clocktower, they casted their notice me not charms and descended into the depths of the Volturis lair.

* * *

VOLTERRA – VOLTURI CASTLE BENEATH THE CITY – Draco led them down the hall. "The Volturi are busy with Bella and Brent in the main hall." said Alice. "Caius insisted the stronger guards be present considering Brent magical powers."

"Perfect." said Draco.

Harry saw Fred tense up. "We won't let anything happen to him Fred, or Bella…" He looked at Draco.

"Whatever Potter." said Draco. Turning the corner, down a flight of stairs he peeked his head from the corner and saw the hall had ten armed Volturi guards standing firm againt the wall, five on each side. "Neville…Go."

Neville grabbed a vial from his auror robes, the vial had sparkly blue dust. He emptied the bottle in his hand and blew it out towards the guards. The dust dessoved into a blue smoke that glided fast, filling up the hall. The guards saw it coming but had no time to even recognize what it was to protect themselves. In seconds they fell to the floor, fast asleep.

"What was that?" asked Emmett.

"Midnight pixie dust." said Neville. "It puts anyone who inhales in a deep asleep for an hour. In larger quantities it can put people in commas." He timed three minutes on his watch. "Now."

Draco led them down the hall. Turned the corner and up to a door. He pointed his wand. "ALOHOMORA." The door magically opened and he led them in. He stopped to see Edward in bed cradling what looked to be a sleeping teenager. IDing him as a vampire he pointed his wand.

Edward growled. "Who are you?"

Everyone else entered the room. "Edward?" asked Emmett."

"Emmett?!" asked Edward.

"You two know each other?" asked Draco, never removing his eyes off Edward.

"He's my brother." said Emmett.

"Oh." said Draco. He lowered his wand.

Neville pointed his wand at the room. "SILENCIO." To avoid the vampires hearing them.

Harry ran to the bed and saw his brother. Caleb looked like a broken child, mostly skin and bones, bruises, scars, a swollen black eye, and he assmed were some broken wrist and ribs, a sprain ankle. He broke down crying.

"Harry?" asked Edward.

Harry looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry."

"You know him?" asked Edward.

Harry nodded. "He's Caleb. My brother." Edwards eyes widened, he then remembered Harrys conversations when they first came to his house. How he was so worried for his brother who was missing. "I'm sorry I…I didn't…"

"It's ok." said Harry. He kneeled down next to Caleb on the bed. "What have they done to you?" He looked at Edward. "Can he move?"

"No." said Edward. "The Volturi came in and took a lot of his blood for some disgusting beauty treatments for Aro and Caius…He passed out."

"Then we must move quickly." said Harry. He moved to Edward. Draco twirled his wand around the silver spoon and gave it to Fred. "Step aside!" He turned to Fred and Neville. "Do it now!"

Fred and Neville each grabbed one of Calebs arms and in a second vanished from the room.

Edward was hysterical. "Where is he?" he growled. He took Harry by the robes. "Where did he go?!"

Emmett whooshed over and pushed Edward back hard. "Back off Ed." He growled.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"He is your mate isn't he?" asked Alice.

Harry turned to Edward. "Is this true?" Edward nodded. Harry took breathed in. "We'll talk about this later, but just so you know. The silver spoon Draco gave Fred was a portkey. Neville and Fred took him to Hogwarts."

"But…how?" asked Edward.

"You said it yourself, Caleb was too weak to walk. He was not even conscious." said Draco. "The portkey was going to take us to a safehouse here in Italy but he couldn't make two trips. He needs medical attention as soon as possible, so I sent them to Hogwarts."

"Two of our teachers and the school nurse are waiting for their arrival." said Harry.

"Alice…?" asked Michel. "What do you see?"

Alice turned to them. "They're coming. They're going to take us to Aro. Brent and Bella are still there."

"Once we get there, make sure to grab hold of Brent and Bella." said Draco. "I also tweeked the other spoon to take us to Hogwarts. Blaise, is this ok?"

"Yes." said Blaise. "Mother is closing up the house, we're going up to England for business anyways. I'll tell her I'll meet here there." He sent a patronus out immediately.

Suddenly Harry, Draco and Blaise felt the notice me not charms vanished away. "Damn it!" said Draco.

* * *

VOLTERRA – VOLTURI CASTLE – GREAT HALL – Aro circled Harry mesmerized by the power radiating form the wizard. "How marvelous…" he said in awe. "I can feel his power…" He leaned in to smell Harry. "…such power." He extended his arm. "The Great Harry Potter." He turned to Edward and motioned for him to step forward. "His blood appeals to you all so much." He wiped his lips. "It makes me thirsty. How can you all stand to be so close to him?"

"It's not without difficulty." said Edward.

"Yes. I can see that." chuckled Aro. "We are all tempted by him. Magical blood is so rare."

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch." said Edward. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

"You're quite a soul reader yourself Edward." said Aro. "Though…You can't read Harry's thoughts…" Edward shook his head saying no."Fascinating." He let go of Edward hand and turned to Harry. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well…" He extended his arm. "Would you do me the honor?"

Harry, who heard Snapes barking in his head, strengthened his occlumency shields and gave Aro his hand without fear,

Aro inhaled and looked on … … … "Interesting, I see nothing." He let go of his hand. "Let us see if he is immune to all our powers." He smiled. "Shall we Jane?"

Jane turned to Harry.

"NO!" growled Emmett. He made for Harry.

Jane turned to Emmett. "Pain." She said serenely. Emmett fell to the floor shaking, groaning and convulsing.

"Stop!" cried Harry. Emmett whimpered with utter pain and agony. "Stop! Stop hurting him!" he yelled.

"Jane…" muttered Aro.

Jane stopped her torture. "Master…" Emmett gasped with relief.

"Go ahead my dear." Said Aro.

Jane turned to Harry. "This may hurt just a little." She said smiling.

Harry took in a breath. He started repeating _'PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI'_ in his head. Casting the shielding spell on himself. Jane's smile faded, her powers were useless on him.

The hall was filled with Aro's laughter. "Remarkable!" said Aro in awe. "He confounds us all. "What to do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." said Marcus. "We will make him a royal guard of the Volturi. His powers will make us unstoppable."

"Yes…" said Aro. He stepped forward. "Or maybe I will keep him all to myself." He sniffed harry. "So delicious…" He said with lust making Emmett growl. He then stepped away. "What about these two…the Swans?"

"The boy can be turned as well." said Caius. "His powers may prove useful."

"What about the girl?" asked Aro.

"She human… Ordinary…She knows too much." said Caius. "She is a liability."

Aro turned to Bella who was beign shielded by Brent. "Felix?"

Harry turned to see Felix move towards Bella. "No!" cried Edward. He lunged at Felix while Demetri grabbed Alice by the throat. Michel and Emmett whoosed to help Edward. The threesome began a clashing fight with Felix.

Draco harry and Blaise huddled together as the Volturi moved to them.

"EVERTE STATUM!" chanted Draco, sending a stinging jinx at Alec.

Blaise and Harry pointed their wands at the five gaurds on their side. "BOMBARDA!" they chanted blasting them into a column. Caius was off his seat and lunging at Draco.

Draco flicked his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" blasting Caius back smashing into his seat.

Blaise saw the struggling Alice. He pointed his wand at Demetri. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Demetri went down like a block of ice giving Alice the chance to go help her brothers.

Alec was fighting Harry, hand to hand combat. Brent pointed his wand and chanted. "INCARCERUS" binding Alec with constricting ropes.

Alec growled struggling to get out but that only made the ropes tighten even more. Harry pointed his wand at Jane. "IMMOBULOUS" he chanted magically leaving them immobile and floating in mid air. "Draco! Get everyone together!" He motioned to the doors.

As Draco got everyone over to him Neville, who was next to him, pointed his wand at the doors. "ALOHOMORA!" and blew some midnight pixie dust out into the hall.

"There's no where to go!" said Aro. "None of you are leaving this city!"

Harry stepped forward and hissed. "Hasssaashaaaashhaaaaaa" Aros smile faded. "Haaaaaasaaayahashiiiii…"

"What is…?" asked Aro.

"The verbos vipera." gasped Caius. "The word of the serpent." They all saw the marble snake ornaments on the columns and statues slowly come to life and slither down, across the floor to Harry, there were about twenty of them. Their marble color faded turning into actual living snakes. They stood up tall hissing at Aro and the guard.

As the snakes slithered towards the Volturi, backing them away, Harry ran to the group by the door. "Now!" he called.

Neville nodded and with a whish of his wand magically lighting up the Wildfire Whiz Bangs. Soon the great Volturi hall was filled with dozens and dozens and dozens of unstoppable fireworks with strong stinging jinxes. All attacking the Volturi. Everything from Catherine wheels to fire breathing dragons, to bumble bee sparklers and firefly firecrackers. The vampires were growling in agony and irritation barely able to move, if it wasn't the fireworks it was the snakes.

"Lets move!" said Harry. He led the group out the door. "LOCATIA EXITUS." A small bright ball of light led them down the halls towards the exit of the horrid Volturi domain.

After climbing four flights of stairs they were almost at the surface they saw the vampire guards whooshing fast behind them with Aro, Jane Felix and Alec on the lead.

"Now Harry!" yelled Emmett.

Harry saw Aro look straight at him. "Fuck you Aro!" he yelled as he threw the Peruvian instant darkness powder, which really looked like charcoal stones, at them. Hitting the floor they dissolved into a cloud of blackness and darkness. The vampires couldn't see a thing.

"Hurry!" said Harry. He led the group to the surface. He waved his wand at the Cullens casting a notice me not charm, to protect them from glittering and sparkling in the sunlight, as they ran. Soon they were all out the clocktower doors and into the plaza where the St. Marcos Day Festival was still going.

Soon they were surrounded by red cloaked figured. Edward was going to attack, but Harry stopped him. "No, Edward. They're with us. They're aurors."

"Come on." said Blaise. "We have to get out of this city before the sun sets!"

They ran down the streets of Volterra to the check out point and apparated out. They were too tired to apparate to Hogwarts so they decided to go to Blaise's villa up in Ravenna Italy where they rested the night and headed out to Hogwarts just before dawn.

*** Italian translation to English – (1) Thank you for coming….. Ok, THAT was fun! Fireworks and snakes and black clouds of darkness, those Volturis never saw it coming. Jajaja. I'm now worried about two things. First I looooooved Harry's fuck you to Aro! Second of all Aro, is gonna be MAD, he was humiliated and insulted in his own home so we'll see what happens next. Third, Edward stepped in front of Bella to protect her from Felix, I'm afraid Bella is gonna misread the signals and think that he did it for her romantically. We'll see what happens…Next we will see the Cullens with the Swans at Hogwarts. How Bella will react to seeing all this magical world that she'll never be a part of being a squib. How will Edward relationship with Caleb grow? Will Bella go after Jacob to make Edward jealous? How will Jacob receive her? Will Jacob find his imprint? Sooo many questions, let me know your thoughts what you think is gonna happen! **PLEASE REVIEW! *****


	13. Hogwarts

**Seth Clearwater –** Thanks for the support Seth!

 **Deanna4403 –** That's a good question Deanna! You've given me something interesting to think about. I'll give it some thought and see what happens so stay tuned.

 **Padfootette –** Thank you Padfootette!

 **JS59 –** That will be explained here later on. Thanks for reminding me of that! By yes it'll be explained soon.

 **Anguis Reginam –** Hahaha. I HAD to put that in there! I thought it was appropriate and funny for Harry to leave Aro with those parting words! lol I hate Bella too! I couldn't leave her in Volterra. She still has more shit to do!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks!

 **Psyka –** Thank bloody than you! I'm outlining the next couple of chapters as we speak! Stay tuned!

 **Darling De Piaget –** Sorry you couldn't keep reading to see that yes, it does continue for a little but longer, but eventually the break away and into their own thing as the action picks up. Thank you for giving it a chance!

 **Lauren Saint –** Of course it makes sense. You KNOW she has an ulterior motive that has NOTHING to do with Edward. Yeah. Aro is not happy at all! We'll see him again. Yes Draco changed the portkey to go to Hogwarts, but by the time they left VOlterra they were tooo exhausted from the fight and I don't think they were strong enough to travel by portkey such a long distance from Italy to Scotland. So I decided to let them aparate to Blaise's house, let them sleep the night and then use the portkey in the morning.

***Thank you all for your reviews! This is another loooooong one. Enjoy!***

* * *

SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY – Harry, Draco, Fred and Neville arrived at Hogwarts with the Cullens Brent and Bella. Their eyes were once again bugging out of their sockets at the sight of the castle. Blaise aparated to Zabini manor in England to join his mother on business, but not before wishing Harry luck.

Snape waited for them in front of the Great Halls. "Potter."

"Professor." said Harry.

"This way." Snape instructed as he led the group up to the hospital wing.

* * *

SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS – HOSPITAL WING – "Harry." said Madame Pomfrey. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Poppy." said Harry. "How is he?"

Poppy led them down the hospital wing , through a corner door in the corner down a smaller hallway and into a private chamber. Inside they saw Caleb, his body under warm cover, there were floating several large jellyfish like creatures hovering him, with dozens of tentacles sticking into Caleb, injecting ultraviolet substance into him.

"What the hell are those?" asked Brent.

"Special jellyfish from the black lake, called zonfish." said Madame Pomfrey. "Mediwitches use them for healing purposes."

"What are they doing?" asked Harry.

"Zonfish are like anemonies." said Professor Slughorn. "Their tentacles feed off animals, but these creatures also feed of the energy of the ground floor of the lake as well as the energy of the sun absorbed in the water. They harness the raw energy to survive and that energy is used by healers for medical treatments. Basically we are healing and strengthening his body but mainly his magical core which was dangerously damaged."

"Will he be alright?" asked Edward. His face reflected pain at seeing his mate in those conditions.

"Yes." said Pomfrey. "It'll take time. We put him in a temporary coma."

"What?!" asked Harry and Edward in unison.

"Do you know how sick he is?" asked Pomfrey. "When he arrived he had one broken wrist, three broken ribs, one severely sprained ankle, one collapsed lung and interior scars and bleeding from a traumatic miscarriage."

"What?!" said Caleb. "Caleb was pregnant?"

"Quiet so." said Slughorn. "From what our reports said one month. The Ministry meditwitches confirmed it. Given the magical body scans…" He waved his wand showing showing them the magical, x ray like, body scans of Caleb. "…he lost the child due to the torture and rape, as the scans show severe scaring in the anal scaring and swelling."

Edwards eyes went black, he growled with rage in the back of his throat. Emmett and Michel stuck close to him like glue to hold him and his temper down.

"The Ministry sent him on a mission in his condition?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Slughorn. "Pregnant ministry officials, men and women, are not allowed pregnancy leave until the end of the second month."

"Ridiculous!" said Bella. "Men can't get pregnant."

"Who are you?" asked Snape in his sharp, cold, superior tone.

"How dare you mock my brother!" hissed Harry. Draco was shooting daggers at her, gripping on to his wand.

"Get out!" growled Edward.

"But Edward…I…" started Bella

"Bella…outside." said Brent in a cold calm voice. Bella turned and stepped out with him behind her. He shut the door after they left.

"How dare she!" hissed Draco. He pointed his wand at the door and chanted. "LOCHPORT" magically locking the door.

"As I was saying." said Pomfrey. "Given the intense treatment. The Zonfish tentacles are like dozens of hot needles and the heavy doses of skelegrow and potions it would have been too painful. So keeping him in a coma during this process was the best. The poor boy has suffered enough." They heard loud arguing from outside. She, Harry, Draco, Fred, McGonagall and Snape walked out to see what was happening.

* * *

"What is going on here?" asked Pomfrey. Bella and Brent stopped arguing. "I will not allow such vulgar behavior in my hospital wing."

"Mr. Swan." said McGonagall. "You will please control your sister."

"What can you expect from a squib." said Draco. "They're all resentful and envious."

"There are other patients in the wing that require peace and tranquility." said McGonagall. "I think it's best if you leave Hogwarts."

"But I didn't…" started Bella.

"Enough Bella." said Brent. His tone was quiet, Harry could tell he was dying of humiliation thanks to Bella.

"Madame Pomfrey, how soon can Caleb be ready to aparate?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry." said Pomfrey. "I do not think that is wise at all for…"

"We must get home to Forks as soon as possible." said Harry. "I am sure the Volturi's trackers will be hunting for us all over Europe and here soon. I do not want to put the school in danger and I prefer to be an ocean away to be safer. Not just for me but for him." he said referring to Caleb. "There must be a way to get him over to our house in Forks."

"Poppy?" asked McGonagall. "As Headmistress, I want the best for Caleb. He was one our best students, graduated with high honors and is one of the top agents in the Ministry of Magic. I'd protect him here as long as I could should such a dangerous threat not exist. But given that it does. He must be moved. For his sake and for the sake of the children and the school."

"Poppy…" said Harry. "Please, Luna is there with Hermione and Neville also lives with us."

"Oh well that's a relief, having a mediwitch like Luna and a herbologist like Neville to help." said Pomfrey. "Give me a day to think. I will let you know my breakfast." With a nod from Harry she walked away.

"I have a class Minerva." said Snape. "If there's anything you need Potter, you know where my office is."

"Yes professor." said Harry.

"Draco." said Snape. "Come to my office. We need to talk." He and Draco walked away down the hall and out of sight. Fred, Neville, Alice, Edward, Michel and Emmett joined Harry.

"Now." said McGonagall. "Mr. Potter will show you to the floo chambers. The one in my office is restricted to the Minsitry alone given the Deatheater attacks. So the closest and most reliable is the chamber near the Hufflepuff dormitories. I'd like this young lady out of this castle as soon as possible." She said with a stern look before walked off.

"Follow me." said Harry.

Bella turned to Edward, who couldn't even look at her, his eyes were going dark. "Just go Bella." He said between his teeth.

"But Edward…" pushed Bella. "...we haven't..."

"Go." said Michel. "You 'ave done enough."

Bella looked at Alice and Emmett who remained quiet. "Fine." said Bella. "We'll talk in Forks Edward." Brent grabbed her by the arm pulling her away after Harry.

* * *

Neville was talking to Professor Slughorn about the steps needed to take care of Caleb once he was in Forks. Edward and the Cullens walked over to the bed. The room lights were dimmed down the only light source was the fireplace and the iridescent glow in the dark phosphorescent zonfish.

Edward sat down next to the bed.

"It's ok Edward." said Alice. "You did good."

"I wanted to rip her throat out." Said Edward. "Did you hear what she said about Caleb?"

"Yes." said Alice. "Trust me we all wanted to. You could hear it in our thoughts."

"But you didn't." said Emmett. "You showed control."

"Speaking of control." said Michel. "You 'ave to feed mon frère. (1)"

"He's right." said Alice. "Your eyes are turning black."

"I'm not leaving him." said Edward. "I won't." His eyes never left the broken wizard on the bed.

Harry walked back in. "They're gone." Edward remained quiet, glad Bella was gone.

Neville walked over. "Excuse me. Could I have a moment?"

"Sure." said Alice.

"What's up Nev?" asked Harry.

"Considering that Dr. Cullen is a doctor, I think it could be wise to move Caleb to the Cullen house." said Neville. "He has that huge operating wing in the basement in case we need it and there are more living quarters. Harry, your cottage is completely full of people, with Hermione, Fred, Luna, me and now Draco."

"Draco is coming?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Neville. "Caleb is his best friend, a brother to him like you, he wants to be close to help. Plus he's all alone Harry, doesn't have anyone else and the Deatheaters are after him too." Harry nodded his head, he loved the idea of welcoming Draco into his family.

"Our home is your home." said Michel.

"Caleb is also Edwards mate." said Alice. "There's no safer place to be. Plus we don't live far from you, just a five minute drive."

"I've already taken care of that." said Neville. "Fred is getting what we need from his sister in law. It will put your mind, Harry, more at ease."

"You and Luna can stay if you want to." said Emmett. "Remember, we don't sleep so our rooms are available. That way we have the meditwitch, the herbologist and the doctor under one roof."

"Fine." said Harry.

* * *

SCOTLAND – HOGWARTS – ROOM OF REQUIREMENT – An hour after the students had gone to bed. Snape led them to the private room of requirement, on the seventh floor corridor, where they would be protected from wondering students. There they would get some sleep and rest. By morning, after the students had breakfast and went off to class, they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Slughorn managed to give the Cullens some blood, which Edward desperately needed.

During school hours, and when the school was asleep Harry would take them on tours of the castle. The chamber was particularly intense. They slid down the undergound slide, in Mytle's barthroom, down into the underground caverns of Hogwarts. They reached the large iron door. "Heeeeessssssssaaaaaahhhhhaa."

"That's still creepy Harry."

"Yeah." said Draco. "But very cool!"

Entering the Chamber of Secrets Harry led them down the hall to the skeleton remains of the basilisk. "Is that?" asked Emmett.

"Yeap." said Harry. "The Basilisk."

Emmett growled. "You had to fight that thing at twelve?!"

Harry rubbed Emmetts back. "Come on you saw it in the pensieve."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "But seeing it in a pensieve is different from actually seeing it up close yourself."

Neville walked over to the basilisk skull, deep in thought. Everyone observed him. "Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville put on some black rubber gloves and took out messenger tiny object form his pocket. He took his wand, pointed it at the bag and chanted. "ENGORGIO." The bag grew, which looked like a messenger bag, grew to it's actual size. He then opened it and took the sword of Gryffindor. Walking over to the neck of the basilisk skeleton he sliced off the skull of the snake. He pointed his wand at the skull and chanted. "DIMINUENDO" magical shrinking the skull to the size of a baseball. Putting on some rubber gloves he took a small box from the bag, placed the skull inside it, closed it tight and slipped the box and the sword into his messenger bag.

"What the hell Neville?" asked Harry.

"How did you fit that sword into that bag?" asked Alice.

"Undetectable extension charm." said Neville. "Hermione's idea."

"And the skull?" asked Harry.

"Luna sensed danger on the horizon. I suspect the Volturi and the Deatheaters." Said Neville. "So I thought we'd take the basilisk skull home to see how we can use it."

"Use it?" asked Emmett.

"The venom." said Harry. Neville nodded. "That's brilliant! One of the deadliest poisons in the world, deadly even to vampires."

"Exactly." said Neville. "We can't be too careful."

"Not bad Longbottom." said Draco. "I'd like to help you with that. Basilisk venom is almost impossible to find. As a potions master, studying basilisk venom up close and having a personal supply stored up is a dream come true."

"Can anyone get in here?" asked Edward.

"No." said Harry. "Not unless they use parseltogue, which is rare and up to now." A bumblebee patronus flew in and buzzed around Harry before fading away. "Caleb is awake."

* * *

HOGWARTS – HOSPITAL WING – Five minutes later they were in the hospital wing. Harry and Edward ran in leading the group. Madame Pomfrey greeted them. "Come in…quietly." They followed her down the hallway towards Calebs room. "The remedies have been very successful, all his interior bleeding and scarring are healed and the bones are well on their way as well though it'll take several more doses of skelegrow."

"A lot?" asked Harry.

"No." said Pomfrey. "Again, since the bones are on their way to healing, we can reduse the dosage." Harry nodded, knowing how horrible skelegrow can be. "We've put some meat back on his bones and his magical core has strengthened back up to a 45%."

"So low?" asked Draco.

"It was at 6% when he arrived Mr. Malfoy." said Pomfrey. "It's quite a improvement for a wizard in his condition. It tells a lot of his strength and power." She continued her report. "Unfortunately his bruises and scars still remain visible and will remain until his magical is completely healed." She opened the door to the private chamber and led them in.

Harry walked over to the bed. "Caleb…" His brother looked up at him and smiled. He was still deathly pale with dark circles under his eyes, yes, he wasn't as thin as when he arrived but he still had a lot of eating and plumping up to be back to full health.

"Harry!" cried Caleb.

Harry carefully hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive." He cried.

"Me too!" said Caleb. "Can you fix up my pillows? I'm tired of laying down."

Harry looked at Pomfrey who nodded a yes, he helped fluff up the pillows so Caleb was in sitting position. "How are you?"

"Alive." said Caleb. "Madame Pomfrey said I still have a lot of bed rest before I can get back on my feet. But…"

"I filled him in on the situation." Said Pomfrey."With the Volturi and the Deatheaters. I decided to allow you to return to Forks, using the floo network in my office. I never use it and it has been warded by the Magical Director of St. Mungos Hospital as well as the Ministry. By flooing from my office it will allow me to immediately floo to your location should you ever need my help." Harry nodded to that. "Also I've spoken to the Headmistress, Minerva agreed to let Professor Snape travel to Forks once every week to check on Caleb and inspect you are stocked up on potions. He will report back to me and should I see any irregularities, any at all, he is ordered by me to bring him back to Hogwarts to me…Is that alright Mr. Potter?" she asked, daring Harry to say no.

Harry knew he wasn't gonna get any better than that out of the school nurse. So he just said. "Yes."

"Good." said Pomfrey. "I've already floo called Miss. Potter and Miss. Lovegood at Blackpine Cottage and told them your decision to keep Caleb at the Cullens house with Neville and Miss. Lovegood. They agreed."

"What's this?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah." said Harry. "Caleb, this is Michel and Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen my boyfriend."

"What?" asked Caleb. Emmett and Harry nodded. "Oh ok." He looked at Emmett. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." said Emmett.

"…and this is Edward Cullen…you're mate." said Harry.

"My…my mate?" asked Caleb. "Re…Really?" Edward nodded. "Was that…I felt something between us, like from me to you back in Volterra. Was...was that the mating bond?" Edward nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Edward.

"Look at me Mr. Cullen." said Caleb. "I'm skin and bones, so weak my magical core almost broke, I have no hair, I'm covered in scars and bruises… I mean…How can you even look at me?" he cried.

"How can I not." said Edward. "I fell in love with all of you not just your physical body but your heart and your soul. When vampires finds their mate they see it, their heart, their soul their essence and aura. I've seen yours and it's is beautiful, like a rare jewel…"

"That's all beautiful and lovely Edward but I…" started Caleb.

Edward kneeled down next to the bed. "I've been waiting for you for over ninety years, you are precious to me and I love you. Please don't push me away." He begged. "Not now that I found you."

Caleb looked at Edward, he inhumanly handsome, insanely well built, cordial, respectful and patient. He knew vampires only had one mate in life, and for him to have waited so ninety years for him was amazing. He remembered Viktors words in his mind and he in his heart he didn't have the heart to say no, and he didn't want to. He smiled, took Edwards hand and kissed it. "Thank you, for saving my life…and… thank you for loving me so much." He said through tears.

Edward was stunned, Caleb touch was so gentle, the lips on his hand was like a soft feather and the words of kindness through tears of gratitude made his inner vampire growl with pride. His mate was still so weak and fragile yet so strong and brave, it made his heart melt love and devotion to his mate. Caleb was perfect. Now he had someone to protect, worship, love and lust over. He felt needed, wanted, respected and loved. Everything he didn't feel with Bella Swan. "Thank you for existing."

Everyone was crying.

There was not a dry eye in the room. Even the vampires with their tearless crying.

Harry cleared his throat. "So… Now that this is settled…" He chuckled. 'There is another point we have to discuss."

"What?" asked Caleb.

"Given that my house in Forks is full, with Neville Luna Hermione Fred and Draco. We've decided that you'll be staying at The Cullen Manor with Edward, Emmett, Michel, Alice and the rest of their coven." said Harry. "They live five minutes away from our house and Fred has a plan to make our communication and transportation from house ot house even more comfortable and quick."

"Ok…" said Caleb.

"Also since Neville is a herbologist and Luna is a mediwitch they will be going to the Cullen house with you." said Harry. "…and Carlisle Cullen is a doctor so it's also a big plus for you."

"Who is Carlisle?" asked Caleb.

"Our father." said Edward.

"Father?' asked Caleb.

"Well he's our sire." said Alice. "But we see ourselves as a family, it helps us integrate more with the muggles." She twirled around. "Esme is gonna love you."

"Our mom." said Emmett.

"You will be traveling by floo network to the Cullen house where Hermione and Luna are waiting with Dr. Cullen." said Pomfrey. "I will be traveling with you to make sure the journey doesn't worsen your condition."

Caleb looked at Harry. "With the Volturi and Deatheaters looking for us, the best way is to move back to Forks as soon as possible. For our sakes and the school." Caleb nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." said Pomfrey. "Now, that has been enough chatter for one day. Visiting hours are over. It is time for your dinner…" She turned to the rest of the group. "…that goes to all of you. You may all return after dinner."

Everyone filed out. Edward remained behind for one more moment. He and Caleb smiled at each other before he leaned down and kissed his mates forehead and left. With so much information, after Caleb ate dinner, he fell asleep immediately.

***French translation to English – (1) my brother…. Wow, ok...Bella keeps surprising me, I hate her! lol She's so horrible. No respect whats o ever for anyone. I loved how Snape snapped at her, I almost felt McGongall was gonna bitch slap her for a moment there. But McGonagall is a lady, she knew how to keep it together. I felt BAD for Brent, it was such a humiliating awkward moment for him. YEEY Edward and Caleb are officially a couple! They had such cute moments. I loved how we got to see Caleb through Edwards eyes it was beautiful….Up next, the gang returns with Forks. **PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!*****


	14. A New Imprint

**Seth Clearwater –** Thanks Seth!

 **veeector –** Sorry Veeector, like I said it was a typo. lol I fixed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next many that come!

 **mattcun –** thanks for the props matt.

 **Padfootette –** Thanks Pad! It was a fun one! More is coming!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks davy1!

 **Psyka –** Thanks for the awesomeness! Don't worry, Caleb will be fine. It'll just take time!

 **Lauren Saint –** Hi Lauren. I loved it tooo! Those scenes with Edward and Caleb were beautiful you can really see the bond there! Yes they'll go home but easier, that might be a challenge, cause they have to deal with Bella and the Volturi coming so it's gonna be a challenge. There's no rest for them for a while! I loved the kicking Bella out too! I loved Snapes icy cold dismissal of her and I have to say I've never seen McGonagall so angry before. That was scary, she's scary when she's angry. I also felt horrible for Brent cause he's paying the price for Bella's attitude and behavior.

 **Amize –** I promise I haven't forgotten about ELYSIUM, I'm just stuck and I'm working out how I can move forward with that because I want to do the story justice. So hopefully more will come soon.

 **PeridoKitsune –** Wow "epic story" thank you so much! Yes you're right on the money!

***Great questions, comments and reviews! Keep them coming!***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN – Hermione, Fred, Neville and Luna were down in Carlisles medical in the basement room. Carlisle came in. "Wow…" He looked around, the witches and wizard turned half the room it into a temporary modern potions lab.

Fred looked over. "Sorry we took over."

"No it's fine." said Carlisle. Esme, Jasper and Rosalie walked in. "We barely use this room for obvious reasons, so I'm happy you can use it."

"What are you doing?" asked Esme.

"Well Harry finally convinced Madame Pomfrey to allow him to bring Caleb over from Hogwarts given the risk to the school due to the Volturi and the Deatheaters hunting us everywhere." said Hermione.

"Why did she take so hard to convince?" asked Esme.

"She's very protective of her patients." said Fred. "She's like a big mother."

"I can understand that." said Esme.

"Anways, Harry got her to agree…" said Hermione. "…though Professor Snape will be flooing in once a week to drop off potions and make the official medical scans, we have to continue his treatment here. So we have to stock up."

"We are fortunate to have Luna and Neville here to treat him." said Fred. "That made Madame Pomfrey more at ease if you will, that we had a professional resident meditwitch and herbologist in the family."

Luna turned to Jasper. "We are going to need your help Jasper, your powers will come in handy."

"Sure." agreed Jasper. "So what's his treatment?"

"We are making…" started Neville, he pointed to a vial with a milk white liquid. "…calming droughts…" a beaker with blue liquid. "...sleeping potions…" he then pointed to several small vials of dark red liquid. "…blood replenishing potions…"

"What's that?" asked Rosalie looking into a cauldron with yellow liquid that was at the moment simmering under a flame.

"Harry flooed and said that Calebs eye had worsened, it was very much infected and swollen shut…" said Luna.

"Oh…" gasped Esme." Poor dear."

"…so this is a healing drought specifically for the eyes." said Luna.

"Rose, can you help me chop up these leaves?" asked Neville showing her some dark green leaves on the counter. "As fine as you can."

"Sure." said Rosalie.

"Potions 101." said Neville. He saw her chop it up at lightning speed. "Not bad, maybe I can make you an apprentice."

"Really?" asked Rosalie, she was excited, learning something new wasn't usual for them.

"I'd like to very much." said Neville.

Rosalie smiled. "So what is this?" pointing to the chopped leaves.

"Those are mugwort leaves." said Neville. "Mugwort is a powerful healing plant used as anti inflammatory purposes."

"And that?" asked Jasper. He pointed to some white flowers that were connected to some needles, that were sucking out the nectar from them into IV tubes and dropping them into a large beaker.

"Those are snowbells." said Neville. "Powerful flowers, their scent is said to ward off evil spirits and dark creatures like dementors and boggarts. Their nectar…" He said closing the valve and removing the needles from the flowers. "…I have to let them rest before extracting more…" The Cullens nodded. "…Their nectar is used to help strengthen the blood veins and clean the eye of dark parasites and curses."  
"Will it hurt him?" asked Carlisle. He was fascinated but this, herbology was one of his passions and seeing magical healing remedies and how it was made was like getting back to his roots.

"No." said Neville. "It's like a breeze of cool clean water really, but that's the beauty of it. It's so powerful and soothing you don't even know it's actually working." He turned to Rosalie. "Rose add the Mugwort to the eye potion." Rosalie added the chopped herbs to the yellow potion. The snowbell nectar was irridescent white, he brought over a tall glass vial of pink liquid.

"What's that?" asked Carlisle.

"Attar of roses." said Neville. "It's a great muscle relaxant, a little something extra." He filled up a long eye dropper and added tweleve drops into the extracted nectar, which started to sizzle. "And we let it rest for a few hours until the nectar turns hot pink."

"When are they scheduled to arrive?" asked Esme.

"Tonight." said Hermione. They all felt the floo network open. "That would be Draco, our resident potions master." Everyone went downstairs to greet him. Draco was there wearing a grey sweater and black pants. His long platinum hair was tried in a ponytail draping down to his lower back. After introductions Draco resized Calebs luggage. "Esme, could you please show me where Caleb will be staying?"

"That'll be Edward room." said Esme. She led him up the stiars to Edwards bedroom, the luggage flew up behind them and landed carefully next to the bed. He turned to Luna. "Luna, Madame Pomfrey said he would benefit from a slumber bath."

"Yes." said Luna. She walked into the bathroom. The tub was quite small so she took out her wand and chanted. "ENGORGIO." magically resized the tub making it large nough for four people and about three feet deep.

"Why so large?" asked Jasper.

"It's for the sluber bath." said Luna. "We need to fill it with blood." said Luna. "…I'll cast a bubblehead charm on Caleb before he gets in and then he will sleep inside it for a week. The blood will heal his skin and seal everything we've done. It's like the wax on the car when it's finally washed if you will."

"Ok…" said Carlisle. "But where do we get the blood?"

"It's a special blood, gryffins blood, which will be donated by St. Mungos Hospital." said Draco. "I made some calls but with Hogwarts, Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey to back us up we got it."

"Of course I'll add some things to it. "said Luna. "And Neville will add some flowers and herbs to make it more of a kick."

"We'll need to go into town." said Hermione. "Draco will you come with me?"

"Yeah." said Draco. Neville gave him a list of flowers. "Can we get all these flowers here?"

"Yes." said Neville. "I have to go back to Hogwarts to check some things with Professor Sprout but I'll be back." He hugged everyone and walked out towards the fireplace to floo back to school.

"Come on Draco." said Hermione. "We can grab some lunch while were in town."

"I'll go with Fred and everyone else to finish the potions Draco." said Luna. "You go with Hermione."

"Fine." said Draco. "Send me a patronus if you need me." He gave Luna a quick hug and left with Hermione towards the garage.

* * *

FORKS – FLORKS FLOWER SHOP – Jacob Seth Sunny and Paul were unloading some furniture, made by Paul's dad's furniture shop called LAHOTE'S PLACE. Mr. Hill, the flower shop owner walked out to greet them and take a look at the furniture, which were really very well made workstations for the shop. "Oh wooow guys!" said Mr. Hill. "These are great!"

"Thank you Mr. Hill." said Paul. "Where would you like them?"

"Take them to the back." said Mr. Hill.

* * *

After unloading and setting the last piece of furniture Paul stayed behind to get the final payment of the delivery and the order. Jacob walked around the shop when he bumped into Hermione. "Hi Hermione." He smiled.

"Hi Jacob." said Hermione. "What are you doing on this part of town?"

"Helping Paul deliver some furniture." said Jacob. "They all turned out great."

Just then a person holding up several dozen stacks of flowers in his hand walked over to Hermione, his face was covered by the swarm of flowers. "Hey, Hermione!" he argued. "I came to help you not do all the bloody work!" The hair on the back of Jacobs neck stood up, it was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

Hermione chucked helping him put the stacks of flowers on the table. "Sorry." Finally Jacob saw the boys face. Perfect, with high cheekbones, ivory vanilla skin, bright glacial blue eyes, long smooth sleek platinum blond hair. He wore a grey sweater and tight black pants, he was tall, slender muscle build like a professional swimmer. Perfect. His world stopped, it now revolved around this blond god.

"I did find the jasmine." said Hermione. She waved the flowers in his face.

"Whatever Hermione, one out of twenty doesn't count." said Draco.

Hermione saw Jacobs awestruck look, she immediately knew what happened since she saw that same face on Paul when he imprinted. "Jacob, this is my cousin Draco."

Draco was admiring the view of Jacob, the Native American boy was delicious, smooth masses of hard pecs, abs and hills of muscles, long smooth black hair, dark chocolate eyes elegant eyebrows and lips to be kissed for days. "Draco Malfoy…" He extended his arm.

Jacob sighed, 'even his name is perfect.' he thought. He took Dracos hand, it fir like a puzzle, like it belonged there. "Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black." said Draco.

"Jacob…" added Jacob. "Please, call me Jacob."

"Fine." said Draco. "Hermione, can we pay and go to lunch?" He argued. "I'm famished."

"Yes." said Hermione. "He gets bitchy when he's hungry."

"You do too." said Draco.

Paul sneaked up behind Hermione and hugged her. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Hermione leaned into his hug. "Mmmm." She smiled. "I didn't until a while ago." She was gonna go grab the huge mound of flowers but Paul jumped in.

"I'll do it." said Paul. "Jake." Jacob was in a staring contest, in a good way, with Draco. "Jacob."

Jacob snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, sure." He quickly got to work and followed Paul to the counter.

"Who is that?" asked Draco to Hermione once they were alone.

"That's Jacob." said Hermione. "One of Pauls friends…" She saw Draco bite his lip. "You like him?"

"Who wouldn't." said Draco.

On the other side of the shop, at the pay counter, Jacob heard the conversation with his werewolf hearing. When he heard Draco say that he was interested in him it made him smile with excitement and happiness and joy that the beautiful blond brit _wanted_ him.

***This was fun! I'm excited about the bond that Neville and Rosalie are having. I like how Neville is gonna take her under his wing, I think they're gonna make a fine team. FINALLY some good news for Jacob, can't wait to see how his relationship with Draco will develop. Up next, the gang returns to Forks! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	15. When things go BUMP in the Woods

Hi guys! Great reviews!

 **Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth for the support!

 **Lauren Saint –** I thought it could be fun to give Rosalie some friends, so she can start bonding with the witches and wizards within Harrys family. It'll make them a more solid group. And having them do something out of the ordinary would be fun for them! I love Draco and Jake. I cant' wait to see how that develops.

 **burntblood.1982 –** Thank you!

 **JS59 –** I know! We'll see cause we all know Draco is not the easiest of people. Maybe in another story JS. Thanks for the reminder that you have him.

 **Padfootette –** Thank you Pad!

 **PM1 –** We will be seeing more of Bella. Of course she'll be around stirring the trouble pot. I can't wait to see her go the reservation and see how the wolves welcome her.

 **PM2 –** Yes Bella will go dark, very dark. But we're a long way from that still. All I can say is that when she does go dark, no one is safe.

***Great reviews you guys! Great questions! Keep them coming! I know I said the gang returns here but I needed one more chapter before they do return. **WARNING – THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. THERE'S SOME INTENSE DELICIOUSNESS HERE.** You have been warned….Enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – RESERVATION – Early that morning Jacob arrived at Pauls house. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Paul." He called walking in. "Are you home?"

"In here!" called Paul from down the hall.

Jacob walked down the hall and into his friends bedroom where he saw Paul dressed and tying his shoes. "You're going out?"

"I'm heading over to the Cullen house." said Paul.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"Hermione called." said Paul. "They're needing a couple of strong hands to unload and build a king size bed in Edwards room. Seth, Sunny and I are heading there to help."

"Can I come?" asked Jacob. Paul looked at him. "Dad said Bella called she's home and well…I have a feeling things didn't go well and she'll be coming over to the reservation and…"

"Lets go!" said Paul pulled him out and rushing to the door. "I don't wanna be here either. Go!"

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Around 10am Hermione and Draco were outside planting some herbs, lavender, rosemary, mint, basil, nightshade in the garden when Pauls truck pulled up honking his horn. "Hey!" he called.  
Draco and Hermione waved at them to come over. Jacob was drooling in his pants at the sight of Draco, who was wearing a black tank top that outlined his fine chest and abs, with simple but expensive looking jeans that gripped him in all the right places. His blond hair tied in a clean bun. His hands, arms and cheeks were messy from the dirt.

Hermione was dressed more or less the same except she wore dark red tank top instead. "Glad you could make it." she said greeting her boyfriend Paul with a kiss.

"Sure." said Paul. "Hope we're not late."

"No." said Hermione. "It's still early."

"Seth, Sunny this is Draco Malfoy." said Paul.

"How do you do." said Draco. He extended his arm to Seth.

"Hi." said Seth, shaking his hand. "Seth Clearwater." He gestured to Sunny. "This is my boyfriend Sunny Vann."

"Hey." said Sunny, shaking Dracos hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Said Draco. His eyes turned to Jacob. "Jacob."

"Hi." said Jacob. "Draco."

A doe patrouns galloped in spinning around Hermione. "Oh boy!" she said getting up, the doe vanished in thin air.

"What was that?" asked Seth.

"A patronus." said Hermione. "Wizards and witches use it to repell dark spirits, creatures or send instant messages to people."

"What's up Herm?" asked Draco.

"Professor Snape is coming!" said Hermione."

"Oh bullocks!" said Draco.

"No Draco!" said Hermione. "We need to plant these flowers and herbs for Luna and Neville. You never know when they'll need it for potions and it'll save them a trip to town. Stay here and plant them while I handle Snape."

Draco sighed. "Fine…"

"Jacob, could you stay with him and help?" asked Sunny. "If that's alight with you Draco."

"No!" said Jacob. He saw how insistent and sudden and clearly obvious that came out. He lowered his voice back to normal. "I would love to help, if you like."

"Yes." said Draco. "I hate gardening."

Everyone laughed and went inside the house, leaving Draco and Jacob alone to do their work.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – About four hours later, 2pm, Snape arrived and was greeted by Hermione. "Professor." She greeted.

"Miss. Potter." said Snape.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Mrs. Esme Cullen and his daughter Rosalie…"

"We've met Hermione." said Carlisle.

"Oh right." said Hermione. "I forgot you went to Hogwarts."

"Indeed he did." said Snape. "By far the only competent teacher to step foot in my class."

"Thank you professor." said Carlisle.

"Where is Draco?" asked Snape.

"Outside planting some flowers and herbs for Luna and Neville." said Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy working in a garden?" asked Snape. "Poor plants won't know what hit them."

"He has help." said Esme.

"I hope so Mrs. Cullen." said Snape.

"Professor, this is Seth Clearwater and my boyfriend, Paul Lahote." said Hermione.

Snape whished his wand, the wolves eyes glowed yellow for a moment before fading back to normal. "Werewolves Miss. Potter?"

"Yes." said Hermione. She tried to find an explination. "It's a long story and well something we did not expect or plan…"

"Clearly somethings never change, you and Potter just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you?" said Snape. He looked at the two Quileute boys up and down. "How do you do." Not bothering extending his arm.

"Good sir." said Seth and Paul in unison, as politely as they could.

"Hmmm…" said Snape walking off with Carlisle.

"He's scary." said Seth.

Paul nodded. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." said Hermione. They followed Snape, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie up to the living room.

"Now, Miss. Potter I assume this is where you will be bringing Lord Cromwell." said Snape. Hermione nodded. Luna walked in. "Miss. Lovegood, how good of you to join us. Please lead the way." Luna escorted him and the group upstairs into Edwards bedroom. "The space seems adequate…" He looked at the king size bed, tested it out. "The bed is perfect, I'm glad it's not a firm bed…"

"Paul and Seth set it up this morning professor." said Luna.

"Hmmm…" acknowledged Snape. He looked out the window.

"I'm worried about the sun professor." said Luna. "There aren't enough trees."

"What does that mean?" asked Esme. "Is that bad?"

"Lord Cromwell has been out of the sun for a long period of time, during his time with those vampires. Though Pomfrey has gradually moved him to a room with limited sunlight, his skin as well as his eyes need to be shielded as much as possible during his recovery." Said Snape. "A small dose of sunlight is acceptable but direct sunlight is out of the question."

Luna ran out the door.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – GARDEN – Draco and Jacob just finished planting the last bit of plants and flowers. "So who is this Snape?" asked Jacob.

"He's our potions teacher from school." said Draco. "One of the top potions masters in England, and also my godfather."

"Oh well that's good." said Jacob.

"Yeah." Said Draco. "He's the only family I have left since my parents are escaped criminals and hate my guts."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Jacob.

"That's ok." Said Draco getting up. "We don't…Urff." He said as he tripped and began to fall to the ground.

Jacob moved at lightning speed and grabbed him before he landed. Both fell on the grass Draco landing on top of Jacob. "Are…are you ok?"

Draco didn't know what got into him but he couldn't think. He leaned in and kissed Jacob passionately on the lips.

"Mmm…" purred Jacob as he immediately responded, kissing back with the same passion as the blond had.

Draco broke the kiss, too soon for Jacob. "You're my imprint."

"Wha…What?' asked Jacob. "You know about that?"

"Hermione gave me as small Quileute lecture when I got here." said Draco. "I know the basics of your people now."

"But…why did you say I'm your imprint?" asked Jacob. "Not that I'm complaining."

Looking into the bonds eyes, he saw Dracos eyes flash blue from a moment. "Wha…? You're a werewolf?"

"Don't insult me Jacob." said Draco. "Technically I'm a shifter, well we all are, wolf shifters here. Werewolves are another subject, much more complex matter that have to deal with full moons and stuff…" He gave Jacob a peck on the lips. "I smelled you were my imprint since you got out of the car."

"And you're…happy?" asked Jacob.

"Very." Said Draco giving Jacob a peck. "You're hot."

"You think so?" asked Jacob.

"Can't you tell?" asked Draco.

Jacob felt Dracos hard cock against his thigh, Draco grinded into him making him bite his lower lip.

"We better get up." said Draco.

"Y…Yeah." nodded Jacob. They got up and composed themselves. "So is this all of it?"

"Um…" said Draco. "There are two shrubs of moon blossoms in the forest, we've kept them there away from the sun but I think this garden is well in the shade all day so it could be good to bring them and plant them."

"Lead the way." said Jacob. He followed Draco into the forest not knowing the Slytherin had a different idea altogether.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN MANOR – EDWARDS BEDROOM Luna and soon returned with a vial of dark green potion. "Neville prepared this last night.

Snape took it, smelled it. "What is it?"

"Treow growanium." said Luna.

Snape conjured a small table with a potion set. He took a eyedrop and added a drop to a glad cauldron which was under a low flame. He twirled his wand in the air, making the water spin around forming a whitlpool, while adding some crystalized salt. The green water slowly turned earth brown. "Perfect."

"What is that?" asked Rosalie.

"Treow growanium is a potion used by herbologists to grow trees." said Snape. "Mr. Longbottom is a genious at herbology and it appears he's quite competent in potions…" He sighed. "If only he showed this much competence in class…"

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN FOREST – After placing silencing charms around the place, Draco pounced on Jacob, seating himself on the Jacobs lap and pushing the large Quileute shoulders down to the ground and passionately kissing his lips again while his hands went down to Jacobs crotch. "Mmmm!" he moaned.

Jacob couldn't' think. His imprint had accepted him and was not ravishing him in the middle of the forest and he was not backing away, not now not ever. Anything his mate wanted and anytime his mate wanted.

"You have to let me take care of you," said Draco, rubbing Jacobs thigh.

"Anything you want Draco." muttered Jacob, he was barely able to think feeling Dracos hand rubbing him through his shorts, his body reacted pushing up into it. When Draco massaged his pecs he thought he would lose it, even more when Draco bit his nipples with his teeth before playing around with them using his tongue. His pecs were so sensitive, one of his HOT zones. There no pause when he felt Draco popping his buttons and seeing him take the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. _'Soooo hot!'_ he thought. "Mmmm…" he moaned with relief feeling his pants and underwear being pulled off and feeling the air hit his skin.

Draco began with slow strokes, watching his Jacob and his reactions, feeling he was on the right track he decided to take it further.

Jacob was shaking but growled in his skin seeing Draco lowered his head and lick the tip of his rock hard cock. "Mmmm…" he moaned. "Dra…" he gasped feeling the blonds tongue swirl around the head. _'He's good…"_ he thought. But when he felt Draco take him in he groaned with pleasure and corrected himself. _'He's very good.'_ He bucked into Dracos mouth, making the blond choke and pull back coughing. "I'm sorry… I…"

Draco leaned in and kissed him. "It's ok. You were just enjoying yourself." Without another word he dived back in, pushing Jacob back down with his hand. He hollowed his cheeks and began a slow intense pace.

Jacob but his lip while sliding his hands into Dracos silk blond hair. 'This is more than good, this is fucking amazing.' He thought. Draco clearly had experience which made him jealous, but he was here now with him. They were together and whatever happened in the past didn't matter. Draco was going faster and he feared we going to last. He fisted Dracos hair, his hips began to buck again but Draco was ready. "Oh my…Draco….I'm…com…" he babbled coming hard in Dracos mouth. "Fuck!" He watched Draco swallow every drop of cum before releasing his dick with a hot wet pop. It was so hot he needed more. He pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth and tasting himself at the same time. It was hot. He stuck two fingers in Dracos mouth. "Suck." and Draco did making him growl and when they were slick enough he pulled them out, laid Draco down on the ground and pushed one finger inside him.

"Urghhmmm…" groaned Draco. "That feels amazing!" He panted when Jacob added the second finger, motivating him to stroke his eight inch cock with anticipation. Suddenly Jacob hit a spot, a glorious spot inside him, making him arch his back off the floor. "Do it Jake! Fuck me!"

Those words were magic to Jacobs ears so he aligned his rock hard eight in cock and slid into Dracos ass. "Ohhh…" he moaned. He pounded into Draco making the wizard scream in ecstasy.

"Aaaah!" Draco cried in pleasure when Jacob hit the spot again forcing a louder moan, forcing him to cry out. Jacob hit it over and over again making him get tighter around Jacob amazing cock. "Oh Jake, please…please let me cum," he whimpered. Jacob gripped his ankles, pounding hard into him over and over and over again harder and hard. He cried out, tightening around Jacob. "Oh I'm…Jake I'm gonna come!' he cried before shooting, spilling all over his hand, chest face.

Dracos clenching around Jacob sent him over. "Aaaaaaarhhhh!" he cried coming hard deep in Draco, filling him up. He panted as he fell onto the wizards hard sweaty muscle body, he heard a whimper when he carefully pulled out and lovingly

leaned down and kissed him. "That was fucking brilliant!"

Draco was still on cloud nine and sighed with pleasure. "Yes it was…"

They cuddled together on the ground for a while when a thought hit Jacob. "So where are the moon blossoms you were telling me about?"

Dracos head shot up, remembering the shrub and that Snape and the others were still at the house. "Bullocks!" He and Jacob rushed to get dressed, grabbed the moon blossoms and run back to the house.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Snape waved his wand magically apparated them all to the yard below Edwards bedroom window. "Wow…" said Esme.

Snape gave the potion to Luna. "Miss. Lovegood…" Luna took the vial and added large drops of the potion around the rich green grass yard in a cresent moon line making sure to cover all the areas near the windows. After she finished he twirled his wand and they were all back in Edwards bedroom. "Miss. Potter, Miss. Lovegood…" Hermione and Luna took out their wands. "The spell to activate the potion is Treow doru growan tallus." The witches nodded. "Together on three…" All four pointed their wands at the ground. "One…two…three…" In unison they chanted. "TREOW DORU GROWAN TALLUS." Small waves of yellow light shot out of their wands through the window and into the earth below.

They all felt the ground rumble and shake for about a minute before seven large pine trees rose out of the earth, growing tall and strong rising up into the air, their size and lush green tree branches blocked out the sunlight from the room. Now though it was 12:00pm in the afternoon, the light in the room was dim looking to be around 5:00pm when the sun was setting about to set.

"Hmmm…" said Snape. "That should be enough light for him to bear."

Hermioen waved her wand around the windows. "CORTINA CONJURA DECORA" magically conjuring beautiful purple brocade curtains. The bed had a matching bedspread, with purple silk sheets and pillow covers. "Just in case…" Esme and Rosalie went to see the lush purple curtains and the They looked at Hermione. "Caleb loves purple."

"It's beautiful Hermione." said Rosalie.

"Lets go down and see the trees." said Esme. She led them all down the stairs and out into the back yard. They were admiring the trees when Draco and Jacob walked out of the trees with two small moon shrubs. Both looking terrible ruffled up. Dracos hair was all over the place with leaves sticking out in odd places.

"What happened to you two?" asked Hermione.

"We went to get these bloody moon shrubs Hermione." said Draco. "You could've reminded me where they were!"

"Maybe you should stay away from gardening from now on Draco." said Hermione. "It's clearly not for you."

"Oh I think he's learned a lot today." said Jacob.

Draco looked away from Jacob, trying to hide a blush. "I'll accept help how to plant these things…" he said "I'm too tired."

"I wonder why." said Hermione. Draco looked at her, she winked, he looked at her menacingly, daring her to say a word.

"I'll help." said Luna. She skipped over and started working with Jacob.

"Esme, could I trouble you for a glass of water?" asked Draco. "I can barely move."

Esme smiled. "Certainly Draco." Draco walked over trying to hide his slight limp. She led him into the house.

Jacob looked at Seth, Paul and Sunny, they were grinning wickedly at him, clearly knowing what happened. He blushed and got back to helping Luna with the shrubs.

"So professor are we ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Snape. "Poppy will come with Harry and Caleb and the rest of the Cullens. She will check on our patient before returning to school. I'll be back next week to check on the patient as expected." Hermione nodded. He turned to Carlisle. "I would also keep the temperature of the room as cool as possible, the cold helps the treatments flow smoother."

"I'll remember that." said Carlisle.

Snape turned to Hermione. "And try keep Draco out of trouble."

"Yes professor." said Hermione.

"Hmmm…" muttered Snape before he apparated away in a cloud of black smoke.

***YEEEEES! Finally some Dracob action! I'm so glad, they both needed that release! lol I love the scene afterwards when they come back and basically everyone knows what happened and Draco, being the dignified aristocrat, is trying to cover it up! So hilarious! All I can say is… BYE BYE BELLA! lol You'll NEVER have Jacob now! Harry and the gang return up next, I promise, I just wanted to have some delicious fun before we got down to the serious business! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ****


	16. Welcome Home?

**Rackshata –** Thank you! I'm on it.

 **Seth Clearwater** – I'm glad you like it.

 **Alec McDowell –** In case you are still reading, the change will happen, exactly, at the end of chapter 9. So hope you keep reading and give it a chance.

 **Lauren Saint –** I knooow Lauren! lol I can see her trying that, I just don't know how Draco will react. That would be fun to watch! The tree thing was fun. Um….Lauren "Snape being his usual happy self" …?... Is that sarcasm?! Hahaha! I loved that scene with Draco and Jacob, I think these are two people who have been hurt and were afraid to open up and they suddenly found each other, they were mean for each other and they just embraced it. Of cours I had to add that little bit at the end with Draco trying to hide the obvious and all be prim and proper and act like the holier than thou aristocrat when everyone knew. It was just too funny. It was a great way to end a HOT chapter like that. I had 0 idea that Draco was gonna be a wolf too, it was one of those amazing moments when the characters surprise you! I love that! Hahah. You can expect more Harry/Emmett moments up soon.

 **Padfootette –** Thank you!

 **RainRaven –** I have to say Dracob is becoming one of my favorite pairings, I wonder why I haven't shipped them before. But I'm glad I did!

***Great reviews. You guys. Please check out my HP/TVD crossover story **SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS**. It's been a huge ordeal, a monster of a project and I'd love it if you check it out and supported it with your comments and reviews. Thank you so much. Also…here I'm going to start working with the _NEW MOON_ book. This is a loooooong one, so enjoy.***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – 8:00pm. Harry flooed into the newly created fireplace in Edwards bedroom with Edward, Emmett, Michel, Alice and the rest of his companions. Madame Pomfrey inspected the room. "Very good, spacious, well hidden from the sunlight. Set him down on the bed." After they set Caleb down she waved her wand around, casting magical scans to make sure he is the same.

"How is he?" asked Edward.

"He is fine, just exhausted." Said Pomfrey. "Flooing in his condition takes a lot out of you especially if it's across an ocean and a continent."

Luna walked in with potions. "Madame Pomfrey, here are all the potions...calming droughts, the sleeping potions, blood replenishing potions. We also made the eye cleansing potion."

Pomfrey checked them all one by one. "Perfect." Neville showed her the salve for Calebs eye and the cream he made to help the bruises fade.

"You must apply the eye salve once once a day, better at night when he is asleep. The eye drops three times a day including at night at the same time as the eye salve application." She took conjured up some orange black potions onto the table. "These are nutrient and energy potions for his magical core." She also reached into her pocked and gave them a tall vial of clear liquid. "These are phoenix tears, mix a drop or two into his food, drinks it will help heal his inner body quicker as well and…" "…a dreamless sleep to help him sleep. Mr. Malfoy, I appoint you to keep an eye on the potion supplies."

"I made some soup." said Esme

"Perfect." said Pomfrey said it was perfect. She went down to check on the soup, and added three drops of phoenix tears to the bowl. She also gave Carlisle a light blue potion. "Add two drops of dreamless potion in his evening tea. It will help him sleep.

"Of course." said Carlisle.

"I'm so pleased they are with you Carlisle." Said Pomfrey. "After everything they've been through, being cursed with immortality, cursed to seeing most of their friends die of old age, they all need a family."

"They've got one with us Poppy." Said Carlisle. "They've been a blessing to us. We love them like out children. We will love them forever."

Pomfrey hugged Carlisle. "Well…I better go and say goodbye." She went up stairs, said her farewells and flooed back to Hogwarts.

After Caleb drank his soup, his potions and his tea, everything with the prescribed medication. Caleb was slowly dozing off.

Carlisle turned to his children. "Well, I think it's been a successful night. You all need to hunt."

"Your father is right." said Esme. "You all have school on Monday."

Edward shook his head. "I don't want to leave." Everyone looked at him, they saw worry in his eyes. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"Edward, son, you need to hunt." said Carlisle, he put his hand on Edwards shoulder. You more than anyone."

"He's right." said Esme. "Your father, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie and I already have. You Emmett, Michel and Alice must go." Edward sat by the bed like a stature. "We have Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, Hermione and Luna. Four wizards, four vampires and two witches are looking after him. He is safe."

Harry nodded. "Hermione Fred and I want to stay with him a while longer while Draco Luna and Neville drive go to the cottage and pack their clothes before coming back."

"But I…" started Edward to argue but when he felt a smooth soft hand take his he shut up and looked at the bed. Caleb was looking at him, he was floored, his mate was so beautiful.

"Go Edward." said Caleb. "I'm not going anywhere, especially now in my condition." he joked. "Please, you need to feed."

Edward nodded his head, agreeing. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He hissed Caleb on the lips and whooshed out the window with Michel, Alice and Emmett.

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – The next day, Sunday, Bellas orange truck sped into the driveway and up to Jacobs house. Without announcing herself she stormed in. At first she stopped when she saw Paul, and the pack were there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Seth.

"What's wrong with you Seth." Said Bella. "I'm here to see Jacob"

"Jake…" called Sunny. "We have company…"

Jacob walked out the of the kitchen. "Hi Bella." He put the chips on the talbe. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Bella. "I've been calling you for days, you haven't returned not one of my calls. You've not come to see me, you haven't texted. Weren't you saying how crazy about me you were, how much you wanted to be with me, how much you wanted me to be your girl? How am I supposed to start caring about you if you ignore me like this? Is this how you want to win me over, by brushing me off?!"

"Um…" started Jacob. "First of all could you self invite yourself over to my house uninvited and demand explanations? Second why do you care? Why would you even bother even dating me since I'm another loser, like Edward."

"What are you talking about?" sighed Bella.

"I know what happened Bella." said Jacob.

"Know about what?" asked Bella.

"People saw you in the Autumn Dance Bella." Said Jacob,. "They saw you having sex in the bathroom with Mike Newton." Bellas face crumbled. "…and how you begged him to make you forget about Edward and me and all the other losers in town." Bella went white. "I'm sure that by now the entire Forks High must know, since from what I've heard, Mike has a reputation for gloating especially about things like this."

Bella felt sick. 'I _f Mike talked that must mean the Cullens must have heard what I denied doing that night at the party.'_ she thought.

"Don't worry Bella." Said Jacob. "Don't worry about this loser ever coming after you again. Because I'm no longer interested in you."

"What?!" yelled Bella. Jacobs eyes flashed gold. "You're…you're a wolf?"

"Yes." said Jacob. "I've finally found my imprint, and you know…" He walked over to her. "I'm so relieved to know it's not you." He escorted her out of the house. "I'll be back later dad."

Bella stood on the porch watching the pack walk right past her, get onto Sams truck and drive off. She turned to Billy who quietly closed the door on her face. Humiliated she ran to her truck and raced off back to Forks. _'I have to fix things with Edward, this very week at school, before things get out of hand.'_

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Sams truck pulled up to the cottage just as Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna flew down on their brooms. Jacob ran towards Draco and hugged him tight. The witches sensed obvious distress and pain.

"What happened?" asked Hermione

Paul walked over and hugged her. "Bella."

"It was ugly." said Sunny "She drove over to Jakes house uninvited and started barking at him how he was ignoring her, how he expected her to win her heart if he brushed her off etc."

"Jake told her how people saw her banging Mike Newton in the high school autumn dance." Said Sam.

"She knows doesn't she?" asked Luna. "That we all saw in the bathroom."

"No." said Paul. "He just said people saw her, we were clever to protect you guys.' "The pack protects the pack." said Sam.

Draco waved his wand setting up some tea for everyone in the back yard of the cottage. "What is wrong with that girl?"

"She's jealous." Said Sunny. "Of her brother, of the Cullens, of us…"

"I've never seen a squib act like this." Said Hermione. "It's almost sociopathic."

"She's scared." said Luna. "She's afraid of being left behind, of being invisible she's always felt invisible. It haunts her nightmares."

"I know very well what it's like to have haunting nightmares." Said Draco. "But that doesn't cause me to go crazy on everyone. That makes me work harder to be better."

"I'm afraid of she could do." Said Neville. "The girl is not right."

Draco took a moment to think before he stood up and left. In fifteen minutes he came back.

"What's up Drake?" asked Jacob. "Everything ok?" Draco showed him the papers. "Student registration papers?"

"Yes." said Draco. Jacob handed the papers to Hermione. "I don't trust that squib, we have to watch her everyday to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. So I magically enrolled as exchange students at Forks High."

Hermione looked at him as she gave the papers to Neville. "How did you do his in fifteen minutes?"

"I got some help from McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape." said Draco. "They talked to their contacts at the American Bureau of Magic and everything is set up." Everyone was looking at him. "That girl is trouble and if she tries anything on my family, I wanna be there to stop her."

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – The Cullens, Harry, Fred, Hermione and Draco arrived at school. Bella arrived with Brent, who rushed over to hug Fred, she was heading to Edward when Jacob arrived on his motorcycle dressed in a tight black t shirt and tight jeans.

"Damn!" growled Draco, next to Harry.

Bella smiled. _'Perfect!'_ she thought, thinking that he had changed his mind about her. Before she could open her arms, Jacob walked right passed her.

Draco saw Jacob grin at him and flex his biceps. "You know anabolic steroids are bad for common muggles."

"I haven't heard you complain before." Grinned Jacob with a wink, making Draco blush. "Plus you could get used to it if we hung out more."

"More?" asked Draco. "We're together almost every day."

"You could come to my school over at the rez." Jacob suggested. "That way we'd be together literally every day and…you can enjoy the schools exclusivity. They let any old riff raff into this place."

"I know." said Draco. "So why are you here?"

"I was just buying a part for my rabbit." said Jacob. "You should really come take a ride on it when it's done."

"Is it fast?" asked Draco.

"It's decent." chuckled Jacob. "Also um…" he reached into his pocked. "I saw this and thought of you." He held out a small handmade dreamcatcher with white and blue crystals. "It catches bad dreams."

"A dreamcatcher! T perfect." Smiled Draco, he leaned up and kissed his mate on the lips. Jacob responded, Draco wrapped his arms around Jacob who melting into his embrace. 'Thank you." He whispered in the Quileutes ear.

"Damn that's hot." said Emmett.

"Emmett?" chuckled Harry, elbowing his boyfriend on the ribs.

"What?" asked Emmett. "Look at them. You have to admit it."

Harry looked back at his blond friend and boyfriend. "Yeah. Ok. It is."

"Can you two stop it!" chuckled Jasper. He took Alice and they ran off into the nearby forest by the school.

Harry leaned into Emmett ear. "Maybe someday, we can do a foursome…?"

Emmetts eyes widened. "With them?!" pointing at Draco and Jacob. Harry nodded.

"If you're up for it." added Harry. Emmett bit his lip with lust and Harry knew Emmett loved the idea. He had to admit he didn't mind, both Draco and Jacob were hot. They were all immortal so why not explore everything and anything they wanted. Emmett walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing his neck.

Bella was foaming at the mouth, she turned and stormed into the school.

* * *

Walking into school the Cullens heard the school rumor mill buzzing about Bella and Mike. Apparently Mike had told everyone he had slept with Bella and how great Bella was. They saw everyone was looking at Bella like a slut and Bella was seething with anger since she knew everyone just confirmed to Edward what had happened.

* * *

At lunch Bella overheard the Cullens talking to Draco and Hermione and Harry and Fred about Caleb.

"How Caleb?" asked Brent.

"He's ok." said Edward. "Yesterday was good and today he woke up and ate some oatmeal."

"It's good that he's keeping down the food." said Harry.

"So how are you Edward?" asked Fred.

"Happy." said Edward. "Finding Caleb, finding out he was my true mate, it's been a blessing. Now, like Emmett and everyone in my family, I have an immortal mate of my very own."

"You take care of him now." said Draco.

"Draco I promise, there's nothing I want to do more." said Edward. "That's all I want to do forever."

"Whose with him today?" asked Hermione.

"Well Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme I think went out to the store and to run some quick errands but Luna and Neville are with him." said Harry.

Bella walked out of the cafeteria, her eyes were red with tears. _'I have to do something!'_ she thought. And she did, she decided to skip last period and head over to the Cullen house to see this Caleb person.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Bella parked her car outside the Cullen house, looking around the house seemed empty. She sighed. _'Ok… Lets go this.'_ She went over and took a spare key that was hidden inside a unicorn statue and unlocked the door. She checked the house and saw there was a pot of soup cooking on the stove. Seeing the first floor was clear she headed upstairs and entered Edward bedroom. Looking around she saw there were some changes, the room looked more rich with luxurious curtains and a huge king size bed. There she saw the sleeping Caleb. She walked over and saw him, the slightly disfigured face with fading scars, the hairless scalp, the swollen infected eye, the dead pale complexion, half the body covered in bandages.

Caleb woke up and saw the girl standing over his bed. He gasped. "Who are you?" He backed away trying to hide. His powers made the room shake momentarily, they were coming back but were still weak.

Bella saw the bed covers slide down and saw his arms and torso, he was almost skin and bones half the body covered in bandages. "He left me for you?"

"Who are you?" asked Caleb. "What are you talking about?"

Bella stepped closer. "He left me for you?"

"Ed…Edward." said Caleb. Looking around desperate for someone to come in, this girl scared him.

"Had your not come into our lives. I would've been here with the Cullens." Said Bella. She walked up to him and slapped him. Caleb got a bruise quickly. "Had you not limped into Edwards life in Italy, he would be with me!" Caleb tried to back off when she punched him, knocking him off the bed onto the floor. Her eyes were glazed over and mad, in a crazy way. "Edward is mine! I will get him back!"

* * *

Luna and Neville came out of the forest, they were collecting slugmoss from the trees near the river. Luna sensed something.

"What is it Luna?" asked Neville.

"Caleb!" said Luna. "He's in danger!" Neville waved his wand apparated them into the house and into Edwards room. They saw choking Caleb on the ground.

Luna, furious, pointed her wand. "INCARCEROUS!" magically sending constricting roped to bind Bellas arms and legs. With swish of her wand she slid Bella to the farthest corner of the room. Neville knew Harry was in school so he called Esme.

 _"Hello." answered Esme._

"Esme!" said Neville.

 _"Neville?" asked Esme. "Is everything alright. I'm on my way home as we speak."_

"No!" said Neville. "We found Bella in the house. She was attacking Caleb!" He heard the car speeding up.

 _"I'll be there in five minutes." said Esme. "I'll call Carlisle!"_

"Thank you!" said Neville. "Hurry!"

Luna casted some healing spells before he pointed his wand and chanted. "LEVICORPUS." magically levitating Caleb back into bed.

Luna ran out and back in with some potions. "Drink these love, please!" she panted. "Muscle relaxant potions, pain relieving potions, a sleeping drought." Caleb drank them down. "Try to keep it down." She put the eye drops into his eyes.

Neville turned to Bella, who was struggling to get out of the confinement. "LEVICORPUS." Magically levitating her out of the room and into the hall. He then swished his wand closing the curtains and flicked his wand again magically turned on the AC down to 60 degrees.

Luna kissed a crying Caleb on the forehead. "Shhh… It's ok dear. She won't hurt you again."

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – It was after school. RING RING RING Emmett got a call from Carlisle. He told them what happened. By the time Edward and Harry with Hermione and Draco came out to the parking lot Rosalie was jumping.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"We have to get back to the house!" said Emmett.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

"Bella left school early." Said Emmett. "She went home and attacked Caleb!"

"What?!" cried Harry.

Everyone ran to the cars and speeded out of the parking lot back to the house. Edward was leading the pack of cars down the road.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – The cars raced into the driveway. The wizards apparated into the house followed by the vampires who whooshed in led by Edward. They all entered Calebs room. By now Esme was there arranging Calebs pillows.

"What happened?!" asked Harry. Edward was next to the bed. "How is he?"

"It was insane Harry." said Neville. "Luna and I were coming out of the forest, we were getting some slugmoss. Luna sensed Caleb was in danger and we apparated into the room. We found Caleb of the floor, and that Bella girl was chocking him."  
Edward growled flying off the bed towards the hallway. His eyes were black, he was ready to kill Bella. It took Emmett, Michel, Jasper and Carlisle to contain Edward from actually ripping Bellas head off.

Harry, Draco, Fred and Hermione were magically scanning Caleb. "He had a dislocated wrist and he suffered intense beating to the stomach." said Draco.

"Also he still had the hand marks on his neck." said Fred.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a potion." said Hermione. "Well double the dosage of phoenix tears on his afternoon tea."

"Neville is brewing a stabilizing potion now, in Carlisles office." said Luna. Draco ran down to help.

Charlie arrived with the cops. Esme took him up to the room. They told Charlie what happened and Charlie couldn't' believe it. Luna untied Bella. "How could you Bella." said Charlie. "And to do that to a boy who is sick."

"Dad I…" started Bella. She saw him take out the handcuffs. "You're kidding right? I'm your daughter!"

"Who just broke the law." said Charlie. He handcuffed her and took her downstairs. Esme was standing at the stairs. "I hope you know that you are never to set foot

on our property ever again Isabella."

Carlisle joined his wife. "If I ever see you near my family again I will take serious legal matters against you."

Before they left the house Draco walked over. "I want you to know, if you ever go near my family again." Bella looked at him, she saw his eyes flash blue with evil, Draco was showing his inner dark Malfoy with his death glare. "You get in our way I will kill you and according to the international magical laws I have every right to do so."

Bella turned to Edward. "Edward, please…please say something, please."

Edward growled in his skin, his eyes were pitch black, he was like a wild animal ready to kill. "Get out."

Bellas eyes hardened. "This isn't over." She shook her head. "You're just confused, you've been bewitched by these people Edward, you love me. Please…" The cops started dragging her out. "Please remember!"

"We have to go to the Auror Department of California." Said Draco. "We have to press charges on that bloody squib! When the Ministry of Magic hear of this…"

"No one is doing anything." said Harry. He came downstairs. "Hermione get me some firewhisky…"

"I think we all need one." said Hermione.

"What are you talking about Potter?! This was a direct assault on a wizard, a Count, head of three of the most noble and wealthiest houses of Britain, an honorary Slytherin and graduate of Hogwarts!" said Draco. "How can we not press charges?!"

"Because he asked me not to." said Harry. "Please, Draco. Don't you think I want to? Of course I do! But he asked me not to. It's his wish and we must respect it. But I'm putting up protection wards around this house right now."

"We'll help you!" said Draco.

All the wizards went outside and circled the house, they pointed their wands at the sky. Harry started. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO IMINUCUM!" He was followed by Hermione and Draco. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO IMINUCUM!"

Luna and Neville followed. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO IMINUCUM!"

Fred and Brent after them. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO IMINUCUM!"

Edward was kneeled next to Calebs bed as the bright invisible force feild lit up and dropped quietly around the house like a dome. "I am so sorry…" if he could cry he would be sobbing. "Please forgive me for not being here!" he wept. "I swear on my life she will never, ever, touch you again!" he growled. "Never!"

***This was a tough chapter for me. It started off good with the conversation with Jacob and Bella at the beginning. But, suddenly it went down a dark place, which I love, I love those moments. Though tough to write, it was important to start showing Bellas slow descent into madness. She's losing control and we are just scratching the surface. **Please review!** ***


	17. Angelina brings Answers

**Padfootette –** Thank you Pad!

 **Lauren Saint –** Nope, me neither, I wouldn't want to have Jaspers gift at all. Yeah, she's thrilled. Why do you think she's always smiling when around him…? Yeah. Think about it. Hahhah. Noooo Edward is not leaving his side, except for school. But now with the protection shields I think they can be more at ease. Nothing with bad intentions can get through that. I have to say Lauren, I am liking that foursome idea, there's a lot of deliciousness with those four fine looking men. Hahaha.

 **Seth Clearwater –** Thanks Seth!

 **JS59 –** Woooooooow JS. That's a whole other story you're talking there! Lets shelf it for another time ok. lol But thanks for the suggestion!

 **Rachshata –** Me toooooo! We ALL wanna kill her! It was necessary to the story, there had to be a moment where she had to start showing her inner darkness and now was the time. But like I said we're just scratching the surface of her madness and we're going into the deep water with her. So buckle up.

 **dhh –** We will agree to disagree. Good evening.

***Thank you all for yoru reviews! Keep them coming. Please check out my story **SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS** and show your support there with your reviews! It's been tough and I'd love have your imput! In this chapter there are some things that I thought would be apropos to bring over from **ELYSIUM** , which could be fun for the story. Enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – After the wards were raised around the house, everyone decided to stay over, Fred and Hermione casted spell to make extra guest rooms for the wizards. The pack came over to visit, Paul and Fred and Sunny volunteered to patrol during different times of day and night. Deciding to start now, they shifted and soon three giant wolves, one grey one red and one sun gold, walked out of the house, across the Cullen property and into the forest.

After they left everyone gathered in the living room when the floo network in the Cullen fireplace it up with green flames. Everyone was on alert, as a light olive skin young woman rushed in through the flames.

"Angelina?" asked Harry. He ran over and hugged her, he turned to the group. "This is Lady Angelina Potter, wife of my brother and Freds twin, George Potter." After introductions he decided to get to business. "What are you doing here?"

Angelina handed him a file. Harry took it and read over the papers. "Merlins beard!"

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry handed her the file. "Draco…" she called. Draco, who sat with Jacob on the couch, walked over. "Look…"

Draco read over the papers. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Emmett.

"It wasn't just a coincidence that the Ministry sent Caleb to Italy." said Harry. "Apparently Minister Fudge…" the Cullens growled. "…has always detested the magical creature and hybrid communities like goblins, cupids, centaurs, gorgons, drakens, fairies and banshees just to name a few…"

"Ridiculous!" hissed Hermione. Paul, Fred and Sunny were listening from outside in wolf form.

Angelina nodded and continued to explain. "Like many pureblood wizards and witches Fudge sees them as lower level magical beings, and lets not even start on what he thinks of vampires, werewolves, drakens among many who are labeled as dark creatures…" She took a breath. "Azkaban has been sending him reports of high security prisones getting mysterious visitors. When the Deatheaters escaped he received unconfirmed but strong rumors that Deatheaters created an alliance with the werewolf, vampire and other so called dark creatures communities to unite, destroy the Ministry and start the next Wizarding War…" Harry fell on the couch, Emmett whoosed to his side. "…Caleb had always been interested in the legal rights for magical creatures, ever since Hogwarts…"

"Really?" asked Esme. "How noble."

"He was working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to create a law to offer legal and most of all medical support to all magical creature communities, dark creatures included, so they could the have the same equal rights as us."

"Many in the upper wizarding classes, the high ranking nobles admired him for one daring to fight against the Ministers policies and two for attempting to try to change something that many had attempted to change for centuries and failed. Second because given his high ranking title…"

"High ranking title?" asked Rosalie.

"When he was adopted by the Cromwells, they performed a blood ritual making him their son in every way they could. He was their heir by magic, law and blood. After they were murdered he inherited the title of Lord from his father and the titled Count from his mother. After Harry legally recognized him as a Potter, he was also given the title of Lord Potter. Having two titles of Lord, he was raised to Grand Lord." Draco explained.

"Harry is Lord Potter and Lord Black so he is also a Grand Lord." said Luna.

"Showing support to a Grand Lord and Count could improve the image of many wizarding families. Some do it for that reason but many, the majority, do it because they admire his work and support his causes." said Neville.

"He personally funded and created the J.P.F.M.F.C." said Harry. "The James Potter Foundation for Magical Patient Care, that help support communities in dire need of medical help and care and together with Neville created an extension of it called the LCC, the Longbottom Crisis Center."

"Then Harry got involved with Hermione, Draco, Fred, Neville and Luna and I…" continued Angelina. "…his family, and we created the A. I. M. C. A."

"The Academy of International Magical Creatures Association." said Neville. "That helps victims of magical trafficking."

"Magical trafficking?" asked Carlisle.

"People, wizard, witch and magical creatures that are kidnapped and sold on the underground black market to dark wizards and witches. These monsters, buy them to use them as spare parts or to remove their magical cores, dissect them to extract their powers to be kept for themselves or sold again on the market." said Draco. "90% of the victims are children, whose magical cores and powers are fresh and new like sparkling diamonds ready to use." Rosalie growled while Esme gasped. "Caleb loves the field work, personally traveling around Europe on rescue missions." said Hermione.

"Harry, who was given the Order of Merlin 1st class, after the war…" started Neville.

"What's that?" asked Emmett.

"An award created by Merlin in the 15th century, bestowed upon witches and wizards who have achieved great things. The 1st class award is the most prestigious, that symbolized outstanding acts of bravery and distinction in magic. It's made of dragon gold with the first class ribbon which is green."

"Urgh…" grunted Harry, hiding his face in a pillow when everyone looked at him in awe.

"So Harry, was given the Order of Merlin, was given the honor of bestowing Caleb with the title of Honorary Wizard Ambassador of Peace. Where he could then really go into each country without legal hassles into the field and talk to diplomats ministers and kings and queens of other countries to help the crisis of wizarding trafficking which is what we work on." said Hermione.

"After we did all this and Caleb was starting to get serious international attention…" said Angelina. "…so was the Ministry. Caleb wanted to change the law and give magical creatures, dark creatures included, rights which Fudge was totally against. He saw Caleb was looking into vampire laws, talking face to face with the V.A.B. The Vampire Association of Britain, which is basically the only legal voice the vampire community has in the Ministry of Magic, traveling to other countries and meet with other vampires to promote the cause for vampire rights. He was getting supporters and his power in the ministry was growing."

"Oh I know what happened next…" said Neville. "Let me guess, he thought Caleb was after his job."

"That was part of it." said Angelina. "Not only did he fear that, but he feared that the bill would pass and that vampires would get the same legal and medical rights as us, and that it would basically open the floodgate for other magical creatures to get those rights too."

Draco gave the file to Carlisle. "The mission was bogus. It was all a fake, a scam so he could go get caught and be killed. They sent him into the heart of Volterra, allegedly to rescue an alleged Norwegian princess who allegedly was a fellow ambassador…"

"Since he was pregnant he refused to go, In other circumstances he would've gone, but since he was pregnant he refused." said Angelina. She handed them another paper. "Here is the Ministry parental leave he filled out, which pregnant wizards and witches hand in for temporary leave. He requested it also deciding to use some of his well stocked vacation days…Somehow that paper reached Fudge and he refused sending him anways. So he went and the Volturi caught him…" said Angelina. "They tasted his blood, got all the information him, being a noble born with such a high ranking fame with such fame, power and prestige, they weren't going to kill him."

"How did you find this out?" asked Harry.

"By Fudge's secretary. She hates his guts. That's when I sent Draco after him." said Angelina.

"I found him in there, it was horrible. He told me, the Volturi were dying to turn him. Having such a noble wizard as a Volturi guard would Aro with pride. Though that didn't stop them from persuading him with torture and abuse." said Draco. "So much torture that he lost his…" He couldn't say it, though he didn't need to.

Edward, who was upstairs lying in bed with Caleb watching over him, had been listening to the conversation below. He marveled at the bravery of his mate, Caleb's desire to fight for innocent people and to help the ones in need. He had no words to express how enamored, enchanted and madly in love he was with the sleeping wizard in front of him.

"I wanted to bring him." said Draco. "But he insisted on not coming with me, he said he had to stay until Harry arrived. I think while he was there…he found out something serious that we do not know."

"What?" asked Angelina.

"I don't know, but he must have uncovered something…" said Draco. "…and whatever he did uncover, it was bad. We will find out when he wakes up what it was."

"Well…" said Angelina. "I better go before they think I'm gone. I just came to give you these, they're copies of course. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you Angelina." said Harry. "If you're in trouble. Come live with us. You and George."

"Thank you Harry." said Angelina. "If I find out anything else. I'll let you know." She handed him a compact mirror with a gold lion on the lid. "This mirror is enchanted. Just call my name and I'll answer it."

Draco looked at the compact. "It had to be a lion?"

Angelina grinned. "Gryffindor till the end." She hugged Draco and everyone else before disappearing thought he fireplace.

* * *

After three days of intense potions, eye drops, healing salves and skin and tissue remedies and big plates of food Caleb was awake. After rolling out of bed in his grey pjs he looked in the mirror. His swollen eye, though still shut, had gone drastically down and looked more healthy. Though still thin, he had gained some weight which was a relief to Snape. His skin was still pale, his hair was still non existent and luckily his lips had gone from dead grey to reddish purple which was an improvement. "Urgh…." He grunted. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. He grabbed his cane, before taking a breath. "Come in."

Edward walked in. "Good morning."

"Good morning." said Caleb. He gave Edward a smile and leaned in for a hug.

Edward wrapped him up in a hug. "Mmmm…" he purred, inhaling his scent, which was all he wanted to smell all day and all night.

"Where is everyone?" asked Caleb stepping into his walk in closet. His voice was till somewhat raspy and hoarse but very much improved.

"Getting ready for school." said Edward. He waited outside, sitting on the bed.

"Ughh… School." said Caleb. "How dreadful. I don't know how you've doe it for over ninety years." Edward chuckled. "Aren't you ready?"

"Yeap." said Edward. "I do my homework in school and leave my stuff in the car everytime I get home." Caleb stepped out of the closet, carrying a deep red lounge pants and a light airy dark grey sweater, just simple clothes to hang around with in the house. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Come in." clearing his throat.

In walked Harry, Emmett, Draco, Neville, Luna, Alice, Jasper, Michel, Rosalie, Fred, Brent, Carlisle and Esme. "Good morning." they all said in unison.

"Urgh…" growled Caleb. "I hate morning people." Everyone laughed at his sarcasm.

"Dr. Longbottom and Dr. Lovegood have come with potions." said Fred.

"We've come to say goodbye for the day." said Harry.

"School." said Hermione. "Exams are coming up!" she said excitedly.

"You can imagine my excitement." said Draco sarcastically, making Caleb chuckle as he massaged his forehead.

Edward smile faded, now concerned. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." said Caleb. "As if a centaur were stomping on it."

Luna, Carlisle and Draco walked over. Luna prepped the potion with water while Carlisle checked his vitals. "Anything else?" asked Draco.

"Um…My spinal core hurts and my abs too, though thankfully not as much as yesterday." said Caleb. "Though I am hungry."

"That's good, hunger is good." said Draco. "Here…" he handed Caleb his first 3 morning potions. "Vitamin, blood replenishing and muscle relaxant potions." Caleb drank them down in three large gulps. They did taste horrible. "Urgh...Thanks." He looked at the purple potion. "What about that one?"

"That's the core rejuvenation potion, for your magical core, since you are feeling better I asked Madame Pomfrey if we could intensify the dosage to speed up the process, she finally agreed." said Neville.

"Good!" said Caleb. He went to grab it.

"Caleb no!" said Luna. Edward rushed over and stood behind Caleb.

"What?" asked Caleb.

"This dosage is very strong, drinking it on an empty stomach will have your stomach in painful knots non stop all afternoon." said Luna. "You must drink it while eating a full breakfast… and by mean full I mean full."

That was Esme's cue. "What would you like to eat dear?"

"The usual." said Caleb.

"Again?" asked Harry.

"What? I like it." said Caleb. He looked at Edward. "I'm boring that way."

Edward kissed Calebs forehead. "You are never be boring love."

"Scrambbles eggs, bacon, coffee with a fruit plate coming up!" said Esme.

"Um…I hate to ask…" said Caleb.

"Oh no dear." said Esme. "Ask away."

"Do you have bagels?" asked Caleb.

"No." said Carlisle. "But I can get some while I'm in town. I assume you want cream cheese with it?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "If it's alright."

"It's no trouble son." said Carlisle. He saw Calebs gasp and his eyes water, Edward noticed too. "What's wrong, did I say something…?"

"No." said Caleb. "It's just…it's been a long time since anyone's called me son."

"Forgive me I didn't mean…" started Carlisle.

"No!" said Caleb. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I like it, very much. I just wanted to say that I already see you as a father." Edward hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. He leaned into the vampires embrace.

Carlisle beamed. "Thank you. You're Edwards mate, Harrys brother and Emmett's hopefully future brother in law. You are family and part of our coven. You're Hermione and Freds brother too and they're mated with wolves which makes you also pack of the Quiluetes. Also Miss. Potter already told us your life story and your work back in Britain. You're a hero, someone to be admired. I'm honored to call you son."

Caleb looked at Hermione. "Wasn't me." she said.

"Miss Potter?" asked Caleb.

"Angelina." said Harry.

"Oh…" said Caleb. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's nothing to be sorry about. It should be celebrated." said Carlisle. He put away his medical instruments. "You're good. I'll check up on you when I get home tonight. Keep it easy and stay in the house. No sunlight yet."

"We'll leave you to change." said Alice. "Oh, by the way…" She whooshed out at vampire speed and came back with a box. "I got this for you." She said all jumpy chipper.

"Thanks Alice." said Caleb. His smile faded when he opened the box and found a big bird yellow bath robe and a matching turban for his head. "Um…"

"I thought this bright yellow could cheer you up." said Alice. "Put it on!"

"Thaaaaanks." said Caleb, trying to sound actually thankful. Not really knowing what else to say he slipped on the robe.

"See! all better!" Alice beamed and skipped over to hug him. "The matching slippers and shower cap will arrive tomorrow."

Caleb's eyes widened yet he pushed a smile. "Thanks."This one was quicker and pushing it. Harry, Fred, Neville, Draco, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett were trying to hide their laughter. Alice gave him a kiss and skipped out with Jasper. He looked at Harry and mouthed a 'what the fuck?!'

"I'll talk to her." said Harry, clearly getting the message. Caleb mouthed a thank you while everyone left in a single file.

"I wish I didn't have to go." said Edward. "I hate leaving you here without me." He wrapped his arms around Calebs waist.

"It'll be fine." said Caleb. "Esme has blueprints to design, so she'll be working here for the next two weeks. Luna and Neville are working on potions and look…" He pointed to a large gold frame floor mirror on the wall behind them. "Fred brought his mirror over, it connects with Blackpine Cottage. All I have to do is touch it, step into it and I'll be at Harrys house in case something happens. Which it won't considering the protection wards they set up around the house yesterday."

"I'll come home as fast as I can." said Edward. He kissed Caleb on the lips, he could stay kissing him all day. With one final peck they walked out and down stairs where Esme had breakfast set up in the dining room. It looked like the buffet line in the great hall of Hogwarts and it made Calebs mouth water. Seeing Caleb was already at the table with Esme and that he was no longer needed, for now, he headed out to his car to ride in with Draco and Hermione. Harry had already left in Emmetts car.

***This one really gave us a small clue as to what the bigger picture of Calebs mission was, obviously there's more the group doesn't know so we'll find out later what it is. Love the reaction Caleb had with Alice's present, that "big bird" yellow bathrobe and even more when she said the matching slippers and shower cap were coming too. Jajaja! Caleb is NOT a yellow kind of guy. I wonder what he'll do. Remember check out my story **SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS** and show your support! Hope you liked this chapter, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	18. Wish Upon a Shadow

Woooow…I'm gone a few weeks and look at the reviews. Love it!

 **JS59 –** It's cool JS. We're cool!

 **white collar black wolf –** Your name is too long so I'm gonna call you WCBW when I answer your reviews from now on. lol Thank you so much. I hoope you like this one. It's gonna be a dark one!

 **Padfootette –** I'm so glad you did!

 **Psyka –** Here it is!

 **Izzyboopers –** Thanks I'm outlining chapter 19 as we speak!

 **Rackshata –** You will learn all the truth probably in chapter 20.

 **Guest –** I sometime start off with the actual Twilight to root it in the Forks reality and then take off from there. I'm glad you gave it a chance, kept reading and are loving it and I'm glad you're still with us.

 **Lauren Saint –** Yeah, those 4 together, woof! to say the least, lol. It's an idea I'm working on so we'll see where it goes. But I can totally see it happening someday possibly. Oooooh poor Caleb, I felt so bad for him with Alice thing, I could tell he was not happy. Jajaja. I threw that in the because I felt the situation was so tense up to then that they needed a good light heart comedy moment before de dive back into darkness if you will.

 **KeegSlytherin –** You will see more of their relationship coming up.

***Great reviews guys, great questions and thanks for the support! We are now over NEW MOON and we are how entering ECLIPSE. This is a looooooooong chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – At the end of the day Harry went to check out some books to the library. He got into the history aisle when he was pulled back. "What?" Turning he saw Emmett hugging him. "Mmm… Miss me?"

"You have no idea." said Emmett. "Hey I got a call from Jacob, Emily invited us to her house for dinner. She wants to get to know you all better and Carlisle said he'd like to talk to Billy about the situation in Seattle."

"The attacks?" asked Harry. Emmett kissed his neck. "So you think they're vampires too?"

"We suspect it." said Emmett. "Edward thinks it's Victoria coming back for you and Bella."

"Don't worry we'll go tonight." Said Harry. He felt Emmett cock against his ass. "Em, babe, what are you doing? Come on."

"Urgh…" growled Emmett. Harry turned around and kissed him passionately. "Can't blame me for trying."

Harry breathed it. "Well it's...it's working…every time it's getting harder for me to say no."

"Yes!" said Emmett. "I said I would break you soon! And I will!"

"Never!" joked Harry.

"We'll see Potter." said Emmett. "We'll see."

Harry hit him with a book. "You've been hanging around Draco for too long." Emmett chuckled as he followed his boyfriend to the counter.

Bella walked out form behind the aisle, she'd been listening to the entire conversation. 'Victoria is coming?! She'll come to kill me! I must have Edward back to defend me, to turn me! Somehow I must!"

* * *

FORKS – SWAN HOUSE – Bella had been under strict surveillance by Charlie since her arrest at the Cullen house. Charlie was grateful to the sick boy for not pressing charges, if he had then Bella would truly be facing jail. He did put his foot down. All she was allowed to do was go to school and return home as well as do all the chores in the house indefinitely.

It was just after ten o clock, Bella made dinner, served it and then after eating with her father and brother washed the dishes and took out the garbage. The bags broke just outside the dumpster all over her, she yelled in anger before she went back in to get a broom to clean up the mess. She now walked into her room to a warm shower and got dressed in a white cocktail dress. She sat in front of her mirror and put on her makeup before putting on the large white pearl suite of jewelry Edward gave her a year before. She looked radiant and perfect, looking into the mirror she saw Edward standing behind her. 'This is me Edward, beautiful, flawless and all yours…Why can't you see that?!' she thought as she stared into Edward loving eyes. She put on her perfume, which Edward loved. "I know how much you…" she said before looking back at the mirror and seeing herself alone. She turned around, she was all alone in her room. Getting up she wept, quietly, shaking in her skin with anger. "Nooo!" she cried, taking her hairbrush she threw it at the mirror shattering the glass to the floor. She ran to the window and fell to her knees. She saw a bright purple star in the sky, it looked so rare and unique that she had to make a wish. "Please…" she begged. "I need my Edward! I can't be invisible and ordinary allmy life. I'm to beautiful to fade away! I want to live, to travel and see the world! I cant' do that without my Edward!" she cried. "Please wish to do anything to break him away from that hideous Caleb wizard!" She fell to the floor crying her eyes out, she didn't see the purple star shine bright. Bella stopped crying as her room suddenly turned ice cold.

"Bella…" said a female voice, the voice echoed through the room and in the air. "Bellaaa…." It was soft and chilling.

"Who is there?" asked Bella. Then a woman walked out of the darkness of her closet dressed all in black, with long voluptuous hair that was all over the place like wild writhing snakes. She had alabaster skin, and chocolate eyes. "Who are you?"

"There is no need to be afraid child." Said the woman. "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, I am your mother."

"Wh…What?" asked Bella. "That's a lie, my mother is Renee Dwyer."

"No.' said Bellatrix. "You are my daughter, the daughter of me and Charlie. It was a moment of weakness in my life, and a drunk one, where I fell for your father despite him being a squib."

"You're a witch?" asked Bella.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "I was imprisoned in a wizard prison for many years. I supported a Voldemort. The supreme dark lord of our time, I was his right hand, his best lutenant. Had it not been for Harry Potter and his filthy friends we would be ruling the world."

"You hate him too?" asked Bella.

Bellatrix turned to her. "You know him?"

"Yes." said Bella. "He and his family turned the love of my life against me. I hate them so much, his brother Caleb, he stole the love of my life from me."

"So kill him." said Bellatrix.

"I can't do that. I was already arrested for trying it, it was a crazy moment, I don't know were I get this mental imbalance…" cried Bella.

"Use magic to killer him." said Bellatrix.

"I'm a squib." said Bella. "I'm not like you."

"You can be." said Bellatrix. Bella looked up at her. "They took you from me once, not again, I'm here to help you. Are you willing to do anything to get what you want, no matter who has to die for that to happen? Even if it's your own family?" Bella hesitated. "Are you willing to do it to remain beautiful and grow strong and powerful?"

"Yes." said Bella.

Bellatrix grinned, she took out her wand and placed the tip on the inner wrist of Bellas left hand. "MORSMORDE MORTE DENUM." In moments Bella felt a burning sensation. She was about to cry. "Shut up and suck it up." Bella saw a tattoo appear on her inner wrist, a snake coming out of a skull. "This is the Dark Mark Isabella. It's the symbol of our people. For not, when you need me you just place your right hand over it and call "MORSMORDE. And I will know." Bella nodded as the pain started to go away. "Now…you might not be magical yet dear, but that doesn't mean you can't use magic to kill him." She reached into her pocket and took out a dark pink colored potion, she ripped a hair from Bellas head and added it to the potion which glowed pink. "Slip this into young Caleb's drink and he will fall instantly in love with you."

"Why?" asked Bella. "I don't want him. I want Edward."

"Merlin you _are_ a thick one aren't you, must be from your fathers side of the family, certainly not mine…" said Bellatrix. She sighed "This is a love potion, a dark love potion, that will bend his mind to your will. He will be so in love with you that he will do anything. You can…order him to jump off a cliff, or swim into the ocean and drown…anything you want." Bellas heart lept with joy. "Now that you're a Deatheater Bella, there's no going back. I will work on how to turn you magical."

"Thank you mother." said Bella.

"Now…Listen up." said Bellatrix. "Your duty to our coven is sacred. If I say kill you will kill, no matter if it's your own brother." She grabbed Bella's chin hard. "And…if you betray me, do not think I won't kill you just because you are my blood. I've killed most of my family for betraying the Dark Lord and you are no exception."

"I understand." said Bella.

"Good luck." said Bellatrix. She kissed Bella on the head before walking back into the shadows and vanishing from sight.

Bella held the potion tight in her hand and smiled.

* * *

FORKS – QUILEUTE RESERVATION – ULEY HOUSE – The following night everyone gathered at Emilys house for dinner. There was along table covered with food, fried chicken, BBQ pork, corn potatoes, warm bread rolls butter and wild rice. Harry Fred Draco and Hermione brought blood for the vampires and added it to the food so they could enjoy the food too. Jasper was ecstatic to taste fried chicken again.

After dinner Carlisle, Sam and Billy were getting ready to talk to the Quileute Council. Carlisle turned to Edward and Jasper. "I need you two to come with me to the meeting."

"Why?" asked Edward.

"You can see into vampires minds and Jasper can feel vampires emotions. It's important you tell the Council, what you feel and read from Victoria, what to expect from her, and if these attacks in Seattle are her doing they must know from a close reliable source what to expect. It'll help with the treaty."

"How long will we be?" asked Jasper. "Sam said we were playing soccer on the beach tonight."

"Oh don't worry, it'll only be an hour." said Sam. "We'll be back to play a few rounds."

Edward turned to Harry. "Go on Ed. It's best for all of us to be prepared." Edward left with his father and Jasper.

Ten minutes later Paul came running in with the soccer ball. "Are we ready?"

"You guys go on." said Caleb. "I'll finish helping Emily with the dishes and we'll walk down to the beach with beer. I'd love to play, but since I still can't Harry will do the honor of kicking your butts for me."

"Come on." said Paul. "We have to get some stuff at Jacobs house before we head out."

"Ok!" said Harry. "See you down there Cabe." He left with Hermione, Draco, Fred, Luna and Neville towards the Black house.

Once everyone was gone a shadow moved out from the darkness of the trees, walked over to the table and poured a pink liquid into a blue polka dot cup and slipped a note into a blue sweater hanging behind a chair before slipping back into the forest.

* * *

"Harry, there's still a couple of cups outside why don't…" started Emily.

"No." said Caleb. "I'll get them." He walked outside to the back yard and took a moment to sip his beer from his blue polka dot cup. "Hmmm…This beer is good." Instantly he felt a warm tingle in his stomach, a cool wind passed by and his nose was filled with a scent of fresh flowers as if stepping into a magical garden. He put on his blue sweater to shake off the cold, slipping his hands into the pockets he found a note typed out in computer letters.

 **Meet me outside the Uley house,  
we'll go for a walk on the beach before  
your family arrives. **

"Bella…" he smiled. He quickly made his way out of the property, into the woods outside. From the shadows came the hooded figure, as it approached it removed it's hood to reveal Bella Swan.

"You came!" said Caleb. He smiled.

"Lets remove that beanie hat." said Bella. "Don't hide from me." She took the beanie off his head and massaged his head with her warm hands. "I apologize for attacking you."

"Oh it's all in the past." said Caleb. "We're together now."

"Kiss me." said Bella. Caleb leaned in and kissed her, he loved it. "Mmmm…" she moaned. "Lets go for that walk. You'll want some peace and quiet."

"Together?" smiled Caleb.

"Always." Said Bella. She led him deep into the forest, towards the beach.

* * *

Five minutes later Emily came our of the hosue. "Caleb… The cups…?" She saw the back yard was empty. "Hmmmm?…Maybe he left with the group for the game." She smiled. "Oh let them have fun, the boy needs it more than ever." She cleaned out the rest of the table and headed back inside.

* * *

FORKS – LA PUSH BEACH – Caleb was making out with Bella on the beach. "You're amazing." He moaned, kissing her everywhere. "Beautiful."

"Wanna go for a swim?" asked Bella.

"I'd love to." said Caleb. "I haven't been swimming on the beach in ages."

"Come on." said Bella. She started taking her clothes off. "Strip and get in, I'll be right behind you."

Caleb took off his sweater, socks pants and shoes. "Maybe I can even do some laps right? I mean they say it's good for the muscle circulation."

"Does it help your leg?" asked Bella.

"Yes." said Caleb.

"Well I've been to his beach before. It's quite shallow for a while, so I would swim a bit more out if you can."

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – ULEY HOUSE – "Emily!" said Harry. "We're back!"

Emile walked in from the kitchen. "Oh good. You're heading out now. I'll be right behind you."

"Where's Caleb?" asked Harry. "Sunny offered Draco and him a lift to the beach."

"What?" asked Emily. "He's not with you?"

"No" said Harry.

"I asked him to get some cups just after you left, he went out to get them but when I went to check he was gone." said Emily. "I thought you had come by and he went with you."

Draco e ran in with Jacob. "Harry!" She gave harry the beanie hat. "We found this outside."

Harry took the hat. "What is that horrid perfume?"

"What?" asked Jacob. He took the beanie and sniffed it. He growled. "I know that smell…it's Bella."

"Oh my…" said Harry. "Round up the wolves! Track him down now!"

"I'll call Sam!" said Emily running to the phone.

Harry ran out the door followed by Draco and Jacob. Hermione was hysterical. "Hermione." Draco and Jacob were telling the pack.

"Harry where is he?" asked Hermione.

"Bella took him." said Harry. Neville Fred and Luna ran over. "Brooms out now!" The all took the miniaturized brooms from their pockets and resized them. As they took off they saw Fred, Paul and Sunny in wolf form leading the pack into the forest. Soon they were in the air. Harry performed a tracking spell which pointed to the beach.

* * *

LA PUSH BEACH – Caleb was having so much fun he'd done some laps. By the fifth lap he looked to find his beautiful Bella but she was no where to be seen. The beach was deserted. "Bella?" he called. Feeling tired he decided it was time to get out. As he started back to shore he was dragged under by huge wave and got caught in a strong current. But being a good swimmer he managed to swim back to the surface. Gasping for air he called for help before another wave pulled him back down.

* * *

Bella raced back home at high speed. Checking the clock on her dashboard it was 9:30pm. "Dad will be home in an hour." said Bella. "I'll be home in no time. My car will be in it's place and I'll be sleeping comfortably in bed. No one will know I was even gone and by the time they get to that monster, he'll be dead on the beach."

* * *

Edward whooshed through the forest with Carlisle and Jasper. Sam followed in his black wolf form. Through the canopies of the trees he saw the witches and wizards flying ahead of them as they met the pack in the outer border of La Push beach.

* * *

LA PUSH BEACH – Like an army they jumped out into the sand. Harry was kneeling on the sand and he ran over. "Harry!" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry holding Calebs cane. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." said Harry. "There's no sign of Bella either."

"Harry!" said Rosalie. "Look." She pointed out to the ocean. Edward and Harry looked to see the witches and wizards circling around the ocean near the cliffs.

"No…" gasped Harry.

Edward took off his clothes and whoosed into the water diving in like a speeding bullet. Carlisle, Emmett Michel and Jasper followed. Rosalie and Alice stripped down to their underwear and jumped in after them. Leah and the pack were next to dive in after the vampires.

Harry was about to jump back on his broom when Esme and Emily stopped him. "Harry." said Esme. "You're in no condition to fly."

"I'll go get some warm blankets and towels from the house!" said Emily running off towards the car.

Hermione, remembered the spell she used on the devils snare in their first year. took out her wand and pointed it at the water and chanted "LUMOS SOLEM!" A very bright narrow beam of light shot out from her wand, it was warm and bright like the sun. It hit the water like a huge spotlight.

Draco, Brent, Neville and Luna followed. "LUMOS SOLEM!"

Now there were five giant narrow spotlight illuminating the dark water. The vampires sped through the water like bullets. Edward was terrified. Then as one of the beams of lights moved left he saw him, Caleb was floating motionless near him. He telepathically told his family who then went on to tell the pack. In no time he had his mate in his arms and swam back up to the surface and over to the beach. By now Emily was back with warm blankets.

"No!" cried Harry. The brooms landed on the sand and Luna and Neville and Hermione and Draco were working on diagnostic spells and scans.

"His lungs are full of water." said Luna.

Edward lunged forward and pushed on Caleb stomach. In less than a moment, Caleb was throwing up water and water and water. But then he just fell on the sand like a dead fish.

"There's no heartbeat." said Hermione.

Draco pointed his wand into the air summoned a bolt of lighting and magically sent it into Caleb. Soon Hermione scanned again.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I have a pulse." Said Hermione. "It's weak."

Edward wrapped Caleb up in his arms. Neville took out a long injection and quickly stuck it into Calebs chest. "Must you be so rough?!" growled Edward.

"What is that?" asked Rosalie.

"Blood replenishing potion." Said Neville. He removed the injection and stuck in another one. "Warming potion, he's as cold as you all are."

Luna scanned him. "His magical core is still good, it wasn't' affected. Somethings odd though…" She took blood sample. "I'm going home to analyze his blood. Carlisle can you come with me?"

"Of course." said Carlisle.

"Neville, Draco." said Harry. "Call Professor Snape."

Michel turned to Edward. "Take him home now! Don't stop until you're past the wards." Edward didn't' say a word. He wrapped his mate in his arms and whoosed away at high speed.

Harry turned to Emmett. "Emmett, Michel go after him. You too Rose." The three vampires took off after their brother.

"Can you fly Harry?" asked Fred. Harry nodded. "Then you guys fly on ahead. I'm gonna talk to the pack and meet you back at the house."

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Snape arrived and used a few more advanced potions to revitalize Caleb and wake him up. After drinking a heavy beef stew he fell back to sleep. Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville were with Snape in Carlisles office. Working on potions. Snape was with Luna analyzing Calebs blood. Esme came in with tea.

"What now?" asked Carlisle.

"The final test." said Snape. He took the blood sample vial. "Harry get the crystal cauldron and cast a high flame under it." Harry did as he was told. "Draco go get the mermaid tears and the spider salt from my bag." Draco did so. "Neville fill the cauldron with water, halfway."

Edward walked in, he looked like a zombie. "How is he?" asked Harry

"Sleeping." said Edward. He saw all the Cullens and wizards and witches gathered, the wolves decided they would be patrolling both the Quileute forest and the Cullen side of the forest for Bella.

Neville added a large spoonful of mermaid tears. "This will purify the water."

Snape added the blood. The hot water turned red. Hermione reduced the flame to a small flame. "Draco add the spider salt. Not much just a teaspoon." Draco did. They all watched as the blood turned from red to dark blue.

"What is it professor?" asked Harry.

Edward added another question. "What does that mean?"

"Caleb was poisoned." said Snape.

"What?!" asked Harry and Edward in unison.

"But…but we all ate the same things at Emilys house and all of us are fine." said Hermione. "What was he poisoned with?"

"A love potion." said Snape.

"You're joking." said Harry.

"Amorentia?" asked Hermione.

"We'll check right now." said Snape. He added a thin clear hose into the cauldron the other end into a large beaker. He took out his wand. "Potter, raise the flame." Harry flicked his wand and the fire under the cauldron turned high. The bloody water in the cauldron started to bubble. Snape pointed his wand and chanted. "SEPARE ENCHANTA."

Everyone saw the blue substance rise into the hose and drop into the beaker, leaving the blood in the glass cauldron, healthy and red. Snape extinguished the flame and got to work with the blue watered beaker. "Longbottom do you have some devils snare seeds?"

"Yes." said Neville he ran to his work station and gave the bottle to Snape.

Snape added the seeds and then added some mermaid tears again this time five spoonfulls. They sat and watched as the blue liquid bubbled and sizzled up turned dark pink. "What in the name of Merlin…?"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Cromwell was poisoned by Tarnen Lufusia." said Snape. Hermione gasped.

"What the hell is that?" asked Edward.

Emmett held on to Harry, who almost fainted, as Hermione spoke. "It's a love potion, a dark love potion. The first one to be forbidden by law in the eighteenth century. It's a dark love potion, though far less intense as Amorentia, it is far more dark. Amorentia is a combination of ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone. All powerful ingredients. This potion is composed of gardensnake eggs, unlike the ashwinder, gardensnakes are not magical so eggs are not as strong. Rose petals give the pheromones of love not the strength, mint leaves lack the kick of peppermint, powder tigerseye though strong for protection are weak for love potions. What makes it deadler is the basilisk blood that contains dark essence to numb the mind and vampire blood that is a powerful source of seduction."

"They say it's a mix of Amorentia and the Imperius Curse." said Draco.

"How would a squib get a potion like this?" asked Snape. He turned to Harry. "You must report this Potter."

"I'll have to wait to see what Caleb decides to do." said Harry.

"You can't be serious Potter." said Snape.

"Harry are you mental?" asked Draco. "Caleb was attacked in this very house almost choked to death, now he is poisoned by a forbidden dark love potion and you say no?" Harry was about speak. "He was kind to Bella once, I let it slide, but not this time Harry. This is too much. Now that girl is resorting to dark magic…Who knows who she went to in order to get a potion like this."

"He was attacked and he will decide what to do when the time comes." said Harry. Draco stiffened. "Please Draco."

"Fine." said Draco. He started to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I'm going potion hunting." said Draco. "I'll be back in a few days." With that he left.

"Lets go check on Caleb." said Neville.

* * *

FORKS CULLEN HOUSE – EDWARDS BEDROOM – Edward was in bed with Caleb and wow to the person who dared take him away. Harry walked in with Snape and Hermione, she decided it was time for her to talk. "Harry we can't go on like this. Draco is right."

"I know Hermione." said Harry. "When he wakes up I will talk to him, convince him to press charges." They all saw Edward jump a little and look at the sleeping Caleb. "What is it?"

"He's talking to me…I an hear him in my mind." said Edward.

"What is he saying Mr. Cullen?" asked Snape.

"He said…prepare the blood bath." said Edward. "…as soon as possible."

"So be it." said Snape. His voice seemed to be in agreement with whatever Caleb wanted. "Longbottom, Lovegood, Potter, Dr. Cullen downstairs now." His robes billowed out of the room followed by the others.

Fred looked at Hermione. "What the fuck is a blood bath?"

***Woooooow! Killer Bella, and pscho mama Bellatrix. I never expected Bella to basically sell her soul to Bellatrix and become a Deatheater. Victoria, Riley and the Deatheaters are coming up soon! In terms of Bella, I would say she's totally lost now, lost crazy and desperate. Which makes her all the more dangerous. Tune in to find out what happens next. **REVIEW !** ***


	19. Deception & Blood Baths

**white collar black wolf –** Hi WCBW, thanks. He will be.

 **mattcun –** I'm on it. Expect at least three chapters this week.

 **Psyka –** I hate her too, I think this is the darkest interpretation of Bella I have ever written. I know she will, but she still has a loot of trouble to cause before she does die.

 **KeegSlytherin –** I knoooooow! It was a twist too. It was a shock, just like you, you will find out here. You will see more Harry/Emmett in these next few chapters that are coming.

 **tamashuyuki –** Definitely!

***Great reviews guys. Keep them coming! Enjoy!

* * *

GRAND MANAN ISLAND, A CANADIAN ISLAND OFF THE COAST OF MAINE – LESTRANGE LODGE – The Lestrange Lodge was a secret safehouse for Deatheaters that the Lestrange family kept secret for years. After the death of her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix used it as her safe haven away from home. Yaxley, Travers, McNair are with her keeping their time occupied by recruiting rogue Deatheaters still on the run.

Bellatrix smoked in, power to fly in, out and around in a billowing swirl of black smoke, from the sky and entered the lodge.

"How did it go?" asked McNair with a sarcastically loving smile.

"Horribly." said Bellatrix. She shook in her skin repulsed. "I hate that girl already, she's so insignificantly pathetic."

"She is here." said McNair.

Bellatrix nodded. "Show her in." Travers brought in a vampire, Victoria. "I thank you for the information on the Swan family, especially that…Bella girl." Victoria nodded, not daring to even speak, knowing Bellatrix was a dangerous woman more twisted and evil than herself. "Insufferable thing she is."

Yaxley brought in tea. "How _did_ it go Trix?" He grinned, Trix, was a private nickname high level Deatheaters had with Bellatrix.

"The Fixation Charm worked wonders." said Bellatrix. "She actually believes I'm her…mother…" She gagged. "…to a squib…Urfff" She shook in her skin like trembling lizard. "I hate acting all maternal." She then changed personalities. "If only the Dark Lord were around…" with a romantic sigh and a sexual moan, making all the male Deatheaters in the room secretly gag.

"Perfect. Then she'll be convinced that you're her mother, and that'll spark confusion and turmoil within her family." said McNair. "Plus she'll go everything you say."  
"It wasn't hard given that she is a after all squib, even without the fixation charm, she would've been open minded enough, but I was not risking anything." said Bellatrix. "We'll need to give her some magic. She's dark ebough already in her sad life, so we need something to seal it in. As a squib she does come from a magical family, it'll be easier for the magic to stick to her blood system and develop a core." She turned to Travers. "Go to the market in Knockturn Alley, use all our contacts, I'm sure they've got some magical cores freshly removed. We need the freshest they've got. Once you get it we can turn the core dark with a potion for B…Be…"

"Bella." finished Yaxley.

Bellatrix nodded. "I know…it's just…even her name is so…" she held her mouth to not throw up. "…cheerfully repugnant." She sighed. "Once the potion is finished and the core is dark we can give it to her. She'll be a dark witch in no time, and a puppet in my hands." She turned to Victoria. "And you…As payment for your information I have two things for you…" She gave Victoria an orange liquid potion. "Drink it."

"Wh..What is it?" asked Victoria.

"A compulsion potion." said McNair. "You do have thirty vampires at your disposal waiting for you back in Washington, but you did mention you wanted to create an army…" Victoria nodded. "…This potion will lure victims to you, they will offer themselves willingly. A willing victims transition takes less time than a victim turned against their will."

Victoria smiled and drank down the potion. "Grughfff." She scoffed, the potion was horrible on the pallet. "And…" clearing her throat. "…what is the second thing?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Your life." Victoria gulped. "Now go and do whatever it is you have to do. I don't care…One thing, betray me and you die…I will know and you will die." Victoria knew she had better leave before the crazy psycho witch changed her mind, whooshing out of the lodge at vampire speed, not wanting to risk her life anymore than she had.

Travers picked up his traveling bag and signaled Yaxley to go with him. "We'll be back in a week or two."  
"Or two?" hissed Bellatrix.

"We want to check our other safehouses to see if there are other Deatheaters there. That way we can bring them back here with us." said Yaxley.

"Hmmm…" nodded Bellatrix. "True. Go." With that she waved her wand blasting them out of the house and shutting the doors. The Deatheaters got up and smoked out and into the sky towards Britain.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – EDWARDS BATHROOM – Edwards sink was covered in potion and ingredient bottles that Draco brought back from his travels. Snape had doubled the size of the bathroom, everyone fit in comfortably, he also enlarged the size of the tub so a grown man could lie down comfortably on the bottom. "Is someone going to tell us what a blood bath is?" asked Fred.

"It's the easiest way to heal completely, like 100%, from any magical attack or injury. The patient must be submerged in a pool of blood and remain under, with simple submerging charms, for 48 hours." Harry explained. "…after which they will come out perfectly healed as they once were." He turned to everyone in the room. Hermione was gawking. "What? I read."

Everyone chuckled.

"So what he will be asleep?" asked Edward. Wanting to know everything he could about what they were going to do to his mate.

"Yes." said Hermione. "He will be breathing using a bubblehead charm, out of the water it looks like a slimy goop that goes around the nose and mouth, under water it's a air bubble basically."

Edward nodded. "So what is all this stuff?" he pointed to his sink.

"Well. We have special blood coming in but we need to add some ingredients to make the healing go quicker. If we don't the healing would take 96 hours." Said Draco. "We have pixie dust, mermaid tears, phoenix tears, oak ash, mint leaves, mistletoe, dragon berries, and yes some scorpion venom…" He saw Edwards eyes turn to him. "the venom combined with all these other ingredients will actually work for you, detoxing the body of all remaining toxins." Edward nodded. "Then potion wise…"

Harry pointed to the dark red liquid vial. "Blood purification potion…" then to the green vial. "complete nutrient potion…" the yellow vial. "skin cleansing potion…" to the white vial. "muscle rejuvenation and cleansing potion."

Alice picked up a small vial of what looked to be liquid mercury. "What is this?"

Neville and Fred turned to Alice. "Unicorn blood." They said unanimously.

"…willingly given." said Luna. "It's the only thing strong enough to fully heal and restore his magical core."

Hermiones watch alarm went off. "It's time… Edward, go get Caleb." Edward left the room.

"Miss. Lovegood…" said Snape.

The rest of the Cullens watched the wizards and witches magically filled the tub about 1/4 full of water. Then Luna took out a pill box, took out a large red pill and dumped it in the tub. Immediately their senses were filled with the potent strong sense of blood. Looking back they saw the tub was filled completely with dark red.

Then the witches and wizards started adding the ingredients and potions to it.

"What blood is that?" asked Carlisle.

"Gryffins blood." said Luna. "It's used in magical hospitals at times for immediate blood transfusions. Healers use it for events like this as well."

Edward came in with Caleb in his arms. "I can walk you know." said Caleb.

"I know." said Edward. "I like carrying you."

Caleb grinned, with a small blush. "Thanks."

Snape waved his wand over the tub. "It is ready."

Edward put him down. Caleb turned to Alice and Jasper. "You seem oddly calm." said Jasper.

"Yes." said Caleb. "I want this. Become the man I used to be before all this happened."

"It'll be fine." said Alice. "We'll have your yellow robe out ready for you to use. The slippers arrived today!"

"Great!" said Caleb, pushing the words out of his mouth. Caleb hugged them. He turned to Rosalie and Michel. "Merci d'être ici. (1)"

Michel smiled. "Il est notre plaisir. (2)"

"On se retrouve de l'autre côté. (3)" smiled Rosalie.

Caleb hugged Rosalie and Michel. He then hugged Hermione and Paul. "Take care of my sister."

Paul hugged him. "I will."

"I love you." said Hermione hugging him again.

Caleb turned to Brent and Fred and Harry. "I expect a Quidditch match after this is over!"

"Yes!" Harry, Brent and Fred cheered unanimously.

Caleb chuckled. He turned to Draco, Luna and Neville. "Draco, Neville Luna…" He hugged him. "Thank you for everything."

"It's our pleasure." said Draco. "We are a family."

Caleb smiled. "I'm so glad you could join us." He turned to Jacob. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do." said Jacob.

Caleb turned to Esme and Carlisle. "I've never knew my parents, and my adoptive parents were killed by Deatheaters…" He gulped. "I never thought…I can't thank you for bringing me into your home and treating me and my family as your children. Thank you for being my parents now."

If Carlisle and Esme could cry they would. Calebs worlds touched them very much. Esme hugged him. "I love you sweetheart."

"You're family." said Carlisle. He hugged Caleb. "We love you, very much."

Caleb turned to Emmett. "Emmett, thank you for being in my brothers life. He's happy with you and I love you for that."

Emmett hugged him. "Thank you for your approval. It means a lot to me. C…Could…?"

"Tell me?" asked Caleb.

"Could you teach me to fly?" asked Emmett. "I'd love to play Quidditch some day. It sounds like so much fun!"

Caleb smiled. "Count on it!" He turned to Harry. "Harry..."

"I know." smiled Harry. They hugged. They really didn't need words to say how much they loved each other.

Caleb turned to Edward. Edward seemed nervous. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just…nervous." said Edward.

"It'll be fine." said Caleb. "After this, everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you these two times when Bella attacked." said Edward. "I'm horrible as a mate."

"Edward, that first time the house was not under the protection charm. No one knew she would sneak out of school to come here. The second time wasn't your fault either. Who would know that she would sneak into Quileute lands, filled with werewolves, like a common criminal with an illegal potion and drown me in the beach? No one…It was not your fault." said Caleb took his hands. "I love you and I do not blame you. Don't you dare blame yourself…I…I need to thank you."

Edward looked up at him. "Thank me?"

"For loving me so much." said Caleb.

Edwards ice hard felt it was melting, such simple words but so powerful. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I swear I never will." He hugged Caleb. "I love you so much."

"Me too Edward." said Caleb. He looked into Edward eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." Edward smiled. He leaned in and kissed his vampire mate. Edward responded wrapping him up in his arms. Caleb broke the kiss and turned to Harry.

Harry took his hand. "Ready?"

"Yes." said Caleb. He turned to Snape. "Thank you Professor."

"It is my pleasure Caleb." Said Snape. He gave Caleb a light blue potion. "Dreamless sleeping potion, it will last 48 hours exactly. Once awake the bubblehead charm will deflate automatically." Caleb nodded drinking it down, in two seconds he drifted off to sleep. Snape pointed his wand "BULLA CAPTU LEPOREM." They saw a slimy goop like gel appear on Calebs face, covering his nose and mouth completely. "Gently place him into the tub." They did so, Caleb was floating on top of the blood.

Hermione pointed her wand. "SUMMERGO." A small blast of light hit Caleb and he gently sank down into the blood to the bottom of the tub. The blood was so thick you couldn't see him.

Snape waved his wand conjured a small tall table with a crystal ball on top of it, there was a thin clear tentacle like hose stickgin out from the crystal ball. He took the other end and dipped it into the tub. Immediately, the crystal ball was filled with smoke. There were four bright, hair – like strands of smoke, one red, orange and yellow, a bright pink strand that spun in circles non stop around all three, and a small speck of bright green smoke that was constantly turning on and off within the smoky storm of the ball.

"What's that?" asked Carlisle.

"Think of it as a magical patient monitor." said Snape. "The red strand is his magical core, they yellow strand is his interior system heart, stomach etc, and the yellow is his outer physical body. Red is the most damaged, orange comes next and yellow is the least damaged."

"What is the pink?" asked Rosalie.

"That means that the treatment is in effect, in his system and is working on healing." said Neville.

"And the green dot?" asked Alice.

"That is his heartbeat." said Luna.

Snape nodded. "Once all the red, orange and yellow strands are glowing white, the pink strand will vanish, the treatment will be successfully over and he will awaken." They all saw the crystal ball vanish and go clear as glass. "Do not fret, it is working, but the information fades from the ball to keep the patients privacy safe. All you need to do is touch the crystal ball with your hand and the monitoring smoke will reappear." Everyone nodded.

Harry pointed his wand, shutting the curtains of the windows around the tub. "Total darkness is best."

Everyone started clearing out. Edward remained. "I'll stay a while longer."

Emmett walked over and put his arm around him. "Are you sure bro?"

Edward nodded. Harry waved his wand and summoned a comfortable chair. "Thank you Harry."

Harry gave him a hug. "He is getting better as we speak." Edward hugged him back. "Thank you for loving my brother so much Edward."

"How could I not." said Edward. "He is my life."

Harry gave him another quick hug and led everyone out of the room and shut the lights. Once outside he closed the door. Esme led them downstairs for tea.

Edward remained sitting on the comfortable chair keeping watch and replaying every moment he'd lived with his mate. "How lucky am I to have you." He stated into the dark room.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – The family gathered in the living room. "Well it's time I return to Hogwarts. We have a staff meeting tonight." said Snape.

"Professor." said Harry. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course." said Snape. "My wand will tell me when he awakens, so I will return to check on him once this is over." Harry gave him a hug, which surprised him but he accepted and returned it. He turned to Draco. "Draco…behave."

"Don't I always?" asked Draco.

"Hmm…" said Snape. He turned and flooed home.

Fred turned to Draco. "Oh he knows."

"Knows what?" asked Draco.

"He knows what you know that we all know happened." said Fred.

Dracos cheeks flushed red, Jacob put his arm around him. "Can I stay at your house tonight Jake?"

"Always." said Jacob.

"I've had my fill of magic for one day." said Draco.

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow." said Jacob. "That way you can go home with Harry in the afternoon." Draco nodded. Hugged everyone and left the Jacob.

Brent turned to Fred. "I'm going home too."

They kissed. "Please, don't mention anything that happened here at your house. I don't' want Bella listening on anything happening here."

"Trust me." said Brent. "I won't. I'm a natural shield so whoever is helping her won't get in my head." He reassured and kissed Fred.

"Wanna stay at the reservation babe?" asked Paul. Hermione nodded. She hugged everyone and left after Draco and Jacob.

"We''re going for a nap." said Neville. "Draco was right, it's been a long day."

"We'll wake you when dinner is ready." Said Esme. Neville and Luna walked back upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Emmett you wanna come to my house for a while?" asked Harry. "I could use a little peace an quiet."

"Sure." Said Emmett. "I'll drive."

****French/English translations – (1) Thank you for being here. (2) It's our pleasure. (3) See you on the other side…. Ok…I wasn't expecting what happened with Bellatrix in this chapter. I hate to say it, but I love Bellatrix. Jajaja. What she feels towards Bella Swan is a mutual thing we all feel. Jajaja. And the Deatheaters gagging when she was having a sexual thought about Voldemort was priceless. I loved the crystal ball monitor! That was fun. Emmett/Harry time in Blackpine Cottage coming up next, excitement builds as Halloween approaches. **REVIEW!** ****


	20. Fun before the Chase

**JS59 –** Sorry for the mix up. I had forgotten when I wrote it, but it is fixed.

 **white collar black wolf –** Thank you WCBF.

 **mattcun –** Thanks matt.

 **KeegSlytherin –** Yes it was a huge twist. Yes she's ALMOST as crazy Bellatrix, but not yet. Exactly, I was sooo happy to see they're using her like an idiot. Bellatrix is far too smart for Bella's tiny mind. It tickles me! Oh trust me she'll get fried indeed, I like you have a sadistic streak for Bella. Haha.

 **Lauren Saint –** Of course it does! She's a psycho evil genious. I loooooved how she made fun of Bella with the other Deateaters! Hahaha! I laughed at the Deatheater gagging, I mean even they know how twisted Bellatrix is and how disgusting the mental images she creates are. Hahaha.

 **tamashiyuki –** Thanks tamashi!

 **PM 1 –** When will Harry/Emmett get some action?! … Here!

 **PM 2 –** Is Caleb waking up soon? … Next chapter for sure!

***Great reviews! Please keep showing your support and keep them coming. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT.** You wanted Harry/Emmett time, you got it, there is some deliciousness here people! Loooooong chapter so enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN SIDE OF THE FOREST – FLOWER MEADOW CLEARING – After school, while the rest of the Cullen siblings were off hunting for a quick bite to eat, Emmett and Harry were enjoying some alone time. Harry was reading a poem for his English class out loud. "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice, from what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." He felt ice cold lips on his neck, he knew this was one of Emmetts ways of seduce him. "You know I've got an English final Em." He moved his neck to give his boyfriend more access. "I…I gotta focus." His train of thought vanished when Emmett kissed him, and his own lips immediately responded to the kiss. "Emm…mmmh…" his voice turned to mush when he felt Emmetts tongue slide into his mouth.

Emmett broke the kiss, earning himself a small whimper from Harry. "Marry me."

"Wh…What?" asked Harry. _'Is he asking what I think he's asking?!'_ he thought.

Emmett looked at him. "Marry me."

Harry looked at him with shock and a grin. "Seriously?"

"Yes." said Emmett. "I've been thinking about it ever since you hinted it during the baseball game."

"Yes." said Harry. He chuckled with happiness. "Of course, yes, I'll marry you!" He dropped his book and jumped on Emmett, knocking them both to the ground and kissing him. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." said Emmett.

Harry decided to take his boyfriend by surprise and take that last statement into his own hands. He waved his hand casting a concealment charm, before ripping Emmetts white tank top.

"Harry…?" asked a shocked Emmett. He was ignored as Harry started kissing his way down his neck and down to his pecs. Emmett growled, Harrys lips were like fire on his skin, delightful fire, he bit his lip when silk soft hand started massaging his pecs and gasped when a teasing tongue started playing with his nipples. "H…Harry." he panted. He felt Harry bit down on one and "Mmmm…"he groaned. As Harry worshipped his way down he quick hands undo his pants and zip down his zipper and at lightning speeds his pants and underwear were discarded.

"Wooow…" said Harry as Emmetts thick eight inch long, rock hard, cock was free, already dripping pre cum.

Harry stopped and just stared down at the muscled god under him, his entire beautifully well toned naked boy sparkling and glittering like diamonds under the sun. He couldn't rethink what his heart ordered him to do.

"Ha…Harry." babbled Emmett. "You don't…have to…" He wanted to reassure his mate that he really didn't have to do this, but was topped when Harry magically discarded his own clothes. He gasped at Harry, he was even more delectable out of clothes. "You're stunning Ha…" his train of thought vanished when Harry's green eyes twinkled and slid down taking him into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head, slurping at the precum gathered there.

Emmett's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, the most powerful wizard in the world, his immortal wizard, blowing him in the middle of the forest. Twisting his fingers into the raven hair, Emmett thrusted his hips, moaning when his cock hit the back of the Harrys throat while swallow around him."Ha…Harry, oh…t…take it as much as you want, it's all yours." Hearing those words from his mouth made Harry purr. "That's it, oh Harry. I've…I've dreamed of this, your mouth stuffed full of my meat, my cock hitting the back of your throat…and…ohhh…." He moaned when Harrys tongue started playing with the slit on his throbbing head. "Yes…" He thrusted harder. When Harrys hands slid up to worship his nipples, his eyes rolled back. "Oh boy…" he gasped as his pecs bounced eagerly, thanks to the massaging caress of his Harrys hands, a clear sign of him being close to coming. "I…I'm so close, I wanna come over your face, I wanna mark you as mine... do you hear me wizard _mine!_ " He got up and reentered Harrys willing mouth, face fucking him with passionate aggression.

This set Harry off, he matched his boyfriends thrusts by increasing his blowing, bobbing up and down in an intense pace opening up, taking Emmett deeper.

The feeling and the sight was too much, Emmetts pecs bounced like crazy as his hands tightened around Harrys hair. "Haaaaarry!" he yelled as he came, shooting his cum down Harrys throat. He growled when saw Harry swallow. As he slipped out he shot some remaining cum over Harrys gorgeous face.

Without warning Harry, who was jerking his own impressive seven inch cock came crying out the vampires name. "Emmeeeett!"

As Harry was floating on cloud nine, Emmett's orgasm still pounded inside his chest, as he tried to calm his breathing, he collapsed on top of Harry. "Fuck…" he groaned in ecstasy as Harrys strong arms wrapped around his thick buff waist.

Harry turned to him. "Liked it huh?" he panted.

"Li…liked it?" asked Emmett, almost speechless. As his vampire strength returned he leaned forward and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. "Fuck Harry, had I known you'd react like this, I would have proposed weeks ago."

"You know I like to be asked." said Harry. "I consider being engaged an appropriate time for adult foreplay and blowjobs."

Emmett leaned in and whispered. "Can we fuck?!" he asked with a faint growl of enthusiasm.

"No." said Harry. "Once we are married we can. All day and all night, for weeks on end, if you want. But like I said. Now that we are engaged, unending making out sessions and repeated blowing are allowed. But fucking, only when we are married."

"But Harry…" whined Emmett.

Harrys eye twinkled again. "Are you up for another round?" With a hungry growl from Emmett, he jumped the vampire and dived right back down for round two, right there in the beautiful sea of flowers.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – By 9:00pm Edward and the Cullen kids arrived just as Emmetts jeep pulled up to the house. Everyone noticed the goofy grin on Emmetts face, and the blush on Harrys cheeks. Jasper was trying not to laugh out of respect and not growl because the waves of emotion from both Harry and Emmett were making him horny.

Knowing what had happened judging the faces and Jaspers reaction Rosalie had to say something. "You didn't." she scolded.

"What?" asked Harry. "No!" He said as he led the group up the stairs into the house.

"Oh come on." said Jasper. "I can feel both of you…happy, happy, relieved, refreshed, horny, happy and horny again."

"Ok ok!" said Harry. "We blew each other. Emmett twice, me five."

"You blew Emmett five times?!" asked Michel.

"Yeah. I mean…How can you not?" said Harry. "Look at him."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thanks love." And kissed Harrys neck. He turned to his siblings and mouthed 'amazing' and biting his lower lip.

"I saw that!" said Esme, walking in.

Harrys face turned red. "and heard that I'm sure."

"Yes." said Esme.

"I'm so sorry." said Harry, embarrassed. "You're my mom and…this is so awkward."

"At least you were honest about it…graphic, but honest" grinned Esme. "Which I appreciate…" Harrys eyes widened and she corrected herself. "…the honesty part of course. I'm just glad I don't have to have the sex talk with you yet."

"Yet?!" asked Harry.

"Harry I'm your mother." said Esme. "What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't talk to you about sex, with vampire of course."

"Ok." said Harry, blushing again. "But later…much muuuch later." Edward was biting back his laughter. _'Can someone please change the subject?!'_ he thought dropping his occlumency for a moment to allow Edward to hear his call for help.

"So what's going on here?" asked Edward.

"Well…" said Esme. "Luna and Neville called Snape."

There was suddenly silence in the room. "What happened?!" asked Edward.

"Nothing bad." said Esme. "Come on up."

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – EDWARDS ROOM – Everyone entered and saw the tub was no longer full of blood. But was full of milk.

"What's happening?" asked Edward.

"The final stage of Calebs recovery." Said Luna. "The crystal ball ringed a few hours ago, telling us that the blood bath was over. It was successful, so now we are moving on the last step."

"A long nap in a milk bath." said Neville.

"What does that do?" asked Edward.

"You know cars right?" asked Neville. Edward nodded. "Well, lets say the blood bath was the car wash. This now milk bath is the final waxing on the car."

"He'll kill you if you if he heard you call him that." joked Draco walking in with Jacob. Neville chuckled.

Harry leaned in and put his finger in the milk, and taking a taste. "Mmmm…not bad." Jacob mimicked his move and took a taste. "What kind milk is that? Goat's milk?"

"Close, at least 1/4 close." said Luna. "It's chimera milk."

"Chimera?" asked Jacob.

"Fire breathing female monster with a lions head, body of a goat and tail of a snake." said Luna. "Like I said you were close."

"Oh right… the Greek myth." said Jacob.

"Who said it was a myth?" asked Harry.

Jacob looked at him. "You're joking…"

"Nope." said Harry. "Although they originated mainly in Greece. There is still a small population in a chimera reserve there and in Bulgaria."

"Didn't Romania have the reserve?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, but that is a dragon reserve." said Draco. "Though they both breathe fire, they can't stand each other."

"So how did you get the milk?" asked Carlisle, who had walked in during the discussion.

"Oh part of the things the chimera reserve does is export chimera milk, it has powerful healing elements and rejuvenation treatments. In fact it is used by many witches for beauty regiments. I have a friend at St. Mungos who did me the favor of getting some for us."

"In fact, I even think it is actually healthy for vampires." said Luna. "I'm gonna do research."

"How?" asked Jasper.

"Well I think it help with the blood lust." said Luna. "I mean you can't stop drinking blood, but there are some theories that say that some vampires drink a cup of chimera milk after a hunt and it helps keep the blood in their system for over three months."

"Really?!" asked Carlisle. "Just one cup?"

"Yes, from what I heard. Chimeras are one of the most powerful, dangerous and aggressive creatures of our world. It's thanks to the the combination of goat, snake and lion." said Luna. "It's not surprising that their milk would be just as powerful."

"Interesting." said Alice.

"That way we wouldn't' have to hunt so much." said Jasper, hopeful."

Luna took his hand. "I'll research it next week to see. Maybe we can you guys some if we can."

"Thank you." said Jasper.

"So how long now?" asked Edward.

"Well, he's slept for 48 hours, now just another 24 hours or so and we're done." said Luna.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – CAFETERIA – It was lunch and people were already talking about the town council setting up the town square for the Halloween Ball. Everyone was talking about costume shopping given the Halloween Contest prizes. Harry sat with Emmett, Hermione, Fred and Draco listening to all the muggle teens talking, it was amusing. From what Edward heard from all the people, their thoughts and mindless gossip, Bella was shacking up with Mike Newton. Both of them were allegedly a couple, Jasper told them she was definitely not in love with him just using him for sex and a weapon to make Edward jealous.

"Like that's going to happen." said Michel.

"I feel bad for him." said Fred. "I mean he's soooo in love with her, just like Bella is obsessed with Edward.

"Could she be using a love potion?" asked Hermione. "Something less strong, only to just enhance his emotions?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Rosalie, sitting down at the table with them.

Edward turned to them. "She's taking him to the Halloween ball and she's made it her mission to beat us all."

"Does she think that will win you back?" asked Alice. "Seriously?" Edward nodded. Then they all saw Alice eyes shift, into a trance, she was having a vision. Edward saw the vision too, the vampires exchanged information telepathically.

"What did you…?" started Harry. But when Emmett hugged him from behind, and noticed how tight he was gripping onto his torso, he began to get the idea. "Victoria?" They nodded.

Brent walked over and sat down next to Fred. "I know…I saw her in divination session this morning."

"Crystal gazing?" asked Hermione.

Brent nodded. "I immediately booked a ticket for Bella to go see mom down in Florida, she was about to fight to say no, but dad was there. He knew about Victoria…" They looked at him. "Not about you all…" They all relaxed. "…I told him aurors had killed James and she was out for revenge because he was hunting Bella at the time and Victoria blamed her. I told him about what I saw in my crystal gazing and he backed me up to have her leave for a week. She had no choice."

"Well that's that." said Jasper.

"Now we just have to take care of Harry and Caleb." Said Michel. "With them at the house, she won't get to them, while we hunt for her."

"Oh I'm coming with you." said Harry.

"Like hell you are." said Emmett seriously, he didn't' like the thought of his secret fiancé in danger.

"Emmett, I took down Voldemort, I think I can handle one crazy vampire girl." Said Harry.

"Harry if you're there I'll be more focused on you than her." said Emmett. "that could lead me to make mistakes and blow the whole mission."

"But…" Harry started.

"Please." said Emmett.

"Fine." said Harry. "If you take Draco in my place."

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"Because he has more fun killing murderous vampires than I do." said Harry.

"Thanks for the complement Potter…I think" said Draco. Hermione and Fred scoffed jokingly.

"..and because I trust him and I know he'll look after you while I'm stuck at home." said Harry. Draco nodded to that.

"Deal." said Emmett.

"When is she coming?" asked Michel.

"Tonight." said Brent and Alice.

"I'll text Jacob and the pack." said Draco. He took out his iphone, only the best for a Malfoy, and started texting away. He secretly liked iphones, they were fun. "I suggest we meet with them after school with Carlisle to come up with a plan."

Edward took out his phone. "I'll text Carlisle."

"When is Bella leaving?" asked Rosalie.

"This afternoon, dad is driving her to the airport right after school." said Brent.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN FOREST – The Cullens were on their side of the forest, the Cullen Forest as they called it, the wolves were on position on their side. They stood like white statues listening to the night. "Are you sure this is where you saw her?" asked Carlisle.

"She's almost here." said Alice. After a few minutes of quietness, it happened. "On your left!"

Everyone was off like whooshing speeding bullets through the trees. Victoria was fast and she was giving them a run for their money. Emmett and Edward led the group. Edward like the fastest speeding bullet of the coven and Emmett like the speeding tank of strength he was both racing to kill the one and only undead threat to their mates. Emmett almost lost Harry to James and he was not risking losing him to Victoria and after Bella's two incidents Edward was not going to risk having Victoria around to hurt his angelic mate once again. He was going to step up his game.

All the vampire climbed up trees flew through the air in what seemed to be a deadly nocturnal dance, all attempting to grab Victoria. But again, she was soooo fast. She reached the cliffs and jumped across the ravine, with the icy running river below, to the Quileute side.

Immediately the wolves were on her tail with Paul, Sunny, Seth and Jacob leading the pack, and so continued the chase deep into the night.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – Harry sat with Hermione and Luna going through their DADA vampire textbooks, comparing muggle vampires with wizarding world vampire. Studying their weaknesses and strengths. Snape flood in just as Esme was bringing in some tea and sandwiches. "What are you three doing?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Studying?" asked Snape. "So rare of you." He joked.

"Very funny Severus." said Harry. "Actually, I'm glad you're here I have some potion questions I need to consult."

"Would you like a sandwich too Severus?" asked Esme.

"I'd like one yes." said Snape. He turned to his former students. "I'll check on Caleb and I'll be right back." said Snape. "Lead the way Esme." He followed Esme upstairs.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – QUILEUTE FOREST – Victoria was doing the same chase and dance on the wolves as she did with the vampire coven on the other side of the ravine. They were all quick but not quick enough. She mad her way back to the ravine to begin jumping from one side to another routine, not just to annoy them but also to tire them out. As she made her first jump, four flying shadows swooped down at her with fast coming speed.

Neville, Fred, Brent and Draco thought of her as a snitch, one they planned on catching except in this case one they were happy to open fire on. The dark night was filled with the lights of powerful curses, hexes and jinxes while the wolves and vampires joined in on the chase. With the wizards on her tail this was no longer fun.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – DINING ROOM – Esme left Snape with Caleb and quickly ran to the kitchen with Harry, Luna and Hermione asked her if she could make more sandwiches. She was only to happy to say yes and asked to meet her in the dinning room. Snape joined them and sat down to eat.

"Please sit Esme." said Harry. "Here." He waved his wand conjuring a tall goblet. "Thank you Harry." said Esme. She looked down at the dark bloody brown color, could smell the blood in it. "What is it?"

"Bloody chocolate milk shake." said Harry. "I'm a freak about chocolate."

"Oooh thanks!" said Esme. Taking the a sip with her straw. "Mmm." She tasted the blood and didn't recognize it. "What blood is this?"

"Turtle blood." said Harry.

"From my research…" started Hermione. Harry and Snape rolled their eyes. "…it should help spice up the thinking neurons in the brain while also sharpening your senses."

"Interesting." said Esme. "Thank you."

Harry turned to Snape. "How is Caleb?"

"It's all done." said Snape. "He is ready. Now it's just up to him to decide when to wake up. If he doesn't tonight I suspect he will tomorrow morning." He took a bite from his sandwich, meatloaf sandwich. "Mmm…Good sandwich."

"Meatloaf sandwich." said Esme.

"How American." said Snape. "You don't get this at Hogwarts. Simply delicious." He grabbed another one off the serving platter. Esme beamed, she loved cooking.

"So Harry. What would you like to talk to me about?"

"Are there any potions to fight off and better kill vampires?" asked Harry.

"There are many, some specifically brewed for muggle vampires, some for wizarding vampires." said Snape. "But I suggest using the wizarding vampire recipes, anything that can kill those can easily kill a muggle vampire…Why do you ask?"

"There's a vampire after me." said Harry. "…and we suspect she's behind many attacked nearby in Seattle. Luna, Fred and his boyfriend Brent, suspect she's building an army to come here. Besides our magic and our wands, I think it never hurts to have some potion back up with us."

"Smart thinking Potter.' said Snape. Harry could tell he was in Professor mode as they got down to talk potions.

***Oooook! That was something! Woow. Loved the Emmett/Harry, which I'm now calling Hemmett, lol, action! Loved the awkward moment with Esme and the chase in the forest! So much fun! Up next Caleb awakens, wolf/vampire training and Halloween follows after that. **REVIEW PLEASE!** ***


	21. Aro's Truth comes to Light

**white collar black wolf –** Thanks WCBW, more is coming!

 **Lauren Saint –** Yeah! I think they need all their skills on the table to combat Victoria and her newborns. Go go go go! lol

 **KeegSlytherin –** Everyone wanted some Hemmett action so they got it. They won't get married right away. We'll see. Edward/Caleb moments will come up soon.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 –** Thanks. Stay tuned.

 **yukino76 –** You're welcome.

 **AJ Picard –** I thought that field scene was hilarious. All it took was a proposal for Harry to pounce. Hahaa. They've had a lot to deal with, but I think that proposal was for them, just the two of them alone, I think Emmett will propose during the Halloween Ball. It's quite possible, in front of the entire town. I've done it in other stories, cause I love it. It's so romantic. Thank you for loving him. :D

 **willowmarius –** Thank you Willow.

 **Psyka –** Thanks. I'm on it. It's been a rough two weeks.

 **magicanimegurl –** Hi! Thank you! I knoooow she's annoying as hell! lol They will!

***Hi guys. I'm sorry I've been MIA, but I've been very ill with serious bronchitis and I've barely had the energy to turn on my laptop. I'm on bed rest so I hope to update the stories slowly while I get back on my feet. Please forgive the delay. Enjoy***

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – Esme went out to the supermarket. Hermione Luna Neville Paul Seth and Sunny into the forest to look for special herbs for the potions Snape instructed them to brew. Draco Fred and Harry were huddled together in the dining room, the table covered with potion books, reading up on the ingredients and preparations required to make them. They decided to take a break and go into the living room where Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Michel, Edward, Alice and Jasper were watching the CNN news reporter give an update on the Seattle crisis.

 _"Seattle is in a state of terror." said the CNN reporter. "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live…"_

Carlisle turned the TV off. "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." said Jasper. "Quite a few more, and they are undisciplined, conspicuous."

"It's newborns." said Edward. "The first few months after the change."

"That's when we are at our most uncontrollable." said Jasper. "Vicious. Insane with thirst."

"That's good to hear." said Harry. "In the Wizarding World, newborn vampires take six months to a year to control their thirst and aggression."

"It's due to the magic leaving their system, the magic core fights to survive while the vampire blood kills it. The battle between the two that prolong their animalistic behavior." said Draco. "That and the smell of magic in the air, in the earth overpowers their new senses making hard to focus."

"Something to look forward to." said a voice from behind them.

Everyone, Edward first, turned around and there was Caleb. Standing in a long elegant silk black robe. His pale ivory skin seemed to shine, without shinning, like a newborn child. It was flawless, smooth with no scars, bruises or marks of any kind. His body, from what they could tell through the silk fabric, was build strong, like Chris Evans from Captain America. His face was pristine, high cheekbones, thin yet slightly plump lips, with elegant black eyebrows. His is bright iceberg eye had a brighter tone, almost white, if that were possible. He had long smooth, straight, layered 25 inch long raven black hair which was now loose, some of it draped down his left chest to almost his waist, the rest cascaded down his back. Edward could not stop looking at his mate. _'He's stunning!'_ he thought.

"Caleb!" cried Harry jumping off his chair and running into his brothers arms, who caught him without trouble. "You're back!"

"I am." said Caleb. His eyes got watery at the thought of being his old self again. "Finally!"

Draco ran over. "Damn, you're almost as hot as me." He joked. Caleb punched him on the shoulder. "Ok ok. You're just as hot as me."

"I'm gonna have to work out." said Fred. "I forgot how big you were."

"Oh shut it Fred." joked Caleb hugging Fred.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Michel, Alice and Jasper walked over. Edward was still frozen on his spot staring at his, to him, insanely handsome sexy mate.

Caleb turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, thank you for everything. For letting me stay here and recovering here and for accepting us into your family. It's an honor to meet you."

"Cabe, you know him already." said Fred.

"I know I do." said Caleb. "It's just this is the first time he sees me as me and the first time I feel like me and well… I thought I'd do it again correctly."

"It's ok Fred." said Carlisle. "The honor is mine. This is your home, we are your family. Welcome back."

Rosalie hugged him. "Well…With that new look you're carrying we're gonna have get you some hot new clothes."

"Oh yes!" said Alice.

"As long as you don't go overboard, I'm in." said Caleb.

"Like that's possible with Alice and Rose." said Jasper. He hugged Caleb. "Welcome back."

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed Michel. "Vous regardez incroyable! Donc, vous êtes bien heureux! (My god! You look incredible! So happy you're well)"

"Merci! Je me sens incroyable! (Thank you! I feel incredible!)" smiled Caleb. He turned to Emmett. "Emmett…"

Emmett ran over and hugged Caleb, lifting him up and spinning around in circles. "Now you've got to teach me how to fly!"

Caleb laughed. "You never forgot?!'

"Hell no!" said Emmett.

Then only one left. Caleb turned to Edward, who was still in shock. "Edward…" Edward was speechless. "Are you alright?"

"Your…you're stunning." said Edward. He approached his mate. "You're…" He was stopped by the most luscious lips he'd ever tasted. He would spend eternity kissing them.

"Thank you for being there." said Caleb. "I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank you for your kindness..." Edward smiled, the same gentle words Caleb told him in Volterra. "…thank you for saving my life and thank you for loving me so much." He smiled, giving Edward another gentle kiss.

Edward melted, the same words Caleb told him in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Nothing had changed, this was the same Caleb, his Caleb. The same beautiful soul was in there only now with a beautiful host body to worship non stop. So he decided to answer just the same as he had before. "Thank _you_ for existing." Caleb smiled, he had no want more than to hug his wizard and he did, breathing in his mates scent. His body and soul needed it. He wanted him and only him. He was happy.

After the rest of the family, wolves included, arrived and gave Caleb their congratulations and welcome backs they all sat down and had their first family dinner. Edward was overjoyed to see his family together and to have his mate back. He relished the moment knowing trouble was just around the corner.

* * *

Days went by and more news was reported on TV about the attacks in Seattle.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – LIVINGROOM – After the 8 o clock news, at night, the talk turned to war once again. "No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." said Jasper.

"Someone's creating an army." Said Carlisle. "Incredibly fast, too fast even for a vampire."

"Well now we're definitely going to Seattle." said Emmett.

"An army of vampires." said Hermione.

"They've been created to fight someone." said Michel.

"We're the only coven even close to Seattle." Said Edward.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will." said Carlisle. "I'm surprised they let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it." said Edward. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him." said Jasper.

"Not just that, but he knows I'm with you." said Caleb. "He wants me too, maybe even dead, considering what I know."

Draco turned to him. "What do you know?"

Caleb looked around the room. He sighed. "When you left, Draco, I took advantage of my freedom to visit the library to gather as much information as I could. I learned that the Volturi made a pact with a dark witch named Morgana, during the late 1600s."

"What pact?" asked Harry.

"Aro wanted absolute power over the vampire world, he had destroyed and defeated all of his enemies in battle, all except one." said Caleb. His eyes turned to Carlisle. "You."

"Me?" asked Carisle. "That's not possible. I don't remember…"

"Because Morgana made sure you didn't. She casted a forgetting curse on you, one of the darkest curses first created. Whiping your memories of your true past and giving you new ones." He took a breath. "You turned in 1663, this is true, but your creator was not a homeless sewer dweller named Phil Cullen, as you believe. Your creator was King Horace Cullen, King of the Vampires who resided in Britain. He was a kind man and wise ruler of his people, he knew your father was a hunter of vampires and werewolves so he was ready to kill you all on the spot. But when you caught his eye, he knew there was more to you. He watched you for years, seeing your kindess and compassion for others. During one of the Volturis attacks you were hurt, and he chose you, having no worthy heirs, he turned you and chose you as his heir. He turned you. Your kind heart accepted the circumstances and soon you were trained and educated in the way of the vampire and you loved him very much like a father. Your compassion and gentle leadership did not go unnoticed and soon you became a threat to Aros plans."

"That's when he went to Morgana." added Hermione.

"She changed your memories, you left England, enabling Aro to take the throne." Said Caleb. "He then charmed you to come into his world and welcomed you as a subject. He relished the thought of you standing next to him while he occupied your throne without you knowing it." He leaned forward. "During your fathers reign, Aro started butchering and killing werewolves on the spot, but you Carlisle created an alliance between vampries and werewolves. Wolves were his biggest threat and your loyal allies, so Aro had to put a stop to that. He asked Morgana to create the foulcrog hex, which caused all wolves to smell bad to vampires and vise versa. It was the first rift between the species and the beginning of the end of the alliance."

"So we actually don't really smell bad?" asked Jacob.

Draco hugged him. "No. In a normal magical world you two would smell good to each other, normal."

"Wow…" said Emmett.

"He stole your life, your throne and your title and has been ruling the vampire world through fear and terror. You are King Carlisle Cullen, the true King of the Vampires."

"That is why he hates you so much." said Harry. "It makes sense. Even with you an ocean away, you are still well respected all over the world by the vampire community thanks to your compassion, kindness and gentle heart. Qualities Aro knows nothing about and he hates that."

"What better way to destroy you than to destroy your family, taking your children by force into his guard after killing you in the process." said Jasper. "Once you're dead, your entire coven dead and Edward and Alice in his hands, he knows the rest of the vampire world will follow."

"The wizards caught Morgana and sent her to Azkaban, she got the Dementors kiss. After her death, Aros reign of terror was so horrible that the wizarding world condemned the entire vampire race, labeling them as dark creatures." said Caleb.

"It's thanks to Aro that your kind has no rights in the wizarding world, and that the wolves and vampires have been at war for centuries." said Draco.

Caleb took a glass vial out of his pocket with a glowing smoke like hair inside it. "Here are your memories, the ones he stole from you." He offered it to Carlisle. "I can put them back if you want."

Carlisle was speechless. Esme turned to him. "Honey?"

"I…yes." said Carlisle. "Please." Caleb took out his wand, magically pulled out the memories and dropped them into Carlisles head, Carlisle closed his eyes and fell limp on the couch.

"Carlisle?!" asked Esme frightened.

"Esme, it's fine." said Caleb. "He's asleep. It will take time for all his memories to sink into his mind."

"How long will he be asleep?" asked Rosalie.

"A few days." said Caleb. "It's centuries of memories."

Harry turned to Esme. "I'd call the hospital and tell them he's sick. That way they can rearrange his patients until he returns."

"Yeah." said Esme. "Could you please take your father to his room." She got up and headed for the phone. Emmett and Michel lifted Carlisle and carried him upstairs.

***This is a short chapter, I know. But more is coming. I'm still sick so forgive me if I don't upload so quickly. I hope to upload the next chapter tomorrow. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	22. Halloween I

Hi guys!

 **mattcun –** Thank you so much Matt. I hope to upload more this week.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW!

 **Soullock1990 –** Thank you Soul. I'm glad you're here and you like the story.

 **yukino76 –** Yeah. It's an idea that's been circling in my head. In LOTUS the Cullens will defeat the Volturi and get a lot of influence over the vampire world without being monarchs or royalty so I thought it would be fun to make them royalty at least in ONE story and explore that regal royalty world of the vampires. Oh of course he'll be a better ruler that Aro, of course!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Oh I'm so glad you didn't. I'm glad when people are surprised with that comes down the road through the chapters. I don't see him changing much at all, I think he'll have a more sense of awareness of what/who he is. I think this'll make him grow more as a human being, a vampire, a father and a doctor. I'm excited to see Carlisle's evolution.

***Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but I had a fever relapse and was out due to meds. I'm feeling much better and I'm ready to write! Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming! Your impute is invaluable to my writing process and motivation. Thank you. This is the only one I'm uploading tonight, cause I'm not feeling that well tonight, but I hope more is coming tomorrow! Enjoy!***

* * *

SEATTLE – WASHINGTON – It was night and Felix had been watching the newborn vampires massacring two dozen people on a street, up from a rooftop, when Jane, Alec and Demitri arrived. "These changes have been odd, the mortals walked up to a woman vampire, Victoria, and willingly turned."

"How so?" asked Demitri.

"No fear in their eyes, nothing. It was as if they were in a trance." said Felix. "I did not sense her using compulsion at all."

"And their transformation…?" said Alec.

"I saw it. It was much faster than normal transformations." said Felix. "What takes hours, took minutes."

"Could magic be involved?" asked Alec. "Dark magic?"

Demitri was looking out at the scene. "They are gathering in numbers, their plan is to attack."

"Who?" asked Alec.

"The only vampires worth attacking in the region is the Cullen Coven." said Alec. "What do we do?"

Felix turned away. "Maybe we should consult with Aro."

Jane turned to him and used her power on him, Felix growled in pain as he fell to the floor convulsing. "Aros decisions are being watched."

"Aro would enjoy their destruction." said Alec. Jane let Felix go of her power, leaving him shaking on the floor to compose himself. "Decide sister."

"We will watch the situation closely." said Jane. "We wait and see, either they do what they were created to do, or we end them. Decisions, decisions…"

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – Carlisle woke up it was morning in his bedroom. He looked up to see Caleb sitting there reading a book. The wizard turned and saw him awake. "Good morning." he said stretching.

"You slept like the dead." grinned Caleb. "No pun intended."

Carlisle chuckled, he sniffed and there were no vampires in the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Esme went to the market." Said Carlisle. "Everyone is at school.

"What day is it?" asked Carlsile.

"It's Halloween." said Caleb.

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"You've been out for three days." Said Caleb. "The memories took that long to set. Believe it or not, that was fast for a vampire."

"What about…?" asked Carlisle.

"Esme called your office and told them you had a nasty flu and couldn't get out of bed." said Caleb. "So you take it easy. Everyone is at school and will be back to get ready for the…" He picked up a piece of orange paper and read it out loud. "Forks Halloween Ball, tonight."

"Yes." said Carlisle. "Esme and I are judges in the costume contest."

"Sounds like fun." said Caleb. "So you better rest for this evenings festivities." He poured some tea, it was red. "Fresh bloodtea, complements of Fred." He took out a vial with blue liquid and added a small pinch of it.

"What's that?" asked Carlisle.

"Dreamless sleeping potion." said Caleb. "It'll help you sleep for a few more hours." He then took his wand and waved it over the cup warming it, Carlisle could see the team rising up from it. "A simple warming spell, no one wants cold tea."

Carlisle grinned accepting the cup, drinking it slowly and in seconds fell back onto his pillow, sleeping like a baby. Caleb waved his wand shutting the curtains and stepping out.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS HIGH – CAFETERIA –The gang went into the cafeteria, everyone was talking about the Halloween Ball that night. They saw Edward was already there, he was cornered by Bella. From what they could see they were having a mild argument. "Why don't we go get our lunch." said Michel. "Enough people are staring at Edward for us to walk over and draw more attention."

"Yeah." said Harry.

Emmett put his arm around Harry. "Come on babe."

Once they reached their table and took their seats that saw Edward finally brush Bella off and rush away towards their table. They saw her angry face as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Draco.

"I cant' stand her!" said Edward. "She still thinks we can get together again. She said she's been working hard to impress me at the ball. Maybe we could have a dance she said, maybe she could say hi to Esme she said."

"Yeah," scoffed Alice. "…like Esme wants to see her."

"I think she seems to think that Esme is the best way for her to get back in." said Edward.

"Is she crazy?" asked Jasper. "Esme would kill her for what she's done to us, for what she's done to Caleb."

Edward growled thinking of all the times the girl hurt his mate, Jasper sent him calming waved. "Thanks."

Brent and Fred walked over and sat down with the group. "I saw something in my morning crystal gazing."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"The Volturi were here." said Brent. "They were in Seattle, witnessing the new Seattle massacre local news reported this morning."

"What did they do?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." said Brent. "They watched talked and walked away."

"This confirms our theory." said Harry. "About Aro."

"They're coming for all of us." said Rosalie. "He would prefer this army do the dirty work, killing all of us…"

"…and concreting his place on the throne of the vampires." concluded Draco.

Hermione turned to Alice. "Have you had a vision, of when they will come?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

RING RING RING RING rang the bell and everyone went back to class.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – The family arrived, they drove back right after school, they had a few good hours before the ball. Carlisle and Caleb were in the living room and Esme was brining in snacks when they walked in. They all sat down to much on goodies.

"I have an announcement." said Emmett, everyone turned to him. "Harry and I are enganged." There was a moment of silence before everyone erupted in cheers, crying and laughing and clapping.

"Damn Potter!" smiled Draco. "Not bad!" He hugged Harry.

"Congratulations!" cheered Esme.

"This is amazing!" said Alice. "Oooooh so much to plan!"

"When did this happen?" asked Hermione and Caleb unanimously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rosalie.

"Ok ok!" said Harry. "It happened the other day, when Emmett and I were in the flower field while you all were hunting." He turned to Alice. "Can we not plan anything yet, we still have an army of vampires out there coming for us." He turned to Rosalie. "and Caleb was not out of the milk yet."

"That sounds so dirty." joked Draco.

"Draco!" scolded Edward. Caleb, Emmett, Michel Harry, Rosalie, Fred and Jasper cracked up laughing.

"That was brilliant Drake!" said Fred. "Wish I thought of that!"

"I live to please." said Draco.

"It's the perfect time to celebrate." said Esme. "The Halloween Ball is perfect! It'll be our little secret!"

"Oh thank you!" said Harry relieved. "We don't want to draw attention." Esme nodded.

Hermione checked the time. "Oh speaking of the ball, we have to go!"

"Go?" asked Alice.

"Yes." said Hermione. "Harry Draco Caleb, Fred and I are changing at Blackpine Cottage and we will meet you at the ball. The cottage is enchanted forbidding entry and visions, just for the night." She waved her wand and chanted. "OCCULTA VISION INTARE" a wave of shimmering white light cracked out of her wand circling the house. "Now your house is the same that way you all don't see our costumes. Also since Esme and Carlisle are judges, they are charmed to not see your costumes. So if they do walk in, unintentionally wearing them, both will see you all in normal clothes until they see you at the party."

"Can't you give us a hint?" asked Emmett.

"Yes." said Harry. With a wave of his wand, he, Hermione, Caleb, Draco and Fred vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Son of a bitch!" grinned Emmett. "He's good!"

* * *

FORKS – HALLOWEEN BALL – Upon arrival, the guests walk down a spotlighted red carpet down the main street while the costumes go through their first judging. The red carpet led to the town square. Music instruments were heard in the central plaza which was set up as the dance floor for the guests with the orchestra nearby on the front steps of City Hall. The streets facing and circling the square was lined with game stands, tables and food stands. It was a night to remember. People were laughing and eating and dancing. There were glowing pumpkins and ghouslish decorations everywhere with orange Halloween lights illuminating the trees.

The judges sat at a table halfway down the red carpet to see the arrivals. Half their points were being given there. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police was dressed in his best uniform. Billy Black, one of the Quileute Elders and CEO of the BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP was dressed as a fireman. Victor Lahote, Quileute resident and owner of LAHOTE'S PLACE was dressed as a Beekeeper. Principal Turner, Principal of Forks High School was dressed as a courthouse judge. Linda Yorkie, member of the Forks Town Council and owner of YORKIE'S FLOWERS was dressed as a rose. Then there was Carlisle Cullen, Forks Hospital doctor, was dressed as Aquaman and his wife Esme Cullen, popular Forks Architect was dressed as a Batgirl.

The spotlights hit the carpet as a group of Forks High School Students strutted their stuff. Jessica arrived first as a very busty Princess Ariel from the Little Mermaid, some people in the crowd thought she was kind of the slutty version of the Little Mermaid, but they stared non the less given her attributes. Eric walked down the carpet as a zombie and Angelina as a witch. The next to arrive was Mike and Bella, as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. Bella was relishing this moment, she spend three weeks allowance and some of her newfound magic which her"mother" gave her making an exact replica of Elizabeth Taylor golden Cleopatra costume. She shimmered and parkled on the carpet. _'Edward will be very impressed!'_ she thought, as people clapped. They mostly clapped due to her costume not her.

Next to come were the Cullens. Michel as a purple costume Prince Charming and Rosalie arrived as Princess Rapunzel in a chique pink/magenta velvet medieval gown. Alice and Jasper were next as Tim Burtons Alice in Wonderland and Jasper was Johnny Depp's Mad Hatter, they got laughs and applause from the crowd. Next was Emmett as the new Man of Steel, the dark blue leather clung to his muscled body like a second skin and the dark red cape was stunning next to it as if it was ripped off Henry Cavill and plucked out of the movie and Edward was a very nice looking sailor. They joined their family in the town square, ignoring their scores.

"There they go again." said Eric.

"The Cullens." said Jessica.

"Rosalie looks good!" said Eric. "Last year she was Marilyn Monroe."

"Jasper was hilarious as the Hatter?" asked Jessica.

"What's with Bella?" asked Eric, pointing to Bella in the center of town just eating the attention up.

"She's so sure she's going to win." said Jessica. "Look at her face."

"Well…She's going to have some competition…" said Angela. Pointing at the red carpet.

Fred ran in as a green suited leprechaun with Brent as Sir Lancelot from Camelot, earning laughs from the crowd. Quil and Embry walked in as the Tweedles also from Alice in Wonderland. Some whistling when Leah arrived as Tiger Lily with her brother Seth as Peter Pan and Sunny as Kocoum from Disneys Pocahontas. Sam Uley arrived as a prisoner in an open prison stripe shirt with matching prison stripped pants. He walked with Emily who thanks to some help from Chief Swan wore a Forks cop uniform.

Jacob and Draco came next, Jacob was a very dashing Robin Hood and Draco shinned in gold as the Greek God Apollo, little did they know that the costume was in fact made of actual 24 carat gold and 24 carat gold silk, which matched his blond hair. Paul arrived as Disneys Aladdin with Hermione as Princess Jasmine.

"Wow, Hermione looks amazing as Jasmine!" said Angelina.

"What about Paul." said Jessica. "Look at that chest!"

Bella was seething.

"What about Sunny?" asked another girl from school.

Edward turned to Emmett. "Looks like you have competition Em." he joked as Hermione and Paul arrived.

"Please." said Emmett.

"Where are…?" started Edward. But he was stopped when the crowd ooed and awed at the sight. Caleb arrived as a heavenly angel. He wore pearl white robes with two to three layers of thin silks making him spirit like and ethereal. The showstopper were his large twenty inch long white wings, which he suspected were not fake. His long raven hair, smooth silky and perfect, was drapped down his chest and some down his back to his waist. His skin glittered in the light.

"Woow…" said Jasper.

Alice turned to the group. "Check out Bella." Edward turned to see Bella, she was so angry he feared she was gonna have a stroke. They all giggled as they truend back to Caleb.

"He looks…heavenly." said Rosalie.

Edward smiled. "Perfect."

"Well…if he looks heavenly, Harry looks positively sinful." grinned Draco. Emmetts head shot up and gasped.

Harry was dressed as a devil, a sexy devil. He went shirtless, to show off his lean but strong muscled exposed chest under in a long tailed red tuxedo jacket, which he had buttoned on the front, a red sequin bow tie around the neck, long red pants and shoes. He accessorized the outfit with some devil horns and he used his magic to grow a long, real life, three foot long prehensile red sequin devil tail to match. He finished the look with heavy black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow that made his bright emerald jewel eyes pop out.

 _'He's wearing red…'_ thought Emmett. He growled as his sexy mate strutted his stuff down the carpet, he use dall this strength to not jump his fiancé and take him right there on the red carpet in front of everyone. _'He's killing me!'_

"Easy there tiger!" grinned Draco at Emmett.

Emmett tried to calm down as Michel and Jasper made their way over, in case he needed restraining. Neither Emmett nor Edward knew what to say and both didn't know how to try and think away the fast growing hard ons in their pants.

***Hi guys, this turned out a bit longer than I thought but I had such fun! I loved Carlisle's Aquaman and Esme's Batgirl, I thought that was hilarious. I also loved Pauls Aladdin and Hermiones Jasmine as well as Caleb's heavenly angel and Harrys sinful devil. I thought the brother combination thing was cute and of course Emmett and Edwards reactions were priceless… **Please review, let me know your thoughts, questions and what you think and what were your favorite costumes!** ***


	23. Halloween II

**Silverdeaf1977 –** Oh wow! Thank you sooo much for the props Silver! Hahah. I thought that scene was hilarious too! Caleb and Harry are baaaad, in a good way of course, just like them to put on costumes that turn on their mates like that. Thank you, I'm trying to bring you gusy chapters as soon as I can, but I'm still sick to I'm gonna take my time to write them correctly since the meds are making me see double. Hahaha. But I'm working on it.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW for the support!

 **yukino76 –** Yeap! I sense a naughty theme going on…Things are gonna ger HOOT! Something tells me Harry is tired of waiting! Hahaha!

***Hi guys! Great reviews. If you didn't review the previous chapter before this one was uploaded, don't worry, I'll answer them on the next chapter along with the reviews of this chapter. So submit them all! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **This is a looooong one so enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – HALLOWEEN BALL – Emmett was trying not to jump Harry in the middle of the carpet as his eyes took in Harrys hard chest and high tight butt under the red pants, the wizard moved seductively from side to side with his tail. Harry was walking sin and Emmett wanted to devour him. "Harry…" growled Emmett.

"Emmett?" asked Alice.

"What?" asked Emmett through his teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Alice. "He looks amazing!"

"Too amazing Alice." said Emmett. "Look at everyone, they're all checking him out."

Harry walked over "Hi love." he said leaning in and kissing Emmett. "So what do you think?" He turned around giving Emmett a full close up view.

Emmett growled when Harrys devil tail caressed his inner thigh. "Y…you look…h…hot."

"I dressed like this for you." said Harry.

"How can you do this to me?" asked Emmett. "You know what red does to me, especially when you wear it."

Harry leaned in, casting a silencing charm. "Maybe I have plans for tonight."

Emmetts eyes widened with excitement. "Really?"

"Maybe" said Harry. He took Emmetts hand. "Come on. Lets dance guys!" He took off to the dance floor in the center of the town square. Rosalie, Michel, Alice, Jasper followed. Hermione Paul Draco and Jacob were already on the dance floor.

Edward was still gawking at Caleb. "Caleb you look?"

"Ridiculous, I know." said Caleb.

"No!" said Edward. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Said Caleb. "I have to admit, I've always had a thing for sailors…"

Edward grinned. "Really?"

Caleb nodded. "…and now…" He grabbed the sailor necktie around Edward neck. "I've got one of my very own."

Edward smiled. "Yes you do." They were about to kiss when Bella walked up to them.

"Edward!" called Bella, she pushed a smile, which both Caleb and Edward could tell was fake. "Who is your friend? Got over Caleb already?"

"Of course not." said Edward.

"Oh then where is he?" asked Bella.

Caleb smiled. "Right here Miss. Swan." He magically made his wings flap once or twice to call her attention to him.

Bella was speechless, the man in front of her was stunning, handsome and gorgeous. "Y…you?!" she gasped. "But you were…?"

"I know, it took me a while to recover from all the 'accidents' and attacks I suffered. But I have very good doctors, and powerful potions for healing so I'm blessed." said Caleb. He stepped forward and took Bellas hands. "Isabella, I really have to thank you." He shocked everyone when he leaned down and kissed her hands.

"Th…Thank me?" asked Bella.

"Thank her?" asked Edward.

"Oh yes." said Caleb. "Not that I doubt him. But I thank you for showing Edward your ture colors. You know after you tried to kill me twice. You showed him who you really are and now, not only have thanks that we have taken all the necessary precautions but he knows to be more careful when selecting friends." He then gripped hands tight and leaned in. "I was flexible with you twice now but if you dare harm me or my loved ones ever again, there will be nothing left of you but a little pile of ash." He let go of her hands and wrapped his arm around Edwards waist. "Enjoy the party dear." With a quick wink he and Edward were off towards the dance floor.

Bella turned to look at the crowd dancing, she saw Edward dancing with Caleb and Jacob dancing with Draco. All the Cullens were so happy, she was burning with jealousy. She then brushed it off and joined her friends at the buffet with Mike who was talking with Eric about winter finals.

Edward hugged Caleb during their dancing. "That was so hot."

"What?" asked Caleb.

"How you stood up to Bella." said Edward. "You had me scared there for a minute."

"You should be." said Caleb. "No one attacks my family and lives."

"Just so you know, I can protect you." said Edward.

"No." said Caleb.

"No?" asked Edward. _'Does he think I'm not strong enough? Is he gonna reject me now?'_ he thought panicking.

"No." said Caleb. He wrapped his arms around his sailors waist. "We can protect each other. As equals."

Edward smiled, this was another reason why he loved Caleb. Caleb didn't see himself as more than him, he didn't see himself as less needing protection. He saw himself as equal. Equal partners. "Yes." He leaned in and kissed Caleb on lips. "Equals."

"Forever." said Caleb.

All the couples dance several ballroom waltzs and other ballroom dances. Harry turned to Jasper. "May I dance with Alice?"

"Sure." smiled Jasper. Jasper kissed her cheek and danced over to Michel and Rosalie.

Emmett walked over to Jacob as Draco was dancing away and talking to Michel and Jasper, Caleb, Harry, Alice and Rosalie. "Can I ask you a question?" Jacob nodded and he leaned in. "How can you just stand here and not jump on that?" He pointed to Dracos golden ass moving from side to side with the music.

"I hope to tonight." said Jacob.

"Ooooh!" said Emmett.

"You?" asked Jacob. "I'm not blind to Harrys looks."

"I don't know." said Emmett. "I'm trying to contain myself. I do have a fetish for the color red and the sneaky bastard wore that costume on purpose…I think…I hope I might get lucky tonight."

"Sweet!" said Jacob.

"But I'm not holding my breath." said Emmett. "Harry is sadistic that way." He grinned as he and Jacob went back to dancing and brought Edward in on the conversation. He saw Harry shake his butt, obviously directed to him. "Harry you're killing me!"

Harry turned and winked. "That's the point!"

Emmett turned to Jacob and Edward. "See…" Jacob and Edward laughed until both their mates mimicked Harrys move leaving Emmett laughing and them with rising hard ons once again.

* * *

An hour later Charlie Swan stepped up to the stage. "Alright people. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time for some awards!" Bella held her head up with pride.

"For the best couple costumes. In third place…Leah and Seth Clearwater as Tiger Lily and Peter Pan." The crowd cheered as Leah and Seth walked up to get their golden pumpkin awards. "Alright…" continued Charlie. "In second place… Alice and Jasper Cullen as Alice and The Mad Hatter." The crowd cheered. "In first place Hermione Potter and Paul Lahote as Princess Jasmine and Aladdin." The crowd cheered Karen and Victor handed out their awards.  
"For best romantic/fairytale costumes. In third place…Jessica Stanley as Princess Ariel." The crowd cheered, lost od guys whistled as Jessica glided up to the stand. "In second place…Mike Newton as Marc Anthony." The crowd cheered Mike walked up to join his friends. "In first place…Jacob Black as Robin Hood!" Principal Turner gave them their golden pumpkin awards. "For sexiest costume. In third place… Mr. Brent Swan as Sir Lancelot of Camelot." the crowd cheered and clapped. "In second place… Emmett Cullen as Superman!" the crowed cheered. Emmett flexed muscles trying to look good for Harry so the wizard could can change his mind. "And in first place… Harry Potter as the Devil!" Caleb, Draco, Fred, Hermione with the Cullens jumped up and clapped as Billy gave them their golden pumpkin award. "Finally ladies and gentlemen the best overall award of the evening goes to…" He opened the envelope and read. "We have a tie!"  
Bella who was fuming at the mouth. "Tie? What do you mean a tie?!"

"The Halloween Kings of the Forks Halloween Ball are Edward Cullen and Caleb Potter!" The crowd cheered and clapped and roared like never before. Bella saw crying. Caleb walked up to the podium, his wings flapped once or twice as he reached the top. He accepted his award and shook Edwards hand, neither wanted to come out to the public. Keeping their relationship private was the safest thing to do given their track record in Forks up to now. But they did share a wink.

Bella was in tears, Mike noticed, jumped off the stage and ran over to her. "Bella are you alright."

"Get me out of here Mike." said Bella. "Take me home." She was lightheaded and fainted, Mike carried her away in his arms to the car.

"Alight." said Charlie. "Happy Halloween everyone!"

"Happy Halloween!" cried the crowd as the music started again.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – Everyone arrived back home to the Cullen house. Hermione and Draco left with Paul and Jacob. Apparently the pack still wanted to party so they decided to continue the festivities in the reservation.

"So that was some party!" said Esme.

"One of the best of recent years." said Carlisle.

"Congratulations to you all." said Rosalie. Harry, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper held up their awards.

"And thank you to the judges." Said Harry. Esme and Carlisle bowed in salute. Harry yawned. "I'm sorry but I'd like to lie down for a bit."

"Me too." said Caleb. "Could you get me a glass of water."

"One for me as well." said Harry.

"Sure." said Edward and Emmett.

Michel followed them into the kitchen as the wizards went upstairs with the rest of the family who wanted to change into their loungewear. As Harry and Caleb reached their respective doors they turned to each other and winked before entering and closing the doors.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – EMMETTS ROOM – Emmett walked into his room. "Harry, here's your wa…" his voice stopped when he saw his room. The heavy curtains were drawn and the room was beautifully illuminated with dozens of red candles. "Harry?" He turned to see Harry walk out of the bathroom, still in his devil costumes.  
Harrys tail swooshed over grabbing the glass cup of water. Harry downed the glass in seconds. "Thank you."

"What is all this?" asked Emmett.

"I changed my mind." Said Harry. "I can't wait until we get married."

"You're serious?" asked Emmett.

"I've lived my whole life following the rules." Said Harry. "I'm tired of it." He walked up to Emmett. "I placed silencing charms on this room because I want you to fuck me tonight Emmett." Emmett growled. "All…" He kissed Emmetts left cheek. "night…" then kissed his right cheek. "long…" then planted another long passionate kiss on Emmetts lips, devouring them.

Emmett felt his back shudder at the touch of Harry's tongue against his tongue, as well as Harry who moaned softly into the vampires mouth. His strong hands found its way towards Harrys waist and with a pull, the two of them are chest to chest while they continued the kissing.

Harry never felt something like that before, of wanting someone so bad that he only needed teeth to actually devour the vampires face. He was kissing Emmett with much desire that he barely made out the sloppy suckling noises and the muffled moans echo coming from him.

Emmett sure did hear it, he felt his chest push tightly against Harry as he tried his hardest to actually breathe. His mind was actually spinning like a tornado, he felt light headed with Harrys tongue flicking against his own. He never felt a kiss so good and passionate, his mate was a total turn on. Harry was strong, passionate, lustful, dominating, electrifying, and magically delicious at the same time. He loved every minute of it. Before he could react Harry moved to suckle his neck , he let out a low moans and groans as the jolts of pleasure radiated from his neck to his groin, his cock gave out a small twitch. As Harry helped him removed the red cape from his back, he tried to find the hem of his upper costume.

Harry realized the problem he waved his hand and chanted. "DISAPPARE" magically removing the upper costume.

Emmett sighed. "Thanks."

But Harry was too busy staring Emmetts toned muscled torso. He went down on vampire and slipped his tongue into Emmetts ice cold lips while his hands pressed themselves flatly on Emmetts's mountainous pecs and started to knead it softly.

"Harry!" Emmett gasped in a husky growling tone when he felt the wizards thumbs run over his hardened nipples. He whimpered when Harry ran his thumbs over his sensitive nipples before quickly locking lips with his to muffle his groan of pleasure. _'Yeeeees!'_ he thought. He gripped Harrys red tuxedo jacket and ripped it off revealing the wizards fit toned torso. He licked his lips and before Harry could react, he threw himself towards the wizard and pinned Harry against the wall.

Harry threw his head back offering himself to be worshipped. Emmett did just that, kissing licking and nipping while his ice cool fingers rolled his hard nipples between them. "Emmett!" he gasped when Emmett flicked his thumb repeatedly over the crowing glory of his chest and bucked his hips forward, their obscene bulges crashing into each other.

Harry used some of his magic to turn the tabled and turn them around, pinning Emmett down, gripping his waist and hoisted him up a few inches and placed him over a small foot locker and gave him a few more inches. He was quick to latch his lips around Emmett hard manly nipple and suck like a baby.

"Oh god!" gasped Emmett, grabbing handfuls of Harrys hair. He knew that his chest had it's special spots but this was ridiculous. In no time they were bouncing like crazy under Harrys attention. He growled feeling his cock push against his leather tights of his costume begging to be touched and blown. Without warning Harrys hands were around his leather waist band and in less then a minute his pants and underwear were gone releasing his eight inch cock.

Harry then got up and snapped his fingers. His devil costume, tail included disappeared leaving Harry in nothing but a red g string underwear. "So?"

"Ha….Harry…" gasped Emmett. He sprang forward grabbed onto Harrys underwear and ripped it apart, leacing Harry butt naked. Harrys long seven inch cock sprang to life, hard and ready. Emmett waisting no time started to pump Harrys cock.

Harry fell o the bed. "Em…Oh Merlin Emmett!" he gasped. It was all he could muster in between the moans and groans. Emmett slowly ventured up by planting kisses on his heaving stomach up to his neck. Emmetts hand continued to pump his cock until the slit started to drool with pre cum.

Harry finally found the strength and pushed his fiancé away from and wave his hand vanishing Emmetts blue leather tights and boots.

Emmett gasped with relief when his eight inch cock bounced free from its leather prison. But had not time to breath when Harry pinned him down and pressed both their cocks in between their abs before grinding into him and crashing his lips with his again. Harry was clawing his strong torso and biceps while he entangled his fingers within Harrys raven locks.  
Harry pulled away pressed his forehead against Emmetts. "Fuck me." He panted, looking into Emmetts golden eyes his gree eyes flashed bright. "Please."

Emmett was surprised but thrilled. Harry was so powerful he thought Harry would be the one topping, he wanted Harry to top him, he wanted to feel Harry inside him. But he knew this was something he wanted and something that was very important to Harry. This is one chance he won't waste, he nodded. He laid Harry down on his back before slipping up over him, Harry looked beautiful under him as the wizard separated his legs, welcoming what was to come. With a deep breath, he pushed the head of his cock against Harrys entrance, slowly pushing in carefully.

Harry grunted gasped as Emmetts huge cock started to invade his inner bowels.

Emmett gasped when he felt Harrys inner walls squeeze his cock sensually, as if his insides are massaging his cock while they slowly engulfed it. Little by little, he filled Harrys core and although it was painful he could tell by Harys face it was not moving into pleasure. inside his bowels. "Oh god..." he gasped as he slowly eased it out and felt the walls wiggle and move against his cock, massaging it and goading it to come in again.

Harry felt the ease and let out a deep sigh when he felt being empty. That was it. He felt empty since he met Emmett and now, he realized he wanted the vampire to fill him, worship him, love him, breed him. That's why when Emmett pushed in, he took it with nothing but a grunt.

Emmett moaned at the tight warm slick sensation that Harrys insides offered. His pre-cum quickly coated the tender walls of Harrys bowels because his tightness was squeezing the pre-cum out of him. With slow, steady strokes, he started to have his rhythm and the rubbing movement inside Harry started to make the wizar lightheaded with pure lust.

"Emmett…." growled Harry reached up and grabbed a handful of Emmetts firm pec, flicking the nipple and made the vampire moan in delighted surprise. He instinctively push back, making Emmetts cock pummel deep into him and made it spear straight onto his prostate. He howled when the jolt of pure pleasure made him black out for a second.

"You're beautiful." Emmett hid a smirk, he was filled with pride feeling Harys body shudder turning into mush. "You're mine!" and without a warning he pulled out and shoved back in so deep that made Harry go insane.

Harrys eyed rolled back into the back of his head and screamed. "Emmeeeett!" Outside the sky thundered and lighting crashed as he came, shooting all over Emmetts abs and chest.

"Haaarry!" screamed Emmett as he felt his body tense and his joints lock and in a moment came hard inside his mate filling him up to the brink with his ice cold seed. "Per…Perfect…" he sighed.

Emmett eased his cock out of him and collapsed on top of him, he took a breath before he rolled onto his back and pulled Harry in beside him. "I love you Harry." he sighed.

Harry smiled "I love you too." he waved his hand casting a silent vampire sleeping charm and soon as they both nodded off into a deep much needed sleep.

****Wooo! You all wanted Harry/Emmett (Hemmett) to hook up well… they did and boy did they! Deliciousness everywhere, but when there's love in the sex it makes it more beautiful and meaningful, having that connection…. I loved Bellas face when she did not win a single award! That was fuuuun! But I'm worried what the consequences of that humiliation will have for our heroes? …Hmmm…Up next. Caleb and Edward's night of passion just down the hall from Hemmett and maybe some Draco/Jacob as well. It's interesting how the two brothers planned this out. Hahaha. But also… Why didn't Luna and Neville attend the Ball? Are they ok? Are they in trouble? **REVIEW!** ****


	24. Halloween III

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** thanks!

 **Silverdeaf1977 –** Thank you Silver! I loved how Harry teased Emmett at the ball. It was so wicked of him. Haha. For now the battle is Victoria and the army, I think her death will piss Bellatrix off since I think she still wanted to use Victoria to cause more mischief. We'll see. Bella is pissed so I think she will have some revenge planned out.

 **Tabbymalfoy19 –** I'm sorry you feel that way. Your review is on chapter 1, so hopefully you'll like the rest of the story and I will happily agree to disagree with you.

 **KeegSlytherin –** Yes! I think Harry had enough of being prim and proper and just wanted to give into his passion/lust and give himself entirely to his fiancé. There is nothing wrong with that. If anyone deserves to be selfish and have fun with his life for once it's Harry and what better way to do that than to have sex with his already horny fiancé after a big party. I say good for him! It's all love! Gooo love!

 **PM 1 –** Where are Neville and Luna? … That will addressed here on this chapter. If not here then in the next one for sure. But I'm sure it'll be here.

 **PM 2 –** Will the events post Halloween Ball have consequences? … Yes. All of them.

 **yukino76 –** I knooow! Harry is a little devil! Hahaha. Glad you liked it!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Thank you Shadow! It waaas! I think it was the release both Harry and Emmett needed. I think Harry was like "fuck it, I love him, he loves me, lets do this!" and I totally get him. When you've been through hell and back and you find your soul mate, you're allowed to bend or better yet throw the rule book out the window and live that happiness, and that's what Harry did. Bravo for him.

***Thank you for your reviews. Things are gonna get more raunchy if you will, two raunchy chapters in a row, I've never done that! Hahahaa. But it's fun! Beautiful people in love having sex, why not! That's what the world needs: peace, love and sex with the heart. If you didn't review the previous chapter before this one was uploaded, don't worry, I'll answer them on the next chapter along with the reviews of this chapter. So submit them all! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.** It's a short one but filled with goodies! Enjoy!***

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – EDWARDS BEDROOM – Luckily Harry was not the only one who casted protective silencing charms. After Edward walked into his room with the glass of water, the sight of the room made him stop in his tracks. The room was lit with glowing black candles and Caleb laid on the bed waiting. Caleb waved his hand and his angel costume burned away in a swirl scorching of flames revealing a sexy, black "Borat" mankini thong underwear, showing off his delicious body. He really did look like Chris Evans in Captain America, which was Edwards favorite Marvel actor and superhero, with his long raven hair cascading down his back. For once Edward was powerless, but he didn't complain for her was powerless to his mate and didn't complain. Anything his mate wanted, he would get.

Caleb understood Edward was nervous, he'd never had sex, ever, so he took it slow. Soon, their clothes were gone and he was worshipping Edward, worshipping him, taking him to heights of pleasure the vampire never thought existed. Such lustful devotion had Edwards mind in a fog, a fog he never wanted to get out of. He let Caleb take control and soon, wrapped and tangled in each others arms, they were going at it like rabbits. "Oh Caleb!" He panted in Calebs ear. "Yes... "

They were totally naked on Edwards bed, which he bought for Caleb to recover. ' _Our_ bed' Edward thought correcting himself, as Caleb continued nipping at his marble hard flesh, driving him out of his mind. His hands grabbed moved up to Calebs head, his fingers dgrabbing onto the perfect, long raven black locks of hair. Caleb kissed down to his chest making him but his lower lip. "Oh fuck!" he gasped when the wizards flicked his tongue on his nipple and grounded the ridge between his teeth.

Caleb moved to the other nipple, letting his tongue trail over Edwards perfectly sculpted marble hard chest.

Edward panted, literally remembering to breath as the kissed down his stomach, he saw Caleb eying his nine inch cock with a look of hunger he never would have thought to see in any other creature that wasn't a vampire.

"It's so…big." Said Caleb, licking his lips.

It was such a big turn on to Edward, and honor to his vampire pride, that his beautiful mate wanted _his_ cock and only _his_. "It's all yours, do what you want with it." His liquid gold eyes were glazed over, somehow they seemed even more metallic liquid gold than before, and when Calebs hands grabbed onto his cock he arched his back leaning into the touch. "Oh shit!" he moaned, his lips were parted, his breathing needy and ragged.

Caleb grinned knowing what to do next, he opened his mouth and too in the head.

"Oh gods!" Edward blurted, closing his eyes relishing the seansation and gripping the sheets with his hands.

Caleb went down slowly, senses adjusting to the taste, kind of winter orange nectar, and vampire pheromones which were like winter mint and snow. It was intoxicating and delicious. He hummed, going down on Edward. He felt ice cold fingers stroke through his hair and Edward bucking up into him. He placed his hand on the vampires smooth marble legs, holding them down as he picked up the pace, sucking Edward eagerly.

"Holy shit Caleb!" moaned Edward.

Caleb pulled off of Edward, jerking the member with his fist. "That good?"

Edward nodded his heard furiously. "Oh yes, more... " he pleaded. Caleb removed the hand, making him quiver with need. Their lips met again and Edward devoured Calebs lips before he felt Calebs hands ghosting down his back, bringing his vampire senses to life. He grabbed Calebs hard bubble butt ass cheeks, squeezing and kneeding them, a sensation that made his cock rise with excitement. His inner vampire growled wanting to have sex.

Caleb grabbing Edwards gorgeous cock, jacked it with torturous strokes, never ending their kissing he caused Caleb to groan and moan into their kissing. "I want it in me," he whispered. "Make love to me, hard."

Edward squeezed Calebs ass. "As you wish, my dear." he whispered, leaving a gentle kiss on Calebs neck before turning Caleb over on the bed, bent forward on his hands and knees doggy style. He clasped the wizards perfect ass cheeks, kneaded them like pizza dough in his hands and pulled them apart. With a growl he lapped his tongue out, swiping it over the muscle, experimenting, it had been so long since he'd been with someone.

Caleb groaned needily, feeling the Edwards tongue dive deeper into him, going in and out with lustful hunger. "Oh!" he moaned, fisting the sheets. "Your tongue... driving me crazy! Please... " He whimpered when he felt Edward insert an incy finger into him, bending it a inside teasingly. "Fuck!" he cried out. "Need you to… fuck..." He could barely compose a sentence as he felt a second finger inside him, twisting, scissoring and stretching him out. "I want you, fuck me! Please!"

"As you wish my love." said Edward. He removed the fingers and positioned himself, slowly pushing forward.

Caleb felt a pleasurable burning sensation "Edward!" he cried out. He pushed back on Edwards cock, plunging the vampire into the tightness all at once and he hissed like a snake. "Move!"

Edward growled and clutched Calebs ass globes roughly, plowing forward, ramming into him.

Caleb grabbed his own cock, pumping himself with the pounding Edward was giving him. "Oh my gods Edwardb!" he cried out in bliss. "Fuuuck!"

Edward grunted and hammered into Caleb even harder, the muscles contracting around the his cock drove him insane. "Not gonna last," he grunted. "Much longer... "

"Ooooh…" Caleb whispered. It was all his brain could muster. He then jerked his cock at high speed cranked his shaft, feeling the boiling heat in him, the explosion. "Fuck!" he cried out. "I'm... " he began before he came, coming over the bed sheets. He fell forward, his brain overloaded, but very much aware that Edward was still hammering into him, and he wasn't complaining, the sensation was incredible.

Edward was on the edge. "Oh fuuuuuuuck!" he cried coming bucketloads of ice cold cum inside his mate before falling on top of Caleb. He then turned to his side of the bed, rolled onto his back and pulled his mate into his arms. He smiled feeling warm arms around his torso. Both looked into each others eyes and kissed. "That absolutely beyond anything I could have imagined in over one hundred years."

"Mmmmm…." Caleb nuzzled into Edwards chest. "Happy Halloween Edward."

Edward chuckled, kissing Calebs nose. "Happy Halloween my love."

Caleb waved his hand, casting a sleeping spell, and soon both he and Edward were fast asleep, just like Harry and Emmett across the hall.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – KITCHEN – The next morning, Saturday, Esme was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she added the enhanced blood Hermione gave her to flavor their own plates and actually eat. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Michel walked in. They were all sitting down when Edward and Emmett walked in, both wearing goodfy grins on their faces.

"No…" said Jasper, shocked.

"Mes étoiles! (My stars!)" gasped Michel. "Vous ne l'avez pas?! (You didn't?!)"

"Nous avons certainement! (We certainly did!)" said Emmett.

Edward nodded to Michel, while sitting down along with Emmett.

"Toute la nuit. (All night long.)" he sighed. "It was amazing."

"Really?" asked Carlisle, grinning to his sons who nodded with big happy smiles. "Interesting. We're all shocked cause…" said Alice. She looked away shocked.

"What's wrong Alice." Asked Esme.

"I didn't see anything." said Alice. "Not a visions nothing of what they were planning."

"We were also shocked because the house was dead quiet all night." said Jasper.

Rosalie smiled. "They must have cast a cloaking spell on your visions for last night Alice, and they must have cast silencing charms on their rooms."

"Our screaming could wake the dead last night…" said Emmett.

Edward nodded. "Ours too." he added.

"…so silencing charms were our accomplices." finished Emmett.

"Thank heavens." said Edward.

Caleb and Harry walked in, limping, not even pretending to walk fine. Everyone grinned and chuckled. "I admire you two for not pretending." said Jasper.

"What's the point?" asked Harry. "Clearly you all know by now."

"We didn't' hear anything." said Alice. "…or see anything." She hated not knowing things ahead of time like everything else.

"It's called privacy." said Harry. He walked over to Emmett. "I thought of it." and took a sip of his coffee.

"Good thing you did." said Emmett kissing Harrys belly.

"By the way if you all want to have intimacy, I took a page out of Harrys book and charmed all your rooms with silencing charms that will only turn on and off during intimate moments." said Caleb.

"Thank you!" said Michel. He grabbed Rosalie and ran upstairs. Harry and Caleb sat down and fifteen minutes later, while they were halfway though breakfast he and Rosalie came back to the table. "It works!" he saluted.

"Yeap." said Carlisle. "We didn't hear a thing." He finished his blood enhanced coffee.

RING RING RING RING. Harrys answered his cel. "Hi Draco."

 _"Hi Harry." said Draco. "Have a good night?"_

"Yes, a very good one." said Harry. Emmett winked at him, everyone clearly could hear the conversation. "What about you?"

 _"The same." said Draco. "Jacob was giving everyone such stories about how he was the so called alpha of our relationship that last night I taught him a lesson." Harry tired to contain his laughter. "I think he knows who the boss in this relationship is, he won't be walking at least until tomorrow."_

"Really?!" urged Harry.

 _"I'm a Malfoy Harry, of course." said Draco. "I'm gonna be hanging out with the pack today, while Jacob sleeps, and I'll stop by Blackpine later on to check on some books."_

"Ok." said Harry. "Hows Hermione?"

 _"I talked to her an two ago, she also taught the Lahote pup who was the female alpha." said Draco. "I in fact saw him, an hour ago, he had this big idiotic smile on his face. Whatever she did, he liked it." he chuckled._

"Who knew?" laughed Harry. "Ok… I'll see you later."

 _"Bye Harry." said Draco, and hung up._

Everyone at the Cullen table started laughing. "Who knew those big bad wolves were such puppies!" laughed Emmett. Harry and Caleb turned to him. "It's a complement, a funny one, but a complement."

RING RING RING Calebs answered his cel. "Hello sister."

 _"Draco told you didn't he?" asked Hermione._

"Yes he did love." grinned Caleb, Edward held back some laughter. "No details, thankfully, but enough."

 _"Whatever…" said Hermione. "Moving on. I'm on my way back to Blackpine, finals are coming and I need to study."_

"Thank Merlin I'm not in school." said Caleb. "Muggle studies were enough back at Hogwarts." Hermione giggled. "Ok…See you later, I'd like to see Blackpine as well…Ok…Bye." He hung up.

* * *

A few hours later a huge wave of power passed through the Cullen house and the reservation. "No…" gasped Harry. He ran into the house. "Caleb!"

"I felt it too!" Caleb ran to meet him. "What was that?!" The Cullens ran in with him.

"The wards around Blackpine!" said Harry. "They're broken!" He sent a patronus to Hermione, and seconds later Hermiones own otter patronus whooshed in. "She's on her way to the cottage."

"Not without me!" said Caleb, he waved his hand and in a puff of red smoke was fully dressed in a white sweater, grey pants and black coat, wand in hand.

"Or us!" added Esme.

Harry waved his wand, and they all apparated from the house.

* * *

FORKS – BLACKPINE COTTAGE – Harry, Caleb and the Cullens apparated onto the property. Carlisle sniffed. "The wolves are here."

"Good." said Harry

"We'll take a look around." said Edward. He and the rest of the vampires whooshed off to check the surroundings while Harry and Caleb ran into the house.

"Hermione!" cried Harry.

Hermione ran to them, Paul was behind her. "Harry! Caleb!" She hugged her brothers.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"They're gone!" cried Hermione. "Luna and Neville."

"What?!" asked Caleb.

Draco waked in with Fred and Brent. "She's right." He said. "Look." He pointed to the living room floor where they saw Luna and Nevilles wands, untouched.

"Who could've done this?" asked Harry. "No one can break those protection shields."

"That's what I'm going to find out." said Draco and ran outside. There was a outline, of what looked like black ash, where the protection shields used to be. It ran around the entire property. He took out a knife and scraped up some of the ash and residue into a vial. The Cullens returned with Jacob. "I'll be down in the potions lab at the Cullens house." With that he apparated away.

"You guys can't stay here." said Emmett.

"No." said Harry. "We can't."

Alice went into a daze. "Everyone down!" she yelled before the entire cottage exploded into pieces.

The Cullens helped the wizards up. Edward checked on Caleb for injuries. "Are you alright?!" he asked.

"I'm fine." said Caleb. The wolves ran over and they all stared at the house which was literally a pile of ashes. He waves his wand and everyone, wolves included apparated back to the Cullen house.

Harry scanned the wards. "The wards are till up and strong."

Hermione turned to Carlisle and Paul. "We are going to have to talk to the council about the treaty. Whoever did this, they're after us and that could be fatal not only the Cullens but to the pack as well…" Carlisle and Paul nodded. "Until this situation is resolved, the treaty must be changed." Paul nodded, so did Jacob, Seth, Sunny and the pack. Paul shifted into his grey wolf and ran into the forest with the pack towards the reservation.

Hermione, Caleb, Harry and the CUllens turned to see Draco run out towards them. "I called in some reinforcements."

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"Snape for one." said Draco. "…and Professor Slughorn."

Rushing back into the house Harry was relieved to see another familiar face. "Professor McGonagall."

***The chapter started off well, but the time for fun is over! Some passion, a few laughs but now it's back to business. What could have happened to Luna and Neville? Did Bella have something to do with it? Or was it the Deatheaters, the Volturi or both? Soooo excited to see what happens next! **Please review!** ***


	25. The Newborn Fight

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks so much WCBW!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Yes! Everyone diiid! Hahaha. It's quite possible.

 **Silverdeaf1977 –** You're sooo excited Silver! Haha. I love it! I'm not sure what will happen yet. We'll see. I knooow Halloween is coming up, I have a party every year so I'll start preps in a few weeks. lol

 **yukino76 –** Yes they are! I think Draco did the right thing by calling in serious back up.

***Great reviews you guys, thank you for submitting them. **Keep them coming please!** This chapter in intense, with fighting and more fighting. Enjoy.***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – "Minerva" greeted Carlisle with a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too Carlisle." said McGonagall.

"May I introduce my family." said Carlisle. "Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and my wife Esme Cullen."  
"How do you do." said McGonagall. "Please come along." She led them in and down to the lab where Draco was hard at work with Snape and Slughorn.

Slughorn looked up. "Oh, Carlisle my boy."

"Professor." Greeted Carlisle. He introduced his family.

A hummingbird patronus arrived and flew around McGonagall, she left the room and soon came back with Griff Loo, the California State High Auror. He and Caleb and Harry began talking about Bella.

"Draco add some adder scales." said Snape. Draco added them to the potion in the crystal cauldron.

"Here is the ghost hair." added Slughorn dropping them in. The clear liquid sizzled. "Add the remains Mr. Malfoy." Draco added stuff he took from Blackpine. They watched the potion sizzle and turn an angry charcoal red. "Merlins beard!" Everyone turned to see what was happening.

"What is it?" asked Snape.

"Professor?" asked Draco.

"Infernum halitus." Said Slughorn.

"Oh bloody hell." gasped Snape.

"What is that?" asked Jasper.

"The Hellbreath Potion." said Snape.

"One of the few potions powerful enough to destroy a protective shield as powerful as the Proteggo ward." said Slughorn. "It was one of the darkest potions in the realms because of the lethal and illegal ingredients it contains.

"What kind of ingredients?" asked Caleb.

"Heart of a dragon, basilisk blood, gorgon scales, rattlesnake eyes and hellhound blood, a blood so hot it is compared to molten lava." said Slughorn.

"Illegal?" asked Rosalie.

"Dragon heart, it is illegal by law to kill a dragon given there protected by worldwizde authorities, basilisk blood is hard to come by and hellhound blood is forbidden to even handle given it's deadly toxicity as well as gorgon scales are very venomous." said Hermione.

Snape observed the potion. "Whoever did that potion wanted to enter and kill you, no one makes a potion like that to bring down wards if it's not to kill."

"I found this on the porch." said Brent. He took out a watch and put it on the table. "It's Bellas." He sighed. "She ran away from home a few days ago, and based on the stuff I found under her bed, she's been seriously dabbling in black magic."

Draco was furious.

Harry shook his head. "She she couldn't have done this."

"No she couldn't have. This potion is far too advanced, not many certified potions masters could replicate it so easily. said Hermione.

"Edward dumped her, so did Jacob, she tried to kill Caleb twice, she thought she succeeded and then at the Halloween Ball saw she failed. Then we humiliated her by beating her at the costume contest… She might not have created it, but she could have led whoever did to the cottage. It was her way of getting revenge." Jasper analyzed.

"But…" said Harry, his voice got choked up. "Luna and Neville? Why them?"

Emmett hugged him tight. "We'll find them."

Auror Loo walked over. "An order has been filed to arrest Bella Swan." He gave the order to Brent.

"I'm sorry…" said Caleb apologized.

"I understand." said Brent. "I don't blame you for doing it. You've been too kind to spare Bella twice."

"I think you better go home and tell your dad." said Caleb .

Fred put his arm around Brent. "I'll go with you love." Brent nodded.

Loo added something to try to comfort the difficult situation. "Two aurors will escort you to the Swan house, four will be stationed outside 24/7 in case Bella returns." Brent hesitated. "I will go with you before I head back to the office." Brent nodded feeling better that a high auror was coming. They all left.

Around ten minutes later, Alice got a vision. "What is it Alice?" asked Harry

"The army…they're coming here."

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – CARLISLE STUDY – The Cullens, Harry, Caleb, Draco, Hermione, Jacob, Paul and the teachers gathered in Carlisle's study, Esme brought tea. "They will be here in four days." said Alice.

"This could turn into a blood bath." said Carlisle.

"Who's behind it?" asked Edward.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." said Alice. "Maybe one."

Edward saw the vision in her head. "I know his face, he's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." said Alice.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." said Carlisle.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Said Jasper. McGonagall sent a patronus to Slughorn.

"They were passing around Harry, Caleb, Hermione and Dracos scents around." Said Alice. This news put Emmett, Edward, Paul and Jacob on alert.

"What does this mean?" asked Paul.

"An ugly fight." said Caleb. "With lives lost."

Jacob looked at the pack, they all nodded. "We're in."

"Jacob, do you think Sam would agree to an understanding?" asked Carlisle.

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." said Jacob.

"Oh you will." said Caleb. Slughorns patronus returned to McGonagall.

"Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

"Newborns won't know they even exist." said Jasper. "That'll give us an edge."

"We'll all need some training." said Carlsile.

"Professor Snape and I will stay to train the wizards." Said McGonagall. "We will return in the morning without Professor Slughorn. He has agreed to remain behind to serve as Deputy Headmaster to the school."

* * *

After three days of training, it was time to fight. The Cullens waited in the clearing for the army while Emmett and Edward took Harry up to the mountain top, away from the fight to hide him from the army, confuse Victoria and lure Victoria up. Where Emmett and Edward would kill her.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN FOREST CLEARING – After hours of silence, the newborns attacked. The Cullens went in ripping heads and shattering bodies in half, they were followed by the wolves. Victoria and Riley fight just as Draco, Caleb and Hermione fly in following McGonagall on her flirebolt. Victoria followed the faint scent of Harry up to the mountain, Riley followed watching her back. Then Draco Caleb and Hermione come face to face with Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Barty Crouch Jr, Travers, Alecto Carrow and Bella.

"Shit…" said Harry. They were out numbered 3 to 6.

"Helllo Draco!" cackled Bellatrix. "We meet again!" Harry looked around. "Feeling outnumbered? You filthy traitor!" she yelled.

George and Angelina apparate next to their family along with Blaise Zabini now it was 6 to 6. Draco grinnes. "Not now!"

Bellatrix growled. "You're mine!" She lunged at Draco and it was on.

The wizard duel had begun. As vampires cracked to pieces right and left, lights of spells, hexes and jinxes illuminated the air.

Bella fought Caleb. "I told you what would happen if you ever got near my family!" growled Caleb, he summoned a bolt of lighting with his wand which came crashing down on Bella who flew off before it hit. She blasted an Avada Kedavra his way, he used a deflecting spell to shatter it dead.

Hermione went head to head with Barty Crouch Jr. as Geroge battled Fenrir Greyback. Angelina took on Alecto Carrow and Blaise fought Thorfinn Rowle.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN FOREST – MOUNTAIN TOP – Up on the mountain, the fighting was also intense between Victoria and Edward on one side and Riley and Emmett on the other. Harry was sending jinxes here and there to help his mate and Edward. Victoria had trained Riley well, they were sadistic fighters and quite fast. Then Harry was knocked back the Deatheater: Travers and they begin to duel. Sunny and Seth arrived and both jaws latched onto Riley.

"Victoria!" Riley cried. Victoria turned to help him.

"You won't get another chance redhead!" growled Emmett. Victoria turned to Emmett, ignoring Rileys screams and jumped towards the Cullens.

Harry watched her fight both Edward and Emmett, the woman was smart and quick on her feet. He got too distracted and hot hit with a stinging jinx and was knocked to the floor.

Travers pointed his wand. "CRUCIO!" Harry convulsed with pain and agony as if he was being electrocuted and burned at the same time. After two minutes. Seth grabbed onto traves leg and ripping it off, ending the curse.

From the floor, Harry pointed his wand and chanted. "INCARCERUS!" magically binding the deatheater with unbreakable ropes. He then sent an emergency auror patronus, which looked like a flair, into the air. Sunny and Seth stayed by him as the Auror arrived to arrest Travers. The auror looked at him. "I'm fine. Take him in, now!"

The auror nodded and apparated away with Travers.

Emmett and Edward destroy Victoria, burning her to ashes. Emmett whooshed over to Harry. "Harry!" he helped Harry up. Looking at Harrys arm, it was horrible with green poisoned veins and broken flesh, as if a angry jellyfish had stung him with venomous tentacles. "Oh…Harry!" He was livid, to see his mates perfect skin so damaged.

"I'll be..fine…" panted Harry.

"Victoria told us Neville and Luna are locked in a cave near the Quileute cliffs." said Edward.

"Lets go!" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Edward.

"Yes…" panted Harry. "I've seen worse. It's Neville and Luna."

Before Emmett could object he waved his wand, with his good arm, and all three apparated away.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry apparated them to the main fight down in the clearing.

Emmett and Edward join the Cullens while Harry Luna and Neville joined the fight. By now Hermione Angelina and Blaise have Barty Alecto and Thorinn petrified and incarcertated. Luna joined George fighting Fenrir, she send firesting bees to poison Fenrir, but he send a fire hex burning them dead. He sent a blasting spell sending Luna flying off and into a tree. George runs to help her but is knocked down, he was about to send a killing curse Sunny and Fred, in wolf forms, jump out at him, biting and slashing him with their claws.

Fred protects George, Sunny is circling Fenrir. They fight, Fenrir manages to get on top of Sunny and breaks the golden wolfs left back leg and just as he's about to kill him he smells something peculiar coming from the the young wolf, and vise versa.

Bellatrix saw this and sent a crucio to Seth. Fenrir turns to her. "Focus you mutt!" she scold and gets back to fighting.

George to get up and pointed his wand at Fenrir. "INFERNA MAXIMA." Sending a fire hex to Fenrir, the wicked wolf growled as his clothe catch fire and he quickly apparates away.

Sunny shifts back to his human form. Harry turned to him. "Take Seth to the hospital!" George and Fred apparate away with him and Seth.

Harry turned to see Thorfin about to cast a crucio on him, but was stopped when a black wolf Sam Uley ripped his head off. Harry looked up at Sam. "Thank you." Sam nodded and ran back to the action.

Luna who was back on her feet joined Draco and Neville against Bellatrix. Harry ran to help Caleb with Bella and the battle was on again.

After an hour the newborn army was dead, the Cullens recollect and run to the wizard dueling fight on the other end of the clearing It's a intense fight. Both Deatheater witches are out for blood and they're not stopping. Both Neville and Luna are exhausted. Bella pointed her wand at them and chanted. "BLASTIMA" blowing them away. She pointed her wand at Draco "AVADA KEDAVRA!" missing the blond by a hair. Jacob growls and lunges at her but he's knocked out of the way by Leah. She turned to the female wolf. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Leah was hit by the bright green beam of light and falls down dead on the floor. The wolves feel Leahs death and start to howl. Jacob was back on his feet and runs back to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned. "BLOOMA TOXICA!" a smoky purple blast of light hit russet brown wolf on the chest.

Draco turned to see Jacob fall, hit by a nasty bad hex fall on the floor, shift back to his naked human self and turna deadly white pale color. "Nooo!" His eyes flash blue as he turned to Bellatrix. "SECTUSEMPRA!" sending the slicing hext to the witch. Bellatrix screamed as her arm was shattered, sliced and diced. Through her pain she saw Bella release Barty and Alecto, they apparate out. "Come back here you cowards!"She was furious turned and pointed her wand at Draco "AVADA…" Just then she saw Blaise Quil and Jared Cameron sneaking up behind her and turned her wand at them "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Blaise Quil and Jared dropped like flies. She saw Draco in tears. "We're not done Malfoy!" and with a mad cackle she apparates away in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

There was silence, then the wolves started howling with sadness and heartbreak. Leah and Jared, there they were lying on the floor in their human forms naked and dead.

Draco ran to Jacob, Harry Caleb and Hermione followed by the pack who shifted back to human form. "Jacob!" he cried. "Babe talk to me!" Jacob was deathly pale, he used his fingers to open the wolfs eyes, they were white scleras. "Oh!" Harry did magical diagnostic scans on Jacob since Draco was in no condition to do so.

Caleb had a crying Draco in his arms while Edward had him. "It's gonna ba ok Drake."

"He's been poisoned." said Harry. "It's bad."

Georges wolf patronus appears to Hermione. "Draco, apparate with the pack to the Cullen house, the wards are still up. Snape, McGonagall and Professor Sprout are there." She apparated away with an injured Neville and Luna.

Draco looks at Blaise dead body next to Caleb. "Blaise…" he sobbed.

Caleb took Dracos face in his hands. "I'll handle Blaise. Go with Jacob, he needs help!" Draco was frozen. "Drake! Go!" Draco nodded and apparated with the Jacob and the pack. He then turned to his brother. "Harry, you're hurt!" He looked at the wound. "Stinging jinx?"

Harry nodded. "Travers got me up in the mountain. It's a realy nasty one, but the Aurors arrested him!"

"Go to the Cullens house Harry." said Caleb. "You need medical attention too. I'll handle the bodies." With a nod Harry apparated to the Cullens house and Caleb apparated away with Blaise and the Quileute bodies.

"They're here." said Alice. They all turend to see the Volturi walk out of the trees,. Now only the Cullens and the Volturi remain.

***Woooooow! Blaise, Leah, Jared, Quil, Thorfinn – DEAD, Travers – ARRESTED, Bellatrix, Bella, Fenrir, Barty Crouch Jr and Alecto – ESCAPED… So many injured… Pooor Jacob! He was dangerously hexed by Bellatrix! Draco was furious and sut off one of Bellatrixs arms off. Will he survive? What will Draco do?! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	26. The Aftermath

**whitecollarblackwolf –** I knooow! But they did say "many lives lost". Bellatrix was out of control, jajaja I love her, Draco had injured her and she just snapped by killing everything that came towards her.

 **deanna4403 –** Don't worry deanna, she's getting on everyones nerves.

 **sofiane –** Thanks for the props Sofi, but I'm taking my time to write it. Don't wanna rush it. It's a work in progress.

 **yukino76 –** Yeah. But that happens in war. They did say "an ugly fight. With lives lost." They didn't kid themselves, they knew something like this would happen. We'll see how they handle it as the story moves forward.

***Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming. This is a short one, I had to leave it as a stand alone chapter, because it's very emotionally heavy. I promise a longer chapter coming up next.***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – McGonagall, Snape and Sprout were tending to the injured wizards and wolves in the living room which was expanded to fit everyone. When the Cullens arrived. Caleb ran to Edward and hugged him. "What happened?"

"They threatened us." said Rosalie. "They know you are all here in Washington and are sure we have you hidden somewhere."

"Alice, have you had any visions?" asked Hermione.

Alice shook her head, saying no. "But it's only a matter of time before they come." said Alice. "They didn't sense your magic around, so they think we killed the entire army ourselves."

"News of this victory will spread throughout the vampire world." said Esme. "Giving Carlisle more popularity, fame and respect. Aro will not like that at all."

"We will be ready." said Caleb. "Who were out there?"

"Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix." said Emmett.

At the sound of Felixs name Caleb growled and the house began to shake. Edward rushed over. "Caleb…?"

The house stopped shaking. "I'm…I'm sorry." said Caleb.

"What's wrong? "asked Edward. He looked into Calebs eyes and saw tears. "Cabe, was he one of the ones who…?" He couldn't even finish the sentence, Caleb nodded and he growled with anger as his golden eyes turned pitch black. _'Felix raped my Caleb.'_ he growled in his head. _'I will rip his head from his body.'_

"I'm sorry…" whimpered Caleb and he walked off.

Edward was going to follow, but Carlisle stopped him. "Leave him. He needs a few minutes alone." Edward wanted to go but his father was right. "Lets go help the teachers." He led the group over to the living room, by now Madame Pomfrey was there checking on the patients. "What do we have?"

Pomfrey l turned to him. "Mr. Longbottom has a broken leg and a concussion, Miss. Lovegood has a broken rib and bad brusing on her back, I have them muscle relaxant potions and sleeping potions so help them sleep though the night. They will both have to take a dose of skelegrow starting tomorrow." Carlsile nodded. "Mr. Clearwater has some crucio scars..."

"Can they be fixed?" asked Sunny.

"No, not completely." said Pomfrey. "The curse marks are almost impossible to remove. Professor Sprout is preparing a hummingweed salve with fruit oils, it will help heal the more superficial marks, the deeper ones will unfortunately remain." Sunny had watery eyes. "He was lucky Mr. Vann." Emmett walked over to Harry. "Mr. Potter was stung by a stinging jinx…"

They saw the short grey hair witch called Pomona Sprout applying a green gel like cream to the nasty wound that went from the left side of his neck, down left shoulder, down his left to his elbow. The wound were jellyfish stings, black vein like wounds with nasty purple red ridges. Harry was sweating and flinching at the touch. "I'm sorry Harry." said Sprout.

"It's alright Professor." said Harry. "It just…"

"I know." said Sprout. "I got one myself during the final battle."

"What is that?" asked Jasper.

"Gilliweed salve." said Sprout. "It'll help heal his wounds. There's aloe in it so it's also refreshing and dydrates the skin. It's a good complement to the remedial tea he'll have to drink."

Emmett sat next to Harry holding his mates right arm. Seeing Harry in pain was killing him. "What can I do?"

Harry chuckled. "Just being here is enough love." Emmett kissed his hand.

Sprout turned to Emmett and Esme. "Actually, yes, you can start on the tea. Do you see those leaves…" she pointed to the spiky mint green leaf on the table. Esme and Emmett nodded. "Those are mugwort leaves, put them in a kettle, with three teaspoons of sugar and four teaspoons of honey, bring it to a boil until the smoke turns light green. Then remove tea from the flame, add two cubes of ice and give it to Harry to drink."

"What is that?" asked Esme.

"Mugwort tea." said Sprout.

"What does that do?" asked Emmett.

"Mugwort leaves are excellent remedial herbs when used correctly. They purify and oxygenate the blood stream to neutralize poisons in the system. Handy for stinging jinxes." Neville explained. "The sugar helps the mugwort nutrients in tea get into the bloodstream faster and the honey helps with the taste." He then remembered something. "Oh! Actually also…" He turned to Emmett. "…add three drops of vampire venom."

"What?!" asked Emmett and Esme.

"Yes." said Neville. "Vampire venom also works as a sedative for the pain…"

Harry grunted. "Which I'm very much in right now."

"…it will lessen the pain while the mugwort kicks in and starts healing him." said Neville. He looked at Emmett. "I told you because since you are his mate maybe you'd prefer it to be your venom." Emmett wanted to refuse. "It's just three drops, it's enough to take the edge off and help him sleep without resorting to dreamless potions."

Emmett nodded. "Ok."

"Go on now." said Sprout, picking up the green gel salve. "I'll keep applying the gilliweed salve." Emmett and Esme left the room to make the tea.

Harry saw Draco sitting by Jacobs bed on the corner, Billy Black was there as well as the uninjured pack members. Draco was a statue, with tears in his eyes. Jacob was pale, sleeping like the dead, connected to six IV drops. He got up and walked over, and sat on the chair next to the bed, and took Dracos hand in his right hand giving it a supportive squeeze.

Carlisle walked over with Pomfrey Sprout and McGonagall. "How is Jacob?"

Snape walked over. "That is a more serious matter."

"Why?" asked Billy.

"Bellatrix hit him with a very deadly hex." said Snape. "One of the deadliest, called Blooma Toxica or toxic bloom hex."

"It's a hex using that uses finely powdered black Peruvian orquids." said Sprout.

Neville gasped getting the packs attention. "What does that mean?" asked Seth.

"Black Peruvian orquids are one of the deadliest flowers in our world." said Neville. "So deadly in fact, they are compared equivalent to living death draught."

"When he inhaled the hex, the floral venom got into his lungs and begins killing him from the inside at rapid speed." said Snape. "The sock of the toxins in his system is what made him shift back, turn pale and turn his eyes white."

Billy was crying. Snape turned to him. "Consider him fortunate to be a werewolf Mr. Black, had he not been, he would have died in minutes."

"Snape is right Mr. Black." said Pomfrey. "The supernatural blood in his system is what is keeping him alive. No mere muggle could ever survive a hex like this."

"So he will be alright?" asked Paul.

"We don't know, we hope so. Right now he's in a coma." said Pomfrey. Draco flinched squeezing Harrys hand. Harry squeezed back, telling him he was there, that he wasn't alone.

"What?" Billy was crying.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Black." said Ponfrey. "It's Snape turned to him. "Consider him fortunate to be a werewolf Mr. Black, had he not been, he would have died in minutes."

"Snape is right Mr. Black." said Pomfrey. "The supernatural blood in his system is what is keeping him alive. No mere muggle could ever survive a hex like this."

"The coma is a superantual defense mechanism of the body fighting the infection. The mind shuts down to pretect the toxins from reaching it." said Snape.

"You were lucky we got here in time and started potion IV drops." said Pomfrey. "Had we arrived later it would have had dire consequences." Everyone nodded. "He will need to be connected to the IV drops for several weeks, they are to be changed constantly and around the clock. Once a bag is empty replace it immediately."

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"Healing, blood replenishing, essence of mugwort, phoenix tears, vitamin rejuvenation and anti toxin potions with a ten drops of vampire blood." said Pomfrey. The wolves turned to her. "Remember what I told Mr. Potter, Esme and Emmett, vampire blood is used for remedial purposes. It will help kill the infection."

"But ten?" asked Sam. "Harry only had three."

"There is a big difference between a stinging jinx and a hex as dark as this." said Harry. "A stinging jinx won't kill you, this will, which is why more venom is needed to kill the toxins in his system." Sam understood and stood down.

"All we can do is administer the IV potions and wait…" said Pomfrey. "Wait and hope he has enough strength and desire to live as we want him to." She patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Thank you." said Billy. The witches walked off to check on the other patients.

Esme walked over. "Would you like some tea Billy?"

"Chamomile." said Harry. "Helps with the nerves." Esme nodded.

"Yeah." said Billy. He kissed his sons hand and wheeled off after Esme.

Harry and Draco were left alone with Jacob. Harry saw Draco shaking, he was about to break. He got up and hugged his blond friend, his blond brother. Emmett walked back in with the tea and stood by watching.

Draco broke down. "I hate her so much." He sobbed, Harry shared his feelings for Bellatrix. "Fucking bitch!" Harry rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him. "I…I can't lose him Harry." he wept. "I can't."

"You won't." said Harry. "Jacob is strong and resilient. He loves you. Have faith."

Draco turned and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and cried. "You won't leave me will you?" Emmett felt terrible for Draco, he sounded like a wounded child terrified and alone.

Harry kissed Dracos head. "Never. No matter what happens, I will never leave you." He took Dracos face in his hands. "We are a family, and family never gives up on family. You're stuck with us. Forever." Draco sobbed hugging Harry tight.

Emmett cleared his throat. They both turned to him. "I'm sorry to intrude. Harry, here is your tea."

"Sit down Draco." Harry conjured a seat on the other side of the bed. "I'll take the other one. We'll stay here with him together."

Draco gave Harry one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Harry." and took a seat on the chair holding Jacobs hand.

Harry took the other seat, Emmet gave him the tea. "Thanks."

"If you need me babe, call me. I'll hear you." said Emmett. "I'm gonna help dad with the others."

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR TERRACE – Rosalie had just told Caleb her life story, how she was engaged to be married, how her fiancé gang raped her with his friends and how Carlisle found her bleeding to death, turned her and how she got her revenge.

Caleb was in tears. "I'm so sorry Rosalie."

"It's ok sweetheart. What I'm saying is, I understand." said Rosalie. "I understand how you want to his your weakeness, your feelings. I know how and why you built this hard exterior to protect yourself. Just remember, we are a family, you can come and talk to me if you want, to Carlisle or Esme and yes, even Edward." Caleb sighed. "You are his life, his desire and will to live, he'll do anything for you, even just listen…I know you want space sometime and I respect that, we all do, just try not to shut us out, you don't have to go though this alone. You are not alone." Caleb broke down crying in Rosalies arms. "I'm your big sister Caleb, your soon to be big sister in law. I will rip apart anyone who tries to hurt you." She kissed Calebs head. "I love you."

"Thank you." said Caleb. He cried in her arms until he fell asleep. She picked him up, and carried him up to his room, as if he weighed nothing, and tucked him into bed. Rosalie gave Caleb a kiss on the forehead, stepped out shutting the door and walked back down to the living room taking a seat on a sofa which was a little separated from the commotion. She needed a moment too.

Edward walked over and hugged Rosalie, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for doing that Rose."

"I meant every word Ed." said Rosalie. "I will kill anyone who tries to hurt him. No matter who it is. We protect our family, to the end and beyond."

***I know, it's a short chapter. But it was so loaded with emotional baggage and sadness and stress with Harrys injury, Jacob in a comma, Draco's break down and Rosalies bonding with Caleb on the terrace that I had to stop here. Take a break and let it rest. See you soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	27. A Break from War, Not from Work

**Whitecollarblackwolf –** Hi WCBW. Rest assured they will. They have to for whats coming.

 **Deanna4403 –** I'm sorry I don't. I'm they're out there, good luck looking.

 **Phoenix –** I know, it was a typo, my keyboard was wonky. Thanks for the heads up it's fixed. A longer chapter is coming up, that one was so emotional, I had to cut it, give it a rest and charge up to move forward. Too many emotions in that house all at once.

 **Yukino76 –** No. In this case it's working WITH the wolf inside Jacob to fight the poison. So he's safe.

***Hi guys great reviews. Keep them coming. This is a sizzling chapter as I call it, the pieces are coming together, the Ministrys plans come to light and action will be taken. Enjoy!***

* * *

It's been two weeks since the newborn army attack, Draco has not left Jacob side, everyone pops in check on them day and night. McGonagall, Snape Sprout have returned to Hogwars though Pomfrey does pop in every other day to check in on them, luckily they count on Carlisle, Luna and Neville as resident doctors to monitor the situation.

The Volturi have laid low, aurors have taken residence in town, in hotels and renting out houses to keep an eye on the town. Despite the peace and quiet, everyone knew not to let their guard down for an instant.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN FOREST – FLOWER MEADOW – Harry and Emmett were enjoying some alone time in their flower meadow. They laid there within the flowers enjoying the early morning sun and cool weather. "Any news on the Deatheaters?" asked Emmett.

"The California Auror Department has informed the American Bureau of Magic of the threats coming from over seas, from what I heard they are checking each to see they're not hiding there. There is a warrant out for Bella." said Harry.

"How is Charlie doing?" asked Emmett.

"Fred said he's not well." said Harry. "He's devastated."

"I can't imagine." said Emmett.

Harry moved over and cuddled into Emmetts chest, the vampire wrapped a big ice old muscle arm around him hugging him close. "Mmm… I like this."

Emmett kissed his forehead. "This?"

"All of this…" said Harry, he kissed Emmett pec. "Being here with you, enjoying some peace and quiet, surrounded by these flowers." He sighed. "It's nice."

Emmett hugged Harry. "I love you Harry." He got another kiss on the pec before Harry fell asleep.

* * *

CULLEN HOUSE – By mid day Harry and Emmett returned to the house and saw Jacob was awake, with Pomfrey, Draco, Billy and the pack by his side. "Jake, you're awake."

"Mmhm…" said Jacob, stretching. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks Mr. Black." Said Pomfrey. "You were lucky."

"Poppy?" asked Harry.

Pomfrey ran a magical diagnostic scan with her wand. "Well, the treatment worked. The toxin has completely left your system. Though I would say to take it easy this weekend and get back on your feet on Monday."

"Thank you." said Jacob. Billy gave him a hug and wheeled off to talk to Sam who had some Council issues they needed to discuss. Harry and Emmett hugged him and walked off giving him some time alone with Draco. He looked at his imprint. "Drake…"

Draco crawled into bed and hugged Jacob tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he cried.

"It's ok." said Jacob. "I'm here." He took Dracos face in his hand. "I know the pain you were in Drake, my wolf felt it. It gave me the strength to fight and come back to you. I'm not leaving you."

"You promise?" asked Draco.

The look in Dracos eyes killed Jacob, the blond looked like a frightened child. His wolf had to comfort his mate. "I promise." He wrapped his big strong muscle arms around Draco. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Dracos forehead.

Harry waved his wand and in two minutes, he and Draco found themselves upstairs, in an empty guest room. They were lying comfortably in a bed, the curtains were drawn and the room was nice and cool. "Did you do that?"

"No." said Draco, he smiled. "That was Harry. He thought we would be more better off in a guest room with a more comfortable bed, with privacy."

"I'll have to thank him for that, this is better than that hospital bed downstairs." said Jacob. He noticed Dracos red eyes. "Have you been sleeping Drake?"

"No." said Draco. "I've been up day and night looking after you. I…I just…"

Jacob pulled Draco in for a hug. "Then rest…sleep…we'll sleep together." Draco nodded into his chest. "Everything will be better tomorrow." In five minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

By late afternoon all the wolves had returned to the reservation. Seth and Sunny stayed a couple of more hours before heading off. Fred and Brent went to the Swan house to be with Charlie.

Hermione sat down with Paul, Caleb, Harry, Luna, Neville and the Cullens for late afternoon tea and sandwiches. The Cullens had their blood infused food and blood tea of food of course. Dinner was quiet, which was nice, I think everyone needed some quiet.

After dinner, they went into the living room. Neville turned to Jasper. "Would you like to play a round of chess?"

Jaspers eyes lit up. "really?"

"Yes." said Neville. "Though I have to warn you, I'm pretty tough."

Jasper held out his hand. "Challenge accepted."

Everyone else sat around and began chatting when the floo network lit up with green flames and in walked George. "George?" Caleb got up to greet him. "What are you doing back here so fast?"

"Angelina sent me to give you these." said George, giving Caleb a few heavy loaded files. "She's sorry she couldn't come but she's in a Ministry meeting. But tomorrow is her day off so she will come in the morning, nine o clock to be exact."

"That shouldn't be a problem." said Caleb. "Thanks." He gave George a hug and he flooed back to England as fast as he could. He started eyeing over the first file. Edward sensed Calebs tension. "What is it?"

"I just need a minute." said Caleb. He rushed off and went into Carlisles study. Where he stayed for hours.

By dinner time, 8pm, Hermione had cooked a nice warm beef stew and she began to worry. "Edward lets go check on Caleb?"

This was all Edward needed. "Yeah." He, Harry, Hermione and Neville walked across the house, down the hall to Carlisles study, reaching the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." said Caleb, from inside.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – CARLISLE'S STUDY – They all stepped in. "Honey, dinner is ready…" said Hermione. Caleb was behind the desk, folders closed, looking into the fire. They all walked over.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward noticing the tears in his mates eyes.

"Caleb?" asked Harry.

"No." said Caleb. He wiped his tears away and gestured at the files on the desk. "It was the Volturi who were visiting Deatheaters in Azkaban and Fudge did nothing. He's just as scared and terrified of Aro as he was of Voldemort."

Hermione and Neville started going through them. "They knew and did nothing about it, they actually allowed the Volturi to walk around Britain, and when they joined forces with the Deatheaters to help them escape Azkaban they barely lifted a finger."

"But…the DAILY PROPHET said almost every auror in the country was out there searching." said Hermione.

"Look at the report from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After it all happened, very few aurors were sent to the field." said Caleb. "Only thirty were sent out, that's nothing." He picked up a file beneath it. "Look at this…The Department received countess letters for help, werewolf, fairy, centaur communities for help. None were forwarded to the crisis office. They were filed away and hidden. There are letters of these communities, from parents, begging for help because their children were taken. Some crying out for justice because their bodies were found mutilated, raped or dead. Some kids were so traumatized they were in states of shock or driven insane and all of these surviviors were almost completely drained of blood. 600 fairies, 150 centaurs, 112 mermaids, 57 thestrals were killed. Almost all werewolves were found dead, 315 werewolves, and the few packs that survived have gone into hiding in the dark forest outside of Hogwarts or fled into the forests of France and Europe."

"Bloody hell." said Neville.

"What about the children?" asked Hermione.

"Those that were not mutilated, raped or killed are no doubt kidnapped." Said Caleb. "We all know where they've been taken."

"Volterra." said Edward.

"What could he be doing to them?" asked Harry.

Caleb shook his head. "George said Angelina would be coming tomorrow morning to talk with us." He threw his drink into the fire, igniting angry flames, the black night sky outside lit up with thunder and lighting. "I spent my entire career working for the Ministry, and all this time they've been killing people." He fell on the couch, crying, Edward whooshed over and wrapped him up in his arms. Harry wiped his tears away as he read another file.

"Caleb, sweetheart, there's nothing we can do tonight." said Hermione. "Lets go have dinner, it's nothing heavy just beef stew, we'll go to sleep and we'll face this tomorrow."

"I can't sleep Herm." said Caleb.

"I'll give you a little dreamless sleeping potion in your tea." said Luna. "That will help, not much, just enough to let you sleep until seven or eight tomorrow." After a few minutes Caleb nodded and headed out to the dinning room with the group.

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – 9am. Esme led Angelina into the study. Everyone, Potters Cullens Paul and Jacob, was there. She explained the chaos that was happening. The vampires sat back and watched, letting the wizards and witches have their meeting. "Fudge came to an arrangement with the Volturi. If they can come in and take whatever magical creature they want, without harming wizards or witches, then the Volturi will not declare war on the Wizarding World." Said Angelina. "Of course that hasn't gone well." She showed them a new file. "Now several communities, witch and wizard families, in Essex, Cornwall, Wales and Ireland have filed missing childrens reports and many have found their children dead completely drained of blood." Caleb wiped his tears away. "This Ministry has kept this quiet, by order of Fudge to keep the public ignorant to the situation…" She breathed in. "I think it's time to act. This can't go one. Fifty of our scouts have been monitoring and helping in smaller communities."

Harry turned to Neville. "Neville?"

"Well. The first thing we have to do is send all this information to the A.I.M.C.A. Under strict orders to not reveal anything to the public, yet." said Neville. "The A.I.M.C.A. handles victims of magical trafficking so it's our first step." He turned to Caleb. "Caleb is the J.P.F.M.P.C. still in Cromwell castle?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "The castle grounds are 20 acres of land, heavily warded, and the castle is small but it has one hundred rooms." He took a moment to think.

Neville turned to Angelina. "Angelina, tell the A.I.M.C.A. for immediate and severe cases, to go directly to the L.C.C."

"That's at Longbottom Manor?" asked Angelina.

"Yes." said Neville.

"How big is that one?" asked Angelina.

"10 acres and the manor has sixty rooms." said Neville. "The staff there sent me a report last night, they are fully stocked with potions, medicines and the rooms are ready to operate and the healing chambers are ready for use. Once these people are released from the healing chambers tell them to be moved to the J.P.F.M.P.C for observation.

"The J.P.F.M.P.C is under the protection of the A.I.M.C.A." said Caleb. "With the wards around the property and the protection of the A.I.M.C.A. they will be safe for now."

Hermione had a thought. "Angelina do you trust anyone in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? They work with the A.I.M.C.A."

"That's not my department." said Angelina. "Luna?"

"I'll make some floo calls." said Luna.

"If we can get the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to help us without the rest of the Ministry knowing it, it would be great." said Hermione.

"That's good Hermione." said Harry.

Fred was pacing. "What else can we do?"

"There must be something." added George.

"We can go public." said Harry. "Tell the public we learned of the situation, not naming names, that we're handling it with the A.I.M.C.A., the J.P.F.M.P.C. and the L.C.C. No mentioning the Ministry at all.

"All these are non profit organizations, known and adored by the public worldwide. The Ministry can't shut them down at all." said Hermione. "They would basically tell on themselves if they did it."

"Perfect." said Luna.

"We start moving now, we give it a week." said Neville. "The A.I.M.C.A., the J.P.F.M.P.C. and the L.C.C. work fast, word will get out and the media will want to speak with us. Newspapers, collumns and magazines. When they come knocking we will be ready to talk."

"This will cause chaos Neville." said Hermione. "During this week of silence I think we should talk to the American Bureau of Magic. Having them to back us up would be essential. It would help us sleep better at night."

"Caleb, you're the aristocratic humanitarian diplomat in this family, Harry you're _The Boy Who Lived_." Said George. "Go talk to them."

Harry turned to Caleb. "We should start with the Washington Auror Department."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah."

"We'll leave in a few hours." said Harry.

"Angelina." said Caleb. "I would close up your house and move here with us as soon as you can. Once this gets out to Fudge he will search and he will get to you."

Harry turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Can Angelina and George come to live here?" The vampires were still shocked at the conversation between the witches and wizards, their passion for the cause, how they worked and strategized how they care so deeply for the people they were gonna help, how they finished each others sentences. It was amazing to watch. Paul, Emmett and Edward were gawking at the passion, strength and fire in their mates. "Esme?" asked Harry.

Esme snapped out of it. "Of course she can."

"I'll have to add more rooms." said Hermione.

"Add as many as you want." said Carlisle. "George is a Potter, Angelina is his wife, your sister in law. They are family."

"Good." Said Angelina. She took out eight small suitcases from her pocket, pointed her wand at them and chanted. "ENGORGIO." Magically re–growing them. "Already packed."

Harry waved his wand around him and Caleb changing their pjs into travel clothes. They took out two small toothpick brooms from their pockets. "ENGORGIO." They said unanimously re–growing their brooms to their actual flying size.

The vampires walked over. Emmett stared at Harrys broom. "Harry is that the…?!"

"Yes." said Harry. "My firebolt. The fastest broom in the world."

"I beg to differ." said Caleb. While Harrys broom was finely polished mahogany wood, his broom was a black with royal purple stripes and bristles.

Angelina rushed over. "Is that a Dragonfly?!"

"Yes." said Caleb. "It was Viktors, it was the first present he ever gave me. I think he'd like me to use it today." He smiled, Edward nodded in agreement.

"You think that is faster than mine?" asked Harry.

"Lets put it to the test." Challenged Caleb.

"Bring it on!" said Harry. The large study windows flew open. "Last one to the Aurors Office is a rotten wizard." With that he blasted off into the air.

"Cheater!" said Caleb. He was then off, firing off after Harry like a canon ball. Soon they were out of sight.

"I've got to get on one of those things!" said Emmett.

Neville walked over and put his arm around Emmett. "Once this is all over, we'll teach you."

"Yeap." said Angelina. "I even promise tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup!"

"Yeeeeeeees!" cheered Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Paul and Edward.

***Well…Lets see how the Ministry reacts with the world finds out what they've done. How will the Deatheaters react and the Volturi? We'll see. I like the last scene with Harry and Caleb comparing racing brooms, I felt I needed a comedy moment in there to balance out the hard debate they were having. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	28. A Cutthroat Interview

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks!

 **yukino76 –** I'm glad too. Yes Fudge once again is asking for it. He never learns. I think this may be the final nail on the coffin for him.

 **Hakuiftheicestyle –** Thank you Haku!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Yes! We all love Quidditch! It's horrible. I think we'll soon learn a little more in depth of what Aro is doing to these kids, once they get back to Britain. Hopefully some will have a happy ending.

***Hi guys. There weren't many reviews for the last chapter so hopefully there will be more in this chapter and I will answer them all in the next chapter. Please review you guys. This is a long one, hope you like it. Enjoy.***

* * *

After two weeks a lot happened. Harry and Caleb had the full support of the American Bureau of Magic behind them. Caleb traveled once or twice on rescue missions and Luna was brave enough to apparate to England personally with Neville and talk to her contacts in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They agreed immediately to help the A.I.M.C.A. they independently went straight to the director of the department and the director didn't think twice in going public on the issue. The public was outraged and the news spread like wild fire. Luna spoke on behalf of the A.I.M.C.A. saying they had been monitoring the situation for a long while and were taking safe precautions handling the situation. Neville spoke on behalf of his organization, the L.C.C., and the Director of St. Mungos Hospital personally joined him and Luna on the podium to offer the hospitals full support.

Both Luna and Neville also spoke on behalf of the J.P.F.M.P.C. and read a letter, out loud, from Harry Caleb and Hermione. In the letter the three Potters expressed their outrage on the issues, their support and gratitude to all organizations, medical institutions, crisis organizations and support groups willing to get on board and help. They each promised an exclusive interview to THE DAILTY PROPHET on the matter. Every reporter of the PROPHET wanted the interview and naturally Luna and Neville left England, with Angelina and George, back to Forks and let them fight to the death over who got it.

Soon the word spread firing up every Ministry of Magic throughout the countries of Europe and action was being taken immediately.

It's been a three since Angelina and George moved into the Cullen house. Five reporters submitted their proposals for the interview, they finally settled on Cho Chang, a classmate of Harrys who they knew they could trust, and she was due at the Cullen House at any moment for the interview.

They all gathered in the living room when the floo network opened and thought the green flames out come Cho in a light blue suit and a taller woman behind her. "Hi Harry."

Harry hugged her. "Hi Cho."

"Thank you so much for picking me for the interview." Said Cho.

"Well, I thought it best to talk to someone I knew. All those people at the Prophet are total strangers and well, we've been friend since fourth year." Said Harry.

"I know." said Cho. "I'd like you to meet my mom." She gestured to the woman at her side. "Mrs. Chang."

Chos mom shook Harrys hand. "Leia Chang Mr. Potter." She was a woman in her early fifties, quite attractive, wearing a grey business suit. Her long hair was tied in a clean ponytail, unlike Cho who had it in a bun, and she had long purple colored nails.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry.

"Mom is came to talk to you." said Cho.

"Oh?" asked Harry. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm a lawyer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic." said Leia. "As you know Fudge is under fire for this horrid scandal. The public is demanding his resignation and demanding a new Minister take his place. Many are already campaigning for the position. I am one of them." She waved her wand magically creating copies of her resume and credentials for everyone.

"You wanna be Minister?" asked Caleb.

"Your grace." said Leia. She bowed her head. "I'm so glad ot see you well."

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"Yes. I've wanted the position for many years. But everytime I campaigned, I was shut down. But now I feel this is my chance." said Leia. "I have a background in law and public service."

"…and you'd like us to endorse you." finished Harry.

"Yes." said Leia.

"This is quite impressive." said Hermione reading the papers. "I'd love to endorse you."

"Me too." said Caleb.

"Count me in." said Harry. "Where do we sign."

Leia waved her wand summoning some papers. "What are those?" asked Alice.

"Magical endorsement papers." Said Carlisle. "From what I remember it's a magical contract between the parties. From now on everything from posters to interviews Mrs. Chang does throughout her campaign she will have full permission of Harry, Caleb and Hermione to use and say their names whenever she thinks appropriate."

"Interesing." said Jasper.

"Also…" started Leia. "You Hermione have a background in law yourself. I need your help to write a bill with me"

"For a new law?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I could use your help. It'll be one of our proposals during the campaign." said Leia. "It must be brought back to the Ministry on the second week of December, so Wizengamont can study it and vote on it. With luck it'll be passed by the end of December, Fudge will be out and I'll be taking over in January."

"What is this bill?" asked Hermione.

"Basically it's a law where all wizards and witches found guilty of physical abuse of any kind towards magical creatures, mainly children, to be immediately incarcerated and sentenced to the maximum degree." said Leia.

"I'm liking this." said Caleb.

Everyone felt Hermiones brain clicking away. "I think there should be a second law to go with it."

Leia was intrigued. "Do explain."

"The second law is to extend legal, medical and economical support for these abused people, most of all children, who are after all part of the wizarding world and should be treated equally. I'm also adding that these children should be given the right to education, given that they're orphans, the Ministry should cover their education expenses." said Hermione.

"It's what the we have been trying to do for years." said Caleb.

"Hopefully you can help us." said Harry.

"This is brilliant!" said Leia. "Of course I'll help you!"

"Umm… Why don't we go into the study to work on this." said Hermione. "Harry will you come along?"

"Sure." said Harry. "Cho you'll be interviewing Caleb and Neville today."

"Can we stay?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah." said Cho.

The Cullens sat in the back while Cho and Caleb sat in the living room. Edward was excited, he was gonna see his mate do his first interview. How he admired his mate.

"Lord Longbottom you have posted articles in THE QUIBBLER concerning the horrible kidnappings involving the Deatheaters." started Cho, as she spoke her enchanted black quill to take down all their words on a notepad.

"Yes." said Neville.

"What have he and you all done up to know to handle this problem?" asked Cho.

Neville started first. "Well one of the things we are doing is deploying doctors, nurses, concelors, psychologists and psychiatrists to the hospitals, particularly Longbottom Manor which has been turned into the first major/extreme crisis center for these victims. Not only there, but also to the MCMH, which is the Magical Creature Medical Hospital, and St. Mungos Hospital as well."

"Are you doing all of this alone?" asked Cho.

"No." said Neville. "We're working closely with Academy of International Magical Creatures Association, A. I. M. C. A., and the James Potter Foundation for Magical Patient Care, JPFMPC, which Lord Cromwell founded. We are working really close with them."

"Are there any of these professionals on the field?" asked Cho.

"Yes." said Neville. "We have a total of ninety wizards and witches working out there. They're professional magical health professionals who are there to help but also to document and gather the medical evidence for the Ministry officials and the corresponding magical authorities."

"Not just medical evidence." said Caleb. "But also forensic evidence that will be used at the time of the legal prosecutions in the coming future. This is a practical example of what we can and are doing and what we will do as we send other deployments over the coming weeks."

"Mr. Cromwell, you're no stranger to war zones." said Jane. "Do you think it's realistic in a war zone in a war situation to deploy a team this way and gather evidence."

"Absolutely." said Caleb. "I think it must be done. My family and I work a lot with refugees, people who are internally displaced, people who have just fled from conflict and you meet the people the moment they are rescued and though they're scared, they immediately start talking. They want to know what happening with their future, they want to put on record what they've suffered and what they've seen and they hope that one day they can be reunited with their loved ones and that there will be accountability and it matters for them emotionally and it matters to them for their own future as well the future of their families on a legal level that they will be able to find some justice and impunity, move forward and finally have their basic rights protected."

"Talking of where this is happening, it really is a kind of cruel coincidence." said Cho.

"Yes." said Neville. "The fact that the shadow of Voldemort is still haunting us, his followers, but the fact that they're going after our children and the children of what some still consider a lesser minority is even worse."

"Do you have the sense that the Ministry hasn't stepped up to the plate given that there are still some who consider magical creatures inferior to us witches and wizards?" asked Cho.

"It's a very complex situation." said Caleb. "We know how the ministry works and how some people in here think. My brother has been a victim of their cruelties over the years with Umbridge and Fudge himself. It's hard to put your faith in a system that is corrupted by people who really don't deserve to be there. Which is why before we approached them we reached out to the A. I. M. C. A. and the J. P. F. M. P. C. who among the top most respectable institutions here in Britain as well as the L.C.C. and St. Mungos. We've been talking and reading reports on what's happening and I know that our teams in extremely frustrated at the Ministry's minimal and almost non existent action before this whole thing exploded into what it is now."

"So they knew and did nothing?" asked Cho.

"Yes." said Caleb. "Minsiter Fudge is repeating what he did so many years ago with Voldemort. He was terrified of Voldemrot and he is terrified of the person responsible now."

"Do you now who is responsible for this?" asked Cho.

"Yes." said Caleb. "It is Aro, the Head Ruler of the Volturi. He and his guard had been secretly meeting Deatheaters in Azkaban, forming an alliance. They were the ones who helped the Deatheaters escape."

"Do you have any proof of these allegations?" asked Cho.

"Yes." said Caleb. "But I won't get into that now. But we do."

"But there is another point. Even I when I was kidnapped by the Volturi, very little was done to rescue me on behalf of the Ministry." said Caleb. "So if it was hard for me to get help, imagine what it must be like for those who are considered inferior. You see that's the problem. I have just as much rights as the poor kid I met last week: a centaur, whose parents were dismembered, in front of his eyes I might add, just for sport before he was taken."

"There is still a lot of violence." said Neville. "Which is why we are talking with the Auror Department, urging them to get involved so we can go in, ahead of the magical medical professionals, so they can stop the violence and allow our professionals go in and tend to the victims safely."

"Mr. Cromwell, you've lived though a war zone, you've been a victim of abuse and torture at the hands of these vampires. What did you witness here in this particular zone that inspired you to support this campaign?" asked Cho.

"I got involved many years ago when, when small articles of children gone missing here and there began to come out in the Prophet. Soon it grew bigger and bigger into a global crisis, that there were others who were living this horror and others who had not lived to see this end. I had to get involved. These monsters are sending us back to the dark ages of persecution and hate, which is what Voldemort stood for which is what his remaining followers stand for and it is what Aro and the Volturi stand for and it's unacceptable. It must be stopped. What I want is for the whole community, our community, but not just here in American and there Britain but in Scotland, France, Spain, Germany, Romania, Greece and most of all Italy to get involved and unite. Because I feel that if we're all one solid unified unit, they won't succeed." Edward was in awe of Harry. He was so passionate, eloquent and just amaaazing. He was so proud of him. "And I say this to all the countries of Europe, we have victims from Germany, Spain, Austria, Norway and yes Italy. Italy open your eyes because all of this is happening in your back yard, right there in Volterra, right under your nose." He turned to Cho. "Now back to England, I'm focused now on the law. Though we are far away from Britain, we know what is going on. We know many want a new Minister, so Harry Hermione and I as well as Neville and Luna and Draco are endorsing Mrs. Leia Chang for Minister. I feel she had the right vision for out country."

"How so?" asked Cho.

"She's a lawyer, a hard worker, she's dedicated many years to public service and charity and she is a mother." said Caleb. "She has a vision and she is working on a bill which we hope to make law as soon as it can."

"Do tell…" pushed Cho.

"We as wizards have the law on our side to defend and protect us, but these are magical creatures who don't' have that. Their rights are sometimes not recognized since again some consider them second or third class citizens. Her goal, and ours, is for that to change. We are writing two bill which we hope to bring forth to the Ministry next month. The first one is a law where all wizards and witches found guilty of physical abuse of any kind towards magical creatures, mainly children, to be immediately incarcerated and sentenced to the maximum degree… The second law is a law to finally give these people their full right and by so doing extend legal, medical and economical support for these abused people, most of all children, who are afterall part of the wizarding world and should be treated equally. Not only that but I'm also adding that these children should be given the right to education, given that they're orphans, the Ministry should cover their education expenses."

"Can you elaborate on that?" asked Cho.

"It's something we are talking about now, so I can't really say. But as soon as I can, we will give you another exclusive so the public knows. It's really important to me that the public knows everything that's going on, their support is crucial."

"How can people get involved?" asked Cho.

"You can go visit or owl the A. I. M. C. A. and the J. P. F. M. P. C. to ask them specifically how to get involved, to give donations for the cause. Both the A. I. M. C. A. and the J. P. F. M. P. C. are open twenty four hours seven days a week. All your money will go right into our fund and it'll help support not just the doctors, aurors but also the children. This is also open, not just for individuals but also for local businesses, and firms and companies. Should they want to get involved they are more that welcome to."

"Why is this so personal?" asked Cho.

"Because I was a victim of this." said Caleb. "I was lied to, sent on a false mission by the Ministry and kidnapped. I was beaten and tortured and raped and…thanks to all the abuse, I lost my child." Rosalie and the Edward growled.

"You…you were pregnant?" asked Cho.

"Yes. Two months pregnant." said Caleb. "The Ministry knew and he sent me anyways. Minister Fudge had my pregnancy leave in his office, he ignored it on purpose. He knew I was gaining popularity through my work within the Ministry and with the general public, he feared I would replace him after I uncovered what was happening…This sounds familiar doesn't it. It's happened before."

"Mr. Cromwell, are you implying that the Minister of Magic has been the silent accomplice to this reign of terror by doing nothing to stand up to the Volturi out of fear? That The Minister of Magic tried to have you killed because he thought you'd uncover the Ministrys dark secrets and get his job? That the Minister of Magic is responsible for the loss of your baby?"

"Implying it?" asked Caleb. "I hope that's not what this sounds like Cho. I'm stating it outright."

***Well…I think things are starting to heaten up again! With this harcodre cutthroat interview Caleb gave, Fudge will be in SERIOUS trouble. Not only did it accuse Fudge of murder but it also brought out the Volturi situation to the world. It's the first big punch…lets see how the world reacts to this. What do you think the reaction will be? Let me know. **Please review!** ***


	29. Atropa Belladonna

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you as always for your support.

 **sofiane –** I'm glad you like it.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** I can't wait to see what they do either Shadow! How will they react now that they are so IN the public eye, anything bad they do could worsen their reputation than it already is and mayne destroy them. I could see Wizarding Britain falling into a civil war/revolution to bring down the Ministry for good. It's really a tense situation.

 **WerewolfMistress –** Thank you for the heads up, I'm quite busy at the moment preparing a party for Halloween at my house. But I'll see to it asap.

 **yukino76 –** Oh they will. It'll be a big fight. They really have their hands full, they have Deatheaters, Volturi and now I'm sure the Ministry will be fighting back. So we'll see where it goes.

***Thank you all for your reviews guys. Keep them coming! This is a looooooong chapter. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICIOUSNESS!** You have been warned. Enjoy!***

* * *

FORKS – CULLEN HOUSE – The next day, Harry got the DAILY PROPHET and, true to her word, Cho Chang printed the interview perfectly. Carlisle and Alice walked in with Michel and Jasper all dressed in their baseball uniforms. "Get dressed Harry." said Rosalie.

"What?" asked Harry. "Are we…?"

"Oui. (Yes.)" said Michel. "We are going to play baseball."

"Neville and Luna went to the store with mom." said Alice. "Draco and Hermione are at the reservation with the pack. Rosalie was adamant about helping Hermione with the bill."

"Fred and Brent are at the Swan house." said Jasper. "But we are picking them up so they cam come and play with us." said Jasper.

"Ok!" said Harry. He jumped up. "What about Edward and Caleb?"

"I think Edward has plans for them this afternoon." said Alice. "We'll meet you outside." She ran out with her family, Emmett stayed behind.

Harry waved his wand around his head conjuring a baseball uniform to match the Cullens.

Emmett bit his lip. "Yum!" He wrapped his arms around Harry. "You look delicious in that uniform."

"Oh really?" asked Harry, he seductively pressed his ass back into Emmetts crotch.

"Babe…" Emmett growled.

"Am I giving you ideas?" asked Harry.

"Y…Yeah…" panted Emmett. Before he could react Harry moved away.

"Too bad, cause I wanna play." Said Harry, he chuckled and ran out the door.

"Fuck I love that little devil!" growled Emmett and ran out after him.

Edward was alone with Caleb at the Cullen house. He walked into the study with a cup of tea. "Here you go."

Caleb took the tea cup. "Thank you love."

Edward sat down next to him on the couch and wrapped his arms around his mate. "You're amazing you know that Cabe." Caleb leaned back into the ice cold embrace. "All you do for these people, for these kids." He kissed Caleb on the lips.

"I'm just doing what I feel to be right." said Caleb. "I'm trying to protect our family and our future which won't exist if we don't help these kids." He sighed. "I don't want to throw attention at myself, or any of us, but I am living proof of this horror and I don't want families in the future to fear that happening to them."

"and I love you for it." said Edward. There's a moment of silence. "How is it going?"

Caleb put own the files and laid back on the couch, his back resting on Edwards torso. "I think I'm done for today."

"Would you like to go out with me?" asked Edward.

Caleb looked up at him. "Like on a date?"

Edward smiled and kissed his mates forehead. "Yes."

"I'd love to." said Caleb.

Edward took Calebs hand. "Come on." He led the way through the house, down to the silver Volvo and then they were off down the road towards Forks.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – BLACK HOUSE – Cho also sent DAILY PROPHETS to the reservation. Billy went off to a Council brunch so Draco was alone with Jacob. He was reading the PROPHET in bed as his werewolf boyfriend slept next to him. He had just read the entire interview between Cho and Caleb. "I gotta hand it to Caleb, the guy had guts."

Jacob stretched out and opened his eye. "Hey."

Draco looked down and smiled. "Morning love." He leaned down and kissed the wolf. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." said Jacob.

Draco checked his forehead. "Temperature is back to normal. Thank Merlin." He put he PROPHET down. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." said Jacob. He pulled Draco down for another kiss. "…very good actually." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jake…" said Draco. "Are you sure you're up for…" Jacob took his hand slipped it under the covers. He felt Jacobs rock hard cock in his hand. "Oh…you are up for it."

Jacob rubbed up into Draco. "We haven't done it since Halloween."

Draco kissed his werewolf. "No we haven't…Too long."

"I want you Drake." said Jacob. He moved so he laid on top of Draco. "You're beautiful..." He kissed down Dracos neck, collarbone and down to his chest.

Draco chuckled. "Thank you, but, no more than you." He said giving Jacob a slow romantic peck on the lips.

"You are the beautiful one Drake inside and out." said Jacob. "How you take care of me and love me. I don't know how to repay you."

"This is fine with me." said Draco, pulling Jacob down for another kiss, moaning softly into it, wrapped his arms around Jacobs neck and opening his mouth giving Jacob complete access. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Jacobs perfect sleep soft silk black hair and tugged lightly getting a growl from the Quileute. He pressed is naked body up into Jacob feeling his mates erection above him. "Jacob…"

He gasped. "Oh fuck!" when Jacob grinded into him. He jerked his head back before rolling over pinning Jacob to the ground arms above his head.

Jacob panted under Draco, his wolf fought to break out, but he remained control baring his neck to Draco gladly submitting to his mate. "I'm yours Drake." he panted. "I submit to you, only to you, always." Draco kissed him before and bit down on his neck. He growled with lust at the feel of Dracos hands moving up and down his body. Gasping gasped when Draco squeezed his pecks, making his eyes flash gold with lust, he arched up into his mate.

"You like that?" asked Draco teasing Jacobs nipples with his tongue.

"Fuck you know it!" panted Jacob. "Fuuuck!"

"What do you want Jacob?" asked Draco asked in a seductive voice. "I'll do anything you want."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I want you Draco." Draco smiled diving down his tanned golden muscle body kissing every inch of him avoiding the most vital part of him. Draco licked his inner right thigh, while raking his nails down Jacobs chiseled six pack abs. "Dra…Draco! You're …oh…." he moaned, incoherently, running his fingers through Dracos long silk smooth platinum hair.

After a few minutes of torture, Draco went in, taking all of Jacob. He could have gone slower but he wanted to do it, he wanted all of Jacob then and now.

Jacobs eyes rolled back at the feeling of Dracos warm mouth on his cock, seeing his boyfriend blowing him was the hottest thing he'd seen so far. His breath came out in pants, and deep moans. "Oh my…Drake…" he growled as Draco increased his speed.

Draco swallowed Jacob down into his throat and then pulled back up licking the tip and then pushing his mouth back down onto him.

Jacob was convulsing at the sensations that Draco was causing him. He gripped onto the blonds hair. "Draco…babe I'm so close…I…"

Draco pulled up quickly. "W-what's wrong?" he asked.

"No no no!" panted Jacob. "Please nothing is wrong. It's just... I didn't wanna come until you are in me." He kissed the blond passionately. "Make love to me Draco."

"A…Are you sure about this Jake?" asked Draco. "You've never bottomed and…?"

"Draco you're the first guy I've ever had sex with and the only one I want to have sex with, ever. There's no one I want to give my virginity to than you. I am very sure." said Jacob. "Make love to me…Now, I want it hard and now."

Dracos eyes flashed blue, his inner werewolf was all for it. It sensed Jacobs longing to be claimed in a animalistic way. He pushed Jacob down before hovering over him and raping his lips with his own before pushing his, eight inch, rock hard cock into Jacob with no preparation.

Jacob screamed at the pleasure and pain that flowed through him. The absolute feeling of Draco filling him was unbelievable. He had never felt anything so amazingly in his entire life and the fact that it was Draco, his Draco inside him was all he needed. They were made for each other. He wept quietly with joy feeling interlacing his hands and fingers with Dracos. He growled. "Oh my god babe…" he panted. "You're so good..." He cried, his arms wrapped around Dracos neck as he kissed all over his face. His wolf flashed his golden eyes. "Move…I'm yours Drake."

Draco slipped his tongue into Jacobs mouth making the wolf moan as his thrusts quickened. Each time harder and harder. "Jake you're…so tight…"

"Yours." added Jacob. He had to tell the wizard as much as he could, he had to express that he belonged to Draco. "I'm yours." He groaned and growled as he began to match Dracos thrust for thrust, each move sending Draco deeper and deeper into him and he loved it. "Fuck…so close babe… so…aaaarghh…please" He moaned as Draco hit his prostate hard making him see fireworks. "Don't you dare stop!" he whimpered trying to catch Dracos lips again.

Draco leaned down kissed Jacobs lips for a split second before jerking his head back. "Jake. I…I can't last…much longer. I'm gonna…I'm…" he stammered and wrapped a free hand around Jacob's dick, jerking roughly a few times.

An all sexed out Jacob howled, his eyes flashed bright gold eyes, clamping down on Draco and he came hard screaming. "OH FUUUUUUCK!"

Draco snapped when the muscles tensed around him. "OH MY JAAKE!" He screamed and came, filling Jacob up completely. He gasped before collapsing on top of Jacob. Catching his breath, or trying to, he started to pull out but he was still so sensitive so he stayed where he was.

Jacob was happy about that since he wanted to feel his mate in him for as long as possible. He hummed softly, feeling Dracos hot cum being absorbed into his body. Draco was part of him now and he wanted to stay like this forever. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Jake." said Draco.

Jacob smiled though tears as he felt Draco hug him tight. He gladly pulled him into a warm hug and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After the baseball game Emmett invited Harry to walk home through the woods with him for some alone time. During the walk, Emmett led him off the path down deep into the forest, they followed a stream that emptied into a pond with a small cascading waterfall. In a moment Emmett was ravaging him, Harry was barely able to mutter the silencing spell around them but he managed to do so, before he let himself go. They were so riled up and horny they skipped the foreplay and went straight for it. With a wave of his hand he is immediately naked.

Emmetts eyes go black and he saw red. He lost all ability to think, but pushed forward, pressing against Harry once more, shoving his hands into Harrys hair to pull his head back so he can run his teeth over the wizards smooth jaw. He starts trying to speak, words that don't even sound like rational coherent words, they were rough, he could make out something about the inner vampire inside of him coming to the surface, wanting nothing more than to take Harry apart, to sink into that fucking magical smell, to roll around in it and take, take, take until he's satisfied and something about Harry screaming his name as he comes, again and again with him cock buried deep inside of Harry, him marking Harry with his come, so that people will know that Harry belonged to him.

Harry lets out a cry, his harp nails ripped Emmetts baseball uniform off to shreds, muttering a growling mantra of "Yes, yes, please, yes, Emmett, fuck."

Emmett was shocked that he had said all of that out loud. But it turned to be a plus because now he had Harrys legs up around his waist, their cocks rubbed together, creating the sweetest aching friction. As he lifted the wizard up and carried him into the water, Harry just kept rolling and grinding his hips, moving his hands down over his body, down to the curve of his marble hard muscled ass. "Fuck Harry!" he moaned. He reciprocated by squeezing Harrys own ass in his hands as they sank into the water.

The ass gripping and the water into the water was a amazing combination for Harry. He lets out a shiver of want as Emmett devoured his mouth with kisses that made Emmett go crazy.

For Emmett, it's everything he wants, he loves the feel of Harrys hot, warm lips rubbing against his own. Harry pulls back from the kiss and locks his lips to Emmetts earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it. Emmett takes advantage of Harrys busy mouth to get another feeling the mazing wizard ass. "Fuck," hissed Emmett, his cock suddenly so hard and throbbing that he gets dizzy with the head rush, "You're…wet." He hears the awe in his own voice, like the wolf inside of him is keening with the realization.

Harry felt Emmett nod against him, "My body is…getting ready so you can fuck me." Emmett moand. "A little lube charm trick I learned from Draco."

"Shit," growled Emmett. "I'll have to thank him." He carried Harry to the shallow waters and laid him down, he immediately kneeled between Harrys legs. Looking down he trailed his eyes over the his mated body down to Harrys cock, which was rock hard with precum. He wants nothing more than to lick it up, lick Harry clean, so he dived in. Harry came, in less than four minutes, but the wizard wanted more. "More." He demanded.

Who was Emmett to refuse his mate anything, and he himself was also ready for the next course. "Fuck, please, Harry, let me see it."

Harry turned over, onto his stomach, settled his legs good on the soft shallow ground and raised his ass in the air to Emmett.

Emmett palmed Harrys ass, massaged the globes, kneading it like pizza dough. As he goes on he spreads the perfect pale cheeks to see Harrys hole. From it's swollen wet and loose state he knew the lube charm worked. _'Better test it.'_ he thought before pressing the tip of a thumb against the muscle. The digit sank into Harrys greedy hole, swallowing it up, as Harry let out a loud moan that made him want to do nothing more than press every part of himself further in. He used both thumbs to pull at the edges of the hole, he then started scissoring and opening for the main course.

When Emmett leaned down to rim him, Harry exploded. "Emmett!" and came. "Fuck!"

"Thanks!" said Emmett giving Harrys ass a quick teasing bite. "Keep going!" asked Harry. He moaned and shuddered when he felt Emmetts tongue sink into his wet heat.

Emmett pulled away, and pressed two fingers inside of Harry, ripping a whimper from the wizards throat who rocked back against his hand.

"More, Em. More please. Please," begged Harry. Emmett pressed against his prostate making his entire body jerk up like a cobra. "Emmett, I need to… feel you come inside me…to knot me. Please!" he cried. Emmett saw tears in the emerald orbs. "It's starting to burn. I need you…" His voice breaks and he reared back onto Emmetts thick 8 inch cock, which slipped into his hole before Emmett had the time to react.

"Fuck!" gasped Emmett. His inner vampire obeyed his mates demands and he thrusted the rest of the way. Harrys perfect ass letting him in, was so slick and hot that he lost a breath he did not need, overwhelmed with the sensation of being connected to Harry in such a animalistic way.

Harrys whines, the sound loud, echoing through in the forest. Emmett pulled out before snapping back in, faster and faster and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the vampire increased his pace. "Oh Em…yes!" he cried. He rocked himself back onto Emmetts cock, he couldn't get enough of it, wanting nothing more than to just lose himself in the feeling of Emmett inside of him, both of them working toward their own pleasure.

"Fuuucking A Harry!" growled Emmett devouring Harrys throat with kisses of worship and devotion. Emmett could taste how much Harry wanted him, he could smell it, feel it and he wanted nothing more than to give in, to give his mate everything, so he does. He increased speed, ripping into his wizard, slamming into the wizards prostate every time. Harry was crying out with lust, shaking and writhing under him. He himself felt he was on fire, and looking around he knew it was Harrys magic going wild. The base of his cock started to harden, the knot growing with every savage thrust, he knew he was close. He looked back at Harry and the wizard was a whimpering mess. The sight and ache to release was unbearable, the need to come, claim and mark his soulmate was overwhelming and Harry just kept grinding down into him as he pressed kissed on Harrys lips. "Fuck Harry…this is amazing…I'm not gonna last…" he moaned into Harrys ear, biting down on the wizards shoulder, marking him as his. He felt Harrys hands trailing up down over his body, his torso, chest, nipples, abs, hips, thighs, everywhere and he loved it. His mates hands were silk perfect and they could touch whatever they wanted to. He was so turned, he felt both their orgasms coming up fast so he gave it all he had. His body shuddered. "Oh fuuuuck yes!" he screamed and his pecs bounces like crazy as he came deep inside Harry. He lost himself completely in the moment, coming until he felt weak and literally faint, until ever single drop is milked into Harry.

Harry quickly followed and came shooting all over their torsos "Aaaaaaaargh! Emmett!" he screamed with lustful sobs.

Emmett collapses on top of Harry and they black out.

* * *

FORKS – FORKS BOTANICAL GARDEN – The date was going well. Caleb wore a black turtleneck sweater under a grey wool coat and brown leather pants his hair tied in a half ponytail. Edward for a deep V neck navy blue sweater under a black leather jacket and black silk pants and shoes. Caleb was amazed Edward took him to the Forks Botanical Garden. It was the most original date he'd ever been on and he had to give props to Edward for that. The place was beautiful, with exotic flowers and special botanical displays, only temporarily on exhibition. Edward showed him every flower and shrub, the way his icy fingers caressed the petals, the way he glided through the tables like an angel and Caleb was totally enchanted.

"Flowers are Esmes passion." said Edward.

"They are beautiful." said Caleb. "In our family it's really Nevilles department. The family Herbologist and all."

"And you?" asked Edward.

"Herbology was never my forte back at Hogwarts." said Caleb. "All I really seem seem to know about plants is how to kill them." He smiled, Edward chuckled. "But that doesn't stop me from appreciating them and admiring their beauty."

"Then let me show you something extraordinary." said Edward. He took his mates hand and they walked on. "What I found so extraordinary about flowers is their duplicity."

Duplicity?" asked Caleb.

"Their hidden depth at any rate." said Edward. "Here, look at this." He led Caleb to a table with a particular flower pot, it had vibrant rich purple flowers.

Caleb sniffed, it had a strong smell to them. "Hmmm…It's beautiful."

"You can do better love." said Edward. "Give me words."

Caleb leaned in closed his eyes and smelled the flowers. "Delicate, a subtle fragrance, like a berry." Edward walked around him, memorizing Calebs features, the pleasnt way reacted to the flowers scent, the raven eyelashes and the attention he was giving to the task. "But not a woodland thing, no ta thing of from the forest at all. Something…" he sniffed again. "…of the jungle."

Edward leaned in to Calebs ear. "What does it say to you?"

Caleb sniffed again. "Touch me. With your finger. Softly. My scent on your neck, open your lips. Taste me." He opened his eyes, feeling he was in a certain tanse, the scent of the flower had in fact lured him in. He looked at Edward.

"Atropa Belladonna." said Edward. "Deadly nightshade."

"No…" said Caleb. "I…I remember this…"

"The berries are quite lethal" said Edward. "The whole thing in fact."

"You're a fountain of useful information Mr. Cullen." said Caleb.

"It is the Cullen Family Flower." said Edward.

"Interesting." said Caleb. "Fascinating and riveting." He grinned taking Edwards arm.

"It's the adder beneath the rose isn't it?" said Edward. "They can seem so enticing and luxurious, yet within there's a dark thing waiting. What lies beneath."

"That goes for florals as well as people." said Caleb. "Look at Bella, such a sweet girl to the world and such a monster to us who know the truth."

Edward put his arm around Caleb. "Ah. Here's what I wanted to show you." He led them down the hall to another wing with a crowd of people. There was a purple plum colored orchid on display, the flower was in the shape of a boot. "Rothchild's slipper. The rarest orchid on Earth, and thus the most expensive. It's only found in one place, particular mountain in Borneo. It can take up to fifteen years to bloom. All that time perfecting itself, a lifetime for six perfect flowers."

"How long will it bloom?" asked Caleb.

"A moment." said Edward.

"Is it poisonous?" asked Caleb, not out of fear, but intrigued by the flower and the philosophical symbolism and significance and metaphor of the plant.

"Like all beautiful things." said Edward.

"Like us." said Caleb. "Beautiful deadly…"

"Alluring and enchanting." said Edward. "You are my Rothchild's slipper Caleb, the rarest creature of all, my perfect flower, one I will cherish forever."

Caleb smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for showing me this."

* * *

CULLEN FOREST – FORKS – Emmett and Harry were finally back on the trail, Harry mended and fixed their shredded baseball uniforms and finally on their way back to the house when Emmett caught a peculiar scent. He growled, threateningly.

"What is Emmett?" asked Harry.

Emmett looked around, his golden eyes alert, looking everywhere. "We're not alone."

Harry took out his wand. "Who?"

"Laurent." said Emmett. He was immediately dialing Carlisle while Harry sent a patronus to his magical siblings.

***Whooooo…I'm exhausted. lol This chapter was intense! A lot of lovemaking a lot of deliciousness! I love it! I loved Harry and Edwards date, so romantic and poetic and corny, love it! Sex, romance and up next…a fight. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	30. Tragedy Falls on Forks

Hi guys. I'm anwering all the questions you submitted and some from other previous chapters that were sent in.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Wow thanks WCBW! I'm thrilled you liked it!

 **yukino76 –** Yes they were! Love it!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** YEES! It was HOOT! It was all love, and that's what it's all about. Raw expression of love between people that love each other, and when you feel that for your significant other, you have to go with it.

 **njferell –** (Ch4) Oh? I hope it went better. Let me know. Hahaha. Yeah, I added the dragon thing as a wink to Harrys past, that he's even more powerful and dangerous than a lion. (Ch5) Yes it does, the wizards/witches have some magical methods and tips from the wizarding world that the Cullens could use so why not use them. Plus I just felt bad for them, watching them eat and them suffering by watching. (Ch6) Yees! Total psycho! Everyone saw her, no one can escape when your true colors are revealed. (Ch8) Was she ever not? Haha! (Ch13) I do to. It's not unclear but it'll be bad. Yes! Those two are good together. (Ch16) I think he wanted to give her a chance, but then again, who know if he has his own secret plan for revenge for her…We'll see. (Ch21) I knooow! I was surprised too! But I like it! I can't wait for them to get back to the Wizarding World!

***Great reviews you guys! Keep them coming! This chapter isn't as long, but it was a tough to write. I promise a longer one soon. I hope you like it. Enjoy!***

* * *

CULLEN FOREST – FORKS – Laurent came whooshing through the trees, Harry caught him with his auror ayes and pointed his wand at Laurent. "BOMBARDA!"

Laurent was blasted down but was on his feet in time for Emmett to smash into him like bulldozer keeping him occupied as Caleb and Edward apparated in.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"Laurent." said Edward. He growled when Laurent punched Emmett into a rock wall and whoosed over to help his brother.

"Did you call the Cullens?" asked Caleb.

"I sent a patronus." said Harry. He got a text from Alice. "They're on their way, so lets end this!" He pointed his wand. "INFERNA PHOENIXA" magically conjuring a flaming phoenix. The flaming but flew out towards Laurent burning everything in sight. Laurent had Edward throat in his grip, squeezing it apart, as he aimed his arm to delived the killing punch he turned to see the phoenix crash into it, burning it off to dust. "Aaaargghrrgh" he cried and growled.

He turned to Harry and whoosed in his direction. Knowing the wizards couldn't handle themselves, Emmett ran to Edward. "Edward?" Edward was groggy, slowing coming to himself. "Ed?"

"I'll…be alright." gasped Edward. "Lets go." The two brothers took off after their enemy.

Caleb pointed his wand and chanted Snape's cutting curse. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

There was a scream and Laurent fell, he felt as if his leg was sliced off by a dozen razor sharp swords. It gave Harry time to beat him up with special martial wizard arts.

Carlisle, Michel, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esme whooshed in. Jasper, Rosalie and Calisle whoosed forward to join Emmett and Edward in ripping Laurent apart. Michel knocked down a small tree, Esme and Alice ripped it apart forming a large wood pile.

Harry and Caleb pointed their wands at the wood pile and chanted. "INFERNA MAXIMA!" magically igniting a hot fire. The Cullens immediately each grabbed a piece of Laurent and threw him into the flames.

"Are you all alright?" asked Esme.

"We're fine!" said Harry.

Then Alice froze on the spot, Jasper turned to her. "Alice?" But before she could respond the sky darkened. They looked up and saw the glowing green dark mark take shape in sky.

"What the hell?!" gasped Rosalie.

"What is that?" asked Esme.

"The dark mark!" said Harry.

"Deatheaters!" said Caleb.

"But…" started Jasper. But before he could finish in flew Hermione and Draco's otter and snake patronuses. The otter wisped around Harry while the snake slithered around Caleb.

"Merlins beard!" gasped Caleb.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"They're attacking the reservation!" said Harry.

* * *

QUILEUTE RESERVATION – FORKS – Apparating to the reservation it was total chaos. Looking around they saw dead bodies, wolves and black cloaked figures fighting. Draco was fighting with Bellatrix, Fred dueled Barty Crouch Jr and Brent with his sister Bella. Harry looked around and saw Hermione fighting McNair. "Hermione!"

Hermione saw him. "Harry!"

"How many?" asked Harry. The vampires looked around, their eyes calculated the numbers.

"Forty." said Jasper.

"Anyone in black with a wand, kill them." said Harry. "Fan out!"

Emmett, Michel whoosed together, Alice and Rosalie went another direction, Esme and Carlisle parted ways and Jasper followed with Edward.  
Harry ran off to help Draco while Caleb headed to help Brent since Paul had nailed Mcnair by ripping off his arms and allowing Hermione to restrain him with the Incarcerous binding spell. She went off to help Harry while Paul went to join the pack in the fighting.

Neville and Luna flew in with Snape and McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall faced Alecto Carrow and Yaxley, Flitwick Travers dueled Crabbe and Snape joined Draco and Harry fighting Bellatrix.

Soon aurors flew down from the sky to help and soon it was over. The entire reservation was completely destroyed. The aurors captured the 20 Deatheaters including McNair, Barty Crouch Jr and Crabbe Sr.

"Who is this?" asked the Head Auror. "Does anyone know him?"

The Hogwarts teacher truned to look. McGonagall recognized him. "I do." She stood tall. "That is Ivan Avery, the last descendant of the Avery family. They have been loyal Deatheaters since the early 1900s." Avery spit on her, earning him a punch from Harry. "Potter…Don't." She waved her wand cleaning the spit from her robes. "The Ministry has been searching for him for over a century."

"What about the rest?" asked Snape.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto, Travers and Yaxley managed to escape." said Flitwick. "Them and Greyback."

"We spotted Bella escaping too." said Rosalie.

"What?" asked Brent. "Where?"

"She was with two vampires." said Rosalie.

"Vampires?" asked an auror.

Rosalie nodded. "It appears they were watching the battle."

"The Volturi." said Carlisle.

An aurors walked over with a bound Deatheater. "We found this one under a concealment charm." The auror removed the hood, it was Rene Dwyer.

Brent gasped. "Mom?"

"Hello sweetheart." said Rene in a wickedly sweet tone of voice. Her words cut like a knife in Brents heart. Fred held on to Brent, supporting him.

The head auror gave her Veritaserum. "Who are you?"

"Rene Dwyder."

"How long have you been a Deatheater?" asked the auror. Another auror official was taking testimony of her confession for the high auror court of Washington State.

"My father was a Deatheater, I initiated into the order at nine years old."

"Did others know of you?" asked the auror.

"No." said Rene. "I hid my dark mark with a concealment potion."

"Is that your trade Mrs. Dwyder?" asked the auror. "Potions?"

"Illegal potions for the dark market." said Rene. "They pay handsomely, it helps pay the bills."

"What have you used your potions for?" asked the auror.

"I used a memory potion on my family, changing their memories for our safety. Since they were the strongest and hardest to manipulate, I gave Charlie and Bella binding potions, making them believe they were squibs.

"And your son Brent?" asked the auror.

"No." said rene. "His powers were quite weak, at the time, I never thought about it. I thought I could keep him under control."

"What else have you done with your potions?" asked the auror.

"I was the one who gave Bella the Tarnen Lufusia potion to kill Caleb." There were gasps, Caleb had to hold on to Edward, whos eyes were pitch black and growling. "Edward Cullen was Bellas happiness and I had to help her get what she wanted. I felt that by her having Edward, her mad impusles to use dark magic would stop. All I wanted was her happiness. I also knew that by killing the Potters would get me rewarded handsomely for the rest of my life."

"Well I'm sure the Washington State Auror Court you will be rewarded handsomely for trying just that Mrs. Dwyder." said the auror. "Take her away."

The aurors apparated her away with all the other arrested convicets before Edward and Emmett could reach her.

Looking around, the devastation was unimaginable. The reservation was reduced to ashes. Harry felt terrible be broke down crying.

Emmett whooshed over to him. "Harry?"

Hermione ran over. "No Harry. Don't you dare."

"What?" asked Emmett.

"He's blaming himself." said Draco.

"It's my fault." said Harry.

"No it's not Potter." Said Draco.

"Drake is right." said Caleb.

"If we hadn't come here, the Deatheaters wouldn't have followed and…" Harry babbled.

"...they would have done this no matter where were went." added Fred.

Luna kissed Harrys forehead. She waved her wand over him. "SLUMBERSORTIA." Casting a sleeping charm. Emmett went limp in Emmetts arms. "It's a sleeping charm. He needs the rest."

Alice went stiff and Esme truned to her daughter. "Alice?"

"Bella is with the Volturi, they bit her, they turned her." said Alice.

"Why would they do that?" asked Sunny.

"She was a witch with inside information." Said Jasper. "Information vital to Aros plans."

Luna turned to Emmett. "Take Harry home. He needs to rest. Neville go with them. Secure the wards around the house." Emmett nodded and he apparated away with Emmett and Harry. She turned to the Hogwarts teachers. "Professors I would return to Hogwarts immediately, reinforce the wards and alert the Minsitry. We'll be leaving soon for England they will track us there."

"Stay safe children." said McGonagall. She, Snape and Flitwick apparated away.

Caleb and Draco take charge. "Is everyone dead?" asked Caleb.

"Only Hermione, Paul, Seth, Sunny, Jacob and I survived." said Draco. Caleb hugged his friend. "Gather them up." Draco did and brought them over. They were all devastated at the loss of their families.

"You're leaving?" asked Jacob. His eyes were panicked.

Paul was next. "Without us?"

Hermione hugged Paul. "No."

Caleb stepped forward. "I am so sorry. Jacob, you are the alpha of the pack and I want you to know that you have my most sincere condolences, all of you…" The surviving Quileutes nodded. "…and despite the tragic loss you have suffered, you are not alone."

"What?" asked Seth.

"Jacob you are Dracos mate, Paul you are Hermiones mate. You are family to us." started Caleb. "Seth is a Quileute pack wolf like you and he is Sunnys mate. That make him your family. We are your family now."

"Thank you." said Jacob. His eyes had tears in his eyes. "We know."

"We have to go." said Hermione.

"Go?" asked Paul.

"Back to England." said Hermione. "We are too isolated here. Back home we have power, money and influence and friends on high places that can help us."

"We must leave Forks immediately to not bring more danger to the main town itself." said Luna. "They would go to the wizarding world, there is a fight coming. I have seen it and it would be on non muggle ground and we have more of an advantage."

"Brent, as Freds mate you're also immediate family." said Caleb. "You and Charlie are coming with us. I think we should go talk to you father." Brent nodded.

* * *

SWAN HOUSE – FORKS – Caleb and Hermione accompanied Brent and Fred to the Swan house. Together they told Charlie what happened. Charlie was in shock, he couldn't believe the lies, the manipulations, her treason and deceits on Rene's part, and he didn't even want to start with Bella.

"Charlie. We are leaving Forks as soon as possible." said Hermione. "Brent, as Freds mate can't be separated from him."

Charlie looked up at his son. "You're leaving me?"

"No." said Brent. "Of course not."

"Mr. Swan, Fred is our brother." said Hermione. "Brent is bound to Fred as lifelong mates, that makes him automatically and magically our family. As Brents father, you are family too."

"We want you to come with us back to England." Said Fred. "We have to for security reasons and I know Brent wouldn't dream of leaving you here and I have to confess I wouldn't either."

Charlie was in tears. "You really want me to come?"

"Yes." said Fred. "You're gonna be my future, hopefully, father in law. How can I leave you here alone. Like Hermione said, we're family."

"And once we get settled in…" added Caleb. "We can go to Hogwarts and see if Snape and Madame Pomfrey can unbind your magical powers."

Charlie was thrilled, how he missed his powers. "I'll go pack!"

* * *

Two days passed. Jacob and Paul Seth and Sunny were locked in their rooms mourning. Draco Caleb, Neville, Hermione and Harry visited often. But they were in the potions lab, Snape was also coming and going. Edward and Emmett saw very little of their mates, but they were busy preparing the house for sale, Charlie was also selling his house and retiring from his job. The Cullens along with Fred, Brent and Draco kept watch, patrolling the forest and the town for intruders.

On the third day Harry, Draco, Caleb and Neville came out with a potion and told everyone to meet them in the forest. By now the pack was feeling a bit better.

"We're all here Harry." said Carlisle.

"Is everyone packed?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded. "Suitcases in your pockets?" Everyone nodded.

"Good." Said Harry. He took out a glad vial with a purple colored potion.

"What is that?" asked Michel.

"A forgetting potion." Said Harry. "A potion that will rewrite history."

"Rewrite history?" asked Sunny.

"Yes." said Harry. "It's too dangerous for the people of Forks to remember all of us. It's dangerous for themselves an their families."

"…With this potion, the Cullens and Quileute people/history will disappear from muggle existence." said Draco.

"What?" asked Seth.

"You will all blink out of existence as though they were never there." said Caleb. "It is the only way to protect them all. There is no other way."

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

The pack looked at Jacob. Jacob took a few minutes to look around. "Yes Harry. We're ready."

"Ok… Follow us." said Hermione. They all went to the lake, where Harry and Emmett made love, the lake had streams that emptied into small rivers ran through Forks. Harry looked at Emmett, both exchanged a fond look, remembering the happy moment.

"So what now?" asked Jacob.

"The waterfalls above empty into this lake, this lake is the main source of water that flows through the rivers of Forks." said Luna. "By dropping the potion here it will reach the town and spread out through the continent, out to see and around the world."

Paul sighed. "Lets do this."

Luna took out the portkey. "Everyone hold on tight." They all held hands, forming a tight chain. Draco dropped the potion into the lake, Luna activated the portkey and together they all vanished into thin air... Moments later, the lake water turned neon green and green smoke began to rise as it flowed down the stream towards Forks at inhuman speed and muggle history began to rewrite itself completely erasing the Quileutes and Cullens forever.

****Whooooo….This was a tough chapter… I'm exhausted. Lol What a massacre! WTF Rene! and that fucking Bella! She's changed sides again! She's joined the Volturi. Hahaha. I can't wait for Bellatrix to find out of Bella's betrayal! We now leave America, say farewell to Forks and are heading back to Britain for the rest of the story. There's also a new romance coming up soon! Can you guess who? Let me know on your reviews! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	31. Gringotts

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW! I can't wait to write more!

 **–** Thank you. I will, I'm writing them but I wanna get the chapters right and make sure they are going in the direction I want the story to go.

 **njferrell –** Oooooh yeah! Madame Lestrange will NOT be happy!

 **yukino76 –** The road to happiness is never easy. I think with all the Deatheaters that have been arrested it will be good to take down the ones that are still out there.

 **mdckatniss –** Thank you for loving it! I know it's sad, it's the first time I actually kill the entire reservation. Usually I either take the gang out of Forks, or havge th reservation people welcome the gang etc. This move was totally new, it's the first time I kill the entire reservation and probably the last time I'll do it. It did not feel good to do so, but again, I remember the people who we're dealing with. We're dealing with Deeatheaters, people who have no human compassion or empathy for many much less muggles who are dirt under their shoes in their mind. So again, I felt bad, b ut then I thought it was something they would totally do. But it's done it's written it's happened and life goes on. Like I told **yukino76** , the only good thing is that many important Deatheaters were captured and will be shipped to England for interrogation. So some important information will be extracted to benefit the crisis…In anwer to your guess…you're half right. Keep guessing! Bwahhaaaa!

 **NicoRobinmegabadgirl –** Yeap. Rene was evil! It's the first I'm I've actually used Rene in a story. I think she might have been mentioned here and there in other stories but never actually used as a character. I might have used her briefly here in this story, but her role was important to explain certain details about the Swan family and Charlie himself. Thanks to her confession we know he DOES have powers and that gave me liberty to explore Charlie Swan more. Another character who's been mentioned and used before here and there but not much. Now with this information from Rene, I can explore his character in I way I never have or expected. It's really exciting. Charlie's powers and Brents powers will be explored more now soon.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Thank you I can't wait either.

***Hi guys. Great reviews and great questions! Keep them coming. Keep guessing to see who are the next romance couple gonna be and submit them on your reviews…In this chapter we have left Forks, never to return. I took some things from a LOTUS chapter that benefitted this story and from now on anything related to Twilight will be Breaking Dawn material. As promised this is a looooong chapter. The next one is long too! Enjoy***

* * *

LONDON – ENGLAND – Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Michel, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Harry, Hermione, Caleb, Edward, Paul, Draco, Jacob, Seth, Sunny, Neville, Luna, Fred, Brent and Charlie. 8 vampires…5 wolves…7 wizards. The twenty companions arrived in London on a now cold November night. The streets weren't that crowed As they walked across the London bridge with Big Ben to their left. Alice was spinning around.

"You're happy Alice." smiled Harry.

Alice danced around Harry. "It's been so long since we've been in London."

"Hell…It's been so long since we've gone anywhere outside the US." said Jasper.

"It feels new." said Esme. "Though it isn't."

"I can get that." said Harry.

"We better get a move on. Things here are still dangerous with the Deatheaters." said Neville. "Now with their defeat in Forks and Bella joining the Volturi we are in even more trouble.

"Don't' worry." said Hermione. "We're not staying in the open." She snapped her fingers and in raced a purple triple decker bus. It came at such high speed that it startled the vampires. "Hop in." she said leading the group in.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." asked Stan Shunpike. "I am Stan the Knight Bus conductor. Where to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." said Draco. "Please."

"The Leaky Cauldron Ern." said Stan.

"Hold on tight." said Draco, he held on to Jacobs hand.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

In led than a moment the Knight Buss took off. Everyone managed to grab on to something to keep steady as they sped through the traffic. Though some fell and bumped into walls during the roller coaster bus ride. Then in about two minutes the bus stopped and Emmett, Paul, Seth and Sunny crashed flat into the front window and floor making everyone laugh. As soon as the doors opened all the Cullens and wolves ran to get off.

"Thank you." laughed Hermione. Stan tipped his hat as the bus doors closed and the Knight Bus was off down the corner and out of sight.

"I don't want to get on that thing ever again." grinned Esme.

"Oui…(Yes…)" panted Michel.

Harry grinned. "It just takes getting used to."

"We're taking you the long way in case the Deatheaters are watching the apparition wards around the city." said Hermione.

"Come on." said Fred. He took Brens hand and led them down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

THE LEAKY CAULDRON – LONDON – The group followed Fred to the back of the tavern and into a wine room with a large brick wall. He waved his wand around themselves and chanted. "GLAMOURA MAXIMA DORA." In moments they saw how they changed form looking like different people.

"What did you do?' asked Rosalie.

"It's a glamour spell." said Brent. "Fred doesn't' want people knowing we're back and much less in the company of vampires and shapeshifting wolves."

"Quick thinking." said Jasper.

"I'll remove it once we are safe at Gringotts." said Fred. He turned to Hermione. "Ok. Herm. Lets do it."

Hermione nodded, took out her wans and tapped three bricks up, two across. "Stand back guys."

The brick wall she touched quivered, wriggled, in the middle, a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway, large enough to fit a large moving truck, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

* * *

DIAGON ALLEY – Hermione smiled at the stunned Cullens and wolves. Charlie had a happy face on, as if he was waling back into his magical roots and the world he belonged in.

"Welcome guys," said Harry. "to Diagon Alley."

The Cullens and wolves grinned as they followed him down the street. They looked back over their shoulder to see the archway shrink and instantly turned back into a solid wall. They moon shone brightly above their heads and the fire lit street lamps illuminated the street bright.

"Wow…" said Jasper.

Alice wished she had eight more eyes to see everything there was to see. All the vampires were looking in every direction to take it all in. Trying to see the shops, the things outside them, the people walking in and out od their shops. They heard a woman outside and Apothecary who was shaking her head as they passed saying "Dragon Liver, seventeen sickles an ounce? They're mad." She argued to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Emmett head shifted to the QUIDDITCH SHOP & SUPPLIES. He saw kids and teens and adults looking through the window. "Look the Firebolt!" said one of the kids. "Harry Potter had that broom when he faced the dragon!"

The kids father pointed to another broom. "He also had the Nimbus 2000. It's a better start for you kid."

"Can we go in there Harry?!" asked Emmett.

"You don't' even know how to fly." said Harry. "But sure. I promise I'll take you in. Maybe if you want I can teach you how to fly and you can get your own broom…"

"Awesome!" said Emmett.

Cale b turned to Edward. "I can teach you too love…" That caught Edwards attention. "…if you like."

"I'd love that." smiled Edward. "Thanks."

Harry smiled at Edward. "I'd like to see you race a broom with Emmett."

"I'm up for the challenge." said Emmett. "Ed?" He grinned.

"Edward gave him a wicked grin. "Count on it."

"Where to now Harry?" asked Alice.

"Gringotts." said Harry.

* * *

GRINGOTTS - DIAGON ALLEY - LONDON - They followed Hermione, they turned the corner and into a dark alley that led them to a moonlit snow white building that towered over the other shops. Standing by the bronze doors was a odd looking creature in a scarlet red uniform and gold.

"What is…?" started Seth.

"Shhhhh…." said Harry interrupting the wolf as they walked in. "That was a goblin Seth." He whispered. "Clever as they come but not the most friendly beasts. Stay close."

Looking around the vast marble hall with crystal chandeliers they saw dozens of goblins sat on high stools behind long counters scribbling large letters, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There was too many doors to could leading off the hall yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. He led them to the main counter that stood six feet high. "Good evening Hookgrip."

Hookgrip looked up. "Good evening who are…?" He saw the man lifted up his front hair locks to show a fainted lighting bolt scar. "Mr. Potter…" he gasped.  
"I'd like to talk to my vault consultant in a private consulting room please." said Harry. "As soon as possible."

"Certainly." said Hookgrip. He wrote a quick note, waved his long talon finger hand sending the note at high speed through a door that opened automatically. To minutes later that door opened and in walked a goblin.

"Knockwood." said the goblin. "This way please." Harry nodded, motioning his companions to follow him.

The halls were also made of marble with crystal sconces on the walls. After three endless halls and turning a corner they entered a consultation room, which was like a huge courtroom with a long marble table in the center and 20 chairs circling it. Knockwood closed the door and magically locked it. "Please sit down." He waited for his guests to sit before he took the high chair to be eye level with the people he was attending to. "We can speak freely now Lord Potter."

Fred waved his wand removing the glamour from himself and his companions.

"I must be honest Lord Potter, I'm surprised to see you back in England, given you current situation." said Knockwood.

"I know. But we had no choice." said Harry. "There is business, personal included, that has made me return home. Which is why I'm here."

"I'm at your service my lord." said Knockwood.

"I'd like to see current balance of my vaults. I may need to make a withdrawal in the coming weeks." said Harry.

"I'd also like to see my vault if you please." said Carlisle.

"Name?" asked Knockwood.

"Carlisle Cullen."

Knockwood looked up. "Oh…your highness. I'm so sorry."

"You know?" asked Draco.

"Lord Malfoy, we goblins know everything out clients tell us." said Knockwood. "Besides, I was His late majesties personal banker here at Gringotts before that foul Aro killed him." He turned to Carlisle. "With your permission, I'd like to continue my work with the Cullen royal family as your banker."

"I'd like that." said Carlisle. "It helps you are Harrys banker too."

"I'll go get your bank balances." said Knockwood. "Oh…" He waved his talon hand and a letter popped into his hand. "Your father left this for you." He handed the letter to Carlisle.

Charlie got up and followed him. "I'd like to consult you about the bank vault I sent over from Washington State in America."

"Your name Sir?" asked Knockwood.

"Charles Daniel Swan." said Charlie.

Knockwood. "Are you related to Hector Oliver Swan?"

Charlie looked surprised. "He was my great grandfather. He moved to America after he met his wife on a trip to Maine."

"He was a fine wizard." said Knockwood. "Another wizard who I consulted for. Come with me and we will see your vault situation."

"Wooow…." Gasped Brent. "I didn't remember our Swan ancestors were from here?"

"Maybe you didn't forget on purpose." said Draco.

"What?" asked Brent.

"Maybe your mother gave you a forgetting potion as well?" suggested Draco. "So you wouldn't remember your roots or that you could be safe outside America should things get bad." Brent had tears in his eyes. "We'll check you all out when we get to Hogwarts."

"What does the letter say?" asked Rosalie.

Carlisle took the letter and read.

"Dear Carlisle.

My dearest son. If you are reading this it means you know the truth. I can only imagine what Morgana and Aro have done to you. I hope you are safe and with a large family…" He smiled feeling Esme's arm around his waist, supporing him. "…I'm sure they casted a memory charm of sorts on you. If you are here reading this it means you finally remember. I also know if you are reading this the vampire world must be in great turmoil, our reputation and kind labeled as dark creatures. I beg you my son, as my legitimate and true heir, retake your throne and set the record straight. Unite our kind with the wizards, fight the wrong, restore the right and finally bring peace. The journey will not be easy, that I know, you must have many obstacles and dangers. But remember that through love, empathy and compassion you will find the strength you need to face this with your head up high. You are my son, Carlisle Daniel Cullen, the true king of the Vampires, end the reign of terror and take back your kingdom. I love you very much.

Your father,

King Horace Cullen"

Esme hugged her husband. "What a lovely letter."

"And 'e is right father." said Michel. "We can't let Aro keep what is yours. 'e must pay for what 'e had done, not just to you but to all our kind."

Knockwood came back with the vault papers, Charlie called Brent over and they left to the vaults. He gave Harry his vault papers. "I shall like to start this meeting with Prince Cullen if you don't mind Lord Potter."

"No, not at all." said Harry. "I'll be checking over my papers.

Knockwood turned to Carlisle. "Now your highness, I assume you read the letter and are in agreement to reclaim what is rightfully yours?"

"Yes." said Carlisle.

"I thought you said he was king." added Rosalie.

"He is." Said Knockwood. "But his title and fortune and estate were stolen. First he must reclaim his vault." He took out a long scroll. "With the help of Morganas curse, Aro submitted this, your fathers will, to Ministry where King Horace allegedly left him as Head of the Vampire World should he fall. Something about with his death Aro proved he was more powerful and cut out to rule etc. The Ministry found it, in the Vampire Office Archives, tested it curse indentification charms and indeed your fathers will was hexed. So the Ministry casted a reversal spell on it."

"What will my blood do?" asked Carlisle.

"Once your blood touches the will, the reversal spell will immediately activate and change it back to it's original state." said Hermione.

"Lady Potter is right." said Knockwood.

Carlisle used the athame and cut his hand, the scarlet red blood dropped onto the scroll and it immediately lit up white, everyone saw the date, paragraphs immediately change. Then it was done.

"I shall now continue with the will reading of King Horace Cullen." said Knockwood. Everyone sat back and listened. Carlisle learned he was owner of several castles throughout Europe and another in New England in America. The Royal Cullen vault consisted of 8,000,000 pounds of gold, 5,000,000 pounds of silver, 1,000,000 bronze knuts and copper nuggets including the very much coveted royal family jewels said to be worth a fortune. Also there were the rich furniture peices, chandeliers and the fine weapons.

"Well fuck…" gasped Emmett.

"Emmett…" scolded Esme. "Sorry." said Emmett.

"Quite alright Mr. Cullen." said Knockwood. He gave Carlisle a bright blue quill. "This quill is enchanted by the Ministry, please sign the will with your blood." Carlisle took the quill, dipped it into his already cut hand and signed the paper.

"Is that it?" sighed Carlisle.

"Yes." said Knockwood. "All your vaults, properties and titles are now yours again." "Once I'm settled I'd like to write my own will." Said Carlisle.

"Carlisle." Said Esme.

"I'm sorry honey." Said Carlisle. "But I want to keep you and our family safe should anything happen to me."

"One more thing…" said Knockwood. He gave Carlisle a paper. "Aro has spent centuries spending money, your money. As we expected he submitted false documents to the Italian Ministry and so this document will be sent to the Vampire Offices in the Italian Ministry of Magic proving the illegality of his papers. They will force him to pay you back. Once you sign."

"That will bankrupt the Volturi." said Draco.

"…and it will make Aro even more angry and crazy." said Jasper. "Deadly would be kind."

"Could I sign it but not send it until I want to?" asked Carlisle.

"Certainly." said Knockwood. Carlisle signed the document. "When the time comes you let me know and I shall send it."

"What now?" asked Alice.

"I'd like to go home." said Carlisle. "It has been a long day."

"Where would you like to go?" asked Knockwood.

"Cullen Castle in Yorkshire." said Carlisle. "We're all going."

"Carlisle. Are you sure?" asked Harry. "We don't want to…"

"You and Caleb are engaged to Emmett and Edward, two royal vampire princes…" said Carlisle. "If you think you are intruding on my new home you're insane. You're not living anywhere else."

"Ok." said Harry. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Harry." said Carlisle.

"Very well… Cullen Castle in Yorkshire." said Knockwood. "The estate is sixty acres of land called the Cullen Moors, muggles call it Morthern York Moors, with wooded areas and rivers. There's a wizard town two miles called Moorshire with a Hogwarts Express Station."

"Are there any house elves there?" asked Neville.

"No." said Knockwood. "The castle has been closed ever since your father died. Aro never stepped inside it."

"And now he never will." said Jasper.

"We don't need elves." said Harry. "We can do everything we need with magic."

"Fine." said Carlisle. "Is the place empty or should I take the furniture out of storage?"

"It's furnished. Most of that furniture belonged to your winter castle in Ireland." said Knockwood. Carlisle made a note of that for later.

"Knockwood." said Luna. "How do you suggest we get there?"

"Well Bellatrix has cause many riots and attacks on several apparition hot spots." Said Knockwood. "I would suggest you take the Hogwarts Express. The Ministry protected it with spells and repelling charms in case they attack students, and ride until you reach Moorshire. I'm sure you can find your way from there."

"Thank you." said Carlisle.

"You are very welcome dear boy." said Knockwood. "Mr. Potter would you like to make a withdrawal?"

"Yes." said Harry. "Caleb? Hermione? Fred?"

"Yes." they said unanimously.

Knockwood turned to Draco. "Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes." said Draco. "Later we have to come back to add some peoples names for access to our vaults."

"That is quite simple Lord Malfoy." said Knockwood. "Come by whenever you want. Now…Griphook will take you down to the vaults."

****Well…Money will be no problem for these people anymore. Jajaja. I love that letter King Horace left Carlisle. I think that lit the fire inside Carlisle to push on and face Aro. I also like the new information we learned about Charlie and the Swan family. I hope we learn more as the story moves on. Next stop we visit the vaults, board the train to Moorshire and then Cullen Castle! **REVIEW PLEASE!** ****


	32. Cullen Castle

Great reviews you guys, really. Hope you like the chapter and please read the authors notes. Thanks.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW

 **yukino76 –** I can't wait to find out Aros reaction! We'll see when the war comes! It's still a few chapters away but I think it'll be big! Also…How will the Volturi use Bella?! Hmmm? Will survive the fight and if she does how long will she when Bellatrix is out for her head?!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** It is a lot of money, but it's the Cullen Vault. They can't do anything about it! Hahaha! Tough luck to them!

 **jgood27 –** Thank you so much. Hope to write moore soon!

 **PM 1 –** Will we see Cho again? … Definitely yes.

***Hi guys. I'm so sorry I've been MIA. Things have been crazy, and not in a good way, and I've apologized in BLUEBELLES and in DRAGONS NEST I had planned to update my stories in December, 2 chapters per story, but the week before Christmas my cousin committed suicide and that fucked up all my families holidays. I've been devastated and slowly recovering, slowly taking one day at a time. So now that I'm better I'm hoping to catch up on my writing and have that be an emotional outlet for my mourning. As usual I will be answering your reviews in the next chapter. **Many readers have asked if I would write a Harry/Tyler Lockwood, "Hyler" as I call it, story. I've created a voting pole on my profile so please go and submit your vote**. Hope you enjoy.***

* * *

CULLEN CASTLE, YORK, ENGLAND – After getting off the Hogwarts Express on the Moorshire Station, they summoned a purple Knightcab, what drove them through Moorshire and all the way to the 20 foot tall black iron gates and equally tall ivy invested stone gates of Cullen Moors. The 35 carat black diamond, the Royal Cullen Ring worn Horace, on Carlisle's right hand ring finger he took from Gringotts glowed for a moment as the magic the Cullen Moors accepted them to go in. Carlisle felt peace like a welcoming hug. It took them a while to drive down the path. But once the castle came into sight. Everyone was speechless. Esme paid the knight cab and turned to take in their new home.

The castle looked identical to Harlaxton Manor, the castle used to film the movie THE HAUNTING with Catherine Zeta Jones in 1999, its architecture combines elements of Jacobethan and renaissance of Elizabethan architecture styles with symmetrical Baroque massing, renders the castle unique. Carlisle pushed open the 20 foot tall double doors and they walked into a huge octagonal foyer that opened up to the circular main hall, or grand parlor. The flor was made of all black marble with two fireplaces, one on the left and one on the right, over the mantle there were two stone winged lions with snake head tails. "What are those?" asked Felix.

"Those are manticores." said Hermione.

"They're the Cullen Familiar." said Carlisle. You'll find manticore statues all over the castle and grounds. It is said when danger lurks, threatening the grounds and the castle and our family, they come to life and kill any who try."

"That's horribly reassuring." said Esme.

Looking around furniture was rich red velvet and fine dark mahogany wood. The curtains were also rich red, heavy with gold embroidery. There were stone pillars rising up into 30 feet holding up the second floor, there were candle light red crystal sconces around each column.

Moving forward they reached the grand staircase, huge in size, 20 to 30 people could stand in a single file line on the steps and be comfortable, all made in black marble with a red carpet coming down the center. It lead up to a landing under a tall diamond pane stain glass Tudor window, with the Cullen Crest and shield in the center. At the bottom of the stairs, on the left and right, there were two winged manticores, though their wings were closed, each holding up a large nine arm candelabra in each hand. Above on the landing leading up to the second floor there were two manticores, tanding in different positions one with semi open wings, also holding up identical candelabras.

They noticed the manticores on the stiars were much larger than the ones above the fireplaces.

"Alice you're in charge of decorating." said Carlisle.

"Yes!" cheered Alice and Rosalie. "I'm gonna keep these girls busy!"

It took them a while to see the entire castle, all day in fact. By 6pm, they settled in the grand parlor. Harry conjured some tall golden goblets with blood for everyone.

"Ok everyone." said Esme coming in to join them. "I checked the kitchen." Which they discovered was HUUGE. "Thanks to Hermione we have a good supply of food to last at least a week. Later on I'd like to go into town and see the supermarkets and see what is available around here. Hermione and I cooked, so for now I want to announce that dinner is at eight."

After a round of bloody cocktails, literally, they went up to their rooms. All the rooms had amazing views of the castle grounds and the moors beyond them, which were part of the estate. Harry casted a spell around the castle that allowed them to sleep whenever they wanted so basically everyone was taking a long nap before dinner.

* * *

Caleb, Paul, Jacob, Harry and Jasper woke up and walked downstairs around 11am the next day. All five are in their pjs. "Do you smell that?" asked Harry.

"Yeap!" said Caleb.

Esme walked in. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Not bad." said Harry. "The silence here is such a gift."

"Ditto." said Caleb.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry.

"Outside on the back terrace." said Esme. "Luna, Alice, Sunny, Seth and I were cooking and we're about to take breakfast out there now."

Harry and Caleb "Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"They had an errand to run for Carlisle." said Esme. "They promised they'd be home for afternoon tea."

"Ok." sighed Harry. "I think I can speak for everyone when I ask…" He put one arm around Jacob, another around Jasper. "What's for breakfast?" Everyone laughed.

"Come on and find out." smiled Esme.

They all went outside to the long terrace table, the table was made of fine wood and had the capacity to sit 20 people. The center was lined with eggs (sunny sides up, scrambles, omelets), pancakes (Blueberry, raspberry, chocolate, plain) as well as toast, muffins, jams, butter, fruits, sausage and bacon. Then there was coffee, tea, fruit juices including pumpkin juice.

"Daaamn." gasped Paul. His stomach was growling. He looked around at the other vampires and wolves. "You all heard that?"

Draco nodded, Jacobs stomach growled as well. "And that."  
With a small laugh from the group, all the 18 residents of Castle Cullen sat down to eat a yummy brunch.

An hour into brunch, during friendly chatter and people serving themselves eonds and third plates of food, mail arrived. Most of it was the usual daily got a large package. "Whose that from dear?" asked Esme.

"From the Magical Menagerie." said Carlise. He opened the package there was a large cage with a bat.

"You got your very own bat." Joked Harry.

Draco laughed. "Isn't that the ultimate twist."

"I thought it was ironically funny." said Carlisle.

Sunny leaned in. "What kind of bat is that?"

Luna immediately took over. "That is a great white bat. It weighs 3 pounds and has a wingspan of 6 feet long. They are excellent night flyiers."

"What is the silver white strip from the nose to the neck?" asked Neville.

"These bats fly so high and fast they are said to be the only magical species of their kind to be kissed by the moon." Said Luna. "The stripe is said to be the mark of the celestial encounter."

"I'll call you Nox." said Carlisle.

"I've also got something." said Harry. He opened his package to reveal a large black raven from the Magical Menagerie . "I'm calling him Sirius." Everyone at the table smiled. It was a touching thought and homage to his late godfather.

* * *

An hour after brunch Carlisle took them to the stables. It was a huge building. Walking in they were in shock to see twenty four Pegasus, 12 black and 12 white.

"Are those real Pegasus?" asked Jacob.

"Yes." said Luna. "The Moors is a sanctuary for magical creatures, Pegasus are among them. Historically, Pegasus horses predate vampires and vampires have a love for history and the conservation of history." All the Cullens nodded to her words. "So there is a deep respect vampires have for these magical creatures, them being magical creatures too, and they admire them very much for their beauty, elegance and of course strength and power."

Each one of them walked over to a certain horse. They watched how Carlisle, Harry, Caleb and Luna bowed before them, they waited for the horses to bow back and then got up to touch them. The rest of the Cullens and Quileutes mimicked their moves, the horses bowed and then they carefully got up and went to touch them.

"Would you all like to take them for a ride?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

They spent time putting on the riding equipment, and walking them out to the field before giving them a treat, blueberries. The horses kneeled, bending their front legs, giving them permission to mount them. They followed Carlisle down the trail and took in the scenery. There were mythical birds flying around the trees and other woodland creatures peeking out at them from their homes.

"Luna you're gonna have to tell us what creatures are inside this place." said Carlisle. "I really don't remember much."

"Of course Carlisle." smiled Luna. "I'm sure there are books in the castle library. So once I read them up I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

After a while Harry, Caleb, Hermione, Neville and Draco met privately for a picnic under s tree on a hill. They watched the rest of the family riding and flying the Pegasus on the field below.

"So what do you all think?" asked Draco. "About our new place."

"It's wonderful. "said Harry.

"A dream.' said Hermione.

"Totally." said Neville. "I can't wait to go out into the moors and see the plants and flowers we have here."

Draco turned to him. "I'll join you sometime, some of them could be rare potion ingredients I could have that's not available to the public."

"Yeah." said Neville. "I say you and I build a greenhouse to grow the potion plants we need to not take them all out of the environment they're in."

"Of course." cheered Draco. "Yeah!" The high fived in agreement.

Harry turned to Caleb. "Do you feel left out?" he joked.

"A little." said Caleb. He leaned in to Harrys ear. "We can build a small Quidditch pitch together for our training."

"Yeah!" grinned Harry.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Draco.

"Nothing." said Harry and Caleb unanimously.

"Yeah." said Neville. "We're so not buying that."

"Not to break the mood here guys." said Neville. "But despite all this heavenly peace we are enjoying. We can't ignore the Deatheaters, Volturi that are outside these grounds along with Bella Swan that's now a psychotic witch and possibly soon to be vampire for the Volturi."

Harry sighed. "Oy…I know. I think we should focus on getting Leia Chang elected. She's a strong, smart clever witch who can be a great ally not just to us but to the global wizarding community."

"We have to also check on the J.P.F.M.P.C. and the A.I.M.C.A. as well as the L.C.C. Neville and get right on board with that." started Caleb. Everyone nodded.  
Hermione jumped in. "Draco we could use your help in that too love."

"Totally." said Draco.

"I personally am gonna immerse myself into that, it's my project and I won't rest until all this nightmare is over." said Caleb. "As far as all responsible. I'm gonna hunt them down like dogs."

Everyone was getting too riled up so Draco decided to cheer them up. "Lets go flying!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered and headed for the castle.

As they entered the castle Harry turned to Hermione. "Aren't you coming?"

"Harry love." said Hermione, hugging him. "You know flying is not my cup of tea."

Harry nodded understanding. "So you're hitting the library."

"Oh yeah!" smiled Hermione. She gave him a friendly kiss on the lips when Paul walked in. "See you later!" she smiled and ran off.

"What's going on?" asked Paul.

"She's off to the library." said Harry.

"Oh ok." said Paul.

"You can go with her." said Harry. Paul nodded and heading for the stairs. "Or…you can go flying with us…?" He grinned.

Paul turned and smiled, "Hmmm…Books or broom ride?' he thought. "When do we leave?!"

Harry laughed. "Lets get changed and go!" He and Paul ran up the stairs to their rooms.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, now in the company of Fred and Brent, headed out to meet Cullens, in the field. Harry had his Firebolt, Luna Neville and Caleb had their Dragonfly brooms and Draco had a finely polished black broom called the Midnight Snitch. Brent had a Nimbus 2014 which worked well for him.

"I can't believe you bought a Midnight Snitch Draco." said Neville.

"Are you kidding?!" asked Draco. "Of course. I had to get something to beat Potter."

"Dream on Malfoy." said Harry.

"Oh I see we're back to Malfoy and Potter?" joked Fred.

"Just in Quidditch weasel." joked Draco.

Fred smiled. He took out a small broom from his pocket and enlarged it. It was a Firebolt. "Bring it Ferret!" he challenged.

"Oh it's on!" said Draco with a ice cool grin.

Harry smiled. Hearing Fred and Draco bicker with their friendly, weasel/ferret, insults took him back to their school days at Hogwarts and it was just what he needed. They reached the field and the Cullens. "Who want their first flying lesson?!" he called.

"We do!" cheered Jasper, Michel, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Sunny, Jacob unanimously.

"I'll skip it." said Esme. "Have fun kids." She and Carlisle made their way back to their horses and rode them back towards the stables.

Everyone followed the wizards through a small bit of forest to another clearing. Harry, Caleb, Draco, Neville, Brent stood in a single file line. "Ok…" said Draco. He gave the signal to Harry who placed a rock in front of Jasper, Michel, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Sunny and Jacob. He took out his wand and chanted. "VERAVERTO." and magically transfigured the eight rocks into eight average brooms. "These are beginners brooms so don't' be surprised if they're no where are fast as ours." Everyone nodded. "Place your hand over the room and say up."

"UP!" every called. All the brooms got flew off the floor and whooped up into the their hands.

"Ok." said Harry. "First step seemed easy…Now lets work on your mounting and balance…"

* * *

Meanwhile Esme watched the family from up on the castle terrace. Carlisle walked over with a goblet of blood. "Whats going on?"

"The wizards are teaching the vampires and wolves how to fly." smiled Esme.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Esme.

"She's in the library." said Carlisle. "I think that'll be her domain from now on." He chuckled.

They saw Jasper and Rosalie were the first ones to levitate correctly, thanks to their vampire vision they saw the events perfectly despite the distance between the field and the castle. "Ooof." said Carlisle. "Emmett is gonna be so upset he's missing this."

Esme turned to him and smiled. "Are they going to get them today?"

"Yes." said Carlisle. "I gave them the keys this morning."

Esme sipped some blood from her goblet. "I'm so happy Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle put his arm around his wife. "I'm glad Mrs. Cullen." They kissed. "Lets go down there and see what those crazy kids are up to." With a nod from Esme they headed down the path towards the "flying field".

* * *

GRINGOTTS, LONDON – Emmett and Edward were inside the jewel room of the Cullen Vault. There were wall to wall displays of chains of office, necklaces bracelets rings and brooches of every colored diamonds, emeralds, topazes, rubies, sapphires among others as well all kinds of colored pearls. Emmett had a box with a 20 carat green diamond ring in a black box. Edward had a 30 carat blue diamond ring in a black box.

"I can't believe this is happening." smiled. Edward, looking at the ring he chose.

Emmett smiled. "I know. We are lucky aren't we Ed."

"Yes." said Edward.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Edward.

"More than anything." Smiled Emmett.

The two brothers hugged and made their way out of the vault and back up to the bank above.

***This chapter was pure fun with a touch of romance at the end. Loved the castle, loved the competitiveness between "Sytherin Draco" and "Gryffindor Fred". Lets see what happens. **REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON IF YOU WANT A HARRY/TYLER "Hyler" STORY & PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	33. Work & Secret Meetings

**tracybuie –** It was. Yeah it was too bad they missed it, but they had something very important to do which I can't argue with.

 **Padfootette –** Thank you Padfootette.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW

 **Yukino76 –** Thank you Yukino for reading.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Thanks!

 **Beth5572 –** Thank you for those amazing words! So inspiring, you don't know what that means to me.

 **Moonlitreader –** Hi! Thank you! Yes they are!

 **Elfin69 –** (Ch.30) Yes, and it will then spread into the air people and vampires breath so it will also affect their memories through inhale as well.

 **Mrmikezabini227 –** Soon! Oh yees!

 **babesbraves –** Oh wow Thanks! Anytime! Hope you read the others and like them too!

 **tamashiyuki –** Very very happy for that! Thank you! Yes, definitely!

 **rmiser1994 –** Thank you!

***Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you like the chapter!***

* * *

CULLEN CASTLE – Night, 9pm. Edward and Emmett returned home. The Cullens were in the grand parlor drinking blood and reading books and magazines and relaxing. Esme smiled. "How did it go?" She hugged her two sons.

"Good mom." said Emmett.

"Sooo!" said Alice with a smile. "Can we see them?"

"Please! We've been waiting all day!" said Rosalie. Felix put an arm around her.

Edward and Emmett smiled, each pulling out a black leather box from their pocket and opened them. Emmett's box had a 30 carat green diamond ring, Edwards box had a 30 carat blue diamond ring. The women gasped. Carlisle smiled. "They're perfect."

"They're stunning." said Esme taking the boxes, one in each hand and holding them up to the light. Rosalie and Alice walked over. "Look how they catch the light!" cheered Alice.

Emmett looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is asleep," said Carlisle.

"Why?" asked Edward. "It's only nine o clock."

"They were teaching everyone how to fly in brooms today." said Carlisle.

Emmett's head shot up. "Whaaaaat?!"

"Yeah!" Jasper smiled.

"It was sooo much fun!" said Alice.

"As you can imagine, it took a lot out of them." said Carlisle.

"But…but, I wanted to fly!" whined Emmett. "He promised."

"Oh come on you big baby." Joked Felix. "I'm sure Harry will give you a one on one lesson before we have our next group class."

Emmett sighed, he sat down and sulked. "Damn it!"

"Emmett stop moping." said Rosalie. "What you and Edward went to do is more important."

"I know." said Emmett. "I still hate missing our first flying lesson."

They planned to have a party, saying it's a welcome party for all their friends, and then they'd surprise Harry and Caleb with the proposal at the end of dinner.

* * *

OUTDOOR TERRACE, CULLEN CASTLE – The morning Rosalie and Michel walked downstairs and out to the terrace. Everyone was there except for Harry, Hermione, Caleb, Neville, Luna, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.

"Bonjour (Good morning)." said Michel.

Rosalie kissed everyone. "Where is everyone today?"

"Early morning calls." said Draco

Fred jumped in. "They had a long day of business."

Rosalie sat down and loaded her plate with raspberry pancakes and blood syrup. "Oh? With what?" Michel served himself some scrambled eggs and bloody sausages.  
"With the A.I.M.C.A., J.P.F.M.P.C…" listed Fred.

"The L.C.C. and St. Mungos Hospital." added Draco. "But that they should be back for dinner later tonight."

"Now that we're here, I'm happy we've got you all alone." said Alice.

"Why?" asked Draco, sipping his coffee.

"Esme and I were thinking of hosing a welcome party here at the castle." said Alice.

"A party?" asked Rosalie with a smile.

"Yes." said Alice. "Edward and Emmett like the idea, they talked and they plan to propose at the party."

"Oh that's so romantic." smiled Rosalie.

"They asked mom if she and us could help plan the party." said Alice.

Rosalie smiled. "Of course we will help!"

Michel had a thought. "Do Harry and Caleb know about the party?"

"Yes." said Jasper. "They just know it's a welcome party, that's all. They said they would give us the list of their friends for the invite list."

* * *

J.P.F.M.P.C., CROMWELL SUMMER CASTLE, IRELAND – Cromwell Castle is a large 20 acre estate in Ireland with 100 rooms. Harry, Caleb, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were there in the central offices reviewing the patient files. "So this is your castle?" asked Emmett.

"Yes. Mainly my adoptive parents castle." said Caleb. ", I rarely came here."

The doors opened and in walked Dr. Wendell Fox, though physically looking 40 years old he is 500 year old elf. "Your grace." He bowed in front of Caleb.  
"Dr. Fox." said Caleb. "I'd like you to meet my family. My brother Lord Harry Potter his boyfriend Prince Emmett Cullen, his father King Carlisle Cullen and my boyfriend Prince Edward Cullen."

"Your highnesses…" gasped Dr. Fox. "Forgive my delay, had I known you were all here…"

"It's alright." said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Dr. Fox is the former Director of St. Mungos Hospital, he worked there for 90 years." said Caleb. "But he is now on the hospital council and serves as a mentor for young doctors."

"That's impressive." said Carlisle.

"I come to the castle three times a week, and weekends, to check on the patients." said Dr. Fox.

"Carlisle is a doctor himself." said Harry.

Dr. Fox looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." said Carlisle. "For over 200 years."

"We'll let you guys to talk." Said Harry. "We'll be back in a while." He and Caleb left the room.

"Dr. Cullen." said Fox. "I'd like to invite you to be my right hand here on the J.P.F.M.P.C."

"I'd love to." said Carlisle. "Though I'll need time to get up to date with everything. It's history, it's locations, it's staff, medical history, medical methods. The patient list, their personal and current medical history and current status…along with everything else."

"Certainly Dr. Cullen." said Dr. Fox. "I will owl everything to your home."

"Thank you." said Carlisle "Once I study and I'm sure I'm prepared I'll let you know and begin work."

"Can we help too father?" asked Edward.

"I don't see why not." said Carlisle. "Doctor?"

"We could use all the help we can get." said Dr. Fox.

"We have a long day today." said Carlisle. "Can you show us at least one area of the castle?"

"Sure." said Dr. Fox. "Come this way."

* * *

AQUA THERAPY WING, CARLISLE SUMMER CASTLE, IRELAND – Dr. Fox, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward walk down the main hall of the castle turn a right and halfway down another hallway into a room called AQUA THERAPY WING. It was huge, obviously magically enlarged, with two large Olympic size pool tanks with several therapists and patients.

Edward saw Caleb in one pool with a young mermaid, Emmett spotted Harry in the other pool helping a young centaur boy.

Emmett leaned over the edge of the pool. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Emmett." said Harry. The centaur boy hid behind Harry. Harry turned to the boy. "Shh, It's ok love. This is Emmett, he won't hurt you."

The centaur peeked from behind Harrys arm at Emmett. "Hey kid." He extended his arm.

The centaur looked at Harry. Harry smiled. "It's alright…Go on."

The centaur boy extended his arm and shyly shook the vampires hand. "He…hello."

"Hi." smiled Emmett.

Edward got in the pool, surprising Caleb. "Edward." smiled Caleb. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help." said Edward.

Caleb looked at the mermaid, she nodded and blushed, she looked at Caleb. "She likes you."

"How do you know?" asked Edward.

"Telepathic communication." said Caleb. "That's how mermaids talk to landwalkers." After looking back at the mermaid, he chuckled. "She thinks you're attractive."

Edward smiled. "Tell her thank you."

Caleb did, the mermaid smiled. "She said she agrees to you helping her out."

"Then I will." said Edward.

"Good." Caleb smiled. "And she's right you know."

"About what?' asked Edward.

"You do look very attractive in a bathing suit." said Caleb.

Edward grinned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." said Caleb. He leaned over and kissed Edward. The mermaid chuckled. "Now, lets get to work." The mermaid nodded.

* * *

L.C.C., LONGBOTTOM MANOR – CORNWALL, ENGLAND – 10 acres 60 rooms. Neville invited Esme, Jasper, Alice, Hermione, Neville and Luna to be part of his team at the L.C.C. Esme agreed since she also had a medical degree as a surgeon. She'd have to study to the cases so she can get to work.

Neville led her up to the third floor and into a private office, it wasn't that large but it had very nice space. "This will be your office Esme."

"It's nice, very and it felt homey." said Esme. "I'll get started on the most severe case files first and the rest I will have to take home to the castle to read and study."

"That's fine." said Neville. "This was my mothers office so I thought it should be you to occupy it, since we all see you as a mom."

Esme's heart fluttered at Neville's kind words. "Thank you Neville." Hermione and Luna walked in.

"Can we help you Esme?" asked Hermione. "I'm great analyzing, documenting, cataloging and summarizing and studying. Luna is fluent in magical creatures which can help."

"I'd love to have you girls with me." said Esme.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it." said Neville. "I have a meeting with some psychiatrists on the second floor." He gave them all a hug and walked out as the three women got to work.

* * *

CULLEN CASTLE – Esme arrived earlier than the rest, she met Seth and Sunny. "Hi Esme." greeted Sunny.

"Hello Sunny." said Esme. "Hi Seth. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the library." said Seth. "Hermione, Neville, Luna, Alice and Jasper arrived about 20 minutes ago."

"Ok. Good." said Esme. "Could you come with me? I need to talk to you all."

"Sure." said Seth. He took Sunnys hand and followed Esme up.

* * *

LIBRARY, CULLEN CASTLE – Esme walked into the library with Sunny and Seth. It was a huge ballroom size room, with high 30 foot tall ceilings with wall to wall bookshelves, the walls were red with gentle glowing candlelight sconces. Everyone was there: Hermione, Paul, Fred, Brent, Rosalie, Michel, Draco, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Luna. "Hi!" she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen!" greeted everyone.

Esme laughed. "This isn't school." Everyone laughed. "What are you all doing?"

"We were looking through the creature books, reading up on what creatures are on the property." said Luna.

"And they also wanted to learn what other creatures are in our world." Said Hermione. "That will take some time since there are so many."

"I still can't believe there are dragons out there." said Paul.

"Can we see one?" asked Jacob.

Fred smiled. "I don't see why not. I have Charlie's contacts at the dragon reserve, I'll owl and see when we can get a tour."

"Yes!" cheered the wolves and vampires.

"Can I talk to you all for a moment?" asked Esme.

"Sure." said Hermione. "Like you said, this isn't school." They all sat down around a long finely polished table. Esme took her notebook from her desk with a bottle of ink a quill and sat down.

"I need you help." said Esme. "All of your help."

"For what?" asked Alice.

"I talked about this already with Rosalie, Michel, Alice, Fred and Draco." said Esme. "I want to throw a party here at the castle."

Hermione and Luna smiled with excitement. "A party?!" they cheered with excitement.

"Yes." smiled Esme. "A formal Welcome Home Thanksgiving Party. But also Emmett and Edward plan to propose to Harry and Caleb on that night. We were thinking of " All the girls screamed and the boys cheered with claps. "So I need all your help to make this happen."  
The entire room yelled. "Yes!"

Hermione waved her wand conjuring small notebooks, ink and quills for everyone. "Tells Esme!" Everyone prepped their quills with ink and were ready to get their assignments.

"Ok…" said Esme checking her notes. "We need music, entertainment, food, invitations which require a list people."

Fred jumped in. "Me and the guys can handle the music and entertainment." Draco, Brent, the wolves along with Jasper, Rosalie, Michel and Jasper nodded.

"I think Hermione, Draco, Fred, Neville and I can take care of the guest list." said Luna. "We can also handle the invitation designs, get several of them so we can pick which one we like together."

"I can handle the food." said Hermione. She turned to Esme. "Since I know you like to cook, I'd like to work on that with you."

"That's wonderful." said Esme. She turned to Alice. "Alice want you and Rosalie to style the event."

Alice was jumping in her seat. "I loooove it!"

Rosalie smiled from ear to ear. "It will be fabulous!"

"We can meet everyday in the afternoon at three o clock since Harry and Caleb will be working, Neville Emmett and Edward will be going with them to keep them away from the house." said Esme.

"Perfect." said Hermione. "We have to be careful, Harry could be somewhat oblivious to things like this, but Caleb is not so tell Edward to keep his eyes open."

***So happy! I love seeing everyone working to help the victims, especially the children. I love how everyone is working for the HUGE Thanksgiving Welcome Home Party! It's gonna be great! I love how they're working together, keeping I secret. I'm also curious and somewhat scared, in a good way, to know that Fred Potter is in charge of the entertainment and what crazy things he'll come up with. **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


End file.
